


Sweet, Sweet “Vic”-tory

by VQuietLover



Series: A Big Boss story: A World of No Tomorrow [1]
Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: A smattering of Daddy Kink, BDSM, Begging, Big Boss is a whore, Biting, Bondage, Boss is not stable enough for a relationship, Control, Denial, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drug Use, Edging, Everybody loves V, Everybody's gay for Big Boss, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Master/slave relationships, Masturbation, Monster Boss, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Lifestyle choices, Public Sex, Seriously though there's a plot, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smoking/Shotgun Kissing, Soulmates, Thirsty Medic/Venom, Violence, breath play, dick worship, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 182,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VQuietLover/pseuds/VQuietLover
Summary: PWish era. This is the story that won’t leave my head. This is 'The Truth' I think in the most canonical way as I can make it - a kind of collaboration, if you will, of all of my perspectives of (some of) the games (creative liberties aside). I hope you all enjoy my story. I'm adding more to it everyday and chapters are being written in short order! Thank you for reading & comments are always appreciated! :)Update: I'm so sorry that I've been gone for such a long period of time. I'm still very much around (perhaps now more than ever) and still very much writing. As more and more of my story has revealed itself to me, I've been making a lot of edits to my chapters, so please keep an eye out for those (hopefully) in the near future! I will also be adding an update very soon that is actually extremely important to my timeline :)





	1. Sweet, Sweet “Vic”-tory

As soon as the Medic had met and laid eyes on the Boss, he knew he was in love with this man. He wasn’t gay, by any means. He’d never been with any man in his life and never considered the idea before. But he knew, without a doubt, that this man was his one exception.

“Vic” Boss was kind, charismatic, attractive, skilled, powerful… fearless. He was a great leader to his men. Everybody looked up to him, wanted to be like him and the Medic was no exception to the rule.

He fantasized about him on nights it grew too lonely to bear. His obsession even driving him to impersonate the man at times, mimicking his behavior, his speech patterns – and he was good at it. Some even said that the two of them could have passed for twins! It was “anomalous” they’d said, that the man who looked so much like him would also end up on Mother base.

Once, on a night that seemed would forever remain etched in his memory, Kaz lined them up side by side. “It’s uncanny…” He’d said under his breath. His voice took on an unexplainable quality. “It’s almost frightening…” The muggy summer-night air wafting in off of the ocean was particularly heavy that night, broken up only by the occasional, merciful breeze of fresh air filling his lungs. It was so dark out, but he could still see the light of the moonlight off of Miller’s aviators, could still see the look of incredulity on his face.

The soldiers gathering around on the platform, under the starry-night sky, stared in a mesmerized fascination. He never really got the resemblance, himself, but deep down it made him happy to know there was one more thing that kept them connected. And why shouldn’t there be? The Medic knew himself to be an attractive man. He was young, tall, lean, with short, dark, curly, brown hair and piercing blue eyes – just a shade brighter than Big Boss’s metallic blue. In every sense of the word, he’d unfortunately become the “hot doctor” on base. Had had his fair share of young, desperate patients (mostly women), flirting with him in his office. He didn’t let this go to his head – after all, there was no one else on base he wanted. But he could have sworn he thought he heard someone else whisper in the crowd that night that he might just be as attractive as Big Boss.

Sadly, however, he never seemed to notice him very much. At least not in that way. Though he knew he held a special place in his heart (he was the best of his men, after all – the closest to the Boss – the closest one could come to being the legendary soldier himself) and the one he placed enough of his trust and faith in to bring along beside in battle – hearing all of his com calls, seeing all of his private documents, hearing the most sensitive intel and witnessing a lot of his conflict firsthand. But in the end, he knew that’s all it would ever be… all he would ever be. A friend. A comrade. He was always the one there, being another set of eyes and ears for him, patching up his wounds and offering any words of wisdom or advice when he needed it most.

When he thought about it, he realized he already had all he ever wanted, but he couldn’t deny the part of him that still craved for more. He wanted to know this man… intimately. More intimately than any of their experience already allowed. He competed with him, mercilessly, on a day-to-day basis, not accepting any less from himself than absolute emulation of his idol. More than simply being like him, _he wanted to be better_. His lifestyle, one of absolute discipline and dedication – not allowing anyone to come close to him, to measure up. He didn’t often stop to wonder if perhaps he did this as some desperate attempt at buying his attention. But the more he saw Kaz and the Boss together the harder he worked at pushing himself, the harder he strived.

Little did he know that his efforts would one day come to fruition.

It all changed on one slow, routine night in the medical platform. Hardly anyone had been in or out all day, when Big Boss appeared in his doorway with what looked like a grazed shoulder. Nothing too serious. He couldn’t understand why he had even bothered to show up at all (Big Boss wasn’t keen on appearing weak due to minor wounds and injuries and always preferred to treat them himself, _“nothing a shower and a good night’s sleep couldn’t fix”_ ) or why he was standing there in the doorframe staring at him this way with a look on his face that the Medic couldn’t decipher. The sight of him standing there, his dark, ruggedly handsome frame leaning against the doorframe, took his breath away.

“Boss! Come sit so I can take a look at you.” He said, motioning towards the chair.

There was a strange reluctance that he’d never seen before in his body language as Boss shifted his weight from the doorframe and walked over to take a seat in the chair on the other side of the room.

The Medic had already discarded the old set of gloves he’d been wearing from his last patient, who left as Snake was coming in, and put on another pair, trying not to crowd the Boss while he got comfortable. He’d treated him a thousand times for his wounds and minor abrasions… _why was he so nervous now?_   He tried to disregard those feelings as he kneeled in front of him, peering at the wound on his arm. But it was difficult to concentrate on that being that he had to peel back his sneaking suit to expose his sculpted chest and shoulder. _Fuck…_ He thought, _it’s like unwrapping a present on Christmas morning._ He tried not to stare at his chest or the scar along his stomach, the tempting sight of his neck, the breathtaking way his body was displayed out before him, driving home the horrible wanting he felt in his guts. Moments like this, it felt more like he was dying of starvation. Averting his eyes and refocusing on the task at hand, he gathered the supplies he needed to disinfect and dress the wound. _How many times had he done this before? Why did it now feel like it was for the first time all over again?_

“A little unorthodox for you…” He mumbled, already applying alcohol swabs to the area. Boss didn’t even flinch. He was staring down at him, his head cocked, curiously, to the side with an unusual expression on his face that knocked the wind out of him. Swallowing hard he broke the eye contact, trying to wash down the want that was growing in his chest and tightening in his groin. He was trying hard not to think about the fact that he was sitting in between his legs right now in this very submissive position – Boss looking like a King on his throne staring down at his subject – or that he could gaze straight down into his crotch if he allowed his eyes to wander there. It was hard enough as it was not to stare openly at the man, as alluring and attractive as he was. Discarding the bloody alcohol swabs, he applied ointment to the area and concentrated on dressing it for him, all the while feeling the Boss’ lone eye boring into him, penetrating him to his core. It felt like he was staring right through him, seeing him for all he was worth, every ounce of his being that craved for his touch, for his undivided attention. The Medic had never felt more naked in all his life. It made him pull away too quickly, trying to escape the discomfort and open vulnerability that he felt as he stood.

“All done, Boss. You’re, uh– “, Cough. “You’re good to go.”

He berated himself for being so nervous, it wasn’t a feeling he was accustomed to. He was normally a very confident man. He didn’t like being so awkward, but he could still sense his eye on him, pouring heat behind his cheeks and into the back of his skull as he turned his back on him, stripping off the medical gloves and washing his hands in the sink. He took longer than usual cleaning up, his mind preoccupied with questions: _Why is he staring at me this way? Why hasn’t he said a word?_  It wasn’t like the Boss not to banter with him. To be throwing every unusual and eccentric question at him in the book, pestering him about the medical supplies (“What does this do?”) and about all the newest and latest ideas he’d acquired out on the field – and they were some weird ones!

He finally turned, surprised to see him now dressed once more and standing as he tried to seem casual, but just as he was about to speak, Big Boss suddenly and very swiftly broke the distance between them. He placed his warm, calloused hands around his wrists, bracing him against the sink. He could feel his hot breath on his skin, there was a quickness to it… an urgency. He had to try very hard not to swoon, which took great effort on his part. It felt like his knees might give out from under him. Boss had never touched him in this way before. He could feel his body responding instantly, all too eager to give it up to this man. It was intoxicating. For a moment he actually thought this couldn’t be real… _Boss with his hands on him? Finally showing interest in him?_ He thought he must be dreaming, but hoped against all odds that it was as real as it felt. He was drunk on his overpowering presence, the intoxicating smell of him – musky cologne, the enveloping aroma of cigar smoke, gunpowder and the metallic sting of blood in his nostrils.

He didn’t try to resist him, didn’t try to pull his hands away. He knew Boss would do as he pleased with him and he had no desire to stop him. His body yearned for what would come next. His head spun. He felt feverish.

Big Boss brushed the Medic’s cheek with the back of his fingers lightly, staring intensely into his eyes. A warm sense of belonging and wholeness came over him as Big Boss interlocked their fingers in his other hand. It took his breath away. He heard a pleasant hum emitting from his throat that made him wet and he was enfolded by the warmth of his body on top of him.

“Boss…” He stammered, a blush taking shape beneath his fingers where he was being touched. “Kaz will be jealous…”

“Let him be… I don’t belong to him. He doesn’t own or dictate to me about what I do or who I’m with.” He said this with almost an air of determination. He could just see his brow beneath the bandana and the eyepatch furrowing. “He’ll have to learn that sooner or later…” He added matter-of-factly, looking off to the side for a moment as if lost in thought. His gravelly voice sent shivers down his spine.

He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted this, but it rather shocked him to find there was some part of him that was… hesitant. All those years going unnoticed… _Why him? Why now?_  But then, the moments were already rising in his memory, moments when Big Boss had stared back at him a little too long, holding eye contact during periods of conversation or when sparring. Little moments they spoke close enough to kiss each other’s lips. Moments that fed the desperate lust in his loins during those nightly fantasies… And, he could admit, remembering the sight of his scarred, naked body in the showers. Big Boss had no modesty. It had made him so desperately hard he’d had almost no care in the world if he’d been caught fisting himself in his lonely stall by the other soldiers after Big Boss’ departure.

“You have all these people wrapped up around your finger…” The Medic said, wistfully, still under the dominating hold of the Boss’ hand, speaking beneath the petting of his fingers.

”Just like you, isn’t that right?” He said, pulling his hand away and stepping forward, pressing his body flush against the Medic’s groin, releasing an involuntary moan from his top soldier. He could feel his erection prodding his thigh, provoking him with the overwhelming response that inspired in his body. It took all the strength he had to maintain control of himself.

“Yeah?–” He asked bitterly, his tone biting, but could still feel his own body betraying him. “Does that make you feel good? Owning people?”

“You want to know what excites me?” He asked with a grin that was undeniably confident and irresistible. “You want to know what gets me off, Medic?”

“How many people is it, Boss?” He prodded, continuing as if his questions didn’t arouse him, as if he hadn’t been affected by that smile. Saying the name sent a jolt to his brain – that it was crazy for him to be doing this, questioning him in this way – that he could be treading on dangerous territory, but he ignored the warning. “Can you count them on one hand?” He didn’t even know why he was asking him this anymore, he felt like he must be going out of his mind.

For a moment his face looked irritated, taking on his usual surly glare and for that horrifying moment he thought he’d really done it this time. He’d been foolish enough to get the Boss upset and tried to prepare himself for the hellfire that was about to consume his life. But his cockiness returned as if it had never been gone.

“I’m no one-person man, I’ll freely admit.” He said casually, brushing his cheek again, “What makes you care so much, commander?” He leaned in close as he whispered to him, smiling into his eyes and taking in the sight of his lips, ogling his neck. His tone surprisingly gentle and teasing as he brushed a curl of the Medic’s hair with his fingers, flicking it, flirtatiously.

“I – I don’t…” He sputtered.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me…” Boss whispered, his hand finding his neck and cupping his face in his palm. The Medic avoided eye contact by this point, chest heaving against the other man’s chest, beyond breathless – hungry for the man he’d wanted and waited so long for… who was now this close to him, speaking to him in this way and reciprocating those feelings. His eyes were wandering, erratically, around the room as if in some desperate attempt to escape, to hide his vulnerability. Now that he thought about it, maybe he never expected this to happen at all… Maybe, in the end, in some sick way, he was only afraid of getting what he truly wanted. Perhaps, ultimately, he was far too intimidated by the man to go through with this… but the Boss could see right through him.

His eyes went wide as Snake leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Look at how hard I make you.” He breathed, seductively, palming his crotch and the bulge that was growing there on his account alone. A deep groan rose up out of him that he couldn’t hold back as Big Boss, still hovering over his ear and the side of his face, looked at him with the most delicious expression. It was a mixture between curiosity and arousal. He was panting now, suppressing a keen whimper in the back of his throat at feeling his touch, stimulating his hungriest of urges. He could feel himself melting on the inside, his defenses shedding without any means to stop it, he was coming undone at the seams, unraveling in the Boss’ hands. And the thought of opening himself up to him – and to him alone – was an absolute ecstasy that he’d never felt before, as if finding completion for the first time in his life.

“And that was all just from working on me. I wonder how it would make you feel to do more…” He pondered aloud as he slid his hand down to rest on his thigh, his eye staring all the more intensely into him, his voice rough but, achingly, sultry all at once. It sent shivers down his spine. He had to suppress an embarrassing groan from the sudden absence of his hand on his cock, but he was rooted to the spot with Big Boss’ arresting eye staring into him, paralyzing him where he stood. He was afraid to move for fear the moment might change, that all would go back to the way things were between them, but still yearned for him to move closer, to share the same breath.

“To be fair, Boss… You don’t give me much room to argue here…” Medic mumbled, head falling back, his voice hungry and breathless. As soon as it was out of his mouth he thought, _what a stupid thing to say_ … _Why did he feel like he was just messing this up?_

“How long have you been having these feelings, soldier?” Boss asked in a husky whisper, as if he hadn’t heard his observation. His hand was clawing at his thigh now, producing shudders, his cock twitching within the confines of his pants. The Medic looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and bit his lip, staring intensely back now, no longer able to refuse him.

“I know you want me.” Boss said, moving close enough to kiss, those full lips hovering inches above his own. It made him want to curse under his breath. Big Boss pulled his fingers through the Medic’s wavy hair as he stared into his eyes, taking in his hungry expression. He loved the way his arm was raised, bent at the elbow as he held onto the back of his neck, those fingers caressing up into his hair, as he pulled on him, ever so slightly, beckoning to him.

He couldn’t deny these feelings any longer. He could feel them welling up inside of him as he suppressed a growl in the back of his throat and, hastily, claimed his Boss’ lips for the taking.

 

 

**V was on fire.**

 

 

He could feel the electricity exploding between them, flowing all over his skin. They kissed with a burning passion, sinking into it deeply, the heat of their tongues colliding, hungrily. Big Boss fueling the flame in his core with his hands roughly squeezing and kneading his hips. It made him sigh and moan into his mouth – throwing his head back in ecstasy – his eyes rolling. Big Boss grabbed him, roughly, with his hands on the back of his neck, feeding the intensity of their kiss, the hard dancing of their tongues. Medic moaned loudly, throwing his arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of their bodies meshing together. Boss growled in the Medic’s mouth in response, pressing his body closer, grinding his cock against him. He couldn’t suppress the outrageous moans pouring out of him if he tried, he was so hungry now he would have begged to be fucked if only he could tear his lips away.

Big Boss grabbed him up roughly by the hair, eliciting forth a moan of lust as he sank his teeth into the Medic’s neck. He growled into it, like chomping down on the meat of his prey, as the Medic moaned loudly. “Tell me you want me,” He growled in a passionate rush, taking in his expression once more with his hand still curled tightly in his hair. “I want to hear you say it.” The delightful sound of his husky growl caressing his ears pulled another moan up out of him.

“I want you.” He obliged breathlessly, letting the confession spill from his lips now, without hesitation. “God, I want you…”

“That’s more like it…” He hissed, biting into his neck once more as his hand found their way up his shirt. Medic moaned, helplessly, mumbling incoherently under his breath and biting his lip as his hand caressed his chest and abs. His hand was so warm. He didn’t imagine his touch would feel this good against his body, but now that he’d felt it, he knew he would never get enough, instantly addicted.

Boss found his lips again as they made out with intensity, both a hot mess of lips and hands. So much so in fact, that they didn’t much care where they ended up as they shuffled around the room. Eventually his ankles hit cold metal and amidst their frolicking tongues, Big Boss pushed him down onto one of the beds with satisfying roughness. He crawled on top of him and Medic thought he would burst with Big Boss’ lips on him, hands tangling in his surprisingly soft hair – pulling him closer to dive into his mouth – but after a moment he tore his lips away.

“I wanted you the moment I saw you.” Medic said, huskily, his deep blue eyes glittering up at him as he stared into his face – the blue of Boss’ eye glittering back as he hovered above him. _The cat is already out of the bag now anyway,_ he thought _, might as well come clean for all its worth._

Boss growled, claiming his lips again, but it was still his turn to pull away.

 “Is it me _you_ want, Boss?”

“You are quite a catch.” He said, grinning. He then leaned down very slowly, lips grazing his ear as he whispered, “But you’re already _mine_.” The dominance of his growl on that last word made V’s eyes roll.

In a breath of hunger, he pulled the man into another kiss, teeth grazing teeth and lips in ecstasy.

This experience was entirely new to him, not that he’d never made out with anyone before, but never with such passion. He never thought he could feel so ready to lose control with it rippling through him. Though his awareness was there – like the fleeting moments of consciousness within a dream, still not believing this was really happening – his mind was lost in a haze of passion, swimming in his own private heaven, relishing the delightful satisfaction of it all. So, when Big Boss pulled away, suddenly and unexpectedly, like the magnet that he was, V was dragged right along with him, as eager as he was to maintain contact. After all, he wasn’t going to let him get away now.

Big Boss pulled into a crouch at his feet and sat hovering over his legs. But before he could pull himself up on his elbows, Big Boss pushed him down, flat on his back, with his hand pressing firmly into his stomach. A breath escaped him, a feeble moan with his hands on his body, owning him in this way, but he allowed himself to be led back down, letting out a huff as his shoulders hit the mattress. But he kept his head inclined to look down at Boss who was still gazing at him with that predatory stare that took his breath away. His hand was still flat against his stomach and there it remained with the hard rise and fall of his breathing, his fingers creating gentle folds in the material of his T-shirt. The Medic swallowed, eagerly awaiting what he was about to do. And Big Boss, slowly, tentatively, started to move his hand – spreading out his fingers to caress his stomach through the shirt, making Medic’s mouth open. He moaned whenever his hand nudged the bulge in his pants. His fingers caressed his chest, making his head fall back with a sigh, they slipped under his shoulders to relieve him of his lab coat. He moved to accommodate him, and Big Boss discarded it by the bed.

He then slipped a hand under his shirt, caressing the warm skin and taut firmness of his belly, making him whimper with wanting. Using his fingertips, he, playfully, grazed the exposed flesh of his underbelly. He did so languidly, taking his time, the heat of his intense gaze pouring into his already throbbing groin, before he leaned in and kissed it. With a growl he tore back his shirt, planting fierce kisses and sinking his teeth into his flesh, causing him to cry out. As he bit down on it, he looked up with predatory eyes, a feral expression on his face, eyebrows furrowing, fiercely. The sheer possessive quality of it made him lose it all over again, a moan escaping his notice. He wasn’t normally so vocal in bed, but his capacity towards the Boss and the personality of this man had surpassed all normal expectations long ago. He, lavishly, circled his belly button with his tongue before driving it inside. Medic groaned out loud, his head falling back in ecstasy as he arched into his mouth, but Boss pushed down on his hips with his strong hands.

“Patience.” He said. Medic huffed with frustration, wanting to take this man’s head in his hands and force him down on his demanding bulge.

He dropped his piercing gaze – going back to kissing his belly with more fierceness, a low rumbling growl emitting from his throat as his hands kneaded his hips and pulled teasingly on the waistband of his jeans. He smelled the tender flesh and kissed the trail of hair he found there, leading deeper into his pants. Medic’s head fell back, releasing a wild moan as Big Boss’s greedy hand slipped down the front of his jeans, all while he watched his reaction, taking it in with deep interest. His mouth opened as he reestablished eye contact, feeling all too eager for his hand on him, to feel the fullness of his sex. But just as he was about to do it, Big Boss pulled his hand away. He did so several times, grazing by it only to pull away, each time reading the pleasure and disappointment registering on his face, the helplessness of it.

“Please…” V moaned finally, releasing the sigh of frustration that had been building up inside of him.

“Please touch me.” He begged.

“Good…” Boss purred. ‘Now you see how this is going to work.” He said, already spreading his fingers.                                                                                                                                                                  

The Medic mumbled, “Fuck,” as his fingers began to grasp the shaft and couldn’t suppress a loud groan. His mouth and eyes were open wide. He thought he would melt when Boss squeezed it hard, his dick contracting of its own volition in his strong grip, wetness beading at the tip. He was dying to feel the heat of his mouth, but was more than satiated for the moment with his hand wrapped around his cock. Big Boss seemed to relish the sight of him as he stroked him, his other hand leaving long red scratch marks down his chest, his stomach, the side of his neck. Venom was panting as he arched his back against the onslaught, moaning more deeply.

“You’re so gorgeous, you know that, V?” He said quietly. He came forward to whisper in his ear, his hand still working in his jeans. “I just couldn’t let you out of my sight, now could I?” The Medic was whimpering in a heavenly torment, his eyes rolling along with his head on the pillow in ecstasy. He threw his arm over the man’s shoulder and forced his tongue down his throat.

By this point, his hands began to claw, unconsciously, at his sneaking suit. But before he could ask if he would take it off, Big Boss peeled away his arm with his free hand.

“Don’t worry.” He said. “Next time.”

The Medic growled in despondency, writhing against the hand still pumping in his jeans. After all the time he’d waited he wanted to scream his frustration at being made to wait longer, but Boss grabbed onto his hand and placed it over his beating heart.

“Focus on this.” He said. Venom’s eyes went wide, surprised by its quickness, that he’d have the ability to get his heart to pound with such excitement. The strength of each beat was calming, bringing stability once more as he breathed in and out slowly through his nostrils.

Boss swept him up again by another passionate kiss, his bold tongue trapping his moans of bliss as he quivered on the edge of climax.

“Boss, I’m close!” He said, tearing his lips away as his eyes closed in concentration.

“Go on then,” He coaxed, beating him off faster. “Cum for your Boss.”

“Oh my God!” V cried out.

At those words and the grizzly baritone of his voice that made him shudder with desire, he bucked hard into his hand, hips twitching, back arching off the bed.

“Ahhh- Boss!” He cried out, his bone-shattering orgasm ripping through him as he erupted in his hand and all over his own exposed stomach. He seemed to lose all consciousness for a moment as everything around him faded out, leaving nothing but utter fulfillment and complete satisfaction in its’ wake. His body spasmed and convulsed, still caught up in the pleasure of his release, as Big Boss milked his cock for all it would provide. When he opened his eyes again, Boss was looking down at him, his head still beading with wetness at the tip. The sight of his messy cum everywhere almost made him go red with embarrassment, but Boss didn’t seem to care about that as he slowly uncoiled his fingers from around his now softening cock and stood up.

V put his arm over his eyes and bathed in the relaxing after-glow. He found the thought of what had just happened was still all too incredible to believe. He thought he’d give himself a day or two to process this as Boss came back over to him with a towel in his hands. He could feel his presence there, even when he hadn’t opened his eyes yet.  

Boss wiped him up and tossed away the rag in the sink. And as he got up to leave, Medic flew up from the bed.

“Please don’t go!” He yelled after him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll see me again very soon.” Boss said, smiling, and he shut the door behind him.

\-----


	2. Bonus Chapter: Blood Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Boss gets excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a chapter I was initially going to include, but ultimately decided against leaving it out. I hope you all enjoy it :) and know comments are always appreciated.

Big Boss was sitting on the chopper before a mission, pondering. He’d been thinking about his medic all day. For some reason, he just couldn’t get him out of his mind. _That kid worked so hard_. When he wasn’t on the medical platform seeing to all the patients on Mother Base, he was out jogging with his cassette player, doing sit-ups and push-ups by the landing overlooking the ocean. A few times he saw him taking photographs of that same view. Or simply looking out over the water. He would often come out for training sessions with him, though he hadn’t done that in a while since he’d been appointed head of the medical unit. They were close friends. He was one of the first to be recruited – one of the true originals – in their building an army of no nation, and he’d set a good standard. Though he’d long ago taken notice of the man’s attraction to him. It was the little details that gave him away. Like how often he stared at him or made eye contact, the subtle blush on his cheeks whenever receiving his praises. It never bothered him, really. From the time he’d arrived Boss had taken a liking to him. He was unique, sincere, friendly, funny, hard-working. A rare individual. He was his best soldier. In CQC training he couldn’t help but notice his raw strength, the speed and agility with which he moved. Not to mention smart – he could map out a person’s weak spots and instantly exploit them. He could remember when he’d first seen him in action, how both Kaz and himself had gawked in sheer amazement. He was certainly the best they’d ever seen in terms of combatives and tactical espionage. The boy had real talent, far beyond anything even he had started out with. _He would have to be sure to take him out on missions soon_ – he wanted to see his potential in action.

As if on cue, Morpho got them into the air and as they flew over the Caribbean ocean in silence, his thoughts returned to the mission. It should be a simple enough operation – get in, retrieve the design specs. and get out. Nothing he hadn’t done before but simple, nonetheless. The new FAL Assault Rifle was a model he’d grown obsessed with – of French make, of course. He wanted it for the Research & Development team on post to improve their weapons base. Thankfully, intel reports claimed it was at an unsecured boathouse in Costa Rica. One of Cipher’s weapons researchers that had been there said that’s where he’d lost the design plans, and that as far as he was concerned, the place was currently abandoned. As far as Boss was concerned, that was enough for him. As long as little risk was involved, he could have the job done and be back home in time for dinner.

Morpho dropped him off and he set out on foot in his search for the plans. It was just a short hike to the boathouse and thankfully, it was easy terrain. The only nuisance being the heat pouring down on top of him, already soaking him with sweat that dripped inside of his sneaking suit. He was in the Central American jungle, after all. The heat was grueling. The entire region was completely covered with moss and green foliage blanketing the moist ground, the damp Earth. He didn’t think there was anybody around for miles. But when he reached the area overlooking the site in question, he quickly realized things would be much more difficult than he’d initially thought. Through his binoculars he could already see the place was heavily guarded… This was starting to feel more like a trap. He opened up a com link and was instantly greeted by the static click of the other receiver. 

“Kaz, this place is swarming.” He hissed into the mic, before Kaz had even had the chance to greet him.  

“What? But I thought he said the place had been abandoned?” Kaz asked, in his usual breathy voice.

“Not according to what I’m seeing… This just got a lot more complicated.”

“Looks like you’re gonna have to use your sneaking skills for this one, Boss. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” _He could already see this was going to be a peach_.

He dropped the codec and headed for the boathouse. It wasn’t too difficult moving through the foliage. The bigger issue was making sure he didn’t get seen, which he knew would be a challenge based on the number of men he’d spotted wandering the area. He definitely couldn’t afford being spotted by the men in the watch towers either. First, he’d have to take them out – quietly.

He crept past the first few guards out on patrol, his steps barely making a noise in the dirt as he snuck behind some buildings for cover and made his way cautiously toward the first watch tower. While being sure not to be seen, he carefully took a look around to get a feel for the area. It didn’t appear that anyone was currently around, so feeling sure of himself he crept up the ladder of the first tower. He found the soldier inside standing guard, not even looking in his direction, as he crept up behind him and pulled him down, quickly, out of sight. His hand muffled the man’s terrified scream as he sunk his blade into the man’s chest. He dropped the body off to the side and quickly crept back down the ladder, but not before peering both ways to be sure it was safe. Knife still ready in hand, he made his way to the next tower and climbed up the steps. Just like before, the guard was peering over the other side when Boss grabbed him up from behind, his knife at the man’s throat instantly silencing him.

“Talk.” He ordered close to his ear, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck to be sure this man knew he meant business. The man stammered, but before he could get out an intelligible word, he slit his throat, the sound of blood gurgling in his windpipe as he wheezed out his last dying breath. He knew there’d been no point in toying with him like that, but there was no harm in enjoying one’s self since the job had to be done anyway. He felt the familiar rush of excitement that he only felt during battle – the thrill of the kill, of releasing a person’s life in his own hands, drunk on the power of being able to choose when a person lives or dies. Let’s face it, he could never resist the exhilaration of war and survival. _This was the job he was made for_. He was still a little pissed off by the bad intel, but he had to admit, now he was starting to enjoy himself.

Making his way steadily towards the boathouse, he crept along a side wall, ducking behind some crates to be sure not to be seen by the soldier coming his way down the path. Unexpectedly, a man rounded the corner in front of him and everything that came after happened very quickly and without warning. The guard let out a scream of surprise as he spotted him crouched behind the building, alerting the other soldier down the path. Acting very quickly, Boss grabbed the man around the shoulders, taking him down to the ground with him as he snapped his neck with a hair-raising crunch. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done for the shot that rang out as it grazed his shoulder. It seared through his flesh like the heat of molten lead – causing him to cry out, involuntarily. Though he felt pain, it instantly flooded his body with endorphins, coursing down his arms and legs with a pleasant thrum of electricity, making him high. He spotted one more soldier rounding the next corner on the right, his body bursting with a pleasant rush of adrenaline, as he dodged the man’s bullet and threw himself behind some crates. Thankfully that one had missed him, but he didn’t have much time to think – they were approaching fast. Aiming his gun, he fired at them before they had the time to react and their bodies collapsed to the ground in a pool of their own blood.

Silence rang out. For a moment he didn’t move. Didn’t know if he could trust the apparent calm. Even the sound of his own breathing was too loud in his ears. He closed his eyes, keeping his ears perked for any noises that might alert him to another’s presence, but he heard nothing. He flew out from behind the boxes, crossing the space between him and the boathouse at a dead run.

He wasted no time getting inside, once he got there, and was surprised to find the place was completely deserted – perhaps there hadn’t been as many men stationed here as it had first appeared. Maybe they’d been set up to patrol this area for operations coming in out of the harbor. Perhaps a holding ground of some kind – nothing more. He thought he would be sure to mention this to Kaz as he scanned the room. He rummaged around on desks, in drawers, in boxes and shelves, but could not find the plans. For a moment he thought maybe it had all been a waste of precious time when he suddenly spotted it lying on the ground by the back wall, covered in dust. He quickly recovered it, at first being sure that they were, in fact, what he was looking for and when he was sure of it, a confident smirk lit up his face. He allowed the sense of accomplishment to wash over him.

He headed back, planning to call for the chopper and to let Kaz know the mission was successful, but as he was on his way out he spotted a guard, probably making his way back from patrol after hearing the gunshots. He instantly fired on the man, maiming him with a shot to the shoulder when, unexpectedly, a pair of arms grabbed him around the neck. _Damnit._ He hadn’t heard anyone come up behind him. A gun prodded his back. He felt the beginnings of an erection within the confines of his sneaking suit and for some reason, the piercing, stunning blue of the medic’s eyes came flooding back into his mind. Those eyes, which held the same fire that was in his own… The sight of that body… throwing men to the ground with undue force – _he was packing more heat_. He was a warrior, but with the body of an Adonis, tackling and disarming men like he’d been trained at birth. He felt the fierceness of his own anger, igniting a roaring fire in his belly as he reached up behind himself and flung the man onto the ground on his back in front of him. The pain in his arm flared up suddenly, causing him to grit his teeth as he put a bullet in the man’s brain.

He walked down to the shoreline and washed the blood from off of his sneaking suit in the water as he made the call to Kaz.

“How’s it going, Boss?” Was Miller’s bright and studious voice on the other line. He just could hear the slight tinge of earnestness to know how things had gone.

“Fine. I’ve secured the plans. Encountered a few snags but took them out without any problem.”

“Good work, Boss!” Chimed Miller, in what sounded like a breath of relief. “I’ll be sure to let Morpho know you’re ready to be picked up.”

“Thanks.”

The trip back to base was made in silence, once more. It was starting to get dark outside the windows of the chopper as they flew back to Mother Base. He was still flooded with adrenaline from all the action he’d just encountered, could still feel the satisfying elixir running through his veins. He was excited and craving release, so when Kaz told him he needed to go see the medic for his grazed shoulder – for once, he didn’t even argue.

 

\-------------

 


	3. Divided Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after <3

The Medic arrived at the chow hall the next morning happy as a clam, smiling as brightly as he ever had. The previous nights’ events were still too hazy in his mind, but if anything had cemented it for him, it was the sight of his bruises, scratch marks and love bites in the mirror the next morning. He caressed them, tentatively. They were sore to the touch, but he still found touching them to be very pleasant. Bringing the blood flowing back to them, sent the blood rushing elsewhere, too. Well, to one place in particular. It made him swell with newfound excitement. Just the reminder of how he’d gotten each wound sent images flooding back into his mind – the feeling of his sweet lips against his own, the sight of his face and body hovering above him, Boss biting him…. making him cum… _Uuhh,_ it was still all too much to bear. To take in. He wasn’t one to worry much about rumors, but he still wore a turtle neck that day for good measure. He was head of the medical unit, after all, a position Big Boss, himself, had given him, and it was important to look professional.

The code name they had given him was Venom Angel – though he preferred to be called Venom, “V” for short. _He didn’t think of himself as an angel…_ But there was no time for him to be following that line of thinking. He’d just had the best night of his life! _No one could ruin this day!_ And that included himself.

Strolling through the halls and down into the cafeteria, not really seeing anyone but one person alone in his mind, as he smiled at everyone he passed. He walked with a spring in his step. Nothing could bring him down today. He felt like he was unstoppable. As he stepped into the cafeteria though, he couldn’t help but notice there was a surprising amount of people there for being seven in the morning, but then again, it was the military and there _are_ lots of people up at all hours of the night, running guard duty. Not that this was normally very early for him either, since he tended to work late into the night as well – doctors see many patients – and he always had to prepare for his exams the next morning. So, there were often days he didn’t get much sleep. His body was used to it by now. It took much more than running on a 48-hour period of no sleep to affect him these days. Last night, for example, he’d barely slept a wink, but that wasn’t because of his patients… Well, maybe one ;).

The staff here were also very hard-working and sweet. Most were very nice and they always stopped to ask him how he was doing. He’d worked up quite a bit of a rapport with some of them and could usually depend on a bit of light-hearted bantering and fun every morning. But this morning was different – he exchanged a few quick “hellos” and continued on his way to find out what he wanted to eat. He was far too preoccupied to do anything else, besides… he was waiting to see the Boss. If he knew anything about him, at all, by now it was that the man never went on his morning missions without his breakfast. He was getting around to picking up his own breakfast, an apple, a banana and was choosing between the hot oatmeal and cold cereal when he heard the unexpected voice from behind him.

 “What’s up, V? I’ve never seen _YOU_   look so happy before!” It was the voice of Kaz.

_Great, just when he’d thought no one could ruin this day for him, as if on cue, here comes the one person who potentially could._

“Yes, Kaz. I’m feeling happy. Why? Is that wrong? Should I have checked with you first?” He asked, sarcastically, looking over his shoulder at his CO. He was approaching in his usual crisp, olive drab BDU’s and a yellow ascot, his aviators’ snug on the bridge of his nose.

“So snippy. Relax, friend, I was just saying “Hi”!” Miller said, walking up to stand beside him. He wore a smile on his face and, as usual, the trademark squeaky-cleanness of a fresh shower and shave. His blonde hair was still wet and freshly combed. _Kaz_. _Friendly as always_. Ironically, for once, he wished he wasn’t being so amiable. Maybe he knew he deserved to be punished for what he’d done – fooling around with his best friend’s lover, and for that, he wanted to be the farthest away from him that he could possibly manage.

“Well… “Hi”” V said, uncomfortably, wearing a tight smile on his face.

Kaz slapped him on the back and he thought – _phew, least there’s no marks back there!_ But then he leaned forward and said, “Wow! I’ve also never seen this turtle-neck on you before.” And Kaz pulled at the tight fabric, causing it to scrape the tender bites and scratch marks on his neck. He winced, defensively pulling away from his hands. He wasn’t going to be responsible for allowing anyone to accidentally reveal the markings he’d kept hidden. At this point, he wished Kaz wasn’t standing so close to him.

“It looks good on you! I’ve never seen you look so fashionable before… I like this side of you.” Kaz said, flashing a bright smile and winking at him.

He was about to give a disparaging comment, when someone abruptly scurried over and started to nudge Kaz really hard on the arm, causing him to fall into Venom’s stomach – the hotbed of bites and scratch marks. He could feel his dick starting to pound already. His thoughts instantly wandered back to Big Boss biting down on him, the fierce look in his eye. _God, he couldn’t believe he was getting hard right now with his best friend leaning on him. What was wrong with him?_ Kaz was just standing there so closely, casual as ever, as if he wasn’t the least bit uncomfortable. He put his hands on Miller’s shoulders, righting him.

“Ah, Toad – you rascal!” Said Miller. “Get back over there!” He said, giving V a quick look of acknowledgement for helping him stand and waggled a finger at the soldier. “And I don’t want to see you until 0900 hours, you hear me?”

He turned back to Venom. “Drills.” He said with an exasperated roll of his eye. “So fun!” He piped, sarcastically, with his hands in his pockets. He was bobbing up and down, casually, on the balls of his feet.

V, deciding on the oatmeal, grabbed a bowl, set it down on his plate and left to find himself a table.

“Hey- wait up!”

Kaz, noticing he was wandering off without him, quickly grabbed something and ran to catch up with him, talking all the while.

“Anything planned this weekend, V? I was thinking we could all get together sometime and pay a bit of pool. Just us guys… well, I think I might have finally managed to talk Cecile and Amanda into joining us. But you wouldn’t mind them, right? If anything, it’d be good for you to hit on someone every once in a while…”

V wasn’t really listening to what he was saying anymore – he picked out the table he’d wanted, far off from everyone else, and sat down.

Kaz sat down on the other side of the table with his apple in hand – grinning at him. V was stuffing down everything he’d normally say to the man and tried to mind his own business in his food. He tried not to look antsy, but it was difficult not to be scanning the room for Boss. _What if he didn’t stop by today?_ He wondered, anxiously.  

“Whew…” Kaz said, eyeing him up and down from across the table. “You look good today….”

“I hope you’re not flirting with me the way you do with everyone else. I just want to be friends, Kaz.” V said with a mouthful of his apple.

“Nahh…” Kaz said, but the glint in his eye said he might actually have been. “I’ve just never seen you look so… bright and hopeful – you’re practically radiant. You have this whole new energy about you. Let’s see… what could it be? Is it your hair- “

 _Your boyfriend started cheating on you with me!_ He wanted to scream. He looked away in irritation.

And then Big Boss walked in.

 

 

It was like a moment out of a movie. When he saw him, it was as if everything started to happen in slow motion. He was able to pick out all the features of his body he admired in one short burst – the blue of his eye, the spark in them as they looked at each other, how he smiled and dropped his gaze in such a way that suggested shyness, his silky hair – bandana flapping in the breeze, the sight of his neck, the tender fingers of his gloved hands, the way the belt strap stretched across his hips advertised his pelvis, the skin tightness of his uniform hugging the rippling muscles of his body, the way his military straps complimented his form. As soon as he saw his face… _that face_ , that he’d felt like he’d waited so long to see again, it felt like the weight in his chest was lifted. He just couldn’t help the smile from breaking out on his face, happiness flaring to life in his heart.

“Boss!” Kaz’s voice was a mixture of expectation and pleasant surprise. “Come join us!” He said, waving him over with a hand.

Medic looked down at his food – which he suddenly didn’t feel like finishing – trying to appear nonchalant. He suddenly had a whole new kind of appetite.

“Food first.” Boss said and they both watched as he walked by, grabbing a tray and filling it with food. A few soldiers saluted him. The man couldn’t even get his breakfast first.

They sat in awkward silence eating their food, waiting, until Big Boss came back over and sat down directly across from him (which the medic was happy to note) – his tray toppled with a heap of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Kaz tried to snag a piece and Boss slapped his hand away.

“Ow!” Kaz said, “Do you need all that bacon? Jeez… You never share…” He mumbled at the end, comforting his hand as he pouted.

“And you never get your own. Is that my fault?” Boss said, chomping down on his bacon. Kaz scowled. The medic was laughing and smiling at Boss as he ate his food, a rather annoyed look on his face.

His foot seemed to move of its’ own volition under the table, trying in any way he could manage to close the distance between them. It brushed against his leg, he slowly brought it up, petting his calf, slowly making his way upwards. He was sure Big Boss noticed the smolder in his eye, the heat of his stare. He could feel his groin tightening as his breathing heaved with lust.

“There’s that look again….” Kaz said. “I was just getting around to asking the medic here about his love life.”

Medic’s foot dropped instantly. There was a look of warning in Big Boss’ eye, but he could tell it wasn’t directed at him.

“So, who is it, Medic? Have you met someone?” Kaz asked, insistently.

He blushed and looked down at the table. This was starting to feel like a very awkward situation…

“Kaz… leave the boy alone.” Boss said, without making eye contact, in a somewhat exasperated voice, still holding a piece of bacon in one hand. He was nodding his head in a chastising sort of way.

He was barely aware of the perturbed look on Kaz’s face as he smiled at Boss – a silent offer of thanks, who smiled back before taking another bite of his bacon. The medic looked back down at the table, a blush forming on his cheek as he bit his lip. _Big Boss protected him._

Just when he thought he could really get used to this, Boss addressed him directly.                      

“V, you’re going to be training with me today.” He pointed a finger at his chest, then back at himself. He’d said it casually, but still with an air of command, a look of authority in his eye. He interlocked his fingers over his face, in an almost intellectual sort of way, with his elbows up on the table.   

V tried to argue that he had patients later that day that still needed him at the medical platform, but he was cut off.

“Let the other staff get around to them. Anyway, I think it can wait an hour – you haven’t touched up on your CQC in a while. There’s no excuse for slacking off.” He said with a sternness in his voice.

Medic saluted him. “Yes, sir.”

He tried to hide the pleasure from breaking out on his face. He tried to look like he’d just gotten ordered to do something he didn’t want to do, but he was sure the thrill still showed in his eyes. The raw excitement.

Although at this rate, he thought he’d be covered in bruises by the end of the week! Which wouldn’t entirely be a bad thing… After all, this was one-on-one time he was being forced to spend with the guy he was crazy about and… _they just might end up really enjoying themselves_ … there probably wasn’t any reason to be complaining.

 

\----------------------                                                                                                                                       

Shortly after breakfast, Medic headed back to his quarters to change out of his uniform and into something more suitable for a combatives lesson. _So much for going into work today…_ He thought. He rifled through his drawers till he found a black, military undershirt and cargo pants – then made his way down to the beach.

 

Big Boss was already there when he arrived. He stood with his back to him, looking out at the ocean, smoking a cigar.

“Ready on your order, Boss!” Medic said, standing at attention with a salute.

Big Boss turned slowly, tossing his cigar in the sand.

“Come at me.” He said, his voice low and guttural.

He could see Big Boss preparing for his charge – standing with his feet apart, squaring his shoulders.

Medic hesitated. Though he was a soldier, to strike at Big Boss – someone he cared for very dearly – was something that never really got any easier. This was something the Boss was used to by now – he had grown accustomed to his habits. Closing his eyes, he let out a long, relaxing breath. When he opened them again, they took on a whole new life – a whole new fierceness – as he threw all caution to the wind and lunged at him. But instead of doing what he always did, he went to fake him out – pretending to go for the gut with a tackle, but instead, at the last moment he drifted to the side and kicked for his knees. It took him by surprise, but not enough. Big Boss stood his ground and caught him by the ankle, pulling him off his feet.

He landed with a muffled thud in the sand, already breathing hard with wild energy.

Boss was still standing there over him, in the same place he had been, looking down at him.

“Again.” He said, simply.

Medic kicked himself off the ground, landing on his feet in one smooth motion, not even using his hands to do it. He decided to try another tactic this time.

He circled him, carefully, hands guarding his face as he tried to pinpoint his weak spot. That was always much harder to do with Big Boss – he was tougher, bigger, stronger, and much more prepared than any of the other soldiers he’d ever fought before in training. He challenged him in ways he wasn’t used to. Fighting for him had always been a form of release but going head to head with Big Boss was much, much different. There was a whole new rush of excitement there, a much more passionate kind of rage or madness that he felt. He wondered idly if this was primal instinct. If so, this time his instinct was telling him to go for the most obvious weakness.

Big Boss turned with him, a smirk lighting up his face. But before Boss had the chance to turn his body along with him again, he made his move – a chop straight to the jugular to throw him off as he landed a hard punch to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. A look of shock registered on the Boss’ face as he buckled and the Medic took advantage of his vulnerability, kicking him behind the knee to get him on the ground. When he dropped down on his knees in the sand, V quickly grabbed for his arm to twist behind his back – trying to take out the next obvious threat – but Big Boss was ahead of him. He had a strong hold on his wrist before he could do so, flinging him onto his back in the dirt. He immediately tried to hook his foot into the crook of his arm to use this against him, but Boss seemed well prepared for it and had much better leverage. He grabbed his ankle with his other hand and started to twist, painfully. Medic screamed out, slamming his fist down into the sand. 

Boss growled. The medic could see his jaw clenching, but he released him quickly and raised himself up off the ground. He turned and offered a hand to V, who took it a little reluctantly and was lifted, effortlessly, up into the air, as if he weighed nothing to him at all.

“Good.” Big Boss said, smiling into his face as he lifted him off the ground. “You used my blind spot against me. You’re learning.”

“Thanks, Boss.” He said smiling.

“Get back over there, soldier. Let’s try this again.” Boss had a look of approval in his eye. Medic didn’t want to leave his side, but obeyed his order on command – stepping back into the position he had been standing in.

Big Boss looked like he was gaining his composure once more, flexing his arms with tight fists, chest muscles flaring, preparing himself. Medic ran at him, haphazardly, dodging Boss’ counterattack and flung himself feet first in the sand at Big Boss’ feet. He hadn’t expected it and he almost went down completely. But V had an advantage from this position and he utilized it instantly – throwing a kick directly upwards into the man’s gut which caused him to fall on top of him. Big Boss grunted as he collapsed but before V could get a handle of the situation Boss had his hands around his throat, choking all the air out of him in his strong grip.

The Medic flailed and kicked, trying to claw away his hands but to no avail. He was too strong, his body too heavy and pressing down on him. While he gasped and made choking noises, Boss growled powerfully in his ear.

“What are you going to do now, Commander?” His voice was gravelly and fierce, sending shivers of arousal through him.  

He knew Big Boss had him exactly where he wanted him, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily. He drove an upper cut into his chest and he coughed, loosening up his hands enough to slip between them and his neck. Big Boss recovered quickly, trying to put a stronger choke hold on him once more, but V already had a grip on his fingers and he wasn’t letting go. He looked up into his face with determination, grunting with effort. Big Boss looked back into his passionate eyes, an equal look of determination on his face. Medic’s face twisted with the effort it required, but with a savage roar he broke free of Boss’ hold and pushed as hard as he could possibly muster against his hovering frame. It actually worked and he toppled backwards. For a moment V sat there looking down at his own hands in shock. Big Boss was on his back for a brief moment, before he got back up, crouching on his leg in the sand and looking at him with an expression of complete surprise. He’d never seen him with that look before. It was the closest thing to defeat that he’d ever seen come across his features and it made him think about himself – and Big Boss in an entirely new way.

V moved to stand up, and he almost managed to get on his feet, but Big Boss tackled him – landing him, once again, on his back in the sand with Big Boss on top of him. They wrestled on the ground for quite some time, how long the Medic couldn’t be sure. He almost felt as if a part of him had blacked out, that some other part had stepped in and taken his place, subconsciously – struggling against the Boss with primal efficiency, brutal force parrying his every effort to get another grip around his neck. He worked his foot into his leg and pulled roughly, actually managing to make him fall over to the side, giving V another opening. He flung his body on top of him and they tumbled around on the ground as Boss – frustratingly – already started to gain the upper hand, once more. The medic’s strength was fading quickly and this time he had no upper hand to gain as Boss grabbed onto his wrists and held him down in the sand. Panting and out of breath, he had no choice but to relent, slumping under his weight. All resistance drained from him as Boss wrapped his hands tighter around his wrists – enough to cause pain, but not enough to be uncomfortable. In fact, he was very aroused by it, which was already the case with Big Boss on top of him, in this very dominant position, who was breathing just as heavily by now. He relished the feel of it against his face while the two of them were panting, trying to catch their breath.

“You’re pretty good, soldier.” Boss grunted, looking down at him with a cocky grin on his face.

 

\--------------           

 

They were training on the beach and Kaz was looking down at them from the rocks. He’d had drills earlier that morning and had been especially brutal, making any soldier who stepped out of line jog laps around the perimeter. There were a ton of mission reports on his desk that he wanted to get around to doing before the next morning, but he just couldn’t concentrate on that. He went out for some fresh air and found himself spying on the two of them… _their sparring lesson_. He could practically hear it from a mile off by the sounds of their heavy grunts and wild screams. They’d sparred with each other like this so many times before. He shouldn’t be jealous… only now the circumstances were different.

 _He knew they were together_. He’d figured it out during breakfast that morning at the cafeteria. V blushing when he saw Big Boss. Just that look on his face had said it all… The shimmer in his eyes as he walked over, that bashful smile that was more than suggestive… _how happy he looked_. With the eagerness of someone who’d just had a passionate night of romance and couldn’t wait to see the other person again. It was the expression of someone who was not only looking at the person that they truly wanted, but the person they’d already managed to obtain. He used to have that same look in his eye when he looked at Big Boss. But now things were different. It had been a while for the two of them, for Big Boss and himself. He was growing tired of being treated like they were “just friends” in front of everyone else, like he didn’t have needs of his own…

_He should have known something was fishy when Big Boss hadn’t argued with him the way he always did about going to the medic for treatment…_

I mean, here he was seeing him on the side when he had ordered Kaz not to do the same! _**RAT BASTARD!!**_   He wanted to spit it in his face… but he knew, as usual, somehow, Big Boss would win that argument, the way he always did – even when he had no good alibi. He knew Big Boss like the back of his hand, he had a problem committing to things – to people, especially… anyone who wasn’t _her_. And he wasn’t angry with the Medic… No, that would have made him a hypocrite and Kaz was anything but a hypocrite. He didn’t blame him – he’d been the same way, once, after all. He’d played the field and not under the most honest of circumstances, he had no room to speak against him in this case. His real anger was towards Big Boss – _why couldn’t he be straight with him? Why didn’t he explain to him what was going on? Was he just playing with his head? Or had he just grown tired of him?_

The thought of that alone – of no longer being of any use to the man – terrified him to the core. This was their home, the one they had built together. He couldn’t handle the possibility that maybe he no longer wanted him anymore. That perhaps, he’d served his purpose. He didn’t know how to deal with it. He quickly remembered the bottle of whiskey in his office desk and suddenly felt like heading back. No matter the case, _he couldn’t stand to look at them anymore_.

 

\---------------

 

They had been at it for what V estimated was roughly half an hour or so when he turned suddenly to see Kaz walking away, off into the distance. There was a heavy set to his shoulders, a rising tension as he stalked away. _He could sense trouble on the horizon_. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kaz would confront him and he knew he had to be ready for that when the time came.

The whole time, Big Boss was turned away, looking out towards the horizon and hadn’t seemed to notice.

“Alright, come at me again.” Boss said once more, turning back to face him and the medic could almost hear the sound of him panting for breath as he ran towards him at full speed – their match still far from over.

 

\----------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lots of sexiness to come in the next chapter ;) so get ready for that *doing a sexy dance*


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely, lovely smut <3 BB+Medic/Venom style ;) Enjoy and remember, comments are always appreciated :)

 

V was standing in the low lighting of his private quarters in front of his bedroom mirror, trying to decide what outfit to wear. He couldn’t seem to choose between the denim jacket with a V neck or the collared shirt. Checking himself out in the mirror he tried to imagine himself in each one and wondered what the term “casual” meant…

He went over what he had said to him again in his mind, during the aftermath of their training session that morning. The very last part when Big Boss had teased him – squeezed his ass and given him a hard on. As if it hadn’t been enough of a turn on as it was fighting with the Boss…

\---

_Snake was standing there as he rushed at him, trying to land a surprise hit to the windpipe, only for Boss to parry and grab onto him, spinning him around – Big Boss’ massive chest bracing him – as he fell back into his arms. Big Boss exhaled a long, husky breath into his ear, driving the medic’s eyes up into his head, while he palmed his stiff cock with a large hand. “How have I not seen you with more of these during our training sessions, V?” He whispered into his ear in a gravelly voice, biting his earlobe. He could feel the hairs standing up on his leg with Big Boss’ teeth in his skin. The bristles of Big Boss’ beard tickled his cheek. His body shuddered._

_“I… really don’t know how I manage it…” V said, stammering in a husky breath, panting and groaning as his dick throbbed under the man’s hand._

_“Hrnmmm…” Big Boss hummed pleasantly in his ear. “Maybe I should give you training lessons more often...” Venom’s breathing quickly picked up – followed by a stifled gasp – at the sound of his voice, the wet sound of his tongue rolling into his ear. He moaned out loud, not even caring at this point if anyone was around to hear it. It was as if that hot tongue drove all of his endorphins straight into his brain – knocking the senses out of him. He was high on Boss and could see no landing in sight. He relished the feeling of his arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. It made him feel so safe and protected. And, God… with that hot, wet tongue practically making love to his ear, he never wanted this to end._

_Big Boss was breathing heavily in his ear, his body responding with a shudder and a whimper. As he held onto him with intensity, trapping his arms at his sides, there was little else he could do. With the ocean spanning out in front of him, he was bound on the sand. The sounds of him licking up his ear with obvious delight made him wail and moan, especially with Big Boss grabbing and stroking onto his hard shaft through his pants. He felt like he would die of pleasure. He could already feel himself getting wet in the Boss’ hand._

_“Fuck, your sexy…” Medic groaned deeply._

_“Am I, soldier?” Big Boss whispered huskily, brushing back the medic’s dark curls with warm fingers._

_“Fuuuck yessss…” He moaned in response as the warmth and wetness of Big Boss’ mouth enveloped the rest of his ear, his tongue and lips sucking on the sensitive cartilage. His eyes rolled and closed shut. When he felt his teeth graze and begin to gnaw down on his flesh his eyes flew open and gave a surprised gasp. What is this beauty in being one’s prey? He wondered – moaning involuntarily while his mouth and tongue worked circles into his ear, driving more cries of lust up out of him. His own mouth was going dry and he felt like this was going to make him cum._

_“Fuck, what are you doing to me?” V asked in a husky breath, grinding against his hand._

_“Do you want me?” Big Boss whispered darkly in his ear._

_“Fuck yes.” V responded instantly – eagerly._

_“Hmmmnnn…” Boss grated out into his ear, breathing harder than before._

_“Fuck, Boss. Please...” V begged without realizing it, going out of his mind with the man’s burly humming in his ear. He was enjoying Boss’ face in the crook of his neck, smelling of his flesh. It made him wish he was kissing and sinking his teeth into it as his eyes closed to the desire rolling through him._

_Cruelly, agonizingly, Big Boss released him – pushing him onto his feet and spinning him around so he faced him once more in the sand. Medic let out a surprised breath as he regained his balance, simpering on the inside. He suddenly felt very ashamed of the boner in his pants. He wanted to cover it with his hands but resisted the urge._

_“You’re the one that made me wear a turtleneck today…” V pouted under his breath._

_“If you’re going to complain that will only get you more of them.” Big Boss said without missing a beat._

_“Is that a promise?” V asked, flirtatiously, smiling wide. He couldn’t suppress a wild grin._

_He couldn’t read the expression on his face as he stood there looking at him. It was like Big Boss just went back to playing officer – an unsurpassable wall of stone. He certainly liked looking at him, he thought, admiring his tousled hair, shining in the sunlight – bandana flapping in the breeze. He just wanted to tackle him all over again, but for a whole other reason entirely._

_Without answering him, Boss said,” You work too hard. I’m ordering you to take some time off.”_

_“First, you’re calling me a slacker and now you’re saying I work too hard?” V asked incredulously, thinking he must be joking._

_“Just meet me at the bar at 1800 hours.” Big Boss ordered, stalking off – silently adjourning their lesson._

_“Can’t wait.” V said, suggestively, biting his lip and already checking out his ass as he walked away._

_“Oh, and Venom?” Big Boss said over his shoulder. “Dress casual.”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

\---

 _Dress casual? What was that supposed to mean, exactly? Was he missing something, here?_  He kept looking from his left hand to his right – left hand, right. Denim jacket or collared shirt? Denim jacket. Collared shirt. He’d just gotten out of the shower and stepped into a pair of jeans. As he looked into the mirror he thought, _he loved the sight of his somewhat curly hair, wet after a fresh shower_. It was flattering. He ultimately decided on the grey collared shirt, opening up the button at the neck. He spritzed himself with a little of his best cologne and made one last look in the mirror before he walked out the door.

 _Still can’t wait,_ He thought, grinning to himself as he headed down to the bar…

 

\----------------

 

The bar on Mother Base wasn’t a long trip from his quarters, so he decided to walk. His body was feeling a good kind of sore from training that morning and it felt nice to let his feet carry him. As he strolled away from the barracks and back out into the evening sunlight, over to the bridge, he inhaled the salty sea air into his lungs. It filled him with energy, a sense of rejuvenation as he listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the posts and echoing off the metal girders. He enjoyed the sight of the ocean stretched out for miles in every direction. Though he realized it was a bit warm as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled the sleeves halfway up his arm. Even daring to pop open a few more buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest. He was suddenly grateful he hadn’t brought his denim jacket, after all.

 _Such a beautiful day!_ He thought, gazing in wonder at the seagulls flying high up above his head and the stunning cloud formations lining the horizon beneath the falling sun. _Today was the best day!_  He was so happy, giddy even. His insides were squirming with excitement. He’d never felt so good in all his life – he was on “cloud nine” – on his way to spend some down time with the man of his dreams and could not have asked for a better thing to happen in all the world. And to think, just yesterday he’d felt entirely the opposite – what a difference a day can make. _What a difference he was making on his life_ , he thought, unable to hold back a smile. He just couldn’t stop thinking that Boss had wanted to spend time with _him_ … might even have strong feelings for him. It was a reality beyond imagining, yet he was living it. He had no explanation for that. All he knew was how happy it made him.

Yet, despite all this, as he made his way inside, he felt the nervousness creeping back in again – the butterflies in his stomach – just from knowing he was about to see him again. _Oh God!_ He hoped Kaz was busy working tonight. He hoped for his own sake that he wouldn’t be anywhere around. He couldn’t stand pretending for him… But whether Kaz was there or not, he’d stick around for a while, just to be able to feast his eyes on him, to be near him. Kaz and V were really good friends, always had been, and he never wanted to do anything to wreck that, but in this case, he had to follow his heart and he hoped that Kaz would understand. Even if there was only a _small_ chance that they could be together, he had to take it, no matter the consequences. Whatever the case might be – he was ready for a drink! – he was determined to make the best of their time together.

Nervousness was soon replaced with excitement, once more, as he saw Big Boss sitting at the bar – he picked him out instantly by the bandana hanging down his back – and Kaz was nowhere in sight. Making his way over to him, he cut a path through the mostly empty bar, and spotted a staff member cleaning in the corner. It was in the middle of the work day for everyone else and his stomach was tying in knots over the fact that Boss had obviously taken time out of his _own_ busy schedule in order to give _him_ some down time. It was almost too good to believe, “ _too good to be true_ ”. Coming from him, he’d never been more flattered in all his life – and he was the “hot doctor”, the essential lightning rod for flirting on Mother Base.

He walked right up behind him, wondering if he was aware of his presence – even with the eyepatch on this side of his head. V actually bit his lip when he saw him. He looked so sexy out of uniform, though he still wore his green military jacket over a white T-shirt and jeans. _Mmmmm…_ _He smelled like a fresh shower_.

He stepped up beside him by the bar and Boss looked over at him.          

“Hey.” Medic said quietly, smiling down at him, still biting his lip.

“Hey.” Big Boss rumbled, smiling back with a happy little twinkle in his eye. _Mmmmm…_ He just loved those rare smiles and lately he’d been thinking that Boss must have saved them all for him. He was sitting at the end of the bar with his elbows on the counter and a hand over his already filled glass. V turned and ordered a drink from the bartender, a coke and brandy, and took a seat next to him at the bar.

“How long you been here?” He asked, curiously.

“A while.” Boss seemed to admit with a smile, taking another drink from his amber-filled glass.

“Starting in early without me, huh?’ V asked jokingly.

Boss grunted like a cave man.

“What’s up?” V dared, knowing the response he’d get.

“You’re looking at it.” Boss said, motioning with the glass in his hand.

V laughed and shook his head, looking down at the countertop and then back up at nothing as if to mind his own business.

“What?” Boss asked, sounding somewhat surprised and V looked back over at him.

“Nothing, just… sometimes you’re so predictable.” It earned him a little chuckle from Boss, which the medic found very infectious and they both shared a laugh together. The bartender set down his drink and he enjoyed the first few sips of it. He could already feel the cold liquid beginning to tingle and warm in his belly.

He was about to ask whether or not he couldn’t wait around for a drink or to see him, but Boss continued speaking first.

“Displaying your trophies?” He asked, a smile lighting up his face with a strange glint in his eye. His body was turned towards him, legs spread out – feet planted firmly on the ground. _And, my, did he enjoy this view._ Medic was about to say he didn’t understand what he meant when he realized that Boss was looking through the opening of his shirt… the markings on his chest. V looked down and flushed with embarrassment. He felt himself go red all over. He’d honestly forgotten about them when he’d opened it up on the bridge. Well, now he felt like the complete fool who’d just humiliated himself in front of the Boss. But as he started to stammer that it was just a warm day, trying to close the buttons of his shirt, Big Boss’ hand stopped him. The medic could feel a tightening in his groin as he watched the Boss move forward, placing an arm on the side of his own, which was curled around his drink, and lean in close to the side of his face. His hand grazed the markings on his chest, making V’s dick hard as he whispered and breathed huskily in his ear, “I like seeing what I did to you. Don’t cover it up… Unless you’re ashamed, Commander.” He smelled the alcohol on his breath and wondered if he was getting drunk.

“Never of you, Boss.” V breathed in response, the act of this man being close and whispering in his ear never ceasing to excite him. It made him so hard that Big Boss wanted to see the markings he’d given him. _That he wanted to claim him_.

“Good.” Boss said, pulling away and appearing very casual once more… even when there was virtually no one around to convince.

At that, Medic felt it was time to even the playing field a bit and leaned in to wrap his lips suggestively around his straw, looking into his eye at the same time that he did so. Boss watched him with a glint of approval in his narrowed eye. If he didn’t know any better he would have said he almost looked eager as well, but that could have been his imagination. He enveloped it with his tongue – showing it off, as he wet it with his saliva – making it slick and shiny as he slid his lips around it ever so slightly to give the illusion… and when he smiled, playfully, around it, biting down on it with his teeth, he couldn’t deny the look of interest he got that time. Boss looked downright breathless and it made him so hot, being able to get under his skin this way and to see him at his weakest. V watched him intently, sucking down the alcohol that pooled and warmed in his belly. Boss looked around as if to be sure no one was glancing in their direction, causing him to scan the area as well, and possessively wrapped a hand around his leg. Medic’s eyes went wide as he looked down at his hand, warmly, squeezing his thigh. He hadn’t expected him to do that, but found it sexy, nonetheless. It suddenly made him feel the want welling up in his stomach – _he was just so full of desire for this man –_ and he swallowed, his breathing already picking up speed.

For a moment, Boss could not have looked more casual with his hand there – turning his gaze away to take a drink from his glass. But then his grip started to tighten – firmly, suggestively. Boss looked back over at him, growling as he moved his hand away to brush Venom’s shirt further off his chest. Medic gaped in surprise and arousal – having his hands on him, exposing his body to himself in this way and with Boss giving another one of those burly hums of approval, he had to stifle a whimper. His hand started petting his chest slowly and sensually with a look of wanting on his face and Medic almost couldn’t take it as his head fell back. His agile fingers slowly made their way over his chest and up to his neck, up under the loose collar of his shirt. Medic looked at him with parted lips. Once again, his fingers clawed at the skin they found there as a growl formed in the medic’s chest – trying to make its way up out of his throat. They stared into each other’s burning eyes. But he couldn’t suppress his moans when he moved his hand down to his groin to feel up on his hardening package. His mouth flew open. Boss was making him feel so dominated even with his other hand still lying casually on the other side of his drink. His skillful hand started to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his fly. Medic could only choke on his moans (not to mention his drink) and try not to pant too loudly in his aroused amazement as he pulled out his cock and stroked him right there in public, where luckily, no one else was around to see. Growling in his ear, Boss leaned forward and said through his teeth, “What the Boss wants, the Boss gets.” And V could think of no better response than a grunted out “Yes, Boss!” – but had anyone been around, no one would have stopped to think twice about that. As his hand fluttered and revolved around the head, V’s eyes closed. He almost would have been embarrassed by the lewd noises his already wet cock was making as he began fisting him in his hand, but it felt too damn good to care. It was suddenly very difficult to suppress his loud moans. He wanted something to bite down on.

Boss just watched him with fascination as he stroked him, cocking his head to the side. It somehow made him want to cum even more. His eyes closed in concentration as he bit back another moan of bliss. A few times his head flew up for fear someone might see. It suddenly made him wonder why he was so nervous – the bartender had left into the back-room sometime after serving his drink and he didn’t see where the cleaning staff had gotten off to. But if he knew the Boss at all, he was likely to signal for them to leave if anyone dared return.

Medic gaped down at his hand stroking his cock, enjoying getting fisted so hard by Big Boss – his mouth opening wider the harder he did so. Boss leaned in and gave him a quick open-mouthed kiss, teasing him with a flick of his tongue, causing Medic to moan with hunger when he pulled away. All the while his hand was still pumping him hard and fast in his jeans. V cursed under his breath. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He tried to suppress his loud groans of absolute bliss – which took much effort.

V had still barely touched him yet, his body still quivered in anticipation at the thought of it, yet here he was getting a third hand-job from the man – and underneath the table, no less – he was starting to feel cheated and _fuck, this was going to make him cum soon._ He looked over at Big Boss and barely got out the words before he was painting Boss’ hand and his own chest with his cum. He was aware of his eyes rolling up into his head, just as he caught sight of the spurts and ribbons of cum hitting his chest, his fist coming down hard on the surface of the bar and trying very hard to bite back what would have been very loud noises. He could hardly control the spasm that ripped through him, especially with the way Boss had responded to his orgasm – with a rumbled out “Hmm, yeah?” and a pleased moan. Medic practically groaned out loud to that sound and the look of approval on his face. And he thought, _that was so worth cumming to._

Boss said in a rumbly voice under his breath, “Yeah, that’s right”, as he continued to spasm with the last of his orgasm.

He was soaking up his shocked afterglow, still shivering and twitching – while Big Boss squeezed out the rest of his seed, his cock throbbing in his hand. He was trying to get a hold of himself – his hands locked up on the edge of the bar, bracing himself as he tried to breathe steadily – while Big Boss zipped up his fly. He was still hard. _Fuck._ _How did the simple act of Big Boss zipping up his pants get him going all over again?_

Boss had just made him cum for the second time in his hand. He could hardly believe it – especially in such a public place – as he looked down at the mess he made all over himself and Big Boss, who flexed his hand, spreading out his fingers to display the strands of viscid semen sticking between them.

As nonchalant as ever, Big Boss grabbed a towel from off the bar and wiped off his hand and V’s pants. He leaned over him as he was about to clean up his shirt and chest too, but with a cocky smile, he left it the way it was – as if the sight of it satisfied him – a public display of what they’d just gotten away with. When he was done with the towel he tossed it back onto the bar. Medic flushed. He hoped no one would notice that, or his jizz smattered chest and shirt. Not to mention the still very hard dick in his pants. At this point he thought he probably wasn’t going to feel fully satisfied until he got his hands on him. He looked over at him and thought _he needed to make love to this man because if he didn’t, he was quite certain he would literally go insane._ Just that sexy smile made him breathless.

He turned in his direction, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. Big Boss was as casual as ever as if nothing at all had just happened, drinking from his glass. He wanted to see if he was hard too, whether or not any of this had excited him, but he couldn’t tell due to the low lighting in the room, casting a dark shadow under the table. Either way, he wanted that moment to be more special to him than a quick grope at the bar, so he kept his hands to himself. He drank more of his drink – after all that, he was starting to feel a bit drunk, but that probably wasn’t the alcohol talking.

Before either of them could think of what to say, they were suddenly approached by three random soldiers – they didn’t give their names and frankly, he didn’t really understand how the codename system worked anyway – and the medic sighed with relief that they hadn’t walked up a moment sooner. They all saluted Boss, extravagantly, acting very nervous and twitchy. Only one person spoke in the whole group and that was the girl. The others just stood there in the background, trying not to look panicked on the inside. She asked him of any projects that he needed doing for Research and Development and he said he could use better night-vision goggles, thermals and muttered out the last part about “a sneaking suit that doesn’t pinch in uncomfortable places”.

The whole time Venom was sitting there, he kept waiting for the girl to catch sight of his shirt or the erection in his jeans, keeping his body turned towards Boss and slightly out of their line of sight – sitting with a leg thrown, casually, over one knee. He especially hoped that Kaz wasn’t going to show up out of thin air – _now would not be a good time_.

He was thinking about how long this was taking with the girl yammering Big Boss’ ear off about God knows what, because he wasn’t listening anymore, and just as she was trying to ask him for any other things he needed doing, Boss said, “Need I remind you that I’m sitting at the bar right now?” He asked, his eyebrow cocked, holding up his drink in his right hand and taking a sip. They instantly seemed to get the point and shuffled out, making one last salute and leaving the two of them in peace.

As soon as they were gone, Medic instantly started to laugh.

“What?” Boss asked, curiously, sounding somewhat surprised and looking over at V.

“You’re one of a kind, Boss.” He said with a smile and trying to suppress another snicker.  

“Hrm.” – _Predictable again_. Big Boss looked very stern with furrowed eyebrows, looking away. From his vantage point all he could see was the eyepatch.

V chuckled again, only this time with far less mirth, shaking his head.

“I know you, Boss. You can’t take a compliment in order to avoid looking at what a good person you are. But there’s a reason everybody looks up to you. Is that what terrifies you the most?”

Big Boss looked at him as if he’d read his mind.

“Is that right?” He asked huskily, sounding somewhat intrigued.

Venom nodded most assertively. “It takes one to know one. You’re a complete mystery who doesn’t let anyone close enough to you to understand and I bet everyone’s all too afraid to ask.”

Big Boss seemed to let this sink in and V drank more from his glass. It was not at all an uncomfortable silence as he waited for the inspiration to speak to come to him when Big Boss suddenly said in a low voice,

“Ask me anything.”

V’s eyes went wide as he looked over in surprise. Big Boss was looking at him with a sincerity that took his breath away. The gentle tone of his voice made V want to throw his arms around him. 

He thought he was joking – was going to ask if he was serious, but the medic’s heart had skipped a beat.

 _Why are you so sexy?_ He thought. _Why do I want you so badly_?  He wanted to ask, but knowing he couldn’t say this to him he tried to think… There were too many questions… too many things he wanted to know about the man. But in truth, he inevitably felt a bit disquieted in Boss’ presence… This was a man who commanded a lot of respect and that left him feeling very humbled and much smaller by comparison. This was a man who throughout his entire life had been through so much… _a life he could not even conceive of_. No real past or family. A soldier since birth – “a weapon of war”. _What right did he have to question him about any of it?_  And it was in that moment that V realized, in this way, he was no different from everyone else. Boss never spoke about it and he’d just assumed that if there was anything he ever wanted him to know he would have told him.

His mind was a whirlwind of questions, but then it came to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“If there was one thing that you would choose to be good at in life – not soldiering, not anything that would force you to pull a trigger and end someone’s life – what would it be?” V asked thoughtfully, without looking up, drawing a fingertip through the condensation on his glass.

It was obvious Boss had to think about it, making thoughtful noises as V waited for a response. Then he said, “Probably something in the culinary profession – like a taste-tester, I’d be good at that.”

“I’m serious.” V said, “You can’t pick anything you’d already be good at – it has to be something you would choose the skill-set in.”

“Hmmm…” Boss looked down, contemplatively.

“Nothing to do with food either!” V said before he could get out the words.

“I’m thinking.” Boss replied.

After a moment more he said, “I’d probably just make my living off the land, a recluse out in the middle of nowhere…” He seemed to say wistfully. _He found Boss’ gruff voice so attractive…_

“You already do that.” Medic noted, as if this were news to him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled.

He thrummed his fingertips, playfully, on the countertop for a second and then went on. “Maybe I’d be a guitar player… I love music and it’s something I never learned.” He concluded.

“Really?” V asked, surprised by this. He was fascinated. There was still so much he didn’t know about him yet… _the man barely knew himself._

Big Boss nodded, then grunted suddenly – putting a hand to his neck and turning it till it popped, adjusted his shoulders.

“What is it?” Medic asked, looking up from his drink, feeling concerned.

“Agh… nothing. I’ve had this pain since I was out on the field. I must have pulled something.” He mumbled.

Medic thought – _since your time out on the field or your training session with me?_ – and instantly felt guilty.

“Oh...” V said, “You know, I’m a very good masseuse. I’ve had training, after all. Why don’t you let me take care of it?” 

“You want to take a whack at it?” Boss asked, as if he hadn’t wanted to trouble him, looking over with an arched eyebrow. “Be my guest.” He finally concluded, with a reluctant shrug. ( _“it’s your funeral.”)_

Feeling very pleased with himself and eager to put his hands on him he got up from the barstool and walked around to stand behind him. He did this slowly, letting the moment wash over him – relishing all the enjoyment he knew he was going to get out of this. When he stood close behind him and put his hands, precariously, on his shoulders, Big Boss leaned back against him and into his touch. Medic tried to look casual and not as happy as he felt – it was that moment of wanting to mouth the words “oh my god” under one’s breath – and gave his shoulders an experimental squeeze. He was, frankly, very aroused by the structure and build of his back, the feel of it in his hands – _and what else did he expect from the “beast of the battlefield”?_

“Now, Boss, you want to relax your shoulders.” He said, encouraging him with his hands and a light jostle to loosen him up. His body seemed to give in and didn’t resist the movements. And it gave him a deep sense of warmth at the thought that Boss must really trust in him. The more he cooperated, the more he could feel his muscles relax as he worked his fingertips into his shoulder blades – in a way, certain that, somehow, he was enjoying this just as much as Boss was. He grunted quietly as Medic bit his lip to the sounds he was making, feeling his crotch swelling even more. He concentrated on working out the knots of tension in the deep tissue, rubbing and soothing away all stress from the region. He was so distracted by working along his back that when his hands found their way up to his neck, he had to bite back a moan of excitement. It was so warm and appealing to look at and touch that he was trying to swallow down the desire to kiss and sink his teeth into it. But instead, he just focused on working his fingers into the tense muscles of his neck, which seemed to surrender to his hands as if God had put them there.

“You’re pretty good.” Boss said under his breath.

V looked around and slid his hands down the front of Big Boss’ chest, relishing being this close to him and enjoying the feeling of his body as he leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I want my hands all over you… I’m dying to feel you up. What do you say we get out of here?”

Big Boss chuckled, placing a warm hand on his arm, “Eager, are we?”

“Hey, you’re the one that just made me cum in public.”

“You were asking for it.”

“Was I?”

“You got what you deserved for teasing me.”

“It’s not teasing if I’d go through with it.” He whispered, breathlessly in his ear. “I’ve never given a blowjob before but I know without a doubt that I’d suck on you all night long.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, he noticed the smallest, almost imperceptible shiver go through him at those words. Boss swiveled around on his barstool to look at him, forcing V to drop his arms. He looked undeniably intrigued with a narrowed eye and a smile on his face, clearly contemplating this for a moment. He picked up his glass and downed the rest of it, turned and walked by without a word. Medic did the same and quickly followed after him. When he caught up, he had to match Big Boss’ fierce pace as they walked, swiftly, through Mother Base, passing by the soldiers that greeted them without a word. It was much darker out now, more soldiers were beginning to wander around – having left their post, their work shifts ending.

He shivered in the chilly night breeze, the cold night air wafting against his flesh. At least in the dark, no one would be able to see the dried cum on his chest. He could feel it beginning to cling to his skin, all sticky and flaky. He was still chilly though. _Now would have been a good time for that jacket_ …

He thought to wonder where they were going and his face grew hot at the idea that, perhaps, Boss was taking him to his private quarters – funny that he’d just told the man that he wanted to suck his cock for the first time in his life but somehow, this made him nervous. Without warning, Boss ducked into an abandoned area, pulling the medic with him, right into Big Boss’ chest – landing them smack dab against a wall, resulting in a quiet gasp of pleasure from the medic. Before he knew it, they were pressed tightly together, their mouths meshing, greedily. He hadn’t been sure if it was Big Boss or himself that had moved into it first, he just reveled in the delicious nature of it, the explosive passion flowing through his veins – claiming his insides. He loved the taste and feel of his soft lips, tenderly caressing his own, the feel of his tongue in his mouth as he moaned into his kiss.

“Ahh, I missed you.” V sighed breathlessly as their lips parted. “I want you so bad.” He growled.

Boss was tilting his head to kiss his neck, giving a rumbly, affirmative hum against his skin. The medic’s eyes rolled closed with the brush of the Boss’ lips against his neck. He made a loud noise of lust as Boss teased him with his sharp teeth. He mewled with wanting, baring his neck, daring him to go further. But he’d already moved on and V gave a sigh of disappointment.

The medic realized that for the first time he had his hands on Boss’ abs and he bit his lip hard as he allowed his hand to explore his belly through his shirt. With Big Boss’ lips planting slow, gently, coaxing kisses along his neck, his eyes rolled closed and he sighed. His muscles felt warm and hard under his hand, could feel them flexing as Big Boss growled and grunted against his neck. V was biting his lip to control himself. Boss started sucking hickies into his flesh as a stifled moan of bliss rose up out of him. He was hearing his own excited breathing in his ears as he frantically worked his hands under Big Boss’ shirt, suddenly needing them there. Big Boss let out a groan of approval that made his eyes roll as his fingers met warm skin. It was so tantalizing, having his hands on his tight stomach, his fingers brushing, teasingly, against his belly button.

V whispered, breathlessly, how nice it was to not be cock-blocked by the sneaking suit with a grating moan of rapture, eyes closing to his mouth still on his neck. He was biting his lip and stifling his whimpers as Boss’ lips explored deeper and deeper into the open collar of his shirt, spanning out along his chest. Big Boss claimed his lips again, suddenly, fiercely with a low growl. Somehow there was still a gentleness to it that V couldn’t describe.

He put his hands up on his chest – Big Boss was kissing his neck again, driving him wild – and he was enjoying the feel of his strong arms through his shirt as his hands inched upwards to feel of his neck. He just wanted his hands all over him. He caressed the warm, tempting flesh of his gorgeous neck and, having a mind of their own, they ended up tangling in the Boss’ hair, just as he bit into the medic’s neck, causing his head to fall back with a gasp. He was breathing hard and heavy as Big Boss immediately went back to kissing his neck, trailing kisses into the open area of his shirt, onto his chest. He could hardly suppress a groan of pleasure as Big Boss greedily devoured him, his heavy-lidded eyes closing. Medic’s fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair, as if to hold him there and Big Boss growled – stepping forward and brushing V’s leg with his rock-hard cock.

Medic gasped. “You’re so hard!”

“Does that do it for you, commander?” Big Boss growled, staring fiercely into his eyes as he rutted his hips against him. Medic’s head fell back. He threw his arms around Big Boss’ neck, rejoining their lips once more. Boss’ tongue instantly invaded his mouth and flicked against his, enticingly, trapping V’s raw moan of excitement.

“Where are we going?” Medic asked after they finally pulled away, eagerly awaiting solitude with the man and looking around as if he’d never been there before.

“My place.” He said simply, turning on his heel with his hand wrapped firmly around V’s wrist and set off.

Medic gaped in amazement behind his back as Big Boss led the way. _He had been right_. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks already… It got his heart doing wild flips to know they would – _finally_ , be alone together in complete privacy and doing all the things they wanted with each other. It was enough to make him nervous and bring back the excited fluttering of his stomach once more. Big Boss dropped his wrist as soon as they were out of their seclusion and they continued on in silence. It was really starting to get dark now as night closed in all around them, enveloping them like a shroud. It was only thanks to the blinking lights scattered all throughout Mother Base that they were still able to see where they were going.

When they arrived at his quarters, Big Boss opened the door and V, once again, felt the hand tugging his wrist till he stumbled through the threshold and was slammed against the wall on the other side, just as the door clicked shut. He felt a satisfaction evoked from that shove, from his dominance and aggression that gave him goosebumps. Boss didn’t flip on a light so his quarters had fallen into shadow when he closed the door – all he could see was his silhouette in front of him and what little light was available peeking through his windows. V just looked at him as he moved in, overshadowing him by his massive frame and placing his big hands on the medic’s hips. V let out an exultant breath as he sank into his mouth, Big Boss pulling his head up into his kiss by the hair and his lips muffled his moans of pleasure. When Big Boss pulled away, he was still for a moment looking down at him. He put a finger to V’s lips as soon as he was about to say something, ordering “suck” on a breathy exhale. Feeling the heat erupting in his groin from that order and the surprise alone, Medic encased his finger with his lips, sucking it with a passion as he looked into his eye with Big Boss grunting his delight. He shuddered with bliss – _if he was getting this excited now, how would he feel when it was the real thing?_ As he sucked, Big Boss put his free hand on the side of his face, against his forehead, as he pulled his finger away and instantly Boss took him in his mouth once again, tongue writhing against his own. His face was going numb from the man’s beard scratching the side of his face, but he didn’t care.

As they kissed – roughly, passionately, Big Boss pulled up on Venom’s leg, wrapping it around his strong waist, pressing and grinding his body between them. Medic moaned with wild abandon now, no longer bothering to stop himself or care if anyone might hear, as they made out, headily. All he cared about was being with him. V’s hand slid, impatiently, under his jacket, and sensing what he wanted, Big Boss pulled it down off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. V watched in a captivated silence, seeing him remove his clothing. When he was done taking off his jacket, he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the taut, chiseled abs and S shaped scar underneath. V just stared as the shirt dropped slowly to the ground, landing with a quiet thud. He’d seen him shirtless a thousand times before, but now – like this, in his private quarters – it somehow felt very different by comparison. And it only served as a reminder of how lucky he was to be there, that he was only getting all he had ever wanted. He found it so sexy the way his jeans hung around his waist. His flesh appeared to glow a deep, warm color in the low lighting. _He is so beautiful_. Medic thought. He wanted to devour him. After the shirt fell to the floor, he wrapped his strong arms around V’s waist, pulling his body in, hands on his ass.

His body felt so warm against his as they were kissing in a heavenly bliss, the passion heating up between them, both of them breathing heavily and growing hot and urgent as Medic wrapped his hands around the Boss’ head, grazing the strands of his hair with his fingers. He stroked it, lovingly, enjoying the velvety softness of it. His hands continuously met with his bandana tied at the back of his head and in a moment of passion Medic released the knot with his fingers. Big Boss’ hand instantly flew up and grabbed onto his at the back of his head.

“What are you doing?”, was his rumbly response, looking down at him with what appeared to be confusion. His voice was dangerously low.

He hadn’t thought about it. Didn’t immediately consider how he might react. For a moment he was worried he’d done the wrong thing, having just reminded him of a painful memory. But somehow, he still found himself saying, “I want you all to myself tonight.” With his hands still running through his hair, smiling up into his eyes.

He seemed to think about this for a moment, eyes cast down and the medic was suddenly worried he had done the worst thing possible. But then he nodded and took it in his hands, placing it on the dresser next to them. As V watched him set it down, his heart warmed by the sweetness of it. _He was touched_ , that he’d been willing to do it in the first place, when he’d had no right to ask. But Big Boss had taken it in stride and more than that he’d done it on _his_ account. _He’d done it for him._ Somehow, he doubted he would have done the same for Kaz. It made the medic kiss him harder, with a deeper passion.

Big Boss backed him up into the wall as they kissed – frantically, needily – with Big Boss’s hands guiding him, his back landing firmly against it once more with a smack. Medic started biting Big Boss’ lips as he was pressing and grinding him into the wall. Big Boss surrendered to his bites with a growl before taking up his lips with some of his own. It was rough and his bite painful, but in all the right ways. He was overwhelmed very suddenly and all at once that Big Boss _wanted_ him and that they were about to fuck, as he was taken up by another wave of passion, with a sharp intake of breath as their mouths clashed again.

Big Boss pulled away suddenly, biting into his neck and V gave a ragged moan. He was marking his neck with a hickie as the medic hissed, the pressure rushing into his dick. The more his teeth, tongue and lips grazed the swollen epidermis the more sensitive it became. His eyes rolled as Big Boss just growled like he was enjoying his food. He stopped and looked up at V, licking his swollen lips as he placed a hand on the other side of his neck and clawed at him, roughly – scratching into his skin, causing medic to moan with more reckless abandon. He didn’t think it was possible to love it even more the second time around. All the while V grazed his fingers down the Boss’ sides, caressing his ribs, biting his lip to the pleasure of touching him. As soon as his fingertips found his stomach he saw a shudder go through him, making Medic’s mouth open as Big Boss stepped closer, sealing off the distance with another kiss. The Medic was feeling all too fucking tempted with his tongue in his mouth and a finger hovering over the hem of his jeans. But before he could do anything Boss was grinding against his thigh again, effectively barring him. _Speaking of getting cock-blocked_ , Venom thought. Big Boss hooked his fingers through the medic’s belt loops, pulling their bodies together. He growled as the medic moaned in a heavenly bliss with Big Boss’ cock grinding against his own. _Fuck._ He’d never felt anything so good in all his life as his eyes went wide and his head fell back against the wall.

Medic tried to put a hand on his bulge as they kissed – he couldn’t help himself – but as soon as he did Big Boss’ hand instantly grabbed him. He raised it up against the wall by the side of his head, restraining him with his strong hand squeezing tight around his wrist.

“Boss…” Medic whispered. Big Boss was growling at him, dominantly, and it surprised him how much it was really turning him on right now, his mouth gaping, helpless to do anything else. He swallowed, waiting and eager for what he was about to do. But all he did was take a hold of the medic’s other hand, holding both of them now in one of his own on the wall above his head. Medic writhed against him, feeling helplessly aroused by this.

Big Boss leaned in with his other hand on his jaw, turning V’s head from side to side to peer at his neck, silently. A breath escaped him as Boss started to make sexy, rumbling noises under his breath but did nothing for a moment. Then he whispered huskily in his ear, “I got something I want to use, hold on a second…” and released his hands. Medic stared, wonderingly, at him in the dark, but Big Boss said “No peeking. Keep your eyes closed.”

For a moment V didn’t do anything, just stood there, defiantly, and said, “I can’t see anything anyways!”

But Big Boss responded impatiently, with a stern voice, through his teeth, “Eyes. Close ‘em. Now.” But before V could do so he added, “And who told you, you could get out of that position? Hands back, on the wall.” He ordered.

Huffing, Medic did as he was told, closing his eyes, though he didn’t know why, and heard the noises of Boss rummaging through something and the clink of metal as he stood there waiting, hands against the wall as he’d instructed. Suddenly Boss was right on top of him again and he let out a moan of surprise, but before he could open his eyes a pair of handcuffs clicked shut over his wrists and a hand closed around his neck.

Medic opened his eyes, letting out a surprised gasp. All the while Big Boss was growling like an animal on top of him, pressing his body close and he thought, _I should have figured he’d have handcuffs in the bedroom_. Though he found it _incredibly_ thrilling and erotic… this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind.

“Boss… I want to touch you… Please let me touch you.” His hands were squirming, unconsciously trying in vain to wriggle them free.

Boss purred in a rough guttural sound. He was hunched over as his breathing picked up, something lighting up in his eye with a smirk on his face – he looked like he was getting excited.

“Mmm… I love the way you beg.” Boss murmured. It seemed to him, in that moment, that the darkness quickly swallowed up the sound of his voice.

Medic moaned helplessly, still twisting in Big Boss’ strong hand. Though his dick hardened from the metal cutting into his wrists he still hadn’t given up on his freedom.

“Release me.” He continued, stubbornly, looking up expectantly at his hands. Boss just had that look on his face like a confused animal that didn’t understand common language. The subtle tilt of his head personified it perfectly.

“Please… I need to touch you.” He looked wantonly into Big Boss’ eye.

“Mmmm… Keep begging me like that.” Boss said, breathily. He heard the noises of his fly being unzipped and Medic’s mouth flew open in disbelief as he pulled out his cock right there and started stroking it. His body was lit up by the light coming through the window then, allowing him to see the engorged shaft in his hand as he pumped it ever so slightly.

Medic moaned with wanting, watching him pet himself. He’d never seen his cock before – never hard, anyway.

“Oh my God, I’ve never seen you touch yourself before… Fuck.” Medic said with a silent whine, hissing under his breath. “You’re so big.”

“Think you can handle it, doc?”

The Medic, honestly, didn’t know whether to say yes or no. He writhed, instinctively, in his bondage, not struggling as hard as he normally would have in Big Boss’ hand.

He pulled back on the skin, gripping it between a few fingers as he stared at him, his other hand holding his wrists against the wall with an unyielding force. He pulled on his cock slowly but with a measured pump, still stroking it assertively, milking it. Medic could only moan with jealousy and lust. He was beginning to feel frantic, as helpless as he was, but was still going nowhere as Big Boss did not let up on his grip. His own erection was growing painful with the mounting pressure for release. He could only watch with aroused amazement as Big Boss spit into his hand, a messy wad that flung from his mouth, and rubbed it all over his cock, along the shaft. He could see the saliva shining in the light as Big Boss grunted. Medic moaned with desperate wanting.

“Oh my God, you’re so sexy.” He whispered. “Fuck.”                            

“You like that?” Big Boss asked, with a soft smile and a wrinkle of his eye that actually seemed surprised.

“Yeah…” Medic practically whimpered with a nod of his head. He’d never felt more helpless in all his life.

“You want my cock?” Big Boss reiterated.

“Yes, please…” V begged, whimpering to his words, eager to do and say whatever he needed so long as it resulted in him mounting this man.

Big Boss leaned in with a rumbling growl and wrapped a hand around his neck. He squeezed it hard for a moment, cutting off his air flow as he looked dominantly into his eyes. He turned and flung him down on the bed like a ragdoll. In the moment he was relinquished, medic thought he might not have another chance, so after clattering to the bed – still handcuffed, he quickly turned and wrapped his legs around Big Boss’ waist as soon as he was setting his knee down on the mattress. He wrapped him up as tightly as he could and threw his joined arms around his neck, pulling himself up on top of him. In that blissful moment of, slowly, sliding against his cock once more and looking into his face – Big Boss looked as if he could go for it. There was a sexy smile on his lips as he allowed himself to be mounted, landing him in a sitting position on the bed, even reciprocated medic’s hungry kiss with a passion and a playful tongue – but medic was breathing hard, and in a hurry, when Big Boss started to growl. He could feel the sound of it vibrating against his chest as his face changed to one of dominant aggression with furrowed eyebrows, gritting his teeth. He grabbed Medic up roughly by the neck and threw him down on the bed. V actually thought – _Fuck it_ , as he started using his legs to try and fight back, but Boss slapped him hard across the face, effectively stunning him into silence.

 “I don’t fault you – “Boss rumbled as Medic still tried half-heartedly to pull out of his reach. He grabbed onto his ankle and pulled with a gentle tug, forcing his body to slide further down the bed.

“You still don’t know the rules – “He said, warm hand now on his calf, being pulled ever closer to him. Venom could only stare in surprise. He would have pouted if only this wasn’t turning him on so much.

“You don’t know your limits – “He continued with a tone of restraint and another pull to his knees.

“But you will learn – “He placed his hands on his hips now, pulling V’s groin into his own and Medic moaned.

“- to behave.” He finished, hands working on his belt. V was sighing, biting his lip, head falling back with his bulge so close to his hand. Boss kissed the flesh of his stomach, releasing a delirious moan out of the medic as his eyes rolled.

“And if I don’t?” He asked in a strained voice, looking over at him and trying not to moan again.

“Then we’ll have to think up another codename for you…” Boss said “Hmm… How about “Punished”?” There was a devious twinkle in his eye as he said this. For a moment he almost let the words “crafty bastard!” fall up out of his mouth, but didn’t. Instead, Medic just gawked, half wanting to say that he wouldn’t dare, but the other half knew better than that. He should have figured he was the type who liked control in the bedroom and considering what the man did for a living he should have expected no differently from him.

Boss grinned cockily at him while Medic still tried to think of what to say – he was speechless. He looked up at the ceiling in a mild shock, staring at, but without really seeing, the streaming light cascading across his walls from the outside, when he heard the sounds of him unzipping his pants and looked back down at him in surprise. He moaned, hungrily, seeing Big Boss slipping his hand down into his pants again. Despite the situation – he couldn’t stifle an elated breath. His cock went rigid as a blade against the hand that fondled his balls and squeezed against his shaft. He palmed it, teasingly, before grabbing it in his hand, rubbing in big strokes up and down the length, causing V to curse and buck into his hand. He could feel the wetness seeping from his head, slicking up his dick and speeding up the marvelous pumping of his fist. Medic was gasping, breathlessly.

“Boss! You’re torturing me!” He said, with genuine agony in his voice. “You said I could touch you “next time”. Unless… is doing this what gets you off? Is this what excites you?” He asked in astonishment, lifting his head up again, but Boss just looked at him, a somewhat predatory smirk on his face as he continued to stroke him. “I knew I should have let you answer that question...” He said, indignantly, trailing off on a mumble, letting his head hit the mattress and looking away again in fluster.

Boss moved his hand away and straddled his hips, which instantly got his attention, and he brought his head off the bed to look down at him in surprise. He watched him crawl over the top of him on his knees, feeling his legs surrounding his hips, the warmth of his body moving upwards along his own, when he stopped to sit on his stomach. He took V’s chin in his hand, looking down into his eyes.

“Have I let you go yet, my V?” Boss asked, petting the dip in his chin with a thumb and staring into his parted lips with a hungry eye – V’s hair spilling down the back of his head as he’s inclined upwards, towards Boss. _This is only making me want him more_ , V thought, frustratingly. _He just wanted_ _hands all over him, lips all over him…_ but was somehow finding himself reassured by the simple gesture anyway.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance.” Boss said, hand still holding onto his chin. “Be good. Then you’ll get what you want.” He whispered, running an eye over his lips once more. Then, he leaned in, slowly, at his ear and rasped, “Besides, the longer you have to wait, the sweeter the reward.”

Medic groaned, relenting, as he took a deep breath through his nose. At the same time, he was inhaling his scent with him pressed so close against the side of his face. Boss grabbed up the chain of his handcuffs and placed it on a hook in the headboard that he hadn’t noticed before. Then Boss moved away, sitting back while still straddling his hips.

“Has anyone ever told you what a _fucking_ tease you are?” Medic said with a spit of frustration, through gritted teeth.

“Can’t say anyone has.” Boss said, with what medic was sure must have been sarcasm as he swung his leg over his waist and kneeled down beside him on the bed. For a moment, he could not see what he was doing as he laid there, the chain at his wrist still rattling against the headboard. But he quickly realized he was petting his cock again as he sat there watching him.

“I need you…” He whispered. He could hear Boss breathing rapidly through his nose, eating up his desperation.

Boss came in very close, his face hovering inches, tantalizingly, above his own. The Medic found this closeness so intoxicating. He kept straining forward to try to kiss him, but Boss kept pulling away.

“You’re driving me fucking _crazy_!” He screamed, beyond frustrated at this point.

Boss got down on his knees, on the bed, and ripped open V’s shirt, causing him to gasp as Big Boss licked his lips and ran his hand over his exposed flesh. Medic groaned and bit into his lip.

“I meant it, you know…” He said breathily, looking down at him. “These– “, he grazed his bruises and scratch marks with a steady hand. “–are a beauty.” He said smiling. He leaned down to kiss them while gazing over at the medic, who moaned in response. He flicked out his tongue and licked them up with satisfaction and delight, based on the noises he was making. Medic groaned, then he gasped as Big Boss bit into his hip – sucking on the tender flesh, producing more amber-shaded markings that made his dick hard and sent tingles of pleasure shooting through him.

Boss then grasped the hem of his jeans in his hands and tore them off his legs, leaving him lying there blushing and naked, but for his collared shirt, still hanging, ripped off one shoulder. V couldn’t help but notice Big Boss still had his pants on.

He walked around to the head of the bed with quiet footsteps and looked down at V’s head against the pillow. He grabbed the handcuffs off the hook in one hand and placed a finger across his lips with the other. The feasting look in his eye, that intimate way he cocked his head made Venom shiver.

“Now behave…” He whispered while staring fondly into Venom’s eyes as he released his hands from the cuffs, as if by magic, and slipped them back into his pocket. The medic took his instruction, no matter how much he was itching to do otherwise, as he sat there, waiting for what he would do next. But Big Boss walked away then, standing at the foot of the bed and ordered, “Unzip my pants” in a low mutter.  

Without hesitation – and the greatest of eagerness, not waiting to be told a second time – Medic crawled over on his knees, feeling frantically for the belt loop as he looked up into his eyes. His fingers found the buckle and unfastened it nimbly, obeying Big Boss, who had his chin in his hand looking him intently in the eyes and kissing him tenderly, giving him a teasing flick of his tongue as if to honor his namesake and whispering, “What do you say?” in a seductive voice.

“Thank you, Boss.” He whispered, breathlessly – and the worst part was, he actually felt grateful.

“Good boy.” He purred, releasing his chin, which medic found almost instantly in the man’s groin.

He started stroking Big Boss’ fat cock in his hands – amazed by how he felt, making note of his size and girth, the veins pulsing and protruding from the shaft. He could feel them pumping in his hand as he stroked him for the first time. It felt so good he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t the one being jerked off. He moaned, marveling at it in his hand as Big Boss started to breathe heavily, groaning with one heavy-lidded eye staring at him.

He thought his tender flesh smelled so erotic as he took a whiff of him, mouth suddenly watering. He was curious to know what he tasted like and bit his lip at the thought of stroking him with his tongue as he squeezed him in his hand. He continued stroking him, gripping around his rigid length, enjoying the feel of him in his hands – the satisfying hardness of it. He suddenly found himself utterly overpowered by the sudden, needy urge to put him in his mouth and with a soft “hmm” Medic sank his lips, allowing the girthy shaft to plummet into his mouth. He thought how odd it was that Big Boss didn’t really taste like anything as he rolled his tongue along underneath the tip. Having him in his mouth for the first time, he’d never felt anything like it. Never imagined before that to suck a man’s dick could feel… _good_. What was even better than that was, Boss looked like he was really enjoying himself, too – grunting and gasping, breathily. It was really getting him going seeing him this way and it quickly boiled to a fervent sucking – his big cock muffling his moans of absolute bliss as Big Boss’ own groans of delight reduced him to an intoxicated heap on the floor, finding his own dick a swelling, wet mess as Big Boss grinded between his teeth. Medic moaned, involuntarily, seeing his mouth go wide for the first time in pleasure and Big Boss gave an irresistible gasp as the medic accidentally bit in with his teeth. But it was his turn to give the surprised gasp, as Big Boss only fucked his cock harder between his teeth, hissing with pleasure under his breath.

V relished Big Boss’ hands wrapping around his hair, pulling it all back behind his head, using it to better control the aim of his brutal thrusts. Venom’s eyes rolled. It made him moan so loud on his dick with Big Boss acting so pleased – becoming a groaning hot mess with his hands in his hair – holding him down, greedily, on his cock and using his mouth like a toy. Boss growled in response as he fucked him. His cock was so hard in his mouth, _so fucking hard!_ Medic thought, looking up into his eyes while he sucked him off with a fierceness.

It was then that the medic groaned, tasting for the first time, the salty goodness of the Boss’ precum in his mouth. A shivering arousal sparked in his groin – thinking that he had made him wet – as he licked it up and swallowed it, greedily, lips and mouth milking him for more. Boss shivered while he flicked his tongue over the head and another greedy wave of lust erupted in Venom’s stomach.

With Big Boss’ rapid pace, fucking his throat, the Medic quickly learned to breathe through his nostrils to control the gag reflex. Even when he readjusted, he sometimes found his airways still blocked by his cock going so deep – Big Boss hissing quietly under his breath in obvious pleasure, gratified the deeper he went, enjoying taking it to the fullest.

Big Boss suddenly held his nose closed with his calloused fingers, forcing him to hold his breath.

“Hold it in, baby. Yeah, right there…” He whispered as he grinded deep, Medic choked and he released him.

As soon as the wave of nausea passed, he just went right back to sucking on him without a second thought. He was relishing Big Boss’s cock so full and thick and filling up his mouth, the veins protruding from the shaft, pumping blood through his impressive girth. With a strong pace, Boss fucked him, until he gave a ragged moan that stood up the hairs on the back of his neck. With his hand still in his hair, V gave an involuntary breath as Big Boss pulled himself free, holding him off his cock while it throbbed and twitched.

“I’m not ready to cum yet.” He said in a gravelly voice that sent shivers down his spine. He whimpered from knowing Boss had been ready to lose it all on his account.

Medic just watched him without saying a word, while Boss stood there silently, shuddering. The only sounds of his deep breathing, as he calmed himself down from drawing so near to climax. But shortly afterwards, he was coaxing him back on his cock with his gentle fingertips at the side of his head, pulling him in, encouragingly. And Medic went down on him again with a groan.

“How does it taste, hmm? My dick taste good?” Big Boss asked through gritted teeth, grunting as Medic sucked him off. The medic moaned on his dick, unable to hold it back as the arousal unfurled in his gut at Big Boss’ words. And he growled when he did that, apparently enjoying the sounds he was making on his dick.

As V lavishly sucked his cock, lost in the feel of him in his mouth, hands stroking eagerly, Boss pressed a finger to his asshole and massaged it in a circular motion. He instantly moaned wildly with his finger teasing his entrance open. It made him absolutely whiny with need at the thought that he was about to stuff him full of his cock in another place entirely. He spit on it, lubed it up with his saliva and Medic could feel his dick twitching as he moaned with desire. He realized then, this was the reason he’d taken his pants off.

Big Boss pulled out of his mouth – again, much to Venom’s dismay – and changed his position on the floor, forcing him to bend over the bed as he sank down on his knees with his cock in his ass.

Medic moaned in pleasure with feeling Big Boss right against his asshole, sliding teasingly, making him expel a breath, whimpering to feel his cock filling him up.

Big Boss was spitting on his dick and he could feel his hand smoothing it around the length. He heard him spit again and felt the cooling wetness of his saliva covering his asshole. It made him mewl with lust.

“Getting eager again, are we?” Boss said with a gravelly voice.

“I want you.” V groaned, begging “Please, stuff me deep...”

Letting out a groan of his own – that made V sigh with joy, Big Boss sank against his entrance with slow, careful precision. He felt the impressive nature of his girth, asking to be let in, as it pressed against him. Then the first stabbing pain of it stretching his asshole open as he cringed. What came immediately after was the uncomfortable need to expel him from the inside as Big Boss was pressing down on him. But then he suddenly started to whisper in his ear in a husky, relaxing voice, making his eyes roll still in pleasure as he said,

“Aahh, keep going, yeah… like that… like that… just like that… It’s okay, take me in deep, baby… relax, relax… Let me in…Ooh! …That’s right… Right there, that’s it… that’s it. Aagghh, yeah… like that, that’s it…. Good… Good. You’re doing so good, baby… So good… “

Which was making the whole process so much easier, as every word that poured from his mouth unraveled a heat in his groin – making his dick throb and pulse, making him want to open up to the pain entering him that was beginning to feel more and more like pleasure. His body sank into the bed and he was already drooling on the sheets. The more he relaxed the easier it slid inside, till finally he was fully sheathed in his asshole. He couldn’t believe how easy that was and felt it could only be a testament to the man’s uncanny effect on him. There was still a painful tightness, but it was also a satisfying fullness all at once. It was in that moment – being full to the brim with his cock in his ass, that he felt the most blissful, the most complete he’d ever felt before. It was an indescribable kind of pleasure and satisfaction that came over him. But that was nothing compared to the pleasure that came after – after Big Boss had gone still, allowing his hole to adjust to the change before starting to move his hips – the vicious, body-rocking pleasure as he stuffed himself in his hole, grinding against his prostate, slow and deep. Medic’s eyes rolled and he couldn’t resist a loud groan of delight as Big Boss grunted.

“You’re so tight…” Big Boss said in a strained murmur through gritted teeth.

“You’re so fucking big…” Medic growled in retort.

Big Boss grabbed onto his hands and pulled them behind his back, fastening them tightly with the loud click of the handcuffs around his wrists. He gasped and felt cold metal just as Big Boss started to grind again, ever so slightly, pulling on the handcuffs for leverage. This time it only served as an intensifier for the experience, making him feel slave to his poundings, unleashing a warmth and an eye-rolling pleasure through his groin as he opened up more for Big Boss. He bucked and gyrated his ass against him, groaning in unrestrained pleasure – the wild coursing of passion erupting through him at the pumping and flexing of Boss’ dick inside of him. He moaned with wild abandon, already feeling the beginnings of climax. He could feel it starting to loosen him up now, making the slide easier and slicker as he began to feel his tight rim growing soaked around the shaft. Big Boss growled animalistically as he stuffed him nice and deep.

“Fuck!” Medic moaned, getting his face stuffed down into the mattress with Big Boss’ hand on his head to mount him at a better angle – grinding harder into his ass.

“Boss!!” He moaned. His cock was getting so hard from the abuse, from Big Boss being so hard and deep inside of him. It thrashed and grinded against the bed with the weight of his thrusts holding him down.

“V” He coaxed in a caressing whisper and the medic almost lost it hearing him say his name. He moaned uncontrollably, backing up his ass into him harder as Big Boss grunted.

“Fuuuck!” He screamed. “Fuck me!”

Big Boss grunted wildly, a growl stirring in his chest – making him lose it all over again – as he grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to stare into his eyes.  

“You like being fucked by my cock?” He grunted.

“Ahh- yes, Boss… You feel so good… Please keep stuffing me… don’t stop.” Medic said, pleadingly.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Boss grunted, pounding him harder and faster as Medic thought he would die of pleasure – eyes snapping back up into his head. He rutted against him, sinking his asshole tightly over his length, milking his cock inside of him.

Big Boss suddenly released him from his handcuffs and V actually let out a breath of disappointment as he was turned over on his back.

Somehow, with Big Boss pulling so expertly at his body, it wasn’t necessary to readjust – his cock stayed securely in his tight hole throughout the movements and Medic moaned to feeling him shift his length in and out of him once more – unable to comprehend how it felt even better the second time around. His eyes rolled as Big Boss revolved, lustily, between his legs, looking down into his face, grunting as V cried with pleasure. Boss flicked his tongue across his lips and into his already open mouth as the Medic moaned into his kiss. He wrapped his legs around his waist, greedy for his warmth and closeness and he liked the way Boss did shift closer in response, thrusting harder into his hole. His head fell back, moaning with delight as he wrapped his fingers in the Boss’ hair, pulling him in again for another greedy kiss, whimpering uncontrollably. _He loved the needy way he kissed him. It drove him wild_ … V thought as he moaned into his mouth, reciprocating passionately and wrapping him up in his arms.

He groaned in a hungry bliss as soon as Big Boss’ hand closed around his rigid cock and began to stroke. V wailed into his mouth from being fucked at the same time. It felt so marvelous with his hand wrapped tight around the shaft. He was already starting to feel close as his head fell back against the cushion, eyes rolling as he choked out a groan. _That strong hand was pumping him so deliciously_. And with a growl, as he was jacking him off in his fist and rutting deeper inside – Big Boss tenderly plucked Venom’s lips between his teeth like ripe berries as their wanton groans and grunts fed into the igniting sparks between them.

“Boss, I’m getting close!” He screamed.

“Don’t hold back. Let it go… let it all go for me.” Big Boss gritted out.

“FUUUCCCKKK!!”

Medic cried out as he came and spasmed around his beefy cock – all over the Boss’ hand, feeding the frenzy of his thrusts. Which only made the orgasm much more intense as he twitched and writhed against him in ecstasy. Big Boss gave a grunt of pleasure as he looked down at him, his face quickly changing to one of determination as V could feel the veins in his shaft beginning to burst. He moaned out, his own orgasm soon forgotten, as he responded to the one building up inside of him, his cock pummeling him hard and fast. Big Boss suddenly seized up, crying out with a groan that took his breath away as he could feel the angry thrashing of the contracting veins in the shaft, spilling his seed inside of him. He loved the sight of him, hovering there, as he filled him up with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. He pulsed so hard and fast that V was crying out again like a volcano experiencing eruption for the second time with his insides hugging Big Boss’ massive cock like a second skin. He felt the hot liquid overflow inside of him – and all the while they were staring in awe directly into each other’s eyes as V stared back with his mouth wide open, head falling back against the pillow. Big Boss’ mouth was open too as he looked down at him. He slumped, suddenly, on top of him without even bothering to pull out – not that V would have complained – he was still reveling in the new, but _very good_ , sensations of being filled up with his sperm. He was counting in his head how many times it’d been for him by now and thought – _third time’s a charm,_ as he snuggled up, happily, with Boss.

\--

They laid there in the quiet stillness together, staring up at the ceiling and not really talking, as it seemed they were soaking up what had just happened between them. V didn’t mind, he’d never felt more tranquil or more relaxed in all his life. His body felt like jello. He couldn’t move, didn’t want to – as doing so would take him out of his arms, anyway. He felt the happiest he’d ever felt in his life – the most satisfied he can ever remember being – there with Big Boss’ arm around him in the dark.

He sparked up suddenly, the flame of his lighter eating up the darkness, bringing Venom out of his thoughts. He took the first hit of it with a sharp inhale of breath and chuckled, releasing the cloud of smoke from his mouth.

“I held off on smoking tonight to smell good for you.” He said, sucking another hit into his lungs.

“That’s why you couldn’t wait to get down to the bar!” V said, accusingly, hitting him on the arm and laughing. Boss chuckled to himself as he sucked on his cigar – _caught red handed_.

He then wrapped his arm around V’s neck and held the cigar up to his lips with silent offering. The medic simply couldn’t refuse him – despite being a medical professional who knew better, _and perhaps it was from being in such a relaxed state that had its’ influence over him_ , he thought as he took a hit of it. He coughed and the smoke wafted out of his mouth.

“Not something I’d partake of.” He said, still coughing, bitterly.

Big Boss grunted, ambiguously, as he put his lips back up to the cigar.

 “So much for drinks, huh?” V asked, casually. “Although something tells me that wasn’t exactly what you’d had in mind anyways.” he said, eyeing him with suspicion.

“I admit to nothing.” Boss said as he got up from the bed – making V huff in displeasure – as he walked out the room momentarily. When he came back in, he had two beers in his hand and gave one of them to Venom. It was ice cold against his palm as he tore off the cap with a _snap_.

They drank their beer and talked late into the night – it must have been in the early hours of the morning when Big Boss said he was going to need his sleep for a mission the next day. So, they both climbed back into bed, quickly re-establishing their comfortable position and fell asleep cuddling – Boss’ arm draped over his middle.

 

And it was the best nights' sleep Venom had gotten in a very long time…

 

\-----

V awoke, disoriented at first, not quite remembering where he was, but soon realized with a flush of his cheeks that he was in Big Boss’ quarters, now alone. _He left for his mission a few hours ago_ , he realized as he registered the time on the clock. There was a note on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and it read: “Sleep in. Enjoy the rest of your vacation, Commander. – Snake” Venom blushed with the happiest grin he’d ever had on his face as he laid back down against the pillow.

 

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lights up* So, was it good for you?


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Business as usual" vs. the extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy :) I'm very anxious to hear what everyone is thinking of it so far.

Though his specific words had been to “sleep in” – it wasn’t long before he stirred again. While he did allow some time to let himself relax a while, he couldn’t convince himself to do so for long when he had patients that were probably waiting around to see him. He had no doubt that his staff may have delayed the appointments on his schedule on account of him being away. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that had happened. _They were helpless without him_.

 _Well… on second thought,_ He pondered, looking up at the ceiling. _Maybe they could wait a while longer_ – _long enough to get in a good jog to make up for the slack in routine, anyway… It would serve them right to have to do their part, after all. He’d deal with the madness when he got there_. _Boss was right. He deserved to say “yes” to himself every once in a while._ He thought as he lied there, still not having the strive to get up off the comfortable bed – the one they’d just made love in, the blankets they’d just slept in together. He snuggled his face back into the pillow at the thought, grinning with heavy-lidded eyes that were drifting closed again at the thought of Big Boss… sighing at the thought of what he had done to him, what they had done… He writhed, his groin swelling at the memory.

 _No, he didn’t want to leave this bed just yet._ He still wasn’t ready for that. He smelled the bed sheets, took a deep inhale and found he could still smell him... The sex they’d had last night. The cigar he’d shared with him… He grinned happily. And that’s when he remembered… _Oh my God, the Boss called me “baby” last night!_ He thought with sudden surprise… _Somehow, he never thought Boss would be the type to use such terms of endearment and that it figured it took getting his cock buried deep in order to say it._ And yet… remembering it still made his face light up with the happiest smile. His touches, his kisses, his praises and words of affection… His mind was blown by it all. _What “were” they and what did the future hold for them?_  He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was following his heart and that he would do so, no matter where it took him. Boss was practically the only person in the world he trusted or felt he truly belonged. He’d follow the man to the ends of the earth if necessary – without hesitation.

When he finally brought himself to sit up and look around the room – trying to get a hold of himself, he stretched and gave a loud yawn. He looked at the clock again – it was shortly after 9:30, so that should give him plenty of time to enjoy a nice run and a quick shower at his quarters before heading back to the medical platform. Now that he was getting a good look at his surroundings, he took note of a few things he hadn’t noticed before like the playboy magazine on the table, trophies from previous missions, beer bottles, magazines, the posters of female models strapped to the walls, photographs of him with comrades and famous leaders, clothing strewn about, being that the man was hardly ever there.

It was then that he realized he still had the torn collared shirt hanging from his shoulders and the memory of that suddenly came back to him. _Fuck._ _He ripped my shirt last night!_ He thought with a curse, spreading out his arms to look at the damage. Well, it hadn’t been anything special anyway, so he didn’t really mind… But he still felt an embarrassed flush – the warmth spreading throughout his entire body – at the thought that he’d have to wear something of Snake’s in order to get back to his room. That was something he would not  ever normally do. He respected the man and his things to a fault. So, the thought of having to steal his clothing just to cover up with completely mortified him. The very idea of Snake discovering he’d done this left him feeling humiliated to the core, as well as the thought of anyone else ever finding out who’s clothing he was wearing. He didn’t even want to imagine Kaz seeing him that way… _the horror_ …. _Maybe it would have been better to have brought the denim jacket, after all._ He thought, with regret.

Not that he would complain about the notion of slipping into something that the man had worn a dozen, perhaps a thousand times before… the thought was enough to get his crotch swelling, it was enough to give him warm and fuzzy feelings for being on such intimate terms with the Boss. Just allowing his thoughts to wander there, to him, and allowing all this to sink in was just making him want to get right back in bed and cuddle up for the next hour or more. His sexy thoughts about Big Boss made him want to touch himself… after all, he didn’t often get the chance. Just the idea of cuddling up in one of his T-shirts made him want to do so right now, in this comfortable bed, and convince himself that he was really there, lying next to him… But he knew if he did that, then he really wouldn’t be able to convince himself to get up for the day. So, instead he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

After that long nights’ sleep – at least it had been for him – he felt fantastic… _and maybe it had been a number of other things from last night as well_ , he thought cheekily.  

When he got there, he stopped to look around for a minute. He was surprised to find that his bathroom was actually pretty clean. Not much was astray, it looked no different from the bathroom in everyone else’s quarters – except for the more superior shower that set him apart from all the rest, and due to the man being very minimalist in nature anyway there was only a bar of soap and some shampoo in the shower and his toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. Even the floor was clean which he thought was an ironic contrast between this and the mess that was his bedroom. He actually wondered if, maybe, Boss had cleaned it recently. He looked over at the tub – thinking with tongue in cheek, that he’d hate to miss an opportunity for a shower in his quarters, especially while the man wasn’t around, but he didn’t see the point since he’d need to shower in his own quarters after his run anyway. Kicking himself momentarily, and giving a silent curse, he thought – _next time_. _Dear God, he certainly hoped there would be a next time._

It was then that he suddenly caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and gave a silent gasp. Dark and swollen hickies dotted the lining of his neck and the lone one on his hip – plus, he’d given him more scratch and bite marks. _How could he simply forget the way he had been sucking on him last night?_  He wondered, with amazement, to himself. _The man wants to destroy me_ , he thought, moving the hair out of his way to take a look at the markings. _Either that or eat me_ … which didn’t sound all that bad. _He is such a sexy beast_ … _Well, so much for looking professional,_ he thought with a sigh. _He couldn’t believe he was gonna have to wear a turtleneck again for the second time today!_ He bit into his lip with frustration. But the truth was, he was actually kind of aroused by the idea of hiding – just beneath the surface – such personal markings of intimacy and pleasure. Perhaps it was the risk, but he couldn’t help but wonder, _why was this arousing? Why was it arousing to wear painful marks from the one you love and to feel enticed by the idea of everyone around you not knowing you have them?_  He pondered…and then thought, _perhaps, just for being a sexy secret between his lover and himself…_ He concluded with a silent shrug.

After taking a long, draining piss in the toilet, making sure not to miss and spill any over the seat or onto the floor, he walked quietly back into the bedroom where he took a discerning look around at the clothing strewn about to determine what he should throw over himself. None of the clothing looked all that dirty considering the man probably only wore his civilian clothes every once in a “blue moon” – _one night out of every hundred or so,_ he thought jokingly – before discarding it again. So, he was just going to grab one from a pile on the floor, but then he thought, warmly, back to the shirt Boss had worn last night and couldn’t help but wonder where he had left it. He looked around himself and found it where he’d seen him take it off at the previous night, by the wall next to the door where his jacket was no longer laying – _he’d most certainly taken it with him on mission_. He grabbed the T-shirt off the floor and held it, lovingly, to his face and took a deep whiff of it. His nostrils filled with the smell of his luscious body and the cologne he’d worn, the lingering smell of the fresh shower he had taken and his eyes rolled up into his head. _Uuugh! The man smelled magnificent!_ He thought with a silent scream. He put his arms through it and pulled it down over his shoulders, even though he realized it wouldn’t cover up the markings on his neck… but for now, it was not something he could do anything about.

He went out into the morning air, shutting the door behind him and started out towards his room. He walked briskly, but without apprehension, as he noted – with relief, that there didn’t seem to be too many people around. It seemed that most of them were in another area entirely, on duty or wandering patrol. The sky was congested and full of low hovering clouds, but he still relished the fresh sea air that filled his lungs. It felt good to get some exercise and it surprised him how quickly he was able to find his way back to his quarters. Once inside, he discarded the ripped collared shirt in the trash and, gingerly, took off Boss’ shirt – making sure to take one last sniff of it before setting it down on the dresser. Then he quickly changed into his workout clothes – a military high-necked T-shirt to cover up the markings – and tennis shoes. His mind was still focused on that shower right about now, as his eyes lingered over to the door of the bathroom, but there would be time for that after his run.  

He went back out into the morning air _. Just a quick jog_ , he thought, _shouldn’t take long at all to do a quick run around the base – I’m sure the staff can do without me for that long_ , he thought as he stretched, woken up by the good feeling spreading throughout his muscles. He smelled of the fresh sea air as he started out on a light jog, not wanting to push himself too soon. He looked at his watch and decided to strengthen his pace every minute or so – _that should be enough to get his blood pumping and a little endurance training in before work._ Taking a look around he noticed a few people he recognized and greeted them with a nod of his head or a friendly smile. When he neared the edge of the platform, he stared out over the water beside the railing and soaked up the awesome ocean view. The water looked so radiant – all blue and sparkly. Despite it being a murky day out, there were still lots of breaks in the clouds, which only added a deep sense of serenity to the whole scene. _Too bad he didn’t have his camera_ , he thought. It would have made a nice picture.

He was making his way down, nearest to one of the main bridges, creating a giant loop around the core of the base and admired the view of the ocean spanning out before him. From there, he could practically see the whole of Mother Base stretched out in all directions, all the plain buildings and interconnected paths. His head was still turned out towards the sea when he began to notice far along the distant pass, a rolling fog shrouding the area. It looked so beautiful hovering there, nestling a corner of Mother Base. It looked so mysterious with the sun shining through the clouds to, seemingly, pour in from behind it as if it held some special purpose – all lit up as it was, for all to see. As he watched it in awe, a moment of silence overcame the area. The only sounds he could hear were his feet smacking the pavement and the sounds of his deep breathing as he ran. He was mystified by the anomalous stillness that he couldn’t identify the cause of or explain. It was as if everything was happening within a chasm, as if all he witnessed there were in perfect isolation from everything else. It felt as if all was no longer real in some way and that the atmosphere vibrated at a certain shift in frequency. It was then that he realized that, though he could still see so much of the surrounding area, he couldn’t really see any of the people that he’d noticed just moments before. He let out a surprised breath as he turned his head from side to side, looking for any sign of the other soldiers, but it was as if they had all vanished, leaving nothing but him and this strange fog behind in its’ wake. V was starting to get an eerie feeling…

It was then that he noticed the figure of Miller slowly emerging from the mist, wearing his green uniform, yellow ascot flapping in the light breeze, blonde hair slicked back. The buildings hovering behind him were so hazy from the fog, that to V, it looked as if Kaz had just surfaced from the opening of a cave. Though he walked with the same confidence he always did, his shoulders perfectly squared as he strode out of that eerie cloud – he seemed so dower, a look of such bitterness on his face, that it brought a whole other vision entirely to the name “Hell Master” Miller. It was in strange contrast to the halo of light surrounding him. He was sure he’d find dark circles around his eyes if it weren’t for the shades covering up most of his face. He must have been on his way back from Research and Development and was headed towards his office, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the medic, and V quickly slowed to a halt. As they stood there, silently for what felt like a very long time, with the sounds of the waves crashing against Mother Base, and the grey mist floating in up out of the ocean – tickling his face, it was as if they were standing within a giant cloud and the peculiar stillness practically absolved the two of them. He didn’t understand it. _Why didn’t he hear the men? The sounds of the machines? Or the seagulls?_  He was suddenly reminded of those “face-off” scenes from old family westerns the way not a word passed between them – the only movement from the wind stirring their clothing. He thought to act casual, to ask him where he’d been or where he was off to, but Kaz spoke and broke the silence first, voice echoing in the space between them.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed what’s been going on between the two of you, just because I’ve been slow on the uptake to mention it.” He said with restraint in his voice and a deep frown. Even through the thick aviators, he could see how his eyes were boring holes into the front of his skull.

V just stood there. _Let the man speak his peace_ , he thought. He wanted to tell him he hadn’t meant to hurt him, that he tried to stand up for him when the moment came, but what right did he have to defend himself? What right did he have to argue? He was the only one in the wrong here and deserved all he got for it… even when his heart told him differently. So, he would let him get it all off his chest, let him speak his mind… nothing could stop it from needing to be said.

“Do you know he told me I could either be playing the field or acting as his sub-commander, but not both?” He chuckled to himself, mirthlessly, as he gave a moment’s pause. He had a bitter smile on his face as he looked down at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“And now there’s you…” He said, resentment bristling to the surface as he looked back over at him, all form of joviality now gone from his features.

“You know, he strays, but I’ve always kept by his side... loyal to a fault…” He said, looked down again, seeming as if that resentment was now directed towards himself, voice tapering off to a low mutter, as his face changed to one of hurt.

“Just be careful with _that_ one.” He said with real warning in his voice. “We’ve been good buddies for a long time… you and I. You don’t deserve to get hurt either.” And at that, he briskly walked away, angrily brushing past him on his way through.

V looked at him over his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. _What could he say to make up for what he’d done? Something he didn’t even regret doing? _ Life was filled with complex choices and circumstances… No one could ever predict the way in which they would play a role in someone else’s life. All he could do was try to be there for Kaz, despite it, and use his honest efforts to make the best of their situation. And his resolve would not waver. He knew what he’d gotten himself into with Snake. He’d worked far too hard up until that point to get himself there, _he wasn’t about to turn around now_.

And at that – and perhaps a bit ironically – he took one last look at the bizarre mist before he continued his run – now heading in the opposite direction. His mind suddenly filled with a new sense of confidence and self-assuredness as he made his way back to the core of the base. He didn’t bother to speak with anyone this time, just stared past everyone he – _now_ – saw on his way through Mother Base. He was feeling very at peace within himself, almost in a state of silent meditation as he ran through the cold breeze, with the smell of the ocean and the fresh sea air all around him.

He quickly landed himself back at his quarters and made his way back inside. In his room, he shifted out of his clothes, took off his shoes and hung up his sweaty shirt to dry. Then he stepped happily into his shower, his body instantly responding to the water caressing his skin, washing away all stress from off his bones. He sighed with the relief and joy that that gave him as he started humming a happy tune, scrubbing the dirt and sweat from off his skin.

When he was finished, he stepped back out – feeling lighter and much more rejuvenated as he took one long, last giddy look at himself in the mirror. He prepared himself quickly for the day and moved back into the bedroom to change. He put back on his military T-shirt and jeans, slipped on his lab-coat and boots and went back out, locking the door behind him.

As predicted, going back to work was extremely hectic. His fellow staff members were immediately all over him about where he’d been and why he hadn’t shown up for the day before, pestering him with questions about his day off. They were clearly very worked up over the fact that Big Boss, himself, had assigned for his day’s leave – signing Venom’s name for him in the books. _He didn’t know he had done that_ … It was, after all, against protocol. He couldn’t stop the involuntary rise of his eyebrows at the knowledge. That meant that his feelings for him must have been much more serious if he’d been willing to play favorites in the eyes of his men. But he, unfortunately, didn’t have much time to reflect on that as his co-workers were still badgering him like rabid dogs. Venom just sighed and tried his best to ignore it. They said they had missed him, they asked what had happened to him, but their faces still screamed: “Never leave again!”, “Boss would never do that for any of us”, “Why do you get to be treated special?”.

They were all getting him up to date on things immediately, and he’d just barely gotten his foot in the door. But right away, he set to work on getting in charge of the situation: figuring out what needed doing from the least to the most pressing – in that order, and giving assignments to the best person for the job, before moving on to seeing his patients for the rest of the morning and into that afternoon.

 

\------

 

At lunchtime, he went down to the commissary to get something to eat. After an already long day with no breakfast – he was starving. He ordered the rice and chicken teriyaki from the kitchens and wolfed it down at one of the lonely tables. He hadn’t seen Kaz since earlier that morning and he didn’t see anyone else he normally bantered with either, so he enjoyed the solitude. When he was done eating, he chivalrously offered to help the staff with cleaning his tray – along with everyone else’s, but they shooed him out the door and he quickly made his way back to work.

 

\------

 

It was a full day, full of boring medical procedures and examinations for a few of their highest-ranking officers, nothing too serious – just annual check-ups, mostly. The shocker was, his co-workers had already gotten around to most of his exams from the previous day – except for the ones who’d showed up late and had to be rescheduled. But they still pestered him nonstop for his assistance. At one point, while he was pouring over medical evaluations, his co-worker – Hissing Badger was his codename, started bothering him about helping him to restock and sterilize the equipment. Venom growled in his head. _Am I the only one competent around here?_ _Am I the only one capable of performing a task?_

For some reason, he still helped him anyway, even when he had more important matters to attend to. He just thought to himself, _the sooner we can get this done the sooner I can get back to my work_ and immediately set to the chore of scrubbing and disinfecting the tools as Badger restocked the shelves.

Venom was very focused on the task at hand, not really paying him any mind, while Badger rifled through the drawers when he suddenly asked,

“So, why _does_ Boss treat you special, anyway?” Badger was just looking at him, dull eyes drooping in their casual way as if the two of them were the best of friends. _Is this why he had asked for my help?_   He suddenly found himself wondering. _So he could disconfirm or validate rumors?_

Just as V was about to sigh with agitation, at that moment, Seahorse came into the room – more like hopped in, actually, and said, “I heard he pulled you out of work to yell at you, is that true? Did you do something wrong?” She asked curiously, with a cock of her head. Seahorse was a short, scrawny little thing with cute blue hair.

V looked up, casually, at Badger – with as much patience as he could muster, and said:

“Look, I wasn’t getting any special treatment from the Boss – he just thought I needed a day off….”

Then he looked over at Seahorse, “You need to get back to work… and stop spreading office rumors. Worry about your own faults!” He yelled after her as she started to walk away, a chastised look on her face. Badger seemed to take the hint after that, as Venom had given him a look of warning, and he didn’t ask any more questions as they continued on with their work.

All day he shut down their annoying, petty complaints every chance he got, just to get some peace. Aside from that, he was having a good day because he just couldn’t stop thinking about last night – though none of them had to know about that. Several times he stopped what he was doing just to fantasize about him. He couldn’t help it. Just thinking about him made him want to jack off at his desk right now, but no way would he take that kind of risk. _Then he’d really never hear the end of it._ He thought.

By the end of the day, when everyone was happy and it seemed he had managed to get things under control – as he always did, he was yawning at his desk, hovering over patient files and important medical documents, preparing for the next days’ appointments on his schedule. It had been a full day, of busy work, and, thankfully, it looked like it was ending much earlier than usual. He was tired and he thought, for once, it was a good night to go back to his quarters and get some rest. But his mind kept wandering back to Boss. _He hoped he was okay_. He wondered about his mission and how things were going and decided, with a giddy smile, to go visit headquarters to see if he could talk with him over codec. But not without a trip to the kitchens first…

 

\----

 

After a trip to the cafeteria for a little late-night snack – a chocolate cannoli – he knocked on the door of Kaz’s office and hoped he was in a better mood than he had been that morning. He still didn’t look all too thrilled to see him, but didn’t throw him out either, as he looked over at him from behind the shoe he had propped up on his desk. The really weird thing about it was that he was already on comms chat with Big Boss. Not that he should find that odd, by any means, they often were when he was out on a mission, but he just hadn’t expected it to work as perfectly as it did.

“What’s up, Commander?” Miller asked in a tight voice and Venom instantly found it odd that he hadn’t used his real name.

“I just wanted to come by and see how the Boss was doing…” He said, cheerfully. He felt like he should be, awkwardly, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand instead of his cannoli.  

Kaz sighed and stood up from his desk.

“I guess I’ll just leave you to it then!” He huffed and stormed out.

Snake, as oblivious as ever, said “What’s up with him?” with an offended sounding rumble.

Ignoring this, Medic made sure Kaz had gone far down the hall before coming into the room. He moved around the desk and sat down in Miller’s chair.

“I miss you. I can’t wait till you get your sexy ass back here…” He said with an impassioned murmur.

Boss grumbled, affirmatively, and said, “If things work out right, that shouldn’t be too long from now.” _Mmmm, I just love his voice_. Medic thought.

“How _are_ things going anyways?” He asked, stifling his excitement over the news.

And Big Boss told him about it – it was a recon. mission and thankfully, he’d said the entire day had been uneventful (completely unlike his own).

It was then that, and he should have predicted it, he started talking about food and the dinner he’d had to catch.

“Ever eaten snake?” Boss asked, randomly, curiously.

“Actually, I have.” V said.

“What did it taste like?” V marveled at the way his voice sounded so full of innocence and curiosity when he asked that question.

“I don’t really remember... I think it kind of tasted like… chicken or something.” He replied, vaguely.

Remembering his own food that he’d brought, he took the first bite of it – he was hungry and it was satisfying to his taste buds.

With his mouth still around his food, Medic said, “I think what I have right here is the closest thing I’ll have to dinner tonight.”

“Ahh, what’s that?” Big Boss asked in a gravelly voice with genuine interest.

“A chocolate cannoli.” He said.

“Mmmm… and how does it taste?” This time, he didn’t sound so innocent, and there was an unmistakable sexual tension behind the question. He enjoyed the quality of his breathy voice and he seemed, unusually, eager to get to the answer. Unable to help himself, Medic gawked in silent arousal around his food as he blushed and swallowed, carefully, trying not to choke at the same time that he worked on formulating the words.

“Uuhh– “, he stammered. “Flaky, chocolatey, creamy…” He explained.

He heard the enlightened sounds that Big Boss was making. “Ahh…”, followed by little grunts of understanding, but he could hear him growing breathy.

For a moment, he almost laughed at the humor of this situation – though he held it back. Here he was essentially, eating a pastry stick with cream filling and Big Boss wanted to know how it tastes. And, not to mention, the man named “Snake” had asked him if he liked eating snakes… _Hmmm_ … _Perhaps, his interest in food had a lot less to do with **food** , after all. _

“Somehow, it actually reminds me of these scones my Grandmother used to make…” V continued in a nostalgic voice. “I used to eat those all the time...”

“Uh huh, what did they taste like?” Boss asked with irresistible gruffness.

“Ugh – so delicious!” He groaned. “Just thinking about it makes me want another one.” 

He heard a sexy grunt that rippled in his groin as he listened to the rustling sounds of fabric being opened, followed by a sudden heavy sigh and what might have been a breathy moan. Despite hearing him make all these sounds, and despite the growing erection now in his pants, he continued as if he hadn’t – this time in a much sexier voice.

“Mmm! They were just so hot coming out of the oven and tasted so buttery and sweet. She used to melt cream cheese or butter over the top of them too, and that made them taste incredible!” He groaned.

Boss was making thoughtful noises, but he could still hear the gentle sound of rustling in the background and the unusually still silence of someone who was listening, perhaps, a little too intently. V clenched his fist from the arousal heating up in his stomach, but kept talking as if he hadn’t been affected.

“I used to get ones just like it at this French café down the street–”

Boss muttered along “French, huh?” in a sexy voice and V smiled as he continued.

“–though no one could make them like my grandmother… they still melted in my mouth.” He finished on a husky breath, hoping it would send the right message and, as if in answer, he heard Boss groan.

V was breathing heavily now, rubbing at the pounding shaft in his jeans and closing his eyes as he did so, listening to the sexy sounds he was making – but didn’t pull it out of his pants. It was Kazuhira’s office, after all, and he did not even want to picture the trouble he would be in if the man came back to him beating off at his desk.

The Medic muttered with a naughty lilt to his voice, “Boss… what are _you_ doing?” as if he wasn’t doing it, himself. His food was now a completely forgotten thing on the desk.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, and somehow even that aroused him, despite there being a biting edge to his voice.

“No, please keep going… Don’t stop.” He said, growing excited, his heavy-lidded eyes were beginning to close ever so slightly as he rubbed on his groin, listening even more intently to the sounds he was making as he leaned back against the chair.  

He could hear Boss breathing hard and humming in that gruff way of his.

“You know I can’t resist the way you beg.” He said with a grunt, growling under his breath and V whimpered. He didn’t know how long he had until Kaz would be back in and didn’t want anyone to hear him.

“Does this mean you’ll let me have my way with you?” V asked, flirtatiously, writhing a little in his seat.

“Beg me nice enough and we’ll see.” Big Boss said in his sexiest voice, but his tone had suggested unyielding resolve.

Then there was more heavy rustling, when he could suddenly hear the teasing sound of his mouth brushing the mic, as if he wanted to lick him over the distance, and the now unmistakable sounds of his fapping – Medic almost couldn’t stifle a moan fast enough.

“Is this exciting you, V?” _Fuck, that voice_. His eyes rolled up into his head at the sound of it. His dick started to pound under his hand just from hearing Boss say his name and he responded in an eager voice, through gritted teeth. “Absolutely.” Now touching himself even harder. _It’s you that excites me_ , he wanted to say, but for some reason he didn’t.

“That’s my good V...” Boss purred through a grunt. It sounded like _he_ was touching himself harder now too.

There was a helpless moan from the Medic as he felt like his insides were melting to the sound of his praises.

“Call me that again.” He begged through a tormenting wave of lust. It felt more like pain that he couldn’t touch him.

“My V.” Boss breathed in a seductive voice and Medic almost lost it. He could feel himself untangling, completely unraveling to the sound of his voice and his words that made him lose all self-composure. He was panting now as it sounded like Boss had moved closer to the mic to whisper again, even more intensely “My good little V.”

Venom was really starting to lose it now, he was about to take it out of his pants but Big Boss stopped him.

“Don’t take it out.” He said, sternly.

“How did you–“ V started, but was interrupted.

“You’ve always been very easy to read. Anyway, don’t.” It sounded like an order.

“Yeah? And how you gonna stop me?” He asked casually, laying his head back against the chair and closing his eyes – just barely petting himself now with his fingertips.

“What? What was that – “ **Punished** ”? I didn’t quite hear it...” There was warning in his voice, he was startled by the sudden boldness of it.  

“Why do you call me that?” Medic asked through a helpless, breathy moan.

“Do you really want to find out…?” He asked, curiously, his tone now a gentle caress – as if it had never been rough in the first place. He sounded as if the answer to that question would open a doorway into another world.

“Yes. What do you want to do to me, Boss?” He couldn’t help but ask this seriously, even when he was still writhing with desire – Big Boss really kept him wondering sometimes.

After a moment of silence, he finally muttered, “Oh, don’t worry… you’ll find out.”

V gave a silent huff. “You’re cruel.” He groaned, his head rolling on the chair.

“You _know_ _it_.” Snake said teasingly, adding a deeper level of intensity on those last words. It hissed with a certain conviction and confidence that Venom found undeniably attractive.

He could hear the sound of Big Boss touching himself again and his own fingers moved with new purpose and vigor, pumping himself through his jeans as he listened to Big Boss’ pleased noises. But he was still looking anxiously towards the door, anticipating Miller’s return any minute now.

“I can hear it…” Boss whispered, breathily. “Yeah, that’s it… touch yourself nice and good for me…”

Medic couldn’t suppress a wild moan. It was a good thing there still wasn’t anyone around.

“What do you want, huh, V?” Big Boss asked him, gutturally. He could feel that question coming, could predict it naturally, but that didn’t stop it from being arousing all the same.  

“You, Boss…” He said instantly, breathlessly, moaning and stroking now with determination.

“Tell me. You know I always want to hear you say it.” The hunger in his voice, the gruffness of it was eye-rolling good.

“I want you, Boss.” He said full of breath, grinding in pleasure against his hand. “I want you like fucking crazy….” He groaned. He felt like he was getting close.

Big Boss’ breathing suddenly picked up speed and he almost moaned out loud from how excited he sounded. He could feel the slimy wetness of his precum oozing out onto his stomach, underneath his jeans. The wild pressure mounting in his groin becoming unbearable. With much more coaxing he would surely blow.

“Hmm…whatever happened to that pastry thing you were eating?” _God, why did he find that voice so fucking sexy?_ “You didn’t have to stop on my account…” Big Boss said, chuckling to himself.

“I suddenly got very distracted.” V said, tersely.

Big Boss chuckled again and the sound of the rumble in his chest was so pleasant that V couldn’t help but smile. He’d already stopped touching himself anyway, mainly because cumming at his CO’s desk contained too many risk-factors. He adjusted himself and pulled his food back over to him, remembering then, the hungry gnawing in his stomach as he started to devour it. He was also thinking – _at least he might be able to tease Snake this way_.

Big Boss was humming again, apparently very pleased by the _sounds_ of his eating and Venom grinned with accomplishment around his food.

“Is that good?” Boss asked in a strikingly intimate way. It gave Venom shivers down his spine. It made him wonder if Big Boss was still touching himself.

“Mm… Yes, Boss… but not as half as good as you.”                                        

He groaned and the sound was so heavenly. It made his eyes roll up into his head and a passionate desire unfurling in his groin as he suddenly wanted to be touching himself again – especially for the very provocative sounds of Big Boss fisting himself over the radio. He felt a particularly potent rush at the thought of hearing him cum like this over transmission. _That idea was all too enticing._ He wondered if he was getting close, but before he could ask Big Boss suddenly said,

“You know all this talk about food reminds me of another medic I used to talk about food with.”

“Really?” Venom asked, arching an eyebrow. Now he was intrigued.         

But before Big Boss had a chance to respond V heard a noise in the background. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew the sound hadn’t originated from Big Boss. He heard the muffled noises of his sudden movement as he seemed to cover the mic for a moment, before sound came in clear once more and he said,

“Oh, I gotta go… I’ll see you soon.” He said, finishing on a flirty lilt of his voice and V heard the click of the codec go dead.

 

\----

_“Whoa, Snake, you really have a thing for food, don’t ya?”_

\----

 

V laid down in his bed for what felt like the first time in forever, though he knew it had just been the night before last. His body felt good, like the heavy rolling fatigue that comes after a long, hard day of work. But he was feeling an exceptionally-horny kind of tired, especially after that sexy comm. chat with Big Boss. Though he needed the rest, his body craved for the attention and he just couldn’t help himself… His hand had a mind of its own as it slid its way into the bulge in his pants and he was grunting with the weight of his relief as he scratched an itch that had been aching all day – he was so worked up, he knew it wouldn’t take long.

He squeezed his dick hard, already moaning from the pleasure that brought him as his head rolled back against the pillow and his eyes closed. He was still wet from earlier and still very eager for release as he pumped his hungry cock in his hand, hissing under his breath. After all the sexy build-up they shared over comms., he could already feel himself getting close as soon as he’d started. Wetting his hand with his spit and rubbing it all over his cock – releasing a wild moan, he couldn’t help but wonder if Boss was touching himself right now too _… or if he’d already made himself cum_. He groaned and allowed his eyes to close at the thought… at the images that brought into his mind – Big Boss petting his cock, biting and kissing his neck, fucking him... He stuffed his head into the pillow and moaned out loud, fingers grasping the shaft as he stroked his cock without mercy, his other hand gripping the sheets. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe wherever he was, out under the stars somewhere, if he was doing the same at the thought of him too. _He wanted him_. Wanted to feel his body next to him, to kiss and touch him, to climb on top of him and grind against his hard package as he straddled him. _He wouldn’t be able to resist a Big Boss that let him do that_ , he thought, releasing another hungry moan. Not that he could argue with the Big Boss that always had his hands all over his body. _Hmmmm_ … that thought, of his hands on him, clawing at his skin – really got him going.

His mouth flew open as he grasped the shaft harder. For some reason, his mind instantly went back to that first kiss – the broiling passion, the longing, desperate kisses in his quarters, Big Boss grinding him into the wall… He was shaking with desire. He let his thoughts take him wherever they pleased as he remembered the hand job at the bar, their sexy training session. Like a fresh wound being reopened, he felt a rush to his groin at the thought of how he’d almost made himself cum to the way he was talking to him, the way he’d said his name over codec.

At that thought, his climax started to build as he pumped himself more fiercely in his hand, feeding the rolling pleasure and intensity of the orgasm that was about to overtake him. He couldn’t help himself. _He wanted this… needed this_ … Just thinking back on it, he could still hear the sound of his voice again in his mind, the throaty rumble of his words and the possessive way he’d said his name, _“My good little V”_. He gave a loud groan, back arching off the bed as he erupted all over his chest.

“Snake!” He screamed.

His body throbbed and pulsed with the massive explosion that was ripping through him as he fell back against the bed. Collapsing in a heap as he panted for breath, body trembling, shaking from the intense culmination as his eyes closed to the pleasure flooding through him. It felt like he’d never been more satisfied in all his life than he was in that moment. He’d moaned so loud he was sure somebody had heard him in one of the neighboring rooms. He’d spilled a messy load all over his stomach but didn’t feel like cleaning it up as his body was still thrumming with endorphins and coming down off the very intense high. It felt like the perfect moment to fall asleep… but he knew he had to get up eventually.  

After a long moment, he finally got up and cleaned himself off with a towel before quickly collapsing back onto the bed. He was so relaxed, he felt like his body weighed a ton as he laid there. He was breathing in and out calmly through his nose as his eyes closed, mind wandering into a meditative state, but somehow, he still found himself unable to shut down. He huffed, frustrated after a few moments of this. Now that he was actually trying to get in bed at a decent time – he couldn’t sleep. _Oh, the irony,_ he thought to himself. But he knew his mind was probably just worried about Boss, wondering about whether he was okay and whether or not his mission was going smoothly. And, he could admit, he still couldn’t get his sexy thoughts about him out of his head. His body still writhed in response, despite no longer being hard, as he moaned under his breath with renewed wanting. He tried not to let this distract him as he laid there calmly for a moment, still trying to relax...

Then at the last second, just as he was starting to drift off, V remembered he had to take Snake’s T-shirt back to his quarters before he got back from the mission tomorrow… _he’d be embarrassed having to bring this up with him._ Releasing an agonized groan, he stumbled out of bed. He grabbed onto the T-shirt that he’d lovingly placed on his dresser and put on some fresh clothes, slipping on his shoes without tying them, and out of sheer laziness (cause, he was just that tired), he put on his lab-coat while stifling a yawn, thinking at least it would keep him warm from any cold, sea breeze as he stepped back out into the night.

Thankfully, he’d just been there that morning and couldn’t have locked himself out. It didn’t take long to get back to his quarters. There were a few people out on patrol, but not as many as there’d been throughout the day. Only the steady blinking of the signal lights accompanied him as he guided himself, purposefully, back to Big Boss’ room. When he got there, he let himself in through the special little side entrance that only Big Boss had, and that led into the hallway of his bedroom. He thought he’d really have to talk to Snake about locking his doors as he turned on the lamp on the side table, nearest to the closet, and it lit up his bedroom. He blinked for a moment, trying to let his eyes adjust to the sudden major shift in lighting as he turned his head from side to side, peering around the room. Everything looked as it had earlier that morning – nothing had moved. It wasn’t as if Big Boss had much to steal anyways, if any man was foolish enough to dare enter uninvited. All that his furniture consisted of was: his bed, a dresser, a couch, some chairs scattered around, his desk, a table and some small shelves. Though he did have a nice radio and a stash of quality cigars in his desk. There’d be hell to pay if any of those ever went missing, despite how easy it was for the man to get more.

As he was standing there, looking around the room, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as if he were sensing someone else in the room. His closet door stood open… _he wasn’t sure if it had been that way before._ He walked over and, carefully, peeked inside, but he didn’t find anything out of the ordinary or out of place, so he shut the door. The atmosphere of the place felt, oddly, a little warming, like the feeling you get as you’re waiting for someone who was about to come home. Still, he knew it was probably just his imagination, due to his distress over wondering when Boss was going to come home from his mission, so he tried not to pay it any mind.

He retrieved his folded-up T-shirt from the deep pocket of his lab coat and wondered what a suitable place for it was. He didn’t want to just throw it back down onto the floor so, without thinking about it, he opened the bottom drawer of his dresser, to place it in there with care, when he found a photograph laying inside. He reached in and picked it up, tenderly, with his fingers and held it up silently to his face. On the photograph was an image of a very beautiful young woman with striking young features and long blond hair, looking intensely into the camera with a sad little smile on her lips. He knew it was a photograph of the Boss and he looked at it with a weight of sadness in his heart – a sadness that threatened to overcome him as he looked down at it. It was just so heart-rending. Boss had been forced to kill his mentor, the one person who’d treated him like family. He suddenly could see why him or Kaz would probably never truly compare to her and what she had been to him. It suddenly made him feel like he would gladly move mountains in an effort to be there for him, that there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do or try. His heart ached for him. He wished so badly that he could make all of his pain go away, but he knew, no matter how much he could try to, that there wasn’t a thing he could really say to fill the broken, empty void in his heart. It made him feel bad that he had asked him to remove his bandana. As long as she still lived within his heart, he should accept her too – just as he’d accepted Kaz. After looking at it a moment longer, he put it back inside, respectfully, where he had found it.

He reached into the breast pocket of his lab coat for his own photograph that he always kept close to his heart. It was a picture of Big Boss with his arm wrapped so tightly around Venom’s shoulder as they looked into the camera with bright smiles on their faces. It was taken outside the chopper near the railing shortly after a mission. It had been on a rainy day and he could just see the mist hovering in the air above the ocean behind them. They were hanging around with Morpho and some other buddies at the time. _They had bantered for so long that day…_ He smiled at the memory. He could still see their faces and the sounds of their laughter in his mind. He could recall vividly the feeling of his body next to him, how good it felt to share the same space with him… It had been a hard lesson for him to learn that it was a pain to want someone… it hurt in ways that words could never describe, like an aching, hollow agony deep inside of him. That photograph… had been a reminder of something that filled the loneliness he’d felt all that time that he’d pined after him, when his heart was lonely and empty for his companionship. A subtle comfort in the times he’d needed it most.

 

He tucked the photograph back into his pocket and stood up. Taking one last, lingering, look around the room, he went back out and shut the door behind him.

 

\----------


	6. Discoveries: Prt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Boss has a surprise in mind for Venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I’ve made anyone wait. Art is a very complex process and this chapter definitely took a lot longer than I expected to write :) it’s also much longer than I ever anticipated, but now that it’s finished, I hope it doesn’t disappoint.

V awoke bright and early the next morning to a knock at his door. He quickly looked over at the clock, it was six am. He still didn’t need to get up to go to work for a while yet, and since he’d been so exhausted the previous night he planned to delay his next jog, at least till the following morning. Giving an irritated groan, not feeling ready to get out of his warm bed yet – he begrudgingly roused himself from his comfortable sleep without much more thought to go answer the door. He thought it might be Kaz coming by to tell him something, but he got the surprise of his life when he opened the door and there stood Snake, all decked out in his gear. He had a sweet, subtle smile on his lips as he stood there, looking him up and down with what looked to V like a hint of amusement and… appraisal. Which made him realize he was still shirtless in a pair of jeans – he’d passed out late last night before he had a chance to take them off. An embarrassed flush went through him at the realization, despite his stomach already doing wild flips with Big Boss standing right there in front of him. He was feeling pretty stunned, but before he could speak Big Boss barged through the threshold and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He exhaled, ardently, into his mouth, working his lips and tongue to meet him with as much eagerness and passion as he demonstrated. Big Boss’ hands were planted firmly on his hips, but he was barely aware of him moving one away to shut the door behind himself as he backed V up deeper into the room.

He hadn’t anticipated Boss getting back so early. He’d expected to see him later that day, but certainly not for him to show up at his door at six in the morning. Though he knew something was amiss, Big Boss didn’t fool him for a second – he may not have been good at sharing his emotions, but there was no doubt in his mind that he’d wanted to see him too and the thought of that was profoundly touching. His heart was warmed by it anyways and it filled him with a sense of giddiness and joy. No one had given him a sweeter gesture.

“Did I wake you?” Big Boss asked, huskily, one bright eye staring into his while twining his fingers affectionately in his short, ebony curls. The sun casting its’ light through the window shined on his face and Venom thought he was stunningly beautiful in that deeply rugged way with the dark features of his beard and the eyepatch. He looked surprisingly awake for it being so early in the morning, yet he knew it must have been excruciatingly late when he’d had to leave the field last night. He must have slept on the chopper the whole ride home. Feeling all warm and fuzzy from that thought, from the memories coming back to him of all the times he’d watched him sleep on the chopper – Venom couldn’t resist the mental _Awww_! There was nothing more adorable than seeing the man curl up and go to sleep. He looked like an angel in those moments. Venom suddenly wanted to throw his arms around his neck.

“Best alarm clock ever.” Venom said happily, grinning from ear to ear and still catching his lips with a passionate breath. Big Boss put his warm hand against Venom’s face as he kissed him, stepping forward to close off more of the distance between their bodies. Then Venom _did_ throw his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Big Boss growled with approval.

“Fuck, I missed you.” V said breathily, still kissing him.

“Kept you waiting huh?” Big Boss said with a throaty voice, staring into his eyes with a warm smile.

He couldn’t believe it. _The line_. _He was giving him the line_! He’d mimicked this so many times before, but somehow, he never expected to be on the other end of it. He just wanted to laugh – _hysterically_ , but his stomach still filled with pride and his heart with warmth as he pulled him into another urgent kiss in answer. Big Boss growled and bit into his lip. V moaned and licked his lips with a flick of his tongue, making him growl again in hunger as they got lost in another exuberant kiss before pulling away again.

“So… did you finish yourself off last night without me?” V said breathily, cocking his head to look intently into his face. He couldn’t help but ask. He wanted to bite his own lip just thinking about it.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Big Boss graveled teasingly, a sparkle of pleasure in his blue eye.

“Yes… I would.” V said, perfectly seriously. Big Boss just looked at him, arms crossed. It was the unresigned look of someone who had already made up his mind and wasn’t backing down, but for a lingering moment his eye still wandered his face as if in search of something before he leaned in.

“Maybe I’ll tell you later.” He whispered in his ear. “For now, I like teasing you.”

 _Somehow, he was less than surprised_. Either way, Venom simply couldn’t resist that voice in his ear, purring its’ manly gruffness and sexual arousal. He felt his stomach tying in knots as a little breath escaped him and he kissed Big Boss just as he was starting to pull away – who responded in kind. BB’s hands were on his hips, squeezing and feeling of the belt at his waist in his strong hands. It made Venom pant for breath as he felt his dick getting hard as a result.

When they broke away, Venom said, “What happened last night? Why’d you have to go so suddenly?” His voice was breathy after that kiss, but he was curious for the answer.

“It was a skunk. Wanted to make its way into my tent. I disagreed.” Boss said flatly.

“Oh. Well… How do you not smell horrific right about now?”

“Can’t spray me while it’s getting tranqed… and barbequed…” Big Boss said with a mischievous grin.

“Ugh, you didn’t.” Venom said with disgust, turning away to sit down on the bed. “What am I thinking, of course you did.” When he sat down he leaned back on his hands and looked over at him with a grin lighting up his face and a twinkle in his eyes. “So… how did it taste?” V asked, smiling with his eyebrows arched, body shaking from his silent chuckles.

Big Boss didn’t seem to notice he was being made fun of as he said, “Delicious… but too boney. Not enough meat.” He concluded like a true cave man.

“So, what’s up?” V asked, nonchalantly “Not that I’m against a surprise visit from you, but this is pretty unusual...” He had his arms crossed with a perplexed look on his face, cocking his eyebrows.

“I was just on a scout mission, tracking down some important intel we received about a deserter, looking into the man’s claims… also the reason why I was bored out of my mind yesterday…” Big Boss said in his scruffiest voice, trailing off and looking down at the floor.

“Bored enough to get so excited over a little comm. chat with me?” V asked, flashing a grin, but Big Boss just continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

“Anyway, I discovered some secret documents proving the peace sentinel was being hunted for defecting. He is obviously an important asset to their organization, which means he might know a lot more than what he’s saying. And it just so happens that he wants to join MSF - he might be willing to share more about what he knows. So, armor up, soldier. I want you with me on this mission. It’s a good opportunity for you to show us what you’re made of, its high time we see your potential in action.”

V was fucking speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He was shocked – stunned, beyond words as he stood up and walked over to him, grinning and sputtering, incoherently. His first thoughts had been how amazing this was – _he couldn’t wait to get out there!_ But then immediately after, he felt guilty for abandoning his teammates at the medical platform. There would be a lot of people going without his help and he didn’t like the idea of neglecting his duties, but before he had the chance to bring it up – in fact, right as the question was coming out of his mouth, Big Boss interrupted him.

“And don’t worry about the medical platform, I’ve already got it taken care of. You won’t have to worry about a thing. Just focus on your promotion. It’s your time to shine.” Big Boss said with a shiny toothed grin. _Okay, maybe they **both** knew what the other was going to say before it came out of their mouth_. The Medic thought, chuckling to himself.

“Wow, Boss… I’m honored! Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down!” V said with a wide grin.

“You have a lot to offer – you’re the best we got out there. That’s why from now on, you’ll be joining me on missions on a much more regular basis.” Big Boss said, almost routinely, as if he were talking to any other recruit. _Old habits die hard_ , Venom thought.

“Now hustle up, soldier!” Big Boss said, smacking him on the ass with a strong hand to get him moving.

He gave him some space and waited outside the bathroom as Venom got ready. He hoped with all that kissing that he didn’t have morning breath. He checked behind his hand just to be sure but thankfully wasn’t too embarrassed by the smell. He shaved and brushed his teeth in the sink quickly, thinking a jumble of excited thoughts – over spending more time with Big Boss, that he was essentially being promoted and would be out on the field on a much more regular basis, he couldn’t believe his happiness over the news that he was being given the opportunity to better hone his skills – and right at Big Boss’ side, no less. There was no greater honor for him or for all the soldiers of Mother Base. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, openly – his co-workers were right – there was no doubt he was one of the lucky ones. He’d have to be careful to prevent rivalries from forming, people gave him enough trouble as it was over his relationship with Big Boss and he thought, a little ironically, how much harder he’d be working from that point on. _So much for resting up_ … He thought wryly as he took one last look at himself in the mirror.

He changed quickly into his heavy armor, cursing silently under his breath for the heat he knew he’d have to endure in Costa Rica. _Yay!_ He thought sarcastically. He could feel his heart racing with excitement though… enticed by the idea of battle, of being with Big Boss and sharing new experiences together... it filled him with a rush of new sensations.

When he was done changing and packing up his gear, he wanted to go down to the snack hall to pick up some grub first, but Big Boss said “We’re working with a tight window…” They needed to get out to the field quickly before the target was due to show up. Snake said when they got there he would catch their food, but until then they would have plenty of rations. _Though not even Snake eats those_. Venom thought.

Soon they were standing in Miller’s office in front of his bright, albeit, less than pleased face.

“Now you’re used to going on missions with the Boss but this time it will be different. This isn’t one of your average “run of the mill” missions and you’re not just simply acting as field medic in this case. If anything happens, we’ll be counting on you for back up. You’ll be fully stocked with any medical supplies you might need in case there’s any injuries, but your main capacity in this mission will be extra security – basically, you’ll be watching his back in case he needs you. Now this could be a highly dangerous mission so you’re, regrettably, being tossed right into the fire, as it were and you’re going to need to rely on all your experience up until this point to get you out of any trouble you might encounter. You may come under heavy fire since it’s a rescue mission and the target has some very critical material that could be crucial to Mother Base, so be careful.”

“Understood.” V said.

“Now about the medical platform, there are a few people who could fill in for you while you’re gone and I’m already making arrangements for that. We’ve let your staff know of the situation…. I know you’re going to be worrying about them, but they can handle themselves. There shouldn’t be a problem and I’ll check in on the situation to make sure of it, personally.” V actually did find this very reassuring as Kaz offered a little smile and a nod of his head. He looked over at Big Boss who was giving him the same look and reassuring nod, hands draped over his M16.

Of course, he hadn’t expected anyone else to do the debriefing, but he just couldn’t help but feel like it was horribly cruel and ironic under the circumstances. It felt like he was getting permission from Dad to take his daughter out. Though he knew he was a skilled soldier with much to offer, it felt more like they were doing something naughty and callous – and right to the poor guy’s face, no less. Although Kaz acted with the strictest of professionalism, V still caught moments of undeniable tension rising between the two of them with the hot glares he shot at Big Boss, the subtle growl under his breath, the way he gritted his teeth in moments of frustration and tried to maintain his composure.

Thanks to Big Boss’ rushing and growls of impatience, they didn’t waste any time getting to the helipad.

\------

After loading onto the chopper, they settled in for, roughly, a five-six-hour trip as Morpho flipped dials and started up the engines. V greeted him, who tipped his head in acknowledgement and said with a smile, “been a while, medic” as he sat down next to Big Boss.

As they flew over the Caribbean Sea, Boss quickly explained to him in further detail about the mission. That Kaz had received a call from the intel. target’s source, Jahari Rathmani was his name, a man deeply involved in the inner workings of the CIA, who hadn’t been able to give him too much information, but said he was working for an informant from the Peace Sentinel who wanted to leave their organization and join Big Boss. He said this man worked in one of the highest branches of the company and had a lot of top secret knowledge to provide. In an attempt to substantiate these claims, Big Boss went on the reconnaissance mission – taking a look around the area and managed to find a transmission record linking peace sentinel to cipher (a “Major Zero” had been mentioned, they’d just changed the name) – and that’s when they got the call that he had been captured. They needed to bring the target back out alive, if at all possible and retrieve the information before anyone had the chance to snuff it out.  

They were sitting and talking for a while, joking with Morpho and listening to Big Boss’ cassette tapes as they killed time, when Big Boss started to meander the floor in front of him. It was obvious he was just bored out of his mind and couldn’t wait to get out to the field. Venom couldn’t help but admire him and watch, awestruck, as he started to do a little dance – shoulders revolving to the music, lips synching the words.

♪ “Smoke on the water… a fire in the sky… smoke on the water…” ♪ ♫

Venom’s eyes burned into him with desire. He looked like he was really enjoying himself and couldn’t help but think how sexy he looked dancing like that, how cute and adorable he was being. _Why had he never seen him this way before?_ With his dark hair and rugged features, he just wanted to kiss him. Big Boss put his hands up casually on the bars in front of Venom, hovering there and looking at him like he was staring at the piece of meat he wanted. He had a mischievous look on his face as he licked his lips and Venom couldn’t help but notice the way they shined as he leaned in to kiss him. V was captivated by that kiss but was already glancing back at Morpho – subconsciously preoccupied with him being there – but Boss sat down beside him and whispered in his ear, “Relax… he never notices anything” and soon concluded, “trust me.” Which really made him wonder, but he didn’t ask… _Not yet, anyway_ , he thought.

He could already feel himself getting hard with his voice in his ear… just from the notion that maybe they were about to fool around, even when he knew rationally there was no way they could currently get past the body armor of their suits.

“Though I have to admit, I do wish we were alone...” Big Boss said, carrying on with that husky voice in his ear that drove him mad, “There’s so much I want to do to you.” Venom’s mouth went slack as his eyes rolled closed, his head fell back against the seat as he tried to control his breathing, but he was already panting with lust. Not to mention he was trying to keep his eyes from rolling back up into his head again.

As he was still trying to maintain his composure, Big Boss continued to grate out into his ear, which wasn’t helping matters – “Ahh, I thought that would tease you...” and Venom _was_ getting excited, just from that little moan of appreciation, from the breathy quality of his voice, from how horny he sounded. His eyes were rolling again as he clenched his fist on the seat in an attempt to stifle himself – the sexual tension that was rising in his stomach – _If it weren’t for Morpho he’d be all over this man right now_ , Venom thought.

Big Boss continued, breathing heavily in his ear now, “I know how much you like this…”

The sensual feel of his lips, that hot breath against his ear, the teasing bit of tongue – it was all driving his body up the wall as he tried to suppress an excited moan from working its way out of his throat as his gut unraveled with the weight of his arousal. He was starting to get wet from his sexy whispers.

“You’re so cruel.” V whispered, breathlessly, writhing in his seat.  

“You know it.” _There it was again_.  

What was even more cruel than that, was being right next to him, but not being able to touch him.

Big Boss grabbed onto his thigh.

“Are you hard, soldier?” He asked roughly, leaning over to whisper again with his lips all the way against his ear.

“Like a rock.” Medic said in a breath of excitement. _He wanted him so bad._

“Good boy.” He whispered. V’s eyes were rolling again from that comment as Big Boss suddenly stood up from his seat to lean over in front of Venom, grabbing onto his face with his hands and stuffing his tongue down his throat in a heated passion. What was so sexy about it was how, when the moment of urgent desire passed – and with his hands still on his face, V saw Big Boss’ eye roll open and look up at Morpho, who obviously still hadn’t noticed a thing based on the satisfied smirk that he was now giving him. He chuckled and leaned over again to whisper in his ear, “See? Not a thing.” He said, laughing again with that rich, gravelly rumble and the sound of it, so close to his ear – feeling the vibrations emanating off of his sturdy frame – was heavenly to say the least. It only filled him with deeper desire. And it was already intoxicating as it was being this close to him – his sexy body hovering inches above his own, but still doing nothing to satisfy the hungry thirst of his roaming hands.

Even V turned his head to look back at Morpho, but it was obvious he had been right – that he hadn’t turned his head around once in all that time – just as Big Boss was pulling away, already satisfied with himself, and meandering the floor once more in a bored fashion.

It turned into a long trip of much of Big Boss’ cruel teasing, sexy whispers and more frolicking kisses behind Morpho’s back before they were finally landing – many hours later.

 

                                                                   Costa Rican Grasslands, 1974, 1200 hours 

As soon as the door of the chopper was opened, they were instantly greeted by the suffocating Central American heat of the Costa Rican Grasslands that was now all around them. It was so hot he could instantly begin to feel sweat dripping inside of his suit, but he didn’t even have to look at Boss to know he was used to these kinds of temperatures by now. V thought it felt odd to be back on solid ground again as Morpho was departing with a “stay safe, Boss.”

Like the name suggested, the landscape was a region full of rolling hills dotted with trees, shrubs and tall grass. It spanned out like an endless horizon in all directions – in all shades of bright and dull green hues – backdropped by the indigo colored mountains in the distance. Despite its simplicity, V still found it beautiful as they started the several mile hike to the lookout point. They passed along bubbling streams, filled their canteens and washed their faces in the crisp, clean water. V enjoyed the peaceful sound of the water frolicking on the rocks, the trails they walked among the rice patties, white-winged cranes perched knee-deep in the water. In the fields, he noticed how the blades of grass, that swirled in some areas like crop-circles, and covered the entire expanse around them reminded him of the hair covering the top of someone’s head. One thing he quickly realized about it was that there were lots of hidden rocks beneath the surface of the grass and that he had to watch his step to avoid tripping on them. Big Boss, on the other hand, seemed completely undeterred as they trekked across the fields and over the massive, moss-covered rocks to their destination. V couldn’t resist a look back over their shoulder at the view down below when they reached the top of the highest boulder – it was breathtaking, and though Boss was patient he still rushed them onward to get to their destination.

It was a place barren of most people – and due to the high volume of fields and grass it was mainly only farmers and settlements scattered moderately throughout the region. It was a void land, lacking any military presence of their own, perfect for the work of private forces operating in secret. But there was still very little risk involved of being seen or disturbed for that very same reason. Despite the lack of people – or perhaps due to it – the place was teeming with wildlife. Mainly deer, racoons, sloths, tapirs, possums, but he knew there to be several wildcat species in the area as well. He saw exotic birds and noticed the monkeys hanging from the trees, whole families of jack rabbits playing in the fields and along the side of the rolling hills. He was surrounded by beauty and wanted to capture it and all the wildlife he saw which was why he’d brought his camera to brush up on his skills while he was out on the field. Plus, it was the perfect excuse he needed to memorialize the moment with Big Boss... It’s true that he was used to going out on missions with him, something he hadn’t done in so long over the past several months for being so busy heading the medical platform, but now he was more than just his personal field medic… now he was a soldier fighting along beside him and Big Boss himself was the one who’d wanted it that way – _this from the man who preferred to fight alone_. Though V wasn’t good at expressing his emotions either, he had no doubt in his mind that these moments would be the ones he would come to cherish the most in his life.

They reached the observation point overlooking the compound on the outskirts of a slightly wooded area a few miles out from the landing zone. The compound was nothing special, just a few outposts and a couple of scattered buildings. He saw there were only a few guards standing around and out walking patrol. “Now we wait.” Big Boss said, sitting down against a tree with his M16 in his lap. V set down his own gun – an M14, it was heavier than he was used to since, as field medic, he’d only carried a pistol and would now have to grow accustomed to carrying a rifle again – as he sat down amidst the foliage on the forest floor and got comfortable in the grass as they waited.

Big Boss looked idly through the lens of his binoculars while V, as hungry as he was, dug into a bag of carrots he’d packed for their trip. He found himself very preoccupied with photographing a white-faced capuchin monkey that was hanging from the tree branch above them. And Big Boss didn’t seem to mind, he chuckled when he noticed the monkey. Venom wondered if it wanted one of his carrots and thought to offer one but knew that just would’ve opened a whole can of worms that would be difficult to close. It just stared at them, cocked its head at his camera and soon skittered away into the trees to join more of its own kind. Big Boss suddenly tapped on the shell of his lens, jolting him.  

“What’s this?” He asked. _If there was one thing you could always depend on it was Big Boss being curious about something._

“It’s a newer model… I’ve had several over the years.” V said, turning the camera over to look at it.

“You like photography?” _What was it about that curiosity that he found so sexy?_

“Yeah… I took a few classes in college.”

“What do you like about it?”

“I’m sentimental I guess…” V said, chuckling shyly as he looked down at the ground, feeling his cheeks heating up. “I still have photos of family and other people I knew that I brought with me when I joined the army… I like to have pictures of people around me… fills the space, I guess.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Big Boss said in a guttural voice and offering a sincere smile.

Big Boss turned his head then to look back over his shoulder down at the compound below and when he turned his head back around Venom raised the camera to take a picture of him. He grinned coolly and raised a peace sign. _Now, that’s irony for you_ , Venom thought. But he still smiled, fiercely.

\------

After a few hours of this, Big Boss was growing restless… and grumpy. Though V was now snacking on the jerky they had packed, Big Boss hadn’t eaten a thing. He knew that he must have been starving by now and wondered why he wasn’t eating anything as he sat there looking through the binoculars and making the occasion grumble to himself. He cursed and turned on his radio to open up a comms. chat, politely unplugging his headphones, presumably, so that Venom could hear their conversation. He heard the line instantly connect and wondered if Kaz hadn’t been waiting by a little more anxiously than usual for his call.

“Kaz, this guy’s a no-show. Where is he?” Boss growled.

“I’ve been reaching through my channels, but there hasn’t been any word from our source.”

“What do you think could be the problem?”

“I don’t know… last contact was when he said the target was captured….”

“Looks like, for now, this just turned into a scout mission. We’ll set up camp and wait around for this guy to show up.”

“Boss, we haven’t been in contact with this source for very long, we may have gotten some bad intel on this one… You might want to pull out for now…” _or perhaps he just didn’t want the two of them alone together._ Venom thought.

“What about the files…” BB gruffed.

“It’s possible that all this could have been orchestrated by Cipher… as a ploy to get your attention.”

“Ploy?”

“This is a very powerful organization we’re dealing with, they could have set up falsified documents-’

“I’ll take my chances, Kaz...”

“Boss, you could be going into this blind. There’s no sense in taking any unnecessary risks.” There was the usual panic in Kaz’s voice that he’d heard so many times before whenever Big Boss encountered danger. _He sounded really worried…_ Venom thought.

“It’s my call, Kaz.” Big Boss grizzled.

“…Understood.” Was his reluctant reply. “Let me know if you need anything, Boss. Stay safe out there!” and V heard the click of the connection go dead.

\------

He didn’t know if it was because Big Boss already knew the area like the back of his hand – which he didn’t doubt since he’d personally accompanied him on some of his missions to Costa Rica – but they’d managed to find an old campground surrounded by trees, with a brick grill stove, a few scattered tables and a campfire. It was a fairly simple establishment, not easily spotted from the main roads, one of the few places in the whole expanse of mostly open plains that had the densest forest population – ideal for hiding in. They exchanged a quick word of agreement and immediately set up camp.  

As soon as they were done, Big Boss left to hunt and set traps as the medic worked on collecting firewood for the grill and any campfire they might need later on. After he got the fire kindling, he snuck into the tent and changed into a comfortable set of clothes – he couldn’t stand wearing all the get-up for too long, especially in the heat. He shifted into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but kept his boots on. He didn’t expect Big Boss to do the same, by any means… he was always prepared on the field, the man practically never wore anything else. It’s also the reason why he never drank more than a few beers out on a mission either. Not that it was customary for V by any means, but it was a special occasion and since he was pretty certain this was as relaxed as a mission normally goes for them he figured it’d be a waste not to make the most of it. Being reminded of this, V lifted the flap of his bag to find the bottles he’d packed and the beers for Boss. _It was just too bad there was no way to keep them cold out in the heat._

\------

When Big Boss got back, with the dead bodies of two small animals in his hands, Venom prepared the fire and the utensils for cooking. Thankfully they had found some lying around camp that had been abandoned that would have to be cleaned. Otherwise, all they had to use were their combat knives for cooking and eating. Big Boss sat down in the tall grass; gun leaning against a tall tree, his body creating an enclave out of the flattened grass. It reminded him of the rabbits on the hillside, the way they made their homes out of flattened grass and for some reason Venom found this very adorable. He couldn’t help but watch him, reverently, as they talked and Big Boss skinned and flayed the meat. He was singing and doing a little happy dance while he cleaned and prepared the tools for cooking but was kicking himself for not having brought his cassette player by now, but then again, they had been in a hurry.

“Yeah – You shook me all night long… Oooh, you shook me all- “

“What you humming?” Big Boss asked, casually, looking up from the carcass in his lap.

“She Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC.” Venom responded, turning only slightly in his direction long enough to give the answer, still doing a little jig against the side of the grill. He was excited to be out there – in the great outdoors, on a mission with Big Boss. He was having the time of his life.

“A little ironic, don’t you think?” Big Boss mumbled, jokingly.

“I’m missing my tapes.” Venom said laughing and choosing to ignore that comment.  

As Venom was finally getting the meat on the grill and Big Boss was cleaning his knives in the grass he made an off-hand comment about the sweltering heat.

“Did you know that dry terrain such as this can indicate high alkalinity in the soil which means low micro-biotic life?”

“Well, no duh! That’s why it’s 108 degrees out and we got rat for dinner.”

“Possum.” V corrected, turning the meat on the grill.

“Smart ass.”

“But did you also know that high alkaline might also indicate that the area was once submerged in water?” V pressed.  

“So… that rules out fish then?” Big Boss asked as if his hopes were actually crushed.

 “I’m sure if you look around you just might find some fossils.” V said, flippantly, gesturing with his knife.

“Are those tasty?” Big Boss asked, actually sounding curious. No shit, _like a child discovering a new brand of candy._

“Wouldn’t eating a dinosaur for you be like cannibalism?”

“A man’s gotta eat.” Big Boss said flatly.

“Guess that means I’d never have to be nervous cooking YOU dinner.”

“Hell no. How is that coming anyway?”

“It’s coming…” V mumbled, staring down into the sizzling meat and prodding it with his knife.

“If it’s as quick as you came last night I won’t have to worry.” Big Boss replied in his usual fashion, without missing a beat.

Utterly abashed, Medic turned and shot him a glare, mouth open in shock. He just stared at him as Big Boss smiled like a jackass. Though his resolve was beginning to waver, with a blush and an embarrassed laugh, he still threw his knife into the wooden bench and made a mad dash for Big Boss, landing right on top of him, snickering “I’m gonna make you pay for that.” Big Boss was already chuckling and Venom could feel the vibrations from his rich laughter in his chest as he proceeded to tickle the medic – whose sudden heavy squirming and surprised laughter only made him more determined to get back at Big Boss, but just having his hands on his body was enough to get him going and sometime shortly after realizing that this was the first time he was actually laying on top of the man that their laughter and excitement turned to heavy breathing and wandering hands. Big Boss grabbed up his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss of warm lips and eager tongues. And then they were simply making out in the grass. Big Boss kissed a trail down his neck and the medic shuddered and moaned with rapture. His hands squeezed Venom’s hips, grinding him down on top of his thigh as the moans of pleasure flooded out of him, unbidden. Big Boss was growling into his neck and V gave a hungry gasp when he sank his teeth into his flesh. Venom didn’t know what to do with his hands, he was pretty much rendered useless with his teeth in his neck and wondered idly how Big Boss managed to still be in control even when he had him underneath him. Big Boss bit a trail back up his neck – which made V gasp and wail – as he worked up to his ear and gnawed on his lobe. The rumbly sounds coming from Big Boss where heavenly to Venom, they had his eyes rolling. He sounded like he was really enjoying himself and V could not have been having a greater time either. He felt breathless, like he was melting on the inside and wanted to give every last bit of himself to this man beneath him, wanted nothing more than to have his way with him for hours on end till they were both panting and exhausted… V could hear the rustle of the grass under his knees, he was looking out over the field when Big Boss slipped his hand over his back and the curve of his ass, massaging the his hole through his jeans. V gasped.

“Gotta prepare you nice and good for me later” Big Boss rumbled huskily, sniffing his neck and growling like he was pleased.

“Boss-!” 

“Mmmm… I bet you’re so tight.” Venom moaned, hungrily.

Venom grabbed Big Boss roughly by the hair, pressing their lips together with a heated intensity, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Big Boss groaned delightedly into their kiss and it drove him wild knowing that he loved his hand tangled in his silky hair.

It was only the sound of the meat sizzling on the fire, accompanied by their growling bellies, that pulled them out of their ecstasy on the grass as Venom jumped up to check the food, pulling his knife back out of the table as he went.

\---

“Okay… why don’t we just start with the places you _haven’t_ been, maybe that will be easier.”

V was sitting at the table again, sipping from his drink as they talked. During their conversation they had somehow stumbled upon the topic of world travel and Venom was curious as to the places he’d been, but that question wasn’t an easy one to answer – _the man had been everywhere_. With all his experience it was hard to believe he was only in his late 30’s.

“How am I supposed to know all the places I haven’t been? That’s the whole point, isn’t it? – I haven’t been there yet.”

Venom laughed.

“Did you know that the Koani Salt Flats in Bolivia are the biggest in the world?”

“Why no… can I pick your brain?” Big Boss asked, sarcastically. He was being a hungry grouch.

“Why? Do you want to eat that too?” Venom retorted.

“Maybe if you cooked it in a little barbeque sauce or something…”

“You’re such a freak!”

“Hey, how do you know everyone else isn’t the real weirdos?”

Venom laughed, _there was that charm again_ , but soon continued.

“Seriously… I’d love to see it someday. A very old philosopher once said that to stand alone on the salt flats in ankle-deep water under the night sky is the closest any man could ever come to reaching true peace. They say it gets so quiet there that any man could swear the world had gone absolutely silent. If that’s the closest thing I ever come to a heaven than maybe it would be worth one trip before I die.”

“Pretty dark thoughts for an Angel.” BB said

“Har, har.” V said, snootily.

He finally passed Big Boss his beer, then got up to check on the food again. He took a drink from his own glass as he was standing there at the grill, looking over the food while they were talking. V was keeping his eye on Big Boss at the same time, when he suddenly pulled a joint out of his pocket and lit it up right there!

“Whoa, Boss! What are you doing?” V said with surprise.

“Relax, medic. It’s just a little herbs. Come here.” Big Boss gestured.

And for some reason he just started walking over. The smell of the acrid smoke billowed in his nostrils as he heard the rustle of the grass beneath his feet. When he stood beside Boss, he pulled him down into the grass by the wrist where he landed with a thump. Venom shivered as he wrapped one arm around his shoulder, hand in his hair with the other holding up the joint to his mouth. He loved the way he looked at him with an eager quality in his eye, couldn’t help but notice how he pressed him on the joint in such a way that was vaguely reminiscent of someone who was getting a blow job and he found himself undeniably aroused by it.

“Puff slowly.” He instructed with that attractive, grizzly voice. It was intoxicating him speaking so close to his ear, feeling his hot breath on his sensitive cartilage. _He just loved those sexy, intimate whispers._ Already feeling very much on a high, the medic slowly put his lips to it. He could taste the flowery, almost piney flavor of the herbs in his mouth as he breathed in the smoke. It hit the back of his throat, hard, and he exhaled on a cough. Big Boss chuckled as if satisfied and pulled away the joint, taking a hit of it himself as he laid back down in the grass.

Medic was still coughing, and Big Boss started to talk as if that wasn’t the least bit odd to him.

“A soldier’s gotta have something to relax to. Otherwise it’s just too much pressure.” He mumbled, idly. He could hear him taking another hit of it as Venom hacked up a lung.  

He didn’t know if it was the weed or all that coughing he’d just been doing, but he suddenly felt a light-headed rush of euphoria go straight to his head along with a sense of heaviness in his shoulders as he sat there looking around, slightly in a daze. The medic didn’t know what it was like to be high… didn’t know what to expect. He had never thought to try any kind of substance before, aside from alcohol, of course. But he was glad he did. He was so pleasantly relaxed as he laid down next to Big Boss in the grass. He cuddled up with him, arms wrapping around his body as Big Boss continued to smoke his joint. He enjoyed watching the smoke rise out of his mouth as the plumes got carried away by the humid air. His body was so warm and comforting, but still felt his pants tightening despite himself. He found himself wondering why it was so arousing the way Big Boss looked down at him and held the joint back up to his lips as he took it tentatively back into his lungs. He started coughing again as Big Boss pulled it away to suck in another cloud of smoke for himself. Venom wondered why he wasn’t coughing too as he gave him a little jealous glare, but Big Boss didn’t seem to notice. _Then again, the man was good at anything he did, had a way of making everything look easy._

Big Boss suddenly tipped his chin and gave him a tender kiss, smoke rising between his parted lips as he gave it to Venom who took it with a blissful moan, muffled by the other man’s mouth.

He suddenly realized he had to check the food and wondered how he had forgotten about it. He stood up quickly and when he did – he felt drunk, his knees practically gave out from under him and he almost landed back down in the grass. And for some reason that made him laugh as he wandered over to the grill. Big Boss chuckled at him.

“Chuckle at yourself, old man. You’re the one who got me stoned.” V sent him a playful glare and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Don’t threaten me with that unless you’re going to use it.” Big Boss grumbled, still staring up at the sky, smoking his joint.

V responded with a sly giggle. “Who says I won’t?” he said, making his way around the table. “I don’t make idle threats.” he concluded, now looking down at the meat on the grill.

“Oooh, I think it’s done!” – _spoken like a true stoner?_ Venom wondered, eyes on the food. He gave Big Boss a cheeky smile, who grunted, “‘Bout time.” He sat up in the grass and put out his joint and slipped it back into his pocket as V served them.

Venom grabbed the MREs out of their bags to place the hot meat on and BB mumbled, “at least they’re good for something”. V thought it was so cute how he looked down at his food with the eagerness of a child as he took it in his hands, still getting comfortable sitting with his legs crossed in the grass.

V sat down finally to enjoy his own food, right next to Big Boss on the bench. Now that he was stoned – and feeling significantly happier and more giggly – he was holding off on his drink. But it was very satisfying for his gnawing stomach to eat a real hot meal as he started to devour it.

“How does it taste?” Venom teased, and even put on his best impression of him. But Big Boss, still oblivious as ever, said “Delicious” with a grunt of delight, licking his lips. Venom laughed into his food.

\---

“Now just look at all this time on our hands.”

Big Boss grunted, “Don’t remind me… I usually have more to do on missions…” He was laying on his back in the grass, hand on his stomach, looking up at the sky once more.

“Cheer up, grump” V said, “You still have me left to do…” Big Boss looked over at him and Venom gave him a wink and a purposeful smile with glimmering eyes.

Big Boss chuckled quietly under his breath and Venom just loved the sound of that low rumble in his chest, loved that smile on his face. He had already been eyeing him with want and was instantly biting his lip with anticipation as soon as Big Boss took in his expression and crooked a finger at him, signaling for him to come over. Venom didn’t waste any time as he threw his leg over the bench and walked over to him, already feeling his body responding eagerly while he watched him sit up in the grass. Big Boss never once broke eye contact as he walked over, slowly crooking a finger at him a second time – with much more meaning behind it, causing V to bite his lip again. As soon as he stood there beside him, Big Boss pulled him down by the collar of his shirt into a kiss and Venom melted into it, breathing sharply through his nose as he reveled in the way Big Boss took the lead with a slow building intensity.

A ravaging desire suddenly spurred forth out of Venom, leaving him shaking and gasping as they made out in the grass. He trailed kisses down his neck, hands fumbling with his clothes, trying to open up his shirt with his fingers on the buttons. He plunged back into Big Boss’ mouth whose hands suddenly squeezed around his own as they were kissing and Big Boss crashed his mouth, erotically, up to his ear to whisper in such a way that was still so lustful it made V’s eyes roll, his voice husky and strained with sexual tension:

“I don’t want to get caught with my pants around my ankles out here… Gotta be prepared for anyone who might come along.”

He was panting ever so slightly in his ear and it made him so hot. He actually sounded a little nervous and for some reason, Venom found this very sexy, though he couldn’t say why. He just accepted this as a reasonable answer, but his greedy hands continued to wander his body, groaning with the pleasure that brought him. He realized Big Boss was offering a little leniency – though he resented him for always making the rules, he was currently allowing V to feel in control and that excited him. He took every advantage as he clawed and groped at his body, running his hands along his thighs, the rippling muscles of his stomach, his strong arms – he thought, to Boss, he must have looked like a starving child eyeing a delicious piece of candy. He looked so sexy sitting there with his legs spread out, shirt hanging open – partially unbuttoned, his body sprawled out before him. He wanted to take a picture of him but didn’t want to ruin the moment they were having. _His neck looked so inviting_. V thought and he suddenly couldn’t stand staring at it any longer – he just had to put his lips there. He sank into the open collar of his uniform, the smell and feel of him stirring up a passion so deep that his breathing was growing rapid as he planted his hungry lips – helplessly aroused by how Boss bared his neck to him. He licked up the side of it with his tongue, earning him a grunt of pleasure from Big Boss. He just loved the feel of him beneath him, the way his body responded, how he sighed and slumped back against the tree due to what Venom was doing. He sank his teeth with a fervency into his neck, taking his slow, sweet time to sink them in deep as he gave a muffled groan. BB was snarling with bottled up aggression and lust but it seemed to please him as he gave a breathy grunt. Big Boss wasn’t touching him, his hands were just lying there at his sides and it was driving Venom fucking insane. He was crouched on one knee in the dirt as his other hand moved to his crotch and V gave a breathy gasp on top of him.

“Fuck, you’re hard…” he said, looking into his face, open-mouthed. Big Boss gave a pleased groan.

He felt up on it with his hand, playfully stroking his fingers around it, swirling around the head. BB grunted and the medic made a pleased sound in response as his hand fondled of its’ own volition. He grabbed on his shaft, giving a pleased groan as he squeezed it, trying to please and milk the shaft. Big Boss’ breathing was starting to grow heavy as Venom hastily leaned in to unbuckle his pants with a wild smolder in his eyes, but Big Boss pulled forward suddenly, hands grabbing onto his own again…. and this time he wasn’t letting go. He held onto Venom’s wrists in an iron grip.

V started to whisper fiercely - with a growl, grinding his words out into his ear, but it ended on a helpless beg.

“Boss, I want you! Just let me touch you…. let me pull it out, there’s nobody here. Just let me please you…”  

“If it comes out it’s going right back in.” BB said harshly with a resounding gruff.

“Why…? Dear God, why are you like this?” he whined, but he had to admit he couldn’t get enough of Big Boss’ hands around his wrists as he struggled.

“You’re my hungry sex kitten.” Big Boss purred teasingly into Venom’s ear and he just wanted to lose it all over again.

“Fuck….” He growled, but he knew his eyes were pleading. “Let me touch you.”

“You haven’t been good enough for that.”

V nuzzled Big Boss’ arm with his face, trying to gain sympathy as he looked into his eye.

“Please, Boss… pull it out for me. Whip out your cock. I’ll be so good for you… please?”

Big Boss was growling with a pleased expression on his face as he watched V begging him – he could feel the guttural vibrations emanating from his chest. He released him and Venom licked his lips. Big Boss pulled his hard cock out of his pants while Venom changed his position ever so slightly to give himself better leverage, crouching low on the ground in front of him. When BB took his hand off his cock and V grabbed onto the shaft – he thought, _at least I can still make him cum_ – and was amazed by the look of pure shock on his face as he began beating him off hard and fast in his fist. His mouth opened wide as he began to grunt and groan from pleasure. It was such a turn on. He’d never made him look so much like he was about to lose control before and it really got him going to see him that way. A deep arousal exploded in his gut as he jacked him off even faster, hoping to see more of it.

“You think you’re clever, do you?” Big Boss huffed as he stared into his eyes intensely, but he could see his resolve beginning to waver, could see the strain and effort it was requiring to speak in his expression.

“Yes, actually.” V said, satisfactorily, nodding with a cocky smile.

“You want me to cum, huh?” Big Boss gruffed.

“Yes, Boss!” V responded instantly, on a moan of desire, “Please cum for me.” He couldn’t help but beat him off faster – coaxing him to do it.

Big Boss’s mouth flew open and his head fell back and the medic had never felt more excited in all his life. A moan of utter satisfaction rose up out of him as his chest heaved with the weight of his arousal seeing this man, who was normally a stone wall, fall to pieces in his hand. He beat him off with a burning passion while staring into his facial expression, mouth opening involuntarily. He felt so good in his hand, so thick and full, the veins beating in the shaft as he squeezed him tight and milked him hard in his fist, loving the satisfying fullness of it in his hand.

He spit on his cock, revolving his fingers around it just to simulate the experience for him as he spread it all over his length. BB let out another open-mouthed moan, his head falling back in ecstasy. Medic could hardly contain himself seeing him this way. He never wanted him to stop moaning, never wanted to stop seeing the pleasure on his face, never wanted him to stop letting this out… never wanted him to stop showing that vulnerability to him.

“I just love making you feel so good, Boss.” He whispered, wantingly. Big Boss’ eye was still going wide as he gave another moan of bliss. And that made him stroke him off even harder, eating up the wet squelching sounds of his cock getting beat off in his hand and watching Big Boss’ sexy reaction. His chest was heaving as he made his noises of rapture and V could feel him growing rigid and climbing the crest of a very powerful wave as a look of pure ecstasy came across his face.

V was really into this, the way his whole body relaxed and gave a heavy sigh of release. He knew he was getting close, could feel it as he milked it out of him. BB gave another wild groan and just when Venom thought he was going to spill over, BB leaned forward suddenly, grabbing his hands off his cock with a low growl and a passionate kiss to Venom’s lips, who was giving a teased whine of complaint from the way he could feel his cock still flexing in his hand, ready to explode – but he’d already pried his hands away.

BB pulled out of their kiss and slipped it back inside, still throbbing and fully erect in his pants. V looked at him, mouth open and disgruntled, while BB zipped up his fly. He groaned with disappointment as he eyed the fat bulge that was now in his pants. _So cruel…_ but before he could make a word of protest, Big Boss grabbed him by the throat and held V’s face up to his own, whispering under his breath,

“You think it’s that easy to dissuade me?” he grumbled in his sexiest, manliest voice. “You think you’re going to have your way with me like that, do you?” He asked, squeezing his throat harder.

It was quite an experience being paralyzed by the sound of his voice, his words and the way he’d said them with the pleasure erupting in his groin and Big Boss’ hand wrapped so satisfyingly tight around his neck – asphyxiating him, cutting off his air flow. It was erotic on a whole new level and it made him so much harder.

He couldn’t speak. Could only feel the blood welling up and pumping in his head as he tried to gasp for air. His vision was starting to blur and fade to black as BB stared at him with his head cocked to the side, a look of dominance on his face.

He released him and V let out a long, full breath. His hand instinctively went to comfort his throat as he sat there, gasping for air. He looked up, still huffing and stared at Big Boss, who’d just sat back down again – reclining back against the tree in that same, sexy, confident position.

 _Fuck, this man drives me crazy_ , he thought, feeling his cock hardening painfully in his pants. Unable to control himself any longer he grabbed up his face in his hands and planted a hard and heavy kiss on his lips, swept up by a passionate breath. Big Boss didn’t stop him, he grunted and squeezed his ass with a rough hand, making Medic groan under his breath.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Venom climbed on top of him, sliding his legs around his waist, mounting him as they kissed in a heated passion. Big Boss grunted under his breath with unmistakable eagerness which was muffled by Venom’s lips. That noise alone drove him crazy. It made him realize this was what he really wanted deep down but was probably too afraid to let himself have. Perhaps, it was that validation he’d been wanting, or how much V was enjoying straddling him this way, how sexy he was beneath him, noticing the casual way BB had pulled his hands away again, how open they were to him in that moment, just lying there unoccupied or from thinking about how wild this man was driving him – but V was biting his lip with the temptation of what was currently “taboo”, “forbidden” yet right there in front of his face. His passion was overriding everything else as he suddenly became so helplessly lost in the notion of having his way with him that his hands began to wrap firmly around his wrists. He, stupidly, wasn’t even thinking about what Big Boss had just said. His thoughts didn’t make sense to him anymore, his body was just acting on instinct. Yet Big Boss didn’t try to stop him as he threw his hands up against the tree above his head, growling fervently in his desperate desire to overtake him as he stuffed his tongue, aggressively, down his throat.

Big Boss pulled out of the kiss and growled dominantly in his ear, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He huffed breathily with bottled up arousal and Venom wanted to die of pleasure at that sound.

The Medic was no longer home… somewhere in his far distant mind… he thought he could hear his own voice saying, “Why not? I just can’t help myself…” as he kissed the words into his neck. Then he looked up and stared intently into his eye. He loved hovering above him, loved having this man’s body beneath him and under his own personal control – _for once the shoe was on the other foot_.

V bit into his lip with a greedy grin as he stared at him.

“I think I’m done rewarding you.” Big Boss said in his gravelly voice. He rotated his wrists, trying to sweep his hands out of Venom’s grip but, for once, he had him pinned. V shifted his center of gravity so that his weight hovered above the man’s hips, holding him down and hooked his fingers into his thumbs, locking his wrists so that he couldn’t work his way out of the hold. He was lucky he’d had enough experience at this because Big Boss was no cupcake. He was huffing ever so slightly and that amazed him, which was only getting him more excited that he could make him struggle this way, that he could get him all worked up too. It unfurled a weight in his own groin. Especially being on top of him like this with his legs around him. He could feel his body starting to grind against him in his unadulterated excitement.

“Oh, you were rewarding me, were you?” Medic whispered, kissing him again. He was surprised that Big Boss was actually kissing him back, but he figured he was enjoying this. V was lapping up his tongue with his own, biting into his lip. He slowly trailed bites to his chin and jaw, simply shuddering with desire that his hands were still around his wrists, holding him against the tree. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with the weight of his growing arousal, he could feel his heart rate accelerating over the fact that for once, he had him right where he wanted him and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He could barely contain himself for having stumbled upon the revolutionary discovery that Big Boss could be dominated too and more than that – that he might actually enjoy it. He heard a breath escape the both of them as they melted into another passionate kiss, their mouths mashing with a heated intensity – _he really is enjoying this_ , Venom thought, a heat spasming through his groin. He opened his mouth to clash with his tongue, craving it greedily, hungrily. He felt a brief tap of friction between their teeth but it only fed the sizzling flame burning in Venom’s gut – _he wanted him_. Could feel himself losing all self-control. His heart was racing. _He was about to do something foolish…_

“I spoil you enough as it is.” Big Boss finally mumbled as they broke away, the Medic leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neck.  

“Oh? Is that what you think you’ve been doing?” V said still panting. He bit into his neck, savagely.

“Damn straight.” Big Boss said, grunting under his breath from the weight of V sinking his teeth.

“…I don’t think so.” was V’s muffled reply.

“You want to test me?” V looked up into his eye.

“Hmm, I’ve been known to surprise myself before… Maybe I _could_ take a challenge from you, old man.” V retorted slyly.

It had been a playful comment, meant to produce laughter, but he could see Big Boss was actually serious. He looked at him with a sternness in his eye. He didn’t seem to be angry, just standing his ground as they stared at each other. There was no doubt that this was what Big Boss wanted, he had felt it in the way he was breathing, the way he had been kissing him – _why else would he have allowed him to do all this?_ And yet, he still growled dominantly at him, began twisting his wrists out of Venom’s grip. As soon as V realized it he was trying to get better leverage, but as he was working on doing that BB was twisting his body under him to throw him off. He clamped down with his legs, wrapping them tight around his waist, but he already got the advantage he needed – it distracted V for long enough that BB managed to work his hands out of his hold and he slapped him hard across the face. Venom was reeling from that backhand, frozen… and he knew based on the sting on his face that there was a red mark already forming there on his cheek. The pain throbbing through it only mirrored the pounding in his own groin. And his ravenous desire over took him as Big Boss tried to throw him to the ground – he grabbed him up by the neck, the other hand holding Big Boss’ wrist against the tree as he stared down into his face with a dominance in his eyes. He could feel the vibrations in his palm as Big Boss growled angrily at him, his lips were turned into a scowl.

“Do you think you’re the only one with this beast inside you?” For a moment V was shocked by what he was saying and doing as Big Boss growled at him and Venom growled right back.

V grabbed his other wrist up violently – he once again hadn’t tried to stop him – as he threw it back against the tree, wrapping his waist tightly with his legs _. Big Boss was so hard._

“If I were you I’d take what you can get since it seems you’re really enjoying this anyway.” V said, already grinding against his hard package, head falling back in ecstasy. “Mmmm, you must really like this, Boss….”

When he opened his eyes, Big Boss’s head was inclined upwards towards Venom as if he could barely contain his excitement either, as if he were hanging on his every word, his every movement as he ground his hips against his package. He looked like he wanted to kiss him but instead he snarled and, despite how much he loved it, V snarled right back at him - he snapped his teeth, threatening to bite his lip as Big Boss did the same. But Venom had the upper hand and he knew just how hard he was likely to bite if he let him. All he knew was how much he was enjoying this – staring down into his aroused face, at his hungry parted lips, those teeth waiting to bite, lips hovering only inches away… _it was so sexy_ … But for the moment rather than take the risk V sank his teeth into his neck with a hungry moan as BB grunted.

He came up on a gasp and continued grinding, hands still holding him against the tree as he looked down into his face, trying to read his expression again and he did look pleased. V tilted his hips, joining the hard bulges prodding through their pants, grinding their cocks together.

“You like this, Boss?” V asked, breathlessly.

Big Boss growled excitedly, still looking up into his face with that snarl – but there was no heat in his eye, no rage or aggression, only openness and that shook V more than anything else. It made him need it all the more. V teased him with his tongue – loving the eager way he parted his lips, the way he dropped his guard for just that moment, the heat now returning in his stare. He looked hungry for it and it made V so hard. On a harsh intake of breath, Venom thought – _Fuck it,_ as he ground their mouths together… and Big Boss did bite – hard. He bit down on his tongue as soon as it entered his mouth while V gave an elated moan. He could taste blood, had been prepared for the pain, but it only made the kiss so much needier and more passionate when Big Boss released him. With a pleased growl Big Boss bit into his lip, but this time he was gentle. V groaned hungrily, taking his lips longingly into a kiss, loving the swollen feel of his tongue after that bite. He found himself wondering if Big Boss enjoyed the taste of his blood. After that sizzling kiss, he realized Big Boss’ hands were struggling again, that maybe he’d been trying to distract him. And that was precisely the effect it had because he realized too late that he’d loosened his grip too much and Big Boss worked his hands out of the hold just as he was getting thrown to the ground.

“I tried to warn you...” Big Boss said. He was already standing as V got tossed aside. He was going to dust himself off but instead he just laid his head back down in the dirt. “You didn’t listen. You’re stubborn like that…”

V didn’t know how to respond, so he just laid there and then Big Boss continued.

“Well, the more you can’t do that, the harder this will get for you.”

“Still worth it.” V muttered, holding his hands up above his face to stare at, idly.  

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Sir.”

“Come on… let’s brush up on your skills. We can play later.” Big Boss said with a little smile on his face, that for a moment Venom could have almost taken for pride, as he offered his hand to help him up. V took it and was hoisted off the ground.

\---

As Big Boss led them to the clearing, the Medic was thinking _I could so go for some of **this** right now…_ He was pumped. He’d just dominated Big Boss and had somehow managed to discover that was a side of himself he might actually take pleasure in, may even be a source of pride – then again, he figured there must be a good reason Boss was doing all this, spending all this time with him. _He never did anything without reason_. Either way, Big Boss was keeping him bottled up and he needed to release his frustrations. And they had plenty of time left in the day to kill – _why not brush up on his skills?_ Maybe he could even brush up on those same skills he’d just used to dominate him with. That thought alone filled him with an excitement he couldn’t contain, but thankfully self-control was not what he needed here. He was being given the opportunity to vent, while at the same time honing his technique – _win/win_.

It seemed to V that since they’d been together he’d been working harder than ever at the things he’d done to get his notice in the first place. Big Boss wanted to train him and V was even more driven, more determined to maintain his undivided attention, to put himself on a whole new level. Strange, that he thought that the one man he was doing it for would, unknowingly, play into his hands in this way by offering him personal training lessons – giving him exactly what he needed to accomplish his goals. It made him feel even more like there was a reason for all this, that maybe it was meant to be this way between them. He felt like he was on a high… like he could do anything.

He had been watching Big Boss’s back as he led them through the thicket and into the grassy clearing ahead, when he suddenly noticed a female deer standing alone at the other end of the glade by the tall grass. It was so beautiful. It turned to stare in their direction with a frightened look on its face, black eyes wide, its’ tanned and white speckled body taut with fear and anxiety, when it suddenly turned and pranced away into the trees. Big Boss didn’t seem to notice or care very much, but V was kicking himself for not having his camera on hand – it would have made a stunning photo. The sun was setting but was still high enough in the sky that they should have a few hours of light left in the day to do their training. And with all the spanning grass fields surrounding them, it was the perfect place to do it in.

Big Boss suddenly turned and threw off his jacket into the grass, hair and bandana flying in the breeze as he looked at Venom. All that tan skin, hot, rippling muscle and sexy scars and all V could think was… _Now he takes off his shirt_.

“You know what to do.” He said, with a nod of his head. _There was that confidence he loved_.

V stood very still with his hands at his sides, breathing deeply through his nose with his eyes closed. He smelled of the wind, listened to the birds and the monkeys calling in the trees, felt the heat of the sun on his back, taking in all of what his surroundings were telling him, trying to focus his mind. The same old routine – attempting to set aside the usual anxieties about going head to head with Big Boss, the possibility of doing actual harm to him.

He opened his eyes and tried to soak up all the information from looking at him that he could find, tried to plot an exploitable weakness, but there wasn’t one. He knew there wasn’t going to be one, there never was one with Big Boss – with him, he always had to make up some of his own.

Trying for a new tactic this time, one which he didn’t normally resort, he got into a ready stance with his hands up to his face, inching closer to him. Big Boss didn’t move, of course, didn’t feel the least bit threatened by this. Just stood there, looking like a stone wall with an unreadable expression. He knew Boss was probably expecting him to fake him out, to perform some wild stunt the way he always did, but this time Venom kicked straight for the knees as soon as he was within close enough range. In his surprise, he tried to grab for his leg but he was too late, Big Boss hadn’t been prepared for it and that was why it worked so perfectly, he wasn’t expecting him to do the most obvious thing and it threw him off.

Big Boss grunted as his knees locked up, he was losing his balance and right as he teetered along the edge Venom kicked for his chest with the same foot and Big Boss fell backwards into the ground. As soon as he landed, Venom was on top of him, straddling his waist and holding him down in the grass. He may have whispered a few cocky words into his ear as he used his feet and hands to hold him down – he couldn’t help himself – but, as usual, BB worked his way out of the hold quickly, leaving them a struggling heap on the ground. V wrangled him up with his legs, wrapping and squeezing tight around his waist with brutal force. Anytime he managed to work any part of his body out of the strong grip between his thighs, Venom threw his legs back around him again – this time around his shoulders and neck.

“Submit!” Venom shouted. He had his arm twisted in a death grip so Big Boss couldn’t flail, but as stubborn as ever, Big Boss refused. _Of course, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy_. It excited him how much Big Boss was grunting with the effort it took to fight him, but he did not relent, much to Venom’s dismay. V growled through gritted teeth, twisting the hand that was around Big Boss’ wrist harder and squeezing him up tighter with his legs. His package was getting hard from the grunting noises of pain and effort he was making and being that his thighs were wrapped around the man’s head, Big Boss couldn’t help but notice. Needless to say, this didn’t work out to Venom’s advantage. He pressed his face into his hardening cock and V froze – eyes widening, mouth in an “O” shape. He’d never done that before and it completely shook Venom for a moment. He gasped and couldn’t help but writhe ever so slightly from the new and very good sensation – which was all the opening Big Boss needed, his grip loosened just enough on his wrist and around his shoulders that Big Boss slipped free, throwing Venom to the ground and practically landing right on top of him.

He wrapped an arm tight around his neck from behind and had him on the ground on his face in not even a minute flat.

“Who’s Boss? Hmm? Say it.” Big Boss ground demandingly into his ear in his gravelly voice – he sounded fierce. And being helpless for the moment – despite wanting to break free of his grip, with the smell of the dirt under his nose, Venom couldn’t help but revel in the welcoming feeling of his body on top of him, arm wrapped tightly around his neck, restricting airflow.

“Cocky bastard.” V spat, with much effort, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry? What was that?” He asked, squeezing tighter around his neck and Venom’s hand tore, unwittingly, at the grass beneath him before ripping at Big Boss’ arm, trying to free himself. “I don’t think that was what I asked, do you?” Big Boss huffed. V’s eyes rolled – he just loved the smell of him, the sound of him panting in his ear. He threw an elbow as hard as he could into his ribs, but BB wouldn’t budge. All that earned him was his arm wrapping even more restrictingly around his throat, throwing his body even lower into the ground, forcing the breath out of him.

With all of Big Boss’ weight bearing down on him, he couldn’t breathe and was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Feeling a panic working its way out of him, still eager to triumph – his body’s natural response was kicking in and so was his adrenaline as he started to fight even more fiercely against his towering frame – trying to push with all of his body’s effort against him, to twist out of his grip. But it was useless. Big Boss wrapped his arms even more tightly around him and his cock could not have been any harder, he could feel it digging into the ground beneath him. As Big Boss strangled him, it wasn’t long before he was blacking out from the lack of oxygen to the brain. Just as he was starting to feel himself fading away, Big Boss loosened his grip and V gasped for air. He immediately jumped back into action with the only thing he could do – throwing all the force he could muster into elbowing him, hard. But Big Boss immediately changed his tactic – forcing his arm behind his back and twisting it painfully as V released a loud scream. He had him writhing in agony on the ground, it felt like he was going to break his wrist behind his back as his mind was starting to go blank from the pain. He felt utterly useless.

Big Boss was still seething against his ear in a gritty voice, “Who’s the Boss, hmm? Who was it?”

V was screaming, slamming a fist into the ground, but somehow, he still felt a throbbing in his groin from that voice, from his spoken command. Eventually, he realized it was pretty fruitless to struggle and could only hope at this point that Big Boss would relinquish him as soon as he slumped back onto the ground.

“You are, Boss -you are!” V screamed in defeat, he couldn’t take any more of the pain. Big Boss gritted and growled with obvious pleasure in his ear and Venom’s breathing hitched, eyes rolling as he panted with lust. He may have wanted to get Boss under him, but the reality was – _he could never really get tired of being dominated by this man_.

Big Boss released him roughly then, shoving him to the ground as he stood up behind him. Venom cringed from the pain in his arm. He stretched it out, flexing it, testing to be sure it was okay as Boss gritted out behind him, “Get back over there.”

V stood up and got back into position, adjusting the boner that was starting to feel like a rock in his pants. And for a moment, as they were standing there, there was a noise in the brush and Big Boss instinctively turned his head towards the sound – V idly wondered if it was another deer in the area – but it was the moment he had been looking for and didn’t have time for anything else. While his head was still turned – eyepatch in his direction, V charged at him from across the clearing. By the time Big Boss realized it, he didn’t have the time to react fast enough as V threw his arms around his neck and pulled himself up onto his broad shoulders.  

Big Boss made a noise of apparent surprise, growling with displeasure under his breath as V wrapped his neck in a death grip. Big Boss flailed, trying and failing to throw him off as he hung from his back, legs wrapping tight around his broad frame.

“What are you going to do now, Boss? Hmm? Sound familiar?” He teased, huffing into his neck, lips grazing his salty, sweat-soaked skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew his judgement was being clouded, but he didn’t much care for the moment – he was having fun.

Big Boss elbowed him in the side, but Venom fought with his legs, still clinging hard around his neck with his arms, choking him. “Who’s Boss now?” Venom seethed playfully into his ear, but it wasn’t without spite. Big Boss only fought harder and V’s face twisted with the strain of using all his power against him as he hiked himself up higher on his shoulders and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, trying to choke out his airways to get him to collapse onto the ground.

“Mmm, you smell nice…” V breathed down his neck as Big Boss started flailing again, struggling for breath in Venom’s strong grip. He was very pleased looking down over his shoulder at his taut, muscular form from the view on top of him. And just for satisfaction’s sake, to tease him for all the times he’d done it, Venom put his mouth up to his ear so that Big Boss could listen to him breathe while wrapping his legs more firmly around his waist. He wasn’t sure who was enjoying it more it as he sank his lips over his ear, consuming it with his tongue and teeth, moaning with delight. He could have sworn he heard a groan that wasn’t strictly out of frustration or effort, but then Big Boss grabbed onto his shoulders and threw him down to the ground on his back. He tried to cling to him with his legs, but there was too much momentum behind his throw. The wind was knocked out of him, his vision swam, but he still kicked for Big Boss’ chest as soon as his back hit the ground. This time Boss was prepared for it as he, without any effort at all, grabbed his ankle and twisted. Venom growled and tried to kick him with his other leg, but it was fended away easily by a hard block of his arm. He wore a scowl on his face as he stared down at him.

“What was that you were saying, Venom?” He growled, his face seething.

Venom hooked his foot behind Big Boss’ ankle to try to get him on the ground, but with no success and Big Boss twisted his other foot painfully in response as Venom screamed.

“You’re only hurting yourself here, V…”

He didn’t respond, just laid his back down flat against the ground, relenting while looking up at him and huffing for breath. Big Boss tossed his ankle aside and said, “get back over there” with a nod of his head. V didn’t hesitate to throw himself up and get back into position.

After that foot grab, V was hissing under his breath from the pain in his ankle and was limping ever so slightly but tried not to let that show. He knew the pain would fade quickly, but for now he’d have to think of a new approach in order to avoid further injury. He turned and looked at him and knew without question that there was only one thing he could do and for the first time he had little choice in the matter. He made his way over to him quickly and this time without hesitation, throwing his hands up to his face as soon as he got near to him. He knew he had to strike while he was unaware, so he began circling him slowly, looking for any perceivable drop in alertness. Big Boss smirked and guarded himself the same way Venom did with his hands by his face, bending at the knee. He zeroed in on him, drawing closer with his feet sliding along the ground. And going for the most obvious thing, hoping at least this would drop his guard, he crouched for a low punch to the gut. Boss kicked for his legs at the same time but it wasn’t enough to get him off his feet. In the same moment V sprang up with a block to his arms, forcing him backwards. When he got his balance once again, V was standing at the ready as Big Boss growled, charging at him suddenly. While his judgement was still clouded, V drove a fist straight into his face. And that really threw him off specifically because he’d never done it before. He stumbled backwards. Big Boss’ eye went wide, taken aback, as he wiped a hand instinctively across his face in shock, looking at it for blood. Venom thought back to all the times during CQC training and could still see his face and the sound of his voice vivid in his memory saying, _“come on! hit me!”, “you think just because you can’t hit me that means I’m going to go easy on you?”_ but he never did. Not once. He certainly had with other soldiers, but never to Big Boss. Until now. And Venom thought, _why not? Now is as good a time as any_. He was letting loose tonight. He wanted to give it his all this time.

He waited for Big Boss to strike back, thought it was a sure thing, but he only looked at him with a surprised smirk that seemed all too proud as he said “atta boy” and egged him on further with a hand before putting his fists back up to his face, preparing for another charge.

V threw another punch, aiming for his gut, but it had little effect this time as Big Boss started throwing punches right back – and it was clear that he had been going easy on him. V dodged out of the way just in time and threw a fist up to protect his face, but he was still getting hit in the arm, the shoulder. He did a retaliatory strike just as Boss was throwing another fist and V managed to get him right across the face once more. Big Boss was on the offense, so he hadn’t been blocking. He stumbled backwards from the force, but before he could throw another punch Big Boss had already learned his lesson as he threw up an arm to block his charge. While V was standing back, Big Boss was stepping forward, driving another fist, only this time he _did_ get him in the face – V hadn’t prepared for it and he stumbled backwards – he hadn’t been blocking either.

At one point, V tried to distract him by stepping on his feet to get him to trip up, but mainly all he could do was fight off the oncoming blows, fending them off with defensive attacks. When he managed to get him off his guard enough he threw up another punch, hoping to throw him more off balance, but it only angered him further. As V kicked for the knees, trying to fend him off as he charged, Big Boss lunged forward, grabbing for his face and landing them both in a joined head lock. Their arms were wrapped tight around the other’s head, but to V it suddenly felt like they were taking an interlude, despite all the growling and heavy breathing they were doing.

“You’re getting better at this V… but you leave yourself too open…” Big Boss huffed and Venom could feel his breath on his skin. It made him want to kiss him as he reveled in their closeness, the intimacy of the moment.

“Oh, **I** do? …Speak for yourself.”

“We both know I go easy on you, Venom “

“Yeah, what’s with that? It’s not like you… “ -

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I’m just saying-“ but Big Boss seemed to avoid his question.

“Are you enjoying yourself, V?”

“Absolutely.” Big Boss kissed him hard on the mouth as soon as he said it – already knew what he was going to say. Venom could taste the sweat and tobacco on his lips.

Big Boss released him and stepped back into position, this time only a short distance away. As he walked, he had his head turned slightly to the side, just enough so that Venom could see the gentle smile on his face, he walked with a confident swagger, but he looked as if he was contemplating something with his finger up to his lips. Venom couldn’t help but wonder what as he stood there, completely transfixed by this man. This time Big Boss surprised _him_ when he tuned and lunged at him from across the distance and their battle continued.

\----

As it was beginning to grow dark out – when the light of the sun was starting to fade, the pooling light before twilight poured through the leaves on the trees, casting its’ luminescence all around them, in all brilliant shades of color, as they battled. Such a strange mixture of light and darkness, reflecting the outlining and various pigments from the leaves on the trees that surrounded them. They fought in the radiant hues of the falling sunset, somehow, managing to remain standing for quite a while, throwing one brutal strike after the next into each other, parrying one’s every effort to overtake the other. He couldn’t be sure how long it had been. Venom’s awareness became narrowed, much like tunnel vision, only focused on the minor details – the sudden movements, a displaced foot, the tells that Big Boss was about to throw a punch. His perception of time was minimal and when his awareness came back to him he couldn’t say with absolute certainty what had happened only moments before or how fast or slow time was passing, all he knew was the current moment… the here and now.

It felt as if the whole evening had turned into one big blur of fury and motion. Venom found a marvelous kind of beauty in it, every punch and kick parried by rebounding movements, their sweat and hair flying. He could feel it dripping down his face and flying from his hair as he turned and drove a kick-spin straight into Big Boss’s chest. As he stumbled backwards Venom righted himself and lunged to drive another punch to the face, but Big Boss had already regained his balance and his fist landed in the palm of his hand. He stared deeply into that blue eye as it stared calmly back at him. V could not describe the closeness he felt to him in battle, but he could feel the rhythm of it, they had their own unique flow between them… He could feel it more surely than he could feel anything else – even night and day.  

\-------

Eventually they landed themselves in the grass and wrestled there while the sun was going down in the sky – after a while, Big Boss had stopped caring to interrupt their fun – and they continued well after the sun went down and on into the darkness, as if they hadn’t noticed it. Somehow didn’t notice how difficult it became to make out one another’s features, but they were so lost in each other, in the other’s movements and the glorious struggle they were having that it never once intervened. And not long after that, the bright full moon rose high in the sky – lighting up the surrounding area and leaving them with no need for a campfire that night. There was no one else around for miles out there to bother them, they were alone in a sea of green and he had no doubt in his mind that Big Boss chose such a location as this to bring him to because there was no one around for miles to hear him scream. All their wild grunts and tortured screams might as well have fallen on deaf ears – aside from the animals they disturbed – which made him realize how wild they both became whenever they were alone together, in more than one sense of the word. Their sparring lessons were the most intense and the most heated he’d ever experienced. Only Big Boss had made that possible for him – giving him that challenge he craved, to make him feel alive – powerful. And on this night, this particular sparring lesson, was the most he’d ever struggled with him before, the most he’d ever put up a fight, the most he’d ever tried to actually hurt him. He even went so far as to try working on specific nerve endings and pressure points – brachial nerve, femur, kidneys etc. solely to cause pain and throw off his focus, but no matter how much he tried somehow Boss kept outsmarting him. At one point, he managed to get his back turned and was going to punch for the kidneys but Boss had him flat on his back from his low kick to the legs.

But just as he was beginning to feel the whole night was some show of his mistakes, he managed to get Big Boss on his back and swung a leg up over him to sit on his waist. He was sitting on his groin and holding his hands down in the grass. Big Boss was scowling, he could hear him growling under his breath, but Venom was not fooled with his cock pressed so hard against his ass.

“Excited, are we?” Venom teased, grinding against him with sudden fierce abandon. He moaned in bliss as his head fell back. All that fighting had only made him more excited and based on how quickly Boss seemed to give in and relish his movements, he’d say he felt no differently. Just that look of pure pleasure on Boss’s face only increased the rolling of his hips. _Mmm_ , Venom thought. This was what he had wanted. He was getting his wish as he stared down at him, into his eye and that pleased expression…

But then Big Boss bucked hard against him, landing Venom on the ground beside him as Boss rolled over to get on top of him… and Venom thought, _Well, as all things go, nothing lasts forever, does it?_

\---------

By the end of the night, when Venom was growing tired and there wasn’t much fight left in him anymore, Big Boss dominated him with his sexual advances – rendering him helpless with his body grinding on top of him and his tongue in his ear. He held his hands down in the grass and whispered foul things in his ear, biting into his neck and grinding a hot thigh between his legs. And there was little else Venom could do about it but shiver and moan in his elation. Their fierce struggle had turned blissful and leaving V feeling just as bound and helpless as that day on the beach. And much like that day, Big Boss pulled away again suddenly, telling him to clean up, that they were done.

Venom got up off the grass, feeling very odd to suddenly be standing as he dusted himself off. He checked his body for further injuries and found he was bleeding in a few places, nicks and scratches mostly, though he knew there’d be plenty of bruises tomorrow morning. Still panting, he made his way over to get a gulp from his canteen and couldn’t help but notice Big Boss was putting his jacket back on as he made his way across the grass.

\---------

Big Boss ordered him to “stand over there” as he sat down in the grass against a tree. He took out a lighter and cigar from his pocket while Venom followed through with his command, standing in position several feet away.  

He lit up then looked over at Venom and said, “strip” as if it should have been obvious to him the whole time.

V lifted his shirt up over his head instantly, a look of defiance in his eye, but suddenly in the mood to follow his every instruction, curious to know where this was leading. He unbuckled his belt, kicking off his shoes at the same time as he stared intensely into Big Boss’ eye, wanting him to know that he was doing this all just for him. Big Boss watched with a silent expression, not really seeming to emote much of anything. It looked as if maybe his lips had curved into a tiny smile, eye glinting with appreciation, but he couldn’t be sure. Mainly he just sat there sucking on his cigar, the smoke wafting slowly out of his mouth as Medic stared at it in a trance-like state… The quality of it was so calming, how it wisped out of his mouth on every exhale, as if he were giving life to a giant cloud that billowed and hovered around his head. It was starting to make him feel drugged as he watched it, hypnotized. _Why did he feel like he could masturbate to this alone?_ He wondered. _Mmm…_ The man _did_ look undeniably sexy with smoke pouring out of his mouth. The way his head was cocked ever so slightly to the side as he smoked his cigar, the sexy smolder on his face as he sat leaning comfortably against the tree with his legs hanging open. Though now he seemed much more guarded, but what surprise was there in that?

When he was done, V was standing there completely in the nude, and starting to feel uncomfortably so, in the moonlight with Boss still fully clothed, looking him up and down, while he waited for what was going to come next. At least he wasn’t cold thanks to the heat. But as he was standing there, waiting and neither of them spoke, he was starting to feel so exposed, so scrutinized with Big Boss’ eye staring into him that his hands instinctively moved to cover himself, when BB said,

“Don’t do that. Never do that. I want to see you, Venom.” V was instantly shocked by his sudden sternness and the way he had said his full name. Venom only nodded.

He put his cigar in his mouth and got up to grab something out of his bag. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he quickly realized it was silk rope as BB turned and started to make his way over. He kneeled on the ground in front of him and began wrapping the cord around his ankles – firmly at first, but quickly growing tighter. The medic didn’t know why, but his mouth fell open.

“I know how much my V likes to kick, so let’s do something about that, shall we?” Big Boss grated at his feet.

V actually groaned from the sense of helplessness and lack of control, it bore down on him like an agonizing weight. He felt claustrophobic. Yet, still somehow, he enjoyed it. He recognized that he wanted control, but somehow the thought of not having it still excited him. Especially knowing he was giving it up to Big Boss – that alone he found extremely arousing. His dick was swelling and growing thick as he tied off his feet. _Did he enjoy denying himself?_ He wondered, shockingly. It was in that moment that he realized, that much like Big Boss, he still had so much to learn about himself.

“Is this why you wanted to exhaust me with that training session first?” V asked, sarcastically.  

Big Boss grinned around the cigar still hanging out of his mouth and bit into it with his teeth. He glanced up with the most unexpected look on his face, eye growing wide, and laughed.

“That all just worked out in your favor, didn’t it?” V said, muttering his observation as Big Boss still laughed. It was as if he was finding all of this very funny somehow.

When Big Boss’ chuckling had stopped and the rope was now tied securely around his feet, he stood up and Venom offered his wrists, obediently. He was far too tired to fight this. BB grabbed the cigar, elegantly, from his mouth between his fingers and held Venom’s hand up to his lips. He muttered “That’s a good V” while looking up into his eyes and kissed it. Venom could feel himself starting to blush as he gave him a breathless look. He could see the light of the moon shining in his eye before he went back to what he was doing, tying the cord around his wrists and V could feel himself biting his lip. He looked up at him again, still with that sexy smile, smoke still rising out of his mouth with every occasional puff that he took from his hand.

When he got his wrists tied he stood up and wrapped his hand around Venom’s neck – who gave a silent moan of rapture.

“Mmmm! I love you all tied up for me…” he whispered huskily, with an undeniable eagerness. “You like my hand around your throat, don’t you? You like being my toy?” he murmured, leaning in close while staring searchingly into Venom’s eyes.

“Yes, Boss…” he said, breathily, a spark of arousal exploding in his gut from the man’s words. “I’m yours.” he finished on a breath.

“Mmm, _yes_ , you are.” Big Boss responded, full of satisfaction.

V watched as he quickly took a deep inhale from his cigar, his other hand still around Venom’s throat, and as he leaned in he could already see the smoke rising from between his parted lips as he kissed him. Venom shivered while returning it open-mouthed, sucking in the smoke as BB’s lips caressed his own. He took the opportunity to gnaw down on them with his teeth. Big Boss only growled and kissed him harder.

He pulled away and said “stay there” as he went back over to, presumably, grab something else out of his bag and Venom thought, _as if I could go anywhere!_ And he had been right – he started rifling through his bag for something and V stared in open wonder as he retrieved two long, hook-like stakes out of it.

Venom thought, _Oh, what the fuck?_

Big Boss brought them over and dropped them on the ground with a loud _clang_ against the muffled grass. He grabbed V up by the hair and whispered into his face “lay down” – and Venom, doe-eyed with arousal at his aggression, did exactly what he was told and got down on the ground on his back. BB released his hair and guided his arms up so that they were stretched out in the dirt above his head. V writhed in response. He grabbed a nail and struck it into the ground between his hands. V watched as he positioned the hook so that, fully secured, it would clamp down on his wrists, before he drove it down into the ground with his boot. He felt it tighten on his hands and began to stifle a panicked feeling.

“You don’t want to get caught out here with your pants around your ankles yet I have to be tied up nude in the dirt?” V asked, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Relax… I’ll protect you.” BB actually said this in a very reassuring way. “Don’t worry yourself, my sweet V.” He purred affectionately, patting the side of his face.

“You’re a very naughty man...” V growled.

BB chuckled as he grabbed up the other hook and did the same to his feet. It was at this point, right as Big Boss was hammering the last bit of the nail into the ground that he felt it tighten around his ankles and he realized that he couldn’t move an inch. He was completely helpless and naked in the dirt. All control was now gone and the claustrophobic feeling was setting in again. _If he hadn’t trusted the man before, he certainly had to now._

BB looked down at him as if to scrutinize his work and after a moment he went back to his bag but this time he grabbed it by the handle and brought it over with him where he sat it down next to Venom on the ground. He pulled something out of it. It was long and looked very bendy as he caressed it in his hands.

He gave a “tsk” as he looked down at him.

“All I’ve done is tie you up and look how excited you are.” He said, slowly caressing his shaft with the tip of what he now realized was a rider’s crop. V gasped, pleasantly surprised by its softness and how good it felt. He shivered as he looked at Big Boss, but he was still, unconsciously, trying to wriggle free of the restraints.

“Do you like being out here, in the middle of nowhere, completely naked in the dirt? Does that excite you, V? Huh? Does that get you off?” He asked as he smacked his leg with it and Venom gasped, but his gentle voice was a caress to his ears. “Do you like being helpless?” His eye sparkled with interest as he looked at him. He seemed to be suppressing a smile.

Venom didn’t know how to respond. Under normal circumstances, he’d say no. But these were not normal circumstances.

All the time he was talking he was caressing his skin with the tip and moved it up to his chest before sliding it back down to his groin. He lifted Venom’s cock from his stomach, making him whimper and moan as he whispered teasingly what a “dirty boy” he was to be so hard. He smacked it and V gasped in surprise. It stung, but it resolved itself into a pleasant tingling sensation that left him feeling more stimulated. He could feel his dick starting to pound and heat up as his chest began to quickly rise and fall with the weight of his growing excitement.

He caressed Venom’s side and it tickled, causing him to flinch and shiver. He moved it down in between his legs, caressing the inside of his thighs and looking at him with a joyful expression. He smacked it, making him cry out from the sting as well as the surprise. V was breathing even harder now, this was starting to get him worked up. He was staring at Big Boss with heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips. His whole body was heating up.

“You like that? That little smack? Huh? Yeah, you do… look at that face… Hmmmm” Big Boss said with a burly hum.

He put his foot up on Venom’s side suddenly, relaxing the hand that held the rod over one knee. It was a heavy weight, but not a burden as he leaned on it. V was thinking how it actually felt nice… stimulating. It gave him goosebumps all over his body and the moments of actual pain only made his dick hard.

BB lit his cigar again while he did this, as it had gone out in that short amount of time. With it hanging out of his bearded mouth, his foot propped up on him in that way along with the eyepatch – he could have mistaken him for a pirate.

“Is that too heavy for you, Angel?” Big Boss whispered affectionately, and V thought it was gracious of him to ask.

“No.” He said, but he had loved the way he’d said his name.

“This is okay?” He asked gently.

“Yeah…” He was growing breathless with the way he was talking to him.

“Do you like me stepping on you, hmm? You like me grinding my boot into your skin?” Big Boss asked, pushing down on his boot, grinding it into his flesh and making him whimper.  

“Mhmm.” V hummed breathily, feeling his body heating up again.

“I’m sorry… What was that?” Big Boss suddenly smacked him with the rod again, across the chest and the sting was sharper this time. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, Boss.” V said, and while he spoke he slid it along his neck – as Venom bared it for him, up under his chin and lightly patted the side of his face with it.

“Good boy.” He muttered. He relaxed the arm holding the rod over his knee once more. He looked up for a moment as if lost in thought before he looked back down at Venom, grinding his boot into his flesh again and gruffed, “Do you like that? That feel good?”

V actually moaned, arching his back slightly off the ground and writhing against his foot. He could feel the gravel scraping against his skin, rolling off his rib cage and slipping to the ground. It tickled.

Big Boss chuckled and said contemplatively,

“I bet you’ll take any abuse I dish out and still eat it up out of the palm of my hand, won’t you?”  

Once again, V found himself unable to respond. _Did he really think there was nothing he couldn’t do to him, no abuse that would go too far?_ And yet, he had to admit, as long as he was the one doing it, he couldn’t deny that he’d probably still be aroused. _I mean, geez…here he was writhing against the man’s shoe in hunger. What was wrong with him?_

“I just want you… You can do anything you want to me – I’m your toy. Just as long as it’s me you want to play with.” V said.

Big Boss growled excitedly at that and suddenly grabbed him up by the hair, “Didn’t I tell you once that you’re already mine? Do you remember that?” He asked dominantly, shaking him ever so slightly by the hair. For a moment Venom smelled blood in his nose and hissed from the pain of his hair being pulled, but it transformed into a satisfied tingling sensation that spread out along his scalp as BB tightened his fist. _This was making him so hard._

“Yes, Boss.” He moaned.

Though this was all very arousing, Venom could admit he suddenly felt a bit intimidated by him… maybe even a little scared. Not from anything he might do to him, not even from being bound out in the middle of the woods, but from knowing all at once that there was a side of him that he couldn’t predict – not to mention, a part he **knew** to be extremely dangerous. _In fact_ , he realized, _he practically knew nothing at all about this strange man who now had him all tied up_.

Big Boss released the hold on his hair with a roughness, and though he had nodded in agreement, BB still ran his fingernails down his stomach as if to illustrate his point with an animalistic growl. Venom moaned out loud, looking down at the red marks already forming in his skin. He could see little beads of fresh blood rising to the surface.

“Or shall I keep marking up your body to prove my point?” Big Boss seethed.

“Aren’t you going to do that anyway?” Venom asked, his head hitting the ground again. The response was instant and reactive – of his usual smart-ass self, he didn’t think before he let the words fall out of his mouth, but it still earned him a hard slap across the face.

“I guess I should just keep punishing you then, is that what you want?” BB graveled.

Medic actually bit his lip at the thought. _God, why was he so into this?_

His face still burned from Big Boss’ brutal backhand, yet he wanted more… _Why was his body getting off on this?_

Boss took notice of the way he writhed in response, the way his breathing picked up with excitement and he nudged him in the ribs with his foot.

“Wow… I have a little masochist on my hands, don’t I? Mmmm..” He purred, “My V’s a little pervert.” His voice sounded like he’d just discovered something lovely as he gave a satisfied grin.

“You’re the one who tied me up” V said, defensively.                          

“And look who’s enjoying it. “Big Boss said flatly, the tone of his voice driving home his point.

“Yeah, well, if I’m the masochist guess who’s the sadist?” Big Boss laughed again, rich and deep.

“Honey, you would not be the first one to deliver _that_ news.” He said, shaking his head.

Venom didn’t know how to respond to that… he just wanted to ask him who the other person had been, but Big Boss didn’t seem to care anymore as he leaned down to pick something up out of his bag. He pulled out a small candle and Venom actually wondered what he was going to do with it – that is until he saw him take out his lighter and ignite the wick. Then he was writhing, grinding his wrists against the restraints and moaning out loud as Boss tipped the candle, dripping the hot wax onto his chest. He screamed from the heat licking his skin… but the pain quickly faded, leaving only a stimulating tingle in its’ wake. V shivered.

“Mm, you like that?” Big Boss said in a gravelly voice.                     

Venom hissed as more dripped from the core, feeling the heat sizzle on his skin before ebbing away again. It was calming how suddenly the wax cooled. For some reason… _it felt really good_ … For some reason, _he wanted more_. He thought this as he looked down, curiously, at the dried wax. He saw his nipples were fully erect, but that wasn’t from the night breeze – the air around them was still so muggy.  

Big Boss started to walk agonizingly slowly around Venom’s body, arm outstretched – dripping the hot wax down his belly and he gave a startled cry. His body seized up as it was being splattered with the hot liquid, the pain spreading down his limbs – he felt like he was bleeding as his eyes widened from the momentary shock. Snake eased up on the tilt of the candle ever so slightly, but still dripped it over his legs and brief explosions of heat caressed the sensitive skin of his thigh, making him flinch, only to be replaced by a swelling in his groin. He could feel his dick bobbing on his stomach from neglect.

Big Boss was peering into his face with his head cocked curiously to the side, as if to see how he was doing before he tipped the candle once more and _there it was again_. That sensation he couldn’t describe before as he experienced a moment that came along with the heat of the wax hitting his flesh, the sensation not unlike the heat of his own urine running down his legs. The heavy splatters made him feel like he was being covered in dripping hot cum and he wanted to know what it would feel like all over his skin.

Big Boss eased up on the candle again, turning it right side up.

He looked down at him and murmured, intimately “Does that feel good? Hmm?” as V moaned, “Well, you’re definitely still hard so I’ll take that as a yes.” he said with a cocky smile on his face.  

“Yes…” V said, breathlessly “Though I don’t know why…”

“It’s because you’re my perfect little sub.” He loved the sound of his voice, the way he had spoken those words, the way he looked at him with obvious adoration.

“I wouldn’t say perfectly submissive…” V said, giving a silent chuckle.

At that, Big Boss tipped the candle again and the hot wax burned up his skin as his back arched, releasing a loud moan in response.

“Say that again.” BB ordered.  

V was definitely breathless from that blinding moment of excruciating pain, but before he could decide whether or not he really wanted more, Boss just did it anyway – this time all over his already aching cock and V cried out without restraint, eyes bulging in his head.

“AAAGGHH!!!!”

The shock was instantaneous and exploded in a burst of searing pain in the most sensitive place possible, but just as it started to dry, he groaned under his breath with the heat covering his groin – his cock throbbing against the caked wax. He was already moaning for more. He looked up at Big Boss with a face that seethed with sexual fury.

“It’s that face I love.” BB mumbled “I think somebody wants some more.” And continued pouring the hot liquid on his balls.

“OH, FUUCKK!!” V screamed, head flying up, practically gagging from the pain and now fighting harder than ever against the restraints. He twisted and yanked but to no avail. His own hands might as well have been driven into the ground along with those stakes. He was panting hard as the pain started to dull and ebb away, but he still felt a subtle ache in his balls.

Big Boss set the lit candle on the ground and sat down beside him, while his body still writhed. V watched as he started laying out his “tools” in the grass – the rider’s crop, more silk rope, handcuffs, an anal plug, a brutal looking whip with a beaded handle, a cane and a flog. He was laying them down on a piece of material he’d rolled out on the grass.

V had his head turned watching him. “Where do you get all this?” he asked with incredulity.

“I packed a few goodies this time… just for you… but let’s just say if anything happens, you won’t be the only one I’m gonna use it on…” He seemed to say idly as he admired the switch in his hand.

“I have no doubt of that.” V said, with utmost seriousness, but he couldn’t help but notice that still wasn’t in answer to his question.

Big Boss chuckled and set down the crop, instead grabbing onto the cane and holding it in his hand.

“Do you really think this mission was the only reason I brought you out here? I could have done it at any other place, any other time. But I chose here and now, why do you think that is, V?” He asked, cocking his head curiously to the side. He had a dangerous look on his face. Venom didn’t know how to respond, he just stared at Big Boss. “Why else would I choose to ignore advice from my CO on a possibly dangerous mission?”

“So… there’s a chance he might be right?” V asked.

“No. He just said that because he doesn’t want _you_ here with _me_ … I know Kaz speak.” _Sure, now he does_. Venom thought.  

“You said you wanted to know” Big Boss continued, “and now, I’m giving you that chance”. He started idly stroking the cane against his side. Though it felt nice – it freaking terrified Venom.

“Please… Please, Boss…” He said, now with genuine fear in his voice, staring at the rod warily as Big Boss caressed him with it.

“Yeah, that’s right... Beg me.” He said, coaxingly. He sounded like that was really what he truly wanted. He really seemed to be eating this moment up, he could hear him breathing hard with excitement and here V was beginning to lose his hard on. He suddenly didn’t care how much begging he had to do, as long as Big Boss wasn’t going to lash him with that thing. He doubted he’d enjoy _that_ kind of pain.

“Please, Boss… don’t use that on me… anything else… please…”

He was still petting him as he looked down at it, lovingly, on his skin – as if he liked the sight of it there.

“Alright… I guess you’ve earned me going easy on you this time.” Venom was sighing from the relief as well as the way his voice had purred in that gruff way when he’d said it. And yet, he still couldn’t help but curse in the back of his mind over the fact that he had said “this time”. He didn’t even want to think about that.  

Big Boss set down the cane and replaced it with the flog – and it was _vicious_ -looking with black, heavy duty corded leather thongs and a braided handle. It looked so rough and brutal. _So why did he still want a taste of it? Why did he feel hungry when he stared at it?_ He wanted to know what it would feel like against his skin… and where Big Boss would think to use it. He could feel himself growing hard again at the thought. He looked so mighty the way he stood there with it in his hand.

Big Boss trailed it over his ribs and his stomach, he could feel each leather strand tickling his skin as he shivered. He kneeled down beside him and ran it all over his body, his neck, his shoulders and chest. V was moaning with the pleasant sensation, especially when he ran it over his balls and hard cock, still caked with the wax.

“You like this?” Big Boss asked, inquisitively. V loved the sound of his voice so close to him. _He sounded so turned on_. It made his eyes roll back into his head.

“Yes…” Venom breathed, back arching as he moaned from the stimulation.

“How does that feel?” Big Boss muttered, curiously, looking down at him and apparently hanging on his every word.

“Good.” V said mutedly in a small breath of pleasure. He could feel his stomach heating up and rumbling with the way he was talking to him, being so attentive – he was so turned on.

Big Boss stood up again and seemed to start off experimentally at first – smacking him across the stomach lightly enough so that it simply produced a satisfying tingling sensation spreading out across his skin that made him shiver. But then he struck to cause pain across the thigh. And it hurt. He yelped from surprise, the sting warming up his flesh, but it felt like his body was soon melting with the desire for more as he felt a tightening in his groin. He wound it up in his hand and swiftly lashed it across his leg again, it hit him hard across the knee and Venom hissed, but then his head fell back with satisfaction. He could already feel the red marks forming with the sting welling up in his skin. Boss seemed to stop for a moment as if to let him recover while he looked down at him.

“How does it feel?” Big Boss’s voice was curious again.

Medic’s head fell back, “Mm, it feels nice, Boss…” he breathed.

“You like that?” He asked and he sounded eager.

“Yes.” V said, eyes rolling as he arched his hips, he was really wishing he could touch himself right about now.

Big Boss smirked. He twirled it up in his hand again, this time the strike did not look like it would be so pleasant.

“You ready for more?” He asked, his tone rising as if in warning, to prepare him for what would come.

“Yes, Boss.” He said it almost eagerly, as his head fell back again. _He felt thirsty for this_ … his hips grinding of their own accord.

“Mmmm, that’s my good V” BB rumbled deep in his chest, lashing him again – hard across the shoulders and V’s mouth fell open as a breath escaped him.

“Does it sting?” Big Boss asked, his tone loud and demanding an answer.

“Yes.” He said with an elated breath.

He could hear BB’s delighted rumbles as his brutal strikes continued – this time across the stomach, the chest, the legs and medic gave a hollow scream into the night. The caked wax was flying everywhere, specks landing on his face.

“Yeah, it packs a punch, doesn’t it?” Big Boss mumbled.

He continued, not bothering to slow down much. Before V knew it, he was feeling the brutal sting all over his skin and this time BB wasn’t giving him much room to adjust to the pain. He felt like he was being battered and bruised by the impacts of the flog hitting him as the medic screamed and howled. Suddenly he stopped and began pacing slowly – idly, with his hands behind his back, as if waiting for him to come down off the pain. V looked down at his reddening skin, a whimpering breath still escaping him. He could see the lash marks all over his body and the beginnings of welt marks rising on the skin in several places. He shivered, his erection now more demanding than ever as he grinded into the air, involuntarily. His head fell back against the ground and for a moment he just laid there, relaxing on the grass, taking note of the beautiful stars glittering overhead, the sight of the enormous, bright full moon in the night sky. He found it breathtaking.

V turned his head again to look at Boss standing there and groaned out loud when he saw how hard he was. He could see his erection prodding through the material of his pants and his mouth fell open.

“Uughhh, you look so hard….” Venom breathed, his body writhing even more now in hunger and against the restraints. His cock bobbed against his waist. “Fuck,” he cursed.

Big Boss adjusted himself, his lone eye still fixed on Venom’s face, but he didn’t say anything. He wondered if he was testing him, somehow. He suddenly just really wanted to be out of these restraints and pressing his face flush against the man’s groin.

“It turns you on, doing this to me?” Venom asked, his wrists still trying to writhe free.  

Big Boss gave a small nod, rubbing his hand over his cock through his pants.

V was breathing hard.

“Then please don’t stop. Give me more. I can take it, Boss.” He begged in an eager voice.

Big Boss growled, excitedly, with a deep rumble in his gut as he flung out his arm, landing him another brutal lashing. V moaned hungrily as he watched him take it out of his pants, this time barely aware of the hard smack of the leather against his skin, as Big Boss pulled his cock free of its’ casing – stroking and pumping it slowly in his fist. V bit his lip with wanting and Boss hit him even harder as he stroked himself to the way Venom screamed and writhed in response. He growled, biting down hard against the pain, but grinding from the pleasure that soon followed, the hairs rising on his flesh, as BB continued to strike him – all the while clearly enjoying himself with the way he jacked off. V watched him with intensity, head coming off the ground to stare in open-mouthed amazement – full of arousal and hanging onto Big Boss’ every wave of pleasure. He wanted to wrap his own fingers around it, please him and play with it like a toy in his hand.

As he watched him, BB was preparing for another strike with his free hand, winding it up for a hard impact and the hand around his dick went slack as it landed, this time on his thigh. He screamed and his eyes went wide from the impact hitting his cock. The stinging pain shooting through his entire body suddenly brought on a wave of nausea. But the lashings continued, against his stomach, his hips, his chest and shoulders. The medic’s head flew up with his beatings, but he was begging him between strikes, “Yeah, hurt me… More!” as Big Boss beat off to it with fierce excitement.

“Aaahh! Yeah- get off on this, Boss… Get off on me-” He could see him growing breathless as he sped up the pumping of his fist, growling as he continued beating him with the leather flog.

Suddenly Big Boss stopped and stood there with it in his hand and beat off to the way Venom writhed. He was hissing under his breath from the pain but his cock still pulsed with excitement, especially watching Snake with his hand on his cock, jerking off and standing there looking at him fiercely like an animal that was about to pounce.

He took two heavy booted steps towards V, who’s mouth fell open the closer he got. He pronounced his pelvis, showing off the hardness of his girth, making him watch as he ground his hand down on his cock, mouth open, beating off like he was going to shoot his load all over him. V was writhing helplessly beneath him, moaning and whimpering torturously. _He suddenly really wanted his mouth on his cock…_

Needless to say, that feeling did not change when he saw the precum oozing out of him as Big Boss stood there like he didn’t even notice. He could feel it dripping on his leg. He couldn’t help the wail that ripped from his mouth then.

“AAAAHHH! Boss, you’re dripping! Please let me have it…” He begged. “Please let me suck it out of your cock… please!” V was writhing with desperate need. He could feel his own cock erupting with waves of arousal.

Big Boss was breathing heavily as if he could hardly control himself with the way he was begging him but didn’t respond.

“Please, Boss!” V begged more. “You taste so yummy… don’t let it go to waste... please…” he said, he practically felt in a state of delirium, head tossing back and forth desperately, body writhing. He was burning up on the inside.  

Big Boss was growling quietly under his breath and looking at him with an eye full of desire, chest still heaving rapidly.

“Okay… but only because you were a good boy and asked so nicely.” He purred in that gruff voice.

He walked over to stand by his head, still stroking his cock slowly and ordered, “open your mouth.”

Venom stuck out his tongue eagerly and groaned with approval as his stringy cum, that hung on a line from his cock, dripped into his mouth. It was cold by the time it reached his lips, but he loved the salty taste and it was satisfying on his tongue.

“Tell your Boss thank you for letting you have his cum.” He ordered.

“Aahh- “, Medic moaned with approval in response, “thank you, Boss for your delicious cum.” He said with enthusiasm as it dripped on his face.

Big Boss groaned at his words and squeezed the head between his fingers, milking it into his mouth as the medic moaned for more. He wanted to whine that he had promised him he could suck his cock, but before he could get the words out of his mouth Snake patted his face with his hand, “maybe more will come later if you’re good.”

The medic groaned, his patience was waning. His body was growing tired and he didn’t know how much more he could take of this.

Big Boss stepped over his body suddenly, placing his foot beside Venom’s shoulder and sitting down on his chest. His weight bore down on him slightly as he got comfortable on top of him, had to take shallow breaths. He could feel the material of his clothing rubbing uncomfortably against the lash marks on his chest and belly. His cock was still out of his pants and now it was pressed right against Venom’s face. He groaned under his breath, trying to take him into his mouth but Big Boss pulled it away. 

“You never learn, do you?” He graveled and slapped him hard across the face. He continued smacking his cheek, but this time it was with his cock as he rubbed it against his jaw. He moaned hungrily feeling the Boss’ wetness staining his cheek and he tried to lick it off but his fingers clamped down on his tongue. He could taste the ash on his fingers.

“This is mine. Did I say you could use that?” He asked.

“Nnh- Sss” was his muffled response.

“That’s right” He said, releasing his tongue and giving his face a light smack.

He slapped his dick against his face again, hissing under his breath, “You like that? You like getting slapped with my dick? You want it in your mouth… hmm?”

“Yes!” was his instant, ravenous response. He started to beg more from torment when he thought Boss hadn’t heard him, but then he just started grinding against his cheek instead and his mouth flew open in response.

“Fuck, you’re cruel.” Medic said harshly, staring at him with fierce displeasure in his eyes.

Big Boss laughed as he kept grinding. V tried to bite the shaft and Big Boss slapped him twice across the cheek and he gave a delirious moan in response.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” he said, “Hmm? Did I say you could use those?” He slapped him several more times in quick succession. He was starting to feel the burn on his face from the heat of his impacts and he knew he would find red marks there later.  

“Naughty boys get punished.” He said through gritted teeth and he couldn’t suppress a defenseless moan as Big Boss grabbed him up roughly by the hair.

“I’m gonna jack off in your face and make you watch me… I’ll make you suck my balls while I get off to you being my helpless victim.” He seethed, already stroking his cock against his face. The medic couldn’t help but moan, _he was so hungry_. Big Boss slapped him, unexpectedly, again and he gave a tortured outcry – one of protest, but he thought it came out sounding more like over-eagerness.

Somewhere, deep down inside, there was a door being opened. He could feel himself shifting, adjusting to meet some change. He knew this was starting to bring something out in him, he just couldn’t consciously interpret what… It was as if all of his walls – that he’d built up around himself for so long, were beginning to fall down. He was shedding free of the barriers that normally restricted him and kept him so tightly controlled. Some part of him was finding release in the pain, in being used, in becoming the victim – in relinquishing that control. Some part of him was finding a freedom in it that he’d never experienced before. It felt good putting himself in his hands, letting Boss have his way with him. His heart was pounding, but he’d never been more thrilled in all his life.

“Mmm, getting feisty, are we?” Big Boss graveled, “Hmmm… you know I love it…”

But he still slapped his face again anyway, bringing up an involuntary moan of exaltation out of him.  

“You like when I slap you like that, don’t you?” He asked. V nodded fervently in response, staring straight into his eye with Big Boss’ fingers now clamped tight around his jaw, keeping his face centered and staring in his direction. This was really starting to turn him on. His dick was pounding painfully.

“Yeah you do…” Boss sounded so pleased. “I know you do… I can tell when you make that face.” he purred.

He slipped his fingers back around the shaft and began rubbing it all over his face again.

“Now I want your mouth on me.” He said eagerly as V bit his lip “Suck my balls.” He ordered.

The medic groaned on that order, eager to comply as Big Boss repositioned himself over his mouth. V moaned with pleasure at the smell and feel of him on top of him – _he could smell his sperm_ – as V wrapped his lips around the man’s sack. For some reason, it was so satisfying having them in his mouth as he rolled his tongue over it, feeling the wrinkles in his scrotum as he began gently sucking. He used his tongue to circle around and flick ardently against it as his eyes rolled to the sounds of pleasure Big Boss was making. For some reason, he was very content with his body weighing down on him. It felt so good, his legs straddling him in this way, rock-hard body pressing down on him – it was intoxicating being this close to him. Big Boss groaned as he stroked himself off, making the medic mewl wildly as he sucked on his balls. He loved how he responded to this, with a closed eye and a groan. V loved the way his fingers moved on his own cock, stroking so enticingly, how they revolved up and down the shaft, pumping eagerly at the head.

He growled and said, “Mmm, I want to cum all over your face… let it spill into your hair… uugh, yeah…” A cry of delight made its’ way out of the medic’s mouth but was muffled against his package. He noticed Big Boss sped up his pace when he did.

“Do it, Boss.” he coaxed, breathlessly. Big Boss looked down between his legs and patted his face firmly.

“Hrgnnn… You would like that, wouldn’t you, Venom?”

“Yes!” He said, eagerly. “Please, Boss…. milk your cock all over my face.” V grated out with a lustful moan of rapture as his eyes closed and his head fell back.

Big Boss looked at him with one heavy lidded eye and was starting to breathe heavy as he rumbled agreeably to Venom’s begs. He wrapped his hand strongly around his neck, bringing him up off the ground and causing his head to fall back. Venom’s mouth opened in response and BB said as he stared down into his lips, “Or how about I do it like this… right down your throat?”

Venom wailed with wanting. “Ahhh, yes – please!” He gasped. His dick was pounding in response to this.

“Ah, you would like the taste of my cum, wouldn’t you?” Big Boss graveled, fisting himself harder in his hand. His knuckle kept hitting his nose with his cock hovering directly over his face. “You like being my toy?”

Big Boss put his finger in his mouth suddenly, feeling of his tongue and teeth with his thumb, as if he were testing the waters first before dipping in a toe – or, in this case, his cock. Venom moaned and wrapped his lips around it, sucking at it hard in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, trying to tease Boss as much as possible.

“You want my cock in here, huh?” He grunted and Venom felt the desire unfurling in his groin listening to the pleased noises he was responsible for. He nodded eagerly, mouth still wrapped around his finger and he gave an eager moan of bliss before going right back to sucking on his finger.

“You’ll have to wait longer for that… for now, I think I want your other hole.” He said, pulling his finger from his mouth.

As the medic was starting to moan greedily at that, BB suddenly slid down his chest and V’s mouth flew open in hunger when his ass grazed his cock. He leaned down and revolved his tongue around Venom’s aching nipple as he stared at him and V just lost it. He was moaning out loud, his body twitching and spasming as his cock contracted with unsatisfied thirst against Boss’s ass.

“Boss…” He moaned, “Fuck.” he cursed in amazement at the new sensation.

Snake was still looking at him while his tongue worked circles around his nipple. The medic’s head fell back, eyes going wide as he gave a helpless groan. It stood up the hairs on his legs, making his dick hard as he crooned to the feeling of Boss’ wet hot tongue coaxing his nipple, making it stand erect and tingle with want from the stimulation. And just when he thought it couldn’t possibly feel any better he moved his mouth to the other nipple. Then he was bucking involuntarily against him, mouth opening wide as he moaned loudly, and BB wrapped his hand firmly around his neck. It only made him moan with deeper satisfaction, but he slowly started to tighten his grip and V took the hint, ceasing his movements. BB removed his hand as soon as he did, but his toes were still curling freely, even with the rope tightening around his ankles.

“Boss…. please…” V whined, but Boss seemed perfectly satisfied with his tongue lapping and revolving wildly around his sensitive nipple. His back arched in response as he exhaled an erotic breath.

“I just love you all tied up and helpless to my tongue.” Boss said, still licking him. Medic groaned in response. He placed a warm hand on his arm, which was starting to go numb from the restraints. “See? You can’t even fight me.” He whispered with sweet delight and an evil grin of satisfaction, still caressing his deadened arm.

The medic moaned, “Boss… please… I’m so hungry… I need you right now.” he begged. His dick was spasming with unfulfilled need, wanting to explode.

“Do you?” He asked, sliding his hand down to his groin. Most of the caked wax had gone flying a while ago due to the various impacts, so his hand met with slick skin without any obstruction. V nodded vigorously in response.

“Aaahh, so wet.” BB purred with a mystified grin on his face and V moaned with his hand so close to his package. He whimpered with dangerous wanting and then with disappointment as he moved his hand away.

“Maybe you’re right… I have to take good care of my slave too, after all.”

Big Boss got up from on top of him, his hard dick bobbing teasingly above his face as he stood there. He saw him reach down, grab up the anal plug off the ground and slip it into his pocket. He didn’t bother putting his own cock back into his pants as he pulled up hard on the stake – causing V to cry out with relief as he released him from the restraints. He wriggled his arms free of the rope tied around his hands and rubbed at his abused wrists as Big Boss pulled up the other stake from the ground. As he got his bearings, he noticed Snake grabbing the handcuffs from off the ground too.

“Now be good.” He warned, “or else these go on you.” and waved them in his direction.

V nodded and BB slipped them into his pocket as well. He could feel the dirt falling free from his skin as BB lifted himself into a sitting position so that he could get his bearings. He felt an odd sense of deep satisfaction, somehow. He was extremely relaxed and in a state of complete contentment and well-being. His arms were still pretty numb, but the feeling was quickly returning, followed by the uncomfortable prickling of the blood flowing back into his arms. He was hoping it would return soon before Boss put him into the mounting position… _or any other position_ , and right as he was thinking that Boss sat back down in the grass beside him and scooted closer. He patted his crossed legs gently as he got settled on the ground. He beckoned him with his hand, “come here”, he practically mouthed the words – he’d said it so gently. Venom swallowed. _He is so beautiful_ , he thought. He wanted to kiss him so hard. He couldn’t help but notice his cock was still erect and sticking out of his pants, which made him conscious of his own swollen member between his legs. Venom crawled over on his knees and BB’s hands grabbed him up, guiding him into a laying position, face down over his lap with his hands on his ass. As he laid down and got comfortable Boss moved his hands all over his body, caressing his back, his legs and thighs – relaxing him. When his hand started squeezing and kneading on his ass cheeks, he couldn’t help but moan. It teased him and made him crave for more attention. He heard Big Boss spit into his hand and felt it saturate his skin as he rubbed it all over his asshole. Venom gave a drawn out, satisfied moan. His mouth was hanging open as he looked back at him, eyebrows drawn tight together in pleasure. He was relaxing in his hand as he felt his asshole contract under the soft, coaxing pressure of his fingers.

“Excited, are we?” He mumbled, but he sounded just as pleased. Venom began to croon and laugh playfully at him but didn’t bother to explain himself as he couldn’t help but go right back to his satisfied moaning and bucking into his hand as Big Boss eased him open.

Venom’s cock was twitching against his leg. He was sure Big Boss could feel it as he couldn’t help but grind in response to his fingers slipping in the cleft of his ass. He was so hungry and his cock so teased. He was so aroused it hurt, but it was such a good kind of pain. Right as he was wishing he would slip his finger in already, he penetrated his opening and the medic gave a loud, gratified moan.

“That feel good?” Big Boss asked, he teasingly slipped his finger in and out ever so slightly.

“Yes, Boss” he said with an eager moan “fuck…”

“I want you nice and prepared for me this time.” He whispered with that heavenly voice right next to his ear and if that wasn’t enough to get his eyes rolling, at the same time, he was slowly testing the tightness of his rim – driving deeper inside, filling up his opening with more of his thick finger. V groaned so loud he thought he would die. He could feel his cock starting to leak again. He suddenly just wanted Boss to stuff his cock deep inside of him and felt like begging to make that happen, but the feeling in his arms was coming back and he was dying to pleasure his tortured cock – after all, his finger teasing him open was so satisfyingly delightful. He couldn’t stifle the rush of heat in his groin from the thought of finishing himself off with Big Boss’ finger still in his ass.

“Boss, may I touch myself?” He asked, sweetly.

For a moment he didn’t answer, just slowly slipped his finger in and out of him as V moaned in a heavenly bliss.

“I’ll tell you what… you have a choice. You can either touch me or touch yourself right now, but not both.” BB said.

V’s eyes went wide, eyebrows arching. He was fucking speechless. It was a cruel choice, and he didn’t know which one he really wanted more – his cock was a throbbing wet, mess, but touching Big Boss’ cock was like…. _the **best** , most addicting thing ever_! _So… Yeah… Actually, there was no contest. Why did he need to think about this again?_

“Can I taste you, too?” He asked brightly, testing his limits.

“No.” He responded coldly. V whimpered momentarily and wanted to whine and complain, but then he realized maybe he was a little preoccupied for that at the moment. So, instead he just said, “Okay Boss, I still want your cock though...”

“That’s a good boy.” BB said, smacking him on the ass and giving a happy growl. V purred. He never even took his finger out of his ass, he just moved one of his hands away so that the medic wouldn’t have to change positions. He grabbed V’s hand and placed it on his rigid, veiny cock. It was so inviting and warm and delightful he couldn’t help but release a wild moan – it was because of Big Boss doing all these things to him that made him so hard and the heat erupted in his gut at the thought, that it was V who was getting him going. His mouth opened in amazement. He just loved the feel of him in his hand, how soft and pliable the skin was, even when it was still so hard and massive. It felt so satisfying to grip it around the girth and squeeze it till it throbbed and the blood coursed through the veins in his shaft. It was a pleasure to make him groan under his breath.

“Ahhh! Boss… you’re so fucking hard…” V grated out with an excited moan. “You feel fucking **good**!”

Big Boss grunted heavenly in response. He was starting to feel light-headed with all the panting and moaning he was doing, especially with BB sinking his finger deeper and harder into his hole – he bucked hard, producing some of the most outrageous sounds of bliss and he heard a few coming from Boss as well, only intensifying the pleasure he was experiencing, tenfold. It was a shared experience – like they were fucking with his hand around his cock and BB’s finger in his ass and he could feel the arousal so deep and intense in his groin, it was driving him crazy. Suddenly it felt like this could easily make him cum as his eyes rolled with pleasure. He groaned to the thought of spilling all over Boss’ pants.

He mewled with disappointment when BB suddenly started to remove his finger – he never wanted this to end. It was so teasing the way he pulled open his hole with his other hand, but then he realized he was only slipping another finger inside.

“Aaaagghh, fuuuuck!!” the medic screamed in a drawn-out moan. It felt so incredible with his two fingers filling him up tight to the brim. He plunged them deep inside as his hole closed around them. He was rocking those fingers, sliding them in and out of his ass gently, slowly, but achingly deep. Venom was biting back a world of noises as he fucked Big Boss’ cock faster in his hand, resulting in a pleased grunt as BB continued to drive his fingers with a slow and steady rhythm into his asshole – not wavering despite Venom speeding up his pace. V bucked into his hand, crying with lust, but those hands clamped down on his waist – forcing him to stop. He was starting to think that all the teasing, all the careful edging was going to bring him closer to finishing than anything else as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

“Boss… Boss- ahh- Boss…”

When his fingers drove harder and faster inside of him, his capacity for language was nonexistent and he wondered if Big Boss was trying to make it harder for him as his head flew up from the pleasure, mewling with a deeper satisfaction, eyes closing. He was drooling as he clung to Boss’ leg, clawing at his pants as he fucked him senseless in his hand. With Big Boss fucking him so good and deep this way, his hand was going slack on Big Boss’ cock from the loss of concentration, his hand just holding onto it, then squeezing with renewed delight as soon as he pieced his thoughts back together.

“Yeeaahh… You like me fucking your asshole with my fingers?” Boss asked in an authoritative voice.  

“Yes, Boss! Fuck- Yess, I love it!!” Venom’s head flew up, releasing a wild gasp as his fingers started to twitch, plucking coaxingly at his prostate while they writhed inside him. He moaned to his hearts’ content, eyes closing in delight. He was making sputtering noises, completely losing himself to the pleasure as it felt like he was driving all common sense out of his brain with those fingers driving deep in his ass, filling him up. His mind was starting to go blank from the overload.

“You want my dick in here?!” Big Boss asked loudly, eagerly demanding an answer.  

“Yes, Boss – Please!” V cried “I need it…”

“You need it?” Big Boss asked, interestedly – or perhaps it was a little condescendingly.

“Yes. I need _you_.” V emphasized. “I need you _now_.” He finished on a growl, a command.

“Oh… you need it now, do you?” Big Boss said under his breath and he couldn’t tell what tone of voice he was using…

Boss then suddenly – slowly and teasingly, slipped his fingers out of him, gaping him open at the same time that he did and just as he was about to give a cry of complaint, they were replaced by the thick, cold metal of the anal plug slipping inside of him. V moaned with interest. It felt nice… not as good as Big Boss’ amazing fingers, but nice… He crooned and writhed against the new sensation, closing his eyes to the pleasure.

V was still stroking Snake’s powerful meat in his hands, slipping his fingers quickly up and down the shaft and taking delight in the sounds of pleasure he was making in response, the way he felt in his hand. Big Boss gave his idle grunts, but his interest seemed mainly to lie in making sure the toy was positioned comfortably and that he was getting the proper stimulation as his fingers caressed the plug. He wanted to whimper, now that the cold metal was in between them and he could only feel the work of his fingers through the deadening barrier of the toy. _He has such nice hands_ , they always felt so good on his skin. V gave a pleased gasp whenever his other hand brushed against the taint or his balls, that drove him wild. Boss’ hand was starting to feel really good back there, fingers sliding so pleasantly against his asshole, making him feel the toy sliding around inside of him as he cursed in hunger and stroked BB’s cock with new-found eagerness. He made an agonizingly quiet grunting noise in response but seemed, for the most part, preoccupied with fondling Venom. Not that he could complain there, his eyes were rolling!

And it was at that very moment that Big Boss stopped suddenly and stood up, forcing his hand to release its’ hold on his cock as BB repositioned him on the ground with his ass up in the air. He stepped beside him, and slowly rubbed at the anal plug in his hole again – the medic moaned and bit his lip in anticipation – before he stepped away. Then was surprised to see him grab the whip from off the ground, his eyes widening. He would have whined that he was now drained, but he found himself struck with curiosity about where this was going… So, he just observed him and didn’t say anything.

V was watching him with his head on the ground, but he couldn’t read his expression as he walked back over and stood beside him with whip in hand. “I want to see you play with yourself now. You can do whatever you want, just don’t cum.” He ordered.

The medic gave a sigh and a loud cry of relief as his hand, _finally_ , found his cock – groaning deeply as his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft, he bit his lip with undeniable satisfaction. He tried not to get too eager too soon – didn’t immediately squeeze too hard on the shaft but even the slow pumping of his hand was getting him worked up, especially with the slip and slide of the coating of precum all over his cock. After all the torture and neglect he was reeling from the sexual gratification as his eyes rolled up into his head. It felt so good playing with himself with his asshole stuffed, moans were building in greater volume now as he thought this definitely wouldn’t take long to make him cum – especially with Boss watching him with that look of interest on his face and stroking his own hard cock, still hanging from his pants. V was watching him as he pulled back on the skin, three fingers stroking with quick flicks of his wrist as the movements jiggled his balls.

“Fuck, Boss…” V moaned eagerly, as he touched himself.

He lifted the whip and V almost flinched, his asshole pressing in tight around the plug, but he only grazed it lightly against the skin of his ass, in between his thighs and down his back. It kind of tickled, but it peppered his skin with goosebumps that increased the swelling in his groin. V shivered as he moaned from the pleasure of milking his own cock in his hand, nudging him closer and closer to fulfilment, while BB touched him with the whip. He guessed Boss could tell where he was heading because suddenly he barked, “Don’t cum!” and V unleashed a shocked gasp when he felt the first lick from the whip across his back, which arched involuntarily due to the pain. He was surprised by the way it stung, for a moment it felt like his lungs seized up and he couldn’t breathe.

He opened his eyes as he looked over at him again, slowing the pumping of his fingers as Big Boss had ordered. He wore a scowl on his face as his fist tightened around the whip and Venom did not like to be the cause of that expression. He wanted to do everything in his power to keep him happy and his own suffering was a small price to pay for it, even if that meant his cock wanting to explode from the urge to spew.

“I’m sorry, Boss… I’m already so close…” He breathed with a defenseless whimper, eyes rolling closed on the ground.                                                                                                                                     

“Slow down.” Big Boss commanded. It made him shiver being ordered around by this man.

To better accommodate him he played with the toy in his ass while he looked back at Big Boss with his head on the ground and BB purred, “that’s a good boy” with a throaty rumble. V grinned back at him, biting his lip and still playing with the toy in his ass. He suddenly felt very silly in this position, with his head all the way against the ground but tried to stifle his humor.

Boss started gently flicking him with the whip, eliciting a pleasant sensation as V shivered – he knew Boss was only playing with him, teasing him into it, making him want the pain instead of dreading it when it came along. He was building it up slowly – every once in a while, landing a heavy hit across his back, his ass or his legs, producing an elated breath out of the medic. He struck him again, across his feet, causing him to flinch, and he was beginning to see the pattern now – a few good teasing strokes, before the driving impact that would deliver the satisfying conclusion. He lashed his shoulder next and V growled heatedly. _Now he was starting to want this_ , starting to want the punishment he was easing him into as he cursed under his breath. He was so wet he could hardly stand it. He could feel his dick flexing in his hand as he tried not to make himself cum to his lashings, to the pleasure it was bringing him. It made the medic melt and swoon into a heavenly bliss, feeling very suddenly that Big Boss was doing him such an enormous favor with his beatings, that he actually wanted to thank him, especially the more he increased the frequency. He wanted to die of this kind of pleasure and he’d trust Big Boss with that right more than anyone else, even his own hand. He felt like his mind was opening up… entering into a whole other realm… a whole other state of being… a whole new place that he belonged. He didn’t even know such a place existed or that such a thing was possible. It was as if everything up until that point – the control and level of power he had over him, how he’d steadily built him up with all the pain and stimulation, how good he made him feel… how alive. It all had brought him here, to this moment, this entirely new sensation that words could not describe. And it was enticing, to say the least.

Big Boss’ burly voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes again and groaned to see that he was still keeping himself hard and seemed to be doing so eagerly the more Venom beat off and moaned to his lashings.

“Who’s my good boy, huh?” Big Boss graveled. “I want to hear you say it.” _God, he loved it when he said stuff like that._

“Me, Boss. I’m your good boy.” V said eagerly with a grating moan of desire, and he meant it. He would do anything for this man.

“Mm, yeah. That’s right.” BB said, voice rumbling with pleasure.

Big Boss did something very unexpected then. He came over and knocked on the metal plug with the handle of the whip and V shook with desire. He knocked and nudged against it, producing kind of a jarring sound, but the feeling was so pleasant it made him want to grind and buck against it.  

“Good boys get rewarded.” Big Boss said quietly, looking down at him with adoration.

“I’ll be a good boy, Boss.” V moaned contentedly, waggling his butt ever so slightly against him.

“I know you will.” Big Boss rumbled sweetly, leaning down to give him a kiss.

He switched the hand he was using to hold the whip and rubbed against the plug in his ass with caressing fingers as V mewled with desire. _His hand felt amazing!_

“My hole is ready for you, Boss.” V said as he sat down beside him in the grass.

“Eager, are we?” He gruffed and reached over to the plug. He pulled at it ever so slightly, tugging and pushing it back in, teasingly. V moaned and cursed under his breath.

“You think it’s ready?”

“Yes!” He was about two seconds from begging for it right now.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Big Boss said under a husky breath. He stood up again, positioning himself behind Venom, who couldn’t see what he was doing from his vantage point. He slowly slipped out the plug and then started to insert the handle of the whip!

V let out a strangled gasp. “Boss! -“                                                            

“Sshhh...” He hushed him in a calming, teasing way, as if to say he does what he wants with his toy…

It wasn’t unpleasant, just an unexpected surprise.

“It’s so big!”

“This is closer to my size, wouldn’t you say?” Big Boss gruffed like a smart ass.

“Mmnggh – yes, Boss- “V moaned. He was already enjoying this as Big Boss slammed the heavy palm of his hand against his ass, ripping a squeal of delight out of him.

The handle of the whip was more bulbous, much thicker than the anal toy had been, so it took some working for his asshole to close over it. But after all that teasing, his hole felt ready to sink itself around something. Big Boss spit and lubed it up with his saliva, rotating the tip deeper into his hole. The penetration was feeling so much better now that his hole has been stretched open, and he released a hungry moan. But Big Boss was thrusting it in a little rougher this time and when Venom started to hiss in pain, Big Boss stepped over beside him – still holding the whip in his ass, and leaned down over him to whisper in his ear.

“Mmm, let the pain fill you up too. Embrace it, My **Punished** Angel.” It made the medic shiver. He brushed a curl out of his eyes and off the side of his face with his warm hand, caressing his cheek as he stared into his eyes. _Such gentle touches_ , V thought, and not to mention gazing at him in a way that made him shiver all over again.

“Do you like when I call you that, huh?” He whispered affectionately and V could only nod, still shivering with desire. With the way he was talking to him and being so attentive, it was making the toy writhing deep in his ass feel amazing as he started bucking against it, moaning as he stared into the one blue eye that burned into his.

“That’s right, take it all in… Such a good boy.” Big Boss whispered.  

He stood back up then, circling back around him while still thrusting in the toy and when V turned his head to look back at him, he realized he was touching himself again. He growled as Venom watched him, spellbound.

“You like me stroking my cock while I fuck you with something else?” He whispered, teasingly.

V whimpered.

“Just think of how grateful you’ll be when it’s me slipping in there…” Big Boss muttered, looking down at the toy as he twisted his arm. He sounded so pleased with the way he’d said it and Venom gave a rapturous moan at those words.

“I now see why you keep this thing around.” V said, cleverly, still breathless as he looked at Boss and based on the sly grin on his face, he’d say that was pretty apparent…

He was twisting it, pushing it in deep, making V groan as it revolved. It was so fucking big, the toy filled him up so tight that it felt like he was being stretched open, yet filling him with an ecstasy that he could feel in his balls. But, what felt even more amazing than that was when Big Boss slipped it out of his ass and replaced it with his warm, beefy cock against his now gaping hole. He could see from the corner of his eye how he came forward, penetrating his opening before he even sank onto the ground on his knees behind him. And for some reason he really liked that.

“Ahh- Yesss!” Venom screamed, crooning from his cock slipping against his ass. He was so big and hard, but he slipped in so easily, it barely took any effort at all. It felt so fucking good, _much better than that toy_ , Venom was gasping, mouth opening wide in amazement at the feeling. The pleasure was shooting through his legs as his toes curled. Finally having his cock filling him up inside was like a breath of fresh air in his lungs. Even Big Boss sounded pleased, grunting as he was with his cock so hard in his ass.

“Fuck yes!” V groaned. He felt like he was going bat shit crazy as Big Boss started to grind his hips, grabbing him up by the hair, cursing like a sailor and babbling obscenities under his breath to the teasingly slow rocking of his cock inside of him. He was blown out of his mind with Big Boss pumping his prostate with every gratifying thrust and filling him up with his sweet girth – but his slow movements were forcing his canal to close around it fully – making him feel every satisfying second of it. He screamed into the night and could swear he heard the sound of the distant rustle of trees as birds flew from their nests. Even Big Boss’ predatory grunts were heard echoing off of the mostly empty hills.

“Boss… Oh my god, you feel so fucking good!” V screamed, cursing up a storm as Big Boss groaned in his pleasure. His hand slid up his back, in between his shoulder blades and Venom arched into his touch, humming in response, throwing his head up and crooning with every satisfying thrust. Venom turned his head around so he could see Big Boss, _he wanted to look at him_.

“Do you like being deep in my ass?” He asked in a crazed passion, head falling back with another moan. Big Boss’ eye closed but he only grunted in response, fucking him a little harder. Venom couldn’t stifle a loud moan of satisfaction with the heat of his cock filling him and erupting in his groin. Big Boss’ girth had responded to the question, pulsing along with his obvious arousal. Venom was biting his lip to the thought that maybe Big Boss was being so quiet for once because he felt too damn good to speak.

“Do I feel good, Boss?” Venom pressed, moaning with every slow, occasional grind.

“Nhrggn… Like, heaven.” He gruffed and V lost it. His eyes rolled up into his head. Growling, he bucked his ass against him, but Big Boss was controlling him – tightening his hands around his waist, keeping him steady and from disrupting his pace. Venom sighed with frustration. He wanted to get pounded, but Boss was teasing him, loosening him up around his cock. But he had to admit, it was driving him absolutely insane. He only moved a little bit at a time, but every movement felt incredible.

“You’re so fucking hard, Boss!” Venom moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Though he was keeping a slow pace, his body couldn’t lie about what it really wanted to be doing and it drove V crazy knowing that Big Boss was teasing himself as well as him with the grueling pace he was setting. The intensity was overwhelming. “So good.” V murmured, eyes rolling and Big Boss grunted his agreement, hands tightening around his hips, driving another moan of lust up out of him.

Big Boss tightened his hands around his hips, thrusting it in really hard and Venom practically squealed with bliss, but then Boss stopped short, leaving it in deep. V looked up at him with begging eyes, mouth opening from his cock filling him up so completely. He groaned with satisfaction, moaning louder every time he inched further inside. His eyes were rolling with lust, head falling back, chest heaving to the way Boss was fucking him. It teased him that he was barely making a noise while Venom was dissolving on the ground with Boss’ cock inside of him. He pulled it out slowly and V’s hand flew up to Big Boss’s chest, “No, Boss, don’t pull it out- please don’t pull it out…” he whined, but Boss wasn’t listening. He just slid it all the way out slowly and then back in, sparking ripples of intense pleasure through Venom, his legs were shaking he wanted to get fucked so hard. He continued this pattern despite Venom’s pleas, just sliding it in and out slowly only broken up by a sudden good thrust that sent a wave of explosive delight throughout his entire body.

Maybe Boss simply couldn’t take any more teasing, himself, either because he suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and started pounding him like there was no tomorrow. Venom screamed like a wild animal in complete rapture. This time there was no doubt to the wildlife he disturbed, the sound of the rustle of trees and bushes could be heard all around them as Big Boss sped up to a brutal pace and drove every last inch he had inside of him. Venom was drooling as he moaned with crazed fulfillment, tilting his hips, presenting his ass to Big Boss as he stretched out low on the grass, welcoming the pounding he was receiving. He also found he could see him better from this angle and that look of delight on his face sure pleased him. It made him croon and wail to his heavy poundings.

He rocked his body hard for a while, building up their climax inside, driving towards the finish at full force as if he had no intention at all of stopping. He could feel Big Boss speeding towards it, chasing his own pleasure, driving it in as deep and hard as he could and growing rigid inside of him. He felt waves of hot flashes suddenly flooding through him suddenly, his whole body was heating up.

Then, all at once, Big Boss bucked his hips really hard, thrusting deeper inside and then stopped. V groaned with disappointment as soon as he did. But after a moment, there was another agonizingly good thrust only for him to stop once more. V felt like he wanted to grovel for more of his poundings, if only he thought it would make a difference – he was slowly being tortured, only this time he wasn’t using an instrument of pain to do it. V was a groaning, hot mess, but Boss ignored him, no matter how much he was dying for more of those heavy thrusts. He drove it in hard again, followed by an abrupt halt in movement.  Once more, and a fourth time… then another and another…. and V thought he would gladly die of this kind of torture as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Big Boss started to make his pleased grunts in greater frequency, especially as he lifted a cheek with his hand, teasingly holding him open with his cock still stuffed deep inside. V couldn’t figure out if he was whining with protest or groaning from absolute pleasure.

“Uuggh… Fuck! You just love doing this to me, don’t you?” V cried.

Suddenly he drove it in without warning and V’s head flew back in rapture as Boss battered against his prostate with amazing accuracy as Venom writhed in pleasure on the ground, completely losing himself to the blissful state Boss was subjecting him to. He thought he would really lose it every time he heard Boss growl as he bucked into him, but it was still too slow for his liking.

V huffed with frustration, gyrating against him in his attempt to get more satisfaction, but Boss pushed him further into the ground with his aggressive hands grabbing him up on either side of his inner thighs, just under his ass cheeks – holding his stuffed hole open again, only this time he was restrained against the ground and couldn’t move with Boss restricting movement.

“Keep it up and this will only get worse you for.” Big Boss said dominantly. V whined in torment.

He tried to behave himself as Big Boss pummeled him slowly against the ground, grinding into his hole as if it were his personal toy, to use all for his own enjoyment and pleasure.

V didn’t feel as close anymore even when he still thought he might lose it every time Boss threatened to pull his cock all the way out of his ass, but he only pulled back far enough to watch his own dick flexing in his hole and giving a primal grunt as he slammed it back in. It felt like Boss was just playing with him and it was such a fucking turn on to no end – V could feel the blood pooling in his own dick. BB started pounding him again, slower, but going in and out fully and deeply as the medic groaned with avid approval.

He did this again and again, letting Venom feel the pounding of his cock, pulling out almost completely, then shoving it back in again and again and driving him absolutely batty – he honestly felt like if his arms were only available he’d be pulling his own hair out. He wanted to scream from the torture, from dying for the release that Big Boss was denying him. He felt like his asshole was so loose and wet around his cock, especially after all the preparation.

“Fuck, Boss… You’re driving me crazy.” He groaned, looking back at BB over his shoulder “What are you doing to me?” He asked as his eyes were rolling, enduring another good, heavy thrust. He felt like he was going out of his mind and Big Boss was all to blame as he panted like he was dying. He couldn’t understand how Boss was still so calm.  

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked loudly, and just the very notion itself was enough to tease him, but the commanding way he’d said it and the way he looked at him drove his eyes back into his head and a heat unfurling in his groin.

“No, Boss - Never stop.” V groaned “Uughh- please never stop shoving your cock in my ass, sir.”

Big Boss responded to his begs with a blissful groan, for which V couldn’t stifle his elated breath, and chasing more of his own pleasure with a couple hard, eager thrusts – pounding the delight through his entire body as he cried with joy.

“Yeah, drive your cock into my ass!” V wailed.

“Who makes the orders around here, soldier?” Big Boss grunted, slapping him on the ass again, but he still drove it in harder.

“You do, Boss!” V screamed, too blissed out with his cock in his ass to not comply with his every command.

Big Boss rewarded him with a quicker pace, pounding him till he thought his head would explode from a brain aneurism when he suddenly stopped again, pulling a frustrated roar out of Venom.

And for some reason, in response to that, Big Boss thrusted in hard again, pressing it in as deep as he could as V’s eyes rolled, convulsing with satisfaction on the hot ground as he gave a few good shallow thrusts. But then he stilled again – keeping him impaled on his cock, holding Venom’s hips with his hands and forcing him to feel every last, hard inch filling him up on the inside.

“You’re such a fucking tease!” He cried, throwing him a glare, but his head fell back in pleasure again along with another steady, body-rocking thrust.  

“What do you want then, huh?” Big Boss graveled in that voice full of conviction, smacking him on the ass and Venom shivered with delight as he plunged in again. Boss had a misty smile on his face that changed to a feral expression whenever he rutted into him, hair flying back as he grunted.

“I want you to pound me!”

And at that Boss slammed into him without mercy, fucking him so hard he thought he’d surely die of pleasure as his eyes made a home in the back of his skull and he roared to the heavens. Big Boss swiftly took his hands off his hips and this time he seemed to revel in Venom’s movements, growling deeply and gutturally as he let him grind against him – which only got him going so much more. Only feeding into the pleasure they were having, speeding up the fury of his already brutal pace, their grunts of bliss now in unison. Venom was pounding his ass into his lap and groaning from the weight of satisfaction that brought him. He was in heaven as Big Boss ravished him with the loud smack of balls and skin on skin and his cock filling him up to the brim. Big Boss grabbed onto his arms and pulled them behind his back, with sudden fierce aggression.  

“Say my name, Venom. What is it?” he said, gutturally, in his ear. Just that command alone made his eyes roll.

“Boss!” Venom screamed and, as if in answer, they heard the shrill cry of a bird in the night accompanied by the loud fluttering of wings high up above their heads. But it felt so fucking good neither of them cared.

As soon as Venom answered him, he gave a tight growl and fucked him harder, earning him more cries from Venom as he released him just enough to grab onto his wrists – pulling them behind his back as he fucked him senseless. V growled fiercely. His eyes were rolling from this delightful aggression as he pounded all thought from his brain and all other feeling from his bones as Venom shook and moaned in absolute bliss. When Boss released him he sank, limply, back down into the grass.

Big Boss suddenly grabbed up the candle from off the grass and poured it down his back, Venom groaned loudly, his body flinching in response to the hot pain as Boss groaned from the tightening of muscle around his cock. Big Boss started pounding him again as V moaned in response. He could feel his dick coursing inside of him, and cried with lust as soon as he did it again, somehow enjoying it more the second time as he dripped more hot wax down his spine. It felt like his body heaved a sigh of relief to the stimulation and he knew Big Boss must really be enjoying himself with the way he was growling under his breath every time Venom’s body flinched against him, involuntarily bucking into his cock, clamping down on it.

The obvious thing about it being poured while his back was turned was that he didn’t know how to predict it. So, whenever he poured more unexpectedly, V was hissing, mewling and squirming while Big Boss growled with obvious pleasure at his surprise. For some reason he enjoyed the sensation of the wax drying on his skin – it was mostly smattered along his back but some in rivulets down his spine that Big Boss brushed away with his gloved hand. He put the candle back on the ground and with his hands tight around his hips, he leaned in and kissed his back and his spine with warm, intimate lips and fucked him harder to the response that brought out of Venom. He picked the candle back up and dripped more hot wax down his back and Medic winced at the pain but was soon melting into Big Boss’ thrusts, moaning in a heated lust at the raw thrill of it.  

He gasped from the pain – that was so excruciating it felt like it ripped the air right from his chest – and his crazed delight as Boss dripped more of it all over the shaft of his cock, still driven half-way into his ass. V could feel it in the most delicate of places. He groaned and his body sank as soon as the pain became pleasure. He was surprised Boss had barely made a sound at all considering he’d just poured it all over his own dick, but he must have enjoyed it with the way the blood suddenly coursed through the shaft. V moaned his name, feeling like he could cum any minute if he kept this up. But Boss seemed satisfied for the moment as he put it back down on the ground, still pummeling him with his cock caked in the warm wax. V cried out when he did that, but then he stopped long enough to remove the material – he moaned lustfully to the teasing graze of his fingers as Boss cleared away the wax.

Big Boss repositioned himself over his ass, directing his body lower to the ground on his stomach with his hands on his back so the better he could mount him as he grinded and gyrated lustfully into his hole, plowing him into the ground while V cried out in pleasure.

“AAaahh- BOSS! FUUUCK!”

His head was spinning he felt so good, the heat in his groin exploding and all the mounting pressure ready to burst. He was so hard he felt like he was going to cum from the penetration alone. He wasn’t even touching himself anymore, he knew as soon as he did that he would explode all over the hot ground.

“Boss, this is- you’re going to make me cum!”

That brought Big Boss to a screeching halt. He could immediately feel his own cock pounding between his legs, contracting – ready for release, but what he didn’t expect was when all movements ceased to feel BB’s cock contracting with the same urge to spill as his own!

“Boss!“

“You feel that? -” BB gruffed at his ear, breathy and panting. His voice was like heavenly bliss in his ears, the spasming contractions of Big Boss’ cock filling him up inside, driving his eyes up into his head. For a brief moment V could feel his hot breath on his skin as he finished saying “- I’m ready too.”

The sheer desire with which he said this made Venom’s eyes roll closed on a sharp intake of breath, along with the grunting noises he was making as he came down from impending climax, trying to control his own body’s natural impulse.

“You’re gonna make me cum talking like that….” V moaned.

“I say when you cum.” He breathed, dominantly, into his ear. He sounded so lusty, so fucking horny and breathy that it drove a moan up out of him. While his mouth was still hanging open, asshole contracting lecherously around his cock, Big Boss put his finger in his mouth, muffling his growing noises.

“Suck.” He ordered _– and God, did he loved it when he said that_ – while Venom did so, avidly, completely coating it in his saliva and wrapping his tongue around it as he hollowed out his cheeks.

“That’s my eager boy.” Big Boss said with a husky voice. V moaned in response to his words, could feel his cock pounding inside him again and mewled whorishly around his finger. His eyes rolled when Big Boss greedily, added another one.

Big Boss started jabbing his cock inside of him again without warning, hand on his ass and his fingers still in his mouth while he growled enticingly. The medic cried out from the godlike pleasure, eyes rolling up into his head, not even taking notice, momentarily, that his mouth was no longer working around his fingers.

As soon as Big Boss removed his fingers, he mumbled, “Boss, I’m getting close again.”

That was all it took and he stopped once more, brushing a hand between his shoulder blades as Venom writhed against him, aching to just grind and let himself cum on his dick with the way he was touching him. He felt like his body was teetering along the edge, just barely holding on by a thread, like one more satisfying thrust would do him in as he breathed hard through his nose, cock flexing.

“I want you to bury your cum in my ass.” V seethed commandingly, looking Boss in the eye over his shoulder.

“So eager... Patience.” he replied, running his claws down his glutes, his thighs, his ass – generating shivers from the medic. “Leave room to enjoy the experience.”

Venom huffed but didn’t make further complaint, just laid his head down on his arms, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was trying very hard to ignore the raging pressure building with BB’s cock still pounding inside of him and the grunts of joy Big Boss was making to his hole still tightening around his cock as he did the same – because Venom was just too damn close. Any more pressure build and he would blow. _How does he do this_? V wondered. _How does he have so much self-control?_ But he thought he already knew the answer.

After a while of this with Big Boss petting him, soothingly, he said “How do you feel? Still close?”

“No.” Venom said quietly where he laid in a daze, down on the grass.

“Mm, that’s my good boy.” He purred, could feel the pounding returning in his own cock from that comment alone and couldn’t hold back an earnest whimper.

Big Boss’s hand was tracing over his thigh and hip bone, inciting shivers, until he grabbed them up again, moving slightly enough between his legs to be teasing him towards fulfillment all over again.

“Do you want more?”

“Uuugh- Yes!”

“You want me to pound you some more now?” he asked, his voice teasing and gentle. Hands still petting his thigh – Venom shivering to his fingernails as well as his words and already shaking with anticipation.

“Yes, please!”

Boss growled fiercely, moving his hands up to grab around his ribcage, already grinding his hips in response. V heard the delightful sound of the jingle of his belt, as it shifted, like a herald into the gratifying, body-rocking thrusts that came next – to more of his dick pounding away at him, like a hammer chipping away at granite in the same way it was doing to his self-control.

“Boss!” he cried, his body flying up in ecstasy, “Oh my god, yeah! Fuck me!”

He heard Boss growling through gritted teeth as he slammed into him harder. He put both fists on the ground on either side of him, arms grazing his hips as he felt the warmth of his body settle on top of him and Venom sighed from the skin-to-skin contact. Boss wrapped an arm around his midsection and continued to gyrate as Venom moaned. He was almost completely enfolded by Big Boss’ warmth on top of him, even the man’s pants felt amazing against his skin that he cried out from that alone, even with his cock already sending shivers through his body and waves of lust in his groin from his strong arm wrapping around his midsection. He just wanted to lose it. But he really felt like he was melting on the inside when Boss moved his arm to put his hand in Venom’s hair, smoothing it off the side of his face, behind his ear. His eyes closed from the intimate gesture. _I think Boss has a thing for my hair_ , he thought delightedly, as he moaned to every thrust, to Boss’ warm skin grazing his own, fingers brushing through his hair and down the side of his neck. It felt like Boss was making love to him and he almost couldn’t contain the sense of joy and elation that brought on, to the warmth radiating throughout his entire being at the notion.

“Do you feel me? …How hard I am for you, Venom?” Boss whispered gently and that voice drove a wild moan up out of him – already feeling breathless at his words, the way he’d said his name and could feel the heat exploding through his gut again.

“Boss…!” He was trying to stop the words from falling out of his mouth. He could feel his eyes tearing up.

And just like that, the primal nature of the moment returned as Boss pulled away again to drive his cock deeper and harder into his ass as Venom cried with joy. He could feel his legs shake, beginning to quiver with fatigue as he bucked hard against him, wantonly, not sparing him any moans as he quickly became lost in the pleasure, listening to the sounds Boss was making in response. He had no doubt in the whole entire world that no one else could bring on as pure of a pleasure for him as this then the pleasure that Big Boss gave him. He felt like he could weep as he pumped into him, driving more of his sublime girth inside him, gaping him open so divinely.  

“Aaahh fuck, Boss!!”

Suddenly he pulled out with a strangled groan that Venom felt in his spine. His mouth fell open as he looked over his shoulder at him, now hissing from being hollow and hungry for more of Big Boss’ thick cock.

“Aahh! Are you close, Boss?”

“So close.” Big Boss rumbled with obvious restraint, still grunting from nearing release.

Venom cried out in protest, wanting to feel his hot cock slamming him full of his seed, fucking him hard into the ground. His own cock was pounding as Big Boss groaned. It made him whimper with envy, and with Boss resting his cock teasingly in the cleft of his ass while it bounced and throbbed, he was moaning and rolling his eyes in agreement. He could feel his hand grabbing and squeezing of the shaft, when he rested it back against his ass and Venom gave a moan of elation as he stretched his arm down his spine, petting his back as he growled behind him.

“I want your cum, Boss.” Venom whined and in response Boss growled and gave him a hard smack on the ass, causing him to cry out. He could feel the stinging warmth of the red handprint on his cheek as Venom mewled with pleasure, feeling his own cock throbbing in response, eager to be satiated.

Still growling, Boss’ hands slinked up and tightened firmly around his neck as Venom’s intoxicated moans were caught in his throat. His eyes rolled, could already see his vision fading as his body relaxed in response to the asphyxiation. He cursed under what little breath he had left, _this is so fucking erotic_ he thought as Big Boss teasingly began to rut into him, against the cleft of his ass and V gave a strangled outcry. He stopped and spanked him hard on the ass again with one hand still wrapped tight around his neck, which was now loose enough to allow him to fill up his lungs as he gasped for air.

Big Boss didn’t say anything, but just his hands holding him firmly around the neck in silent domination was enough to turn him on like crazy, especially the more he growled at him like a wild animal.

When Boss suddenly let go, his body gave an involuntary sigh of release, but he still wanted his hands back around his neck, though he had no problem whatsoever with his hand flicking back to stroke on his cock. Venom opened his mouth in amazement.

“Something wrong, Venom?” Big Boss gruffed and just as he said this he slid the tip back inside.

“Aaaahhh!”

Big Boss placed his hands on his hips, guiding him down on his cock as he slammed into him, driving the loudest of moans out of Venom, who was already grinding his ass in response. 

After a while, he pulled himself out, Venom could feel his hand stroking himself against his ass. He slipped it back in, and out, in, out, in, out and Venom was going fucking crazy by this point, could feel the heat unfurling in his groin from the way Boss groaned every time he pulled himself out. He could feel his thick cock flexing as he stroked himself against the cleft of his ass. He mewled with jealousy, waggling his butt and wanting him to stuff it back in. Thankfully that didn’t seem to deter Big Boss at all as he slid it back in with just as much eagerness as Venom moaned with delight, but just as he was reaching the height of his satisfaction Big Boss stopped again.

“Uuggh, Boss- please! …Please stop teasing me.”

“Why would I stop when I know how crazy it drives you?” Big Boss grunted and Venom gave a renewed cry of lust just as he sped up his pace and slammed into him, hard – then stopped his movements short again and V mewled with disappointment. He could feel his cock flexing and pounding inside of him as Boss teetered along the edge again, about to cum right along with him once more and V gave an open-mouthed gasp. _He was so close, his dick was gonna explode from this any minute_.

“Fuck!” He cried.

If that wasn’t overwhelming enough, to make matters worse, Boss started rubbing at his taint, the sweet spot behind his balls, with his fingers and Venom’s eyes were rolling. He was panting with lust from the added stimulation of Boss already being balls deep in his ass. He really wanted to be bucking into him right about now, just let himself cum. He was riding the edge and could do it at any minute.

“Boss, your cock is gonna make me cum.” V whined, feeling his asshole contract of its own volition around his dick, Big Boss groaned – he was still close too, he could feel it against his walls and it drove him absolutely insane.  

“Do you want me to cum, Boss?”         

Big Boss just gave a burly hum as if he were thinking about it and continued rubbing his taint. Then he grabbed him up by the hair and whispered in his ear, “By the way… I came all over myself last night thinking about you.” _Fuck_! And those were the words that did him in as Venom cried out his name, cumming right on the spot with Big Boss’ cock balls deep in his ass. He could feel the cum erupting from his own cock, spurting all over the ground as his hole contracted on Big Boss’s massive cock – it felt like his insides were milking the girth, feeding his own orgasm as Big Boss started grunting and rutting into him while he came. And the pleasure just exploded through him even more intensely as Boss bucked against him, eyes rolling and Boss grunting his own fulfillment while his fingers massaged behind his balls.

Big Boss slowed down his thrusts, apparently satisfied for the moment as he let Venom ride out the rest of his orgasm, mumbling in a satisfied fashion,

“I can feel you cum against my fingers… all over my cock… fuck.” His eyes rolled in a state of bliss at those words, still feeling his balls draining, flexing and pumping out the last of his seed all over the ground, his asshole contracting on Big Boss’s dick. He practically screamed with pleasure and reignited lust, screwing his eyes shut as Big Boss grunted in pleasure and sank his cock deeper inside him.

“Mmm, was that good, V?”

“So _fucking_ good.” V cursed, still cumming and crooning to his cock stuffed deep inside his now tight hole. He was watching the cum dripping out of his cock. He didn’t think he’d ever came so much before. _Perhaps that was why he’d waited so long to tell him that… but fuck, was that worth the wait._

“Do you want me to fill you up now?” Big Boss asked, running his hands along his body and V instantly made an urgent strangled noise that came out much more garbled than he intended. “Say it. Tell me how much you want it, V. Do you want my cum?”

“Fuck yes… Nnngh! I want it!! Please fill me up, Boss. Fill up my fucking ass!” V cried, needily, whorishly.

Big Boss was petting his back and the curve of his waist with his fingers and Venom loved the feel of his hands on his skin – so sensual and inviting. He shivered. Especially when he heard his next words.

“You know what I want, V…” he said with a tone of quiet command and resoluteness. He finished on a shuddering breath as soon as V started to beg more desperately, “Yeah…”

“That’s good… That’s good, don’t stop.” Big Boss huffed and Venom’s eyes rolled from his words as well as sensing his anticipation, feeling his body getting ready to go at him again and he couldn’t help bite his own lip in anticipation for it.

“Please, Boss cum for me…” V begged.

“Just like that… Keep begging me just like that while I make myself cum in your ass.” Medic made a garbled noise of bliss, unintelligible as Big Boss pummeled him, smacking him on the ass as he coaxed him on, “That’s a good boy. Come on, don’t stop! Keep begging me!” What turned him on more than anything else was how desperate _he_ sounded for Venom to continue.

V was so aroused by this point that he was gasping and begging with the desperation of a drowning person coming up for air for Boss to fill him up with his seed.

“Boss, please cum in my ass! Please cum in my tight ass! Fill me up! Please Boss, I want all of it, stuff me deep with your cum, fill me up…” Big Boss was pounding him so good he was surprised he was making any sense at all, so aroused just from knowing how close he was and that he was about to cum as he pounded him deep. He was reaching the height of his sexual peak despite the fact that he’d just had the most amazing orgasm with Big Boss still inside of him. He was thrusting into him with a grueling pace, driving the eyes back up into his head while he screamed foul obscenities, “Fuck yes! Boss, please cum for me! Yeah, fuck me just like that! Give me all that delicious cum!!”

Big Boss was grunting loudly in response and it drove Venom wild, especially the more he felt his dick coursing inside him and growing rigid – he wanted to scream his satisfaction and relief, but he was still trying to form the words “Boss- please! Huuuugh Hhggnn! Ooooohhh FUUCK!” right as he felt Big Boss’s dick explode like the heat of a thousand suns, contracting and spasming inside of him, pumping him full of cum as he heard the sounds erupting out of Big Boss that sent shivers up his spine. He bucked and convulsed with his heavy thrusts, still pounding the satisfaction into him, sending his eyes up into his head. He felt the pleasure apart of his every cell, of an intensity so deep that it was like they were being joined in that moment of bliss – as if they were having the same orgasm. His mouth opened wide, if it hadn’t already been, with the pleasure of his jizz shooting into his thirsty hole. He moaned harder than he had from his own orgasm, toes clenching, overcome by the gratification he knew Boss was feeling. He twitched and convulsed, satiated, on the ground just from being filled to the brim with Big Boss’ cum, eyes rolling up into his head. He was sputtering now, “Oh my god, Boss you feel so fucking good… please don’t pull out of me… not yet… it feels so fucking good” Big Boss was still grinding, but only slightly as his cum still filled him up, the heat of it spreading in his groin, his own dick twitching and throbbing back to life between his legs. Boss grunted but left it in there, still driving it deeper as the medic groaned. Big Boss came so much, he felt like his belly was getting so full – it must have been a gallon, but it felt so good. He never wanted him to withdraw out of his hole. Big Boss seemed very content with it too, he was still groaning under his breath.

After a while, Venom could feel the arousal starting to ebb and wane. His body was starting to feel satisfied just as Big Boss was beginning to go flaccid – even like that, his cock was still big as he finally, and very slowly, slipped out of him, allowing his cum to drip onto the ground out of Venom’s now gaping hole – leaving him hollow and thoroughly fucked as he slumped onto the grass.

Boss slipped himself back in, zipping up his fly behind him as V felt like he could literally no longer move. Big Boss got up and circled around his body and sat down beside him. He started petting his hair, gently arranging the curls from off the side of his face as V laid there still panting from exhaustion. His eyes were closed, but his lips painted into a smile as soon as Boss touched him.

“Are you ok?” He whispered very tenderly, “Can you walk?”

V said, “yes” despite his body feeling very unstable and shaky. But Big Boss still helped him up anyways, allowing V to rest his weight on him, wrapping an arm around his neck as they walked over to their tent. Venom literally did not remember a thing once he laid his head down inside.

 

\----------

 

“I’m so sore my whole body feels like you hit me over the head with a mallet more than twice my size.”

“Sit up then.” _Why on earth did he just say that?_

“I can’t even _feel_ my ass, let alone sit on it. You’re lucky I can even lay here, ok? I now know how a pincushion feels…”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night.” Big Boss rumbled under his breath.

Venom groaned. He had awoken feeling miserable that morning. For once, his body was still exhausted on sleep and he was sore and aching all over. He guessed he should have expected the “honeymoon phase” of their trip to end eventually, it was bound to happen – there were just too many inevitable discomforts about living off the land with minimal resources, anyway. Not that he’d expected to feel any different after that grueling training session the previous night or the rough pounding he’d received, not to mention the torture session… He was wishing for a cup of coffee as they had gotten up shortly after sunrise. They quickly dressed in their gear and didn’t waste any more time heading back to the compound.

And that’s where they were now sitting on the hill, a number of hours later, overlooking the small base, waiting to catch sight of their target. They were watching the soldiers down below them on the small compound – the only one around for, literally, miles and miles – and V was thinking, _I certainly don’t see anyone_ … there was barely any movement down there at all. Every once in a while, he’d see a soldier down the road, passing by on patrol, but that was it. At this point he wasn’t even bothering to keep an eye on their perimeter since they’d been sitting there for hours and nobody had stopped by. He was starting to think this was pointless. He was bored, but the sun pouring down on him was so relaxing as he laid there on the grass. He just wanted to take a nap right there.

Big Boss just gazed through the binoculars as if he didn’t at all mind the boredom and V rolled over on his stomach with his chin on his hand to look at him.

“You know, Boss… this is an opportunity I could be doing something else right now…” He said mischievously, trailing a finger down Big Boss’ abdomen to his groin. Thankfully, this time he wasn’t wearing the sneaking suit. Big Boss gave a distracted grunt as he seemed to think this over, still peering through the lens.

“Maybe… if you’re good” He grumbled, offhandedly.

Venom’s hopes sank. But then he got an idea – more like a hunch, as he leaned in to kiss his hand, which rested on the ground beside him. He could smell the grass and dirt in his nose as he pressed his lips to it, taking the time to intimately kiss each finger and swirl his tongue around them. At that, he could instantly see Big Boss’ dick growing hard in his pants.

“Yeah, alright…” He said finally and Venom got excited. Though he thought, somehow, _that had been far too easy_.

“What do you say?” Big Boss asked commandingly, but with a voice like honey, looking expectantly into Venom’s eyes and holding up his chin with a forefinger.

“Thank you, Boss.” V said, breathily. Snake’s thumb dipped into his mouth to feel of his tongue and his teeth and Medic couldn’t resist a delighted breath as he wrapped his lips around it.

“You gonna suck me off good?” He asked in an assertive voice. Venom could only answer with a nod and a moan as he swirled his tongue, generously, around his finger.

“That’s a good boy.” Big Boss grunted, unzipping his fly and pulling out his semi-erect cock and guiding his head down on it. V let out a moan and instantly got to work suck-starting his cock, aroused by him growing hard in his mouth.

“Ahh- yeah, blow me…” Big Boss murmured under his breath as he looked through the binoculars again. It made the medic moan on his dick. But after a while he couldn’t concentrate with Venom’s tongue working circles around his head, revolving his lips around the shaft, producing sucking noises and Big Boss dropped the binoculars back on the ground, eye rolling up into his head.

“You sucking me off good? Huh?” he asked breathily, looking back down at Venom as he sucked him off. He was looking up at him as he made a hum of affirmation, more like a moan of bliss as Boss said, “Uuugggh, I love you looking at me with my cock in your mouth.” He was breathing so heavily now, it had Venom feeling absolutely needy with lust as Boss’ eye rolled back again in pleasure.

“I want to hear you say it– “Big Boss started, grabbing V’s head in his hands and using his strong arms to hold him down on his dick, causing him to groan from the muffled noises of pleasure Medic was making. “Fuck I love the noises you make on my dick” He said breathily, his eye rolling shut as he held his head down on the shaft. Venom felt like his body was exploding, bursting at the seams responding like crazy to being used. It made him feel like the Boss’ toy and he was unable to stop the moans from pouring out of his mouth that only got muffled behind his dick.

“Say it, “he began again “Say – “Thank you, Boss, for letting me suck on your cock.”

Venom choked as Big Boss released him. He gasped for air as his head came back up, a strand of saliva still connecting his lips to the shaft – which was now full and rigid, as he withdrew his mouth and said eagerly, “Thank you, Boss, for letting me suck on your cock.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Such a good boy.” Boss said, hissing under his breath and pushing him back down on his cock again, head to the side, watching V’s mouth wrap around it as if to make sure of it himself before Venom’s lapping tongue continued stroking of the shaft.

“Shit, boy…” He grunted, “You have real talent with my cock in your mouth.” He was still trying to look through the binoculars. Medic moaned happily between his legs, _now he was really beginning to enjoy himself._ He groaned from eating him up in his mouth, savoring his size, the weight of him on his tongue, the succulent way his lips formed around it, how he stroked him at the base while his mouth enveloped the rest of him, to make him feel the most amount of pleasure. Big Boss groaned deeply. Venom even liked the feel of him on his teeth as he gave the shaft an experimental squeeze.

“Ahh yeah! Bite me.” Big Boss ordered urgently through gritted teeth, looking down at him again with a fierce eye.

He couldn’t resist a moan of delight at his reaction as he sank his teeth into it again, groaning along with Boss as he growled, “Fuuuuck!” It sent shivers down his spine. He continued sucking on him, more eagerly than ever, and his head flew up, body sinking back against the grass. He loved being able to do this to him, making him melt in the same way that Boss did to him. His dick was flexing against his teeth as Big Boss rested on his side, inclined on an arm, looking down at him with pleasure in his stormy blue eye. But he quickly sat back up again, stretching an arm across Venom’s back, grazing his hand down his spine to pet V’s ass and he waggled it in response, giving a moan of delight. As his mouth worked up and down the shaft, his fingers teased Venom’s hole. He gave a needy groan and looked up at Boss as if to beg him with his eyes. His other hand pet V’s face affectionately while he looked down at him with a curious expression, moaning in response to what his head was doing between his legs, eye still doing the occasional scan of the perimeter. After a moment, his body slumped back down against the grass, huffing – his chest heaving as he watched V going down on him.

“Come here” Big Boss whispered suddenly, motioning him with his fingers. V instantly obeyed, even if he was a bit reluctant to take his mouth off his cock and crawled up over his legs. Big Boss kissed him needily, body coming up off the ground in response as he breathed sharply through his nose, hands flying up to Venom’s face, before he pushed him back down again on his cock.

“Yeah… that’s a good boy.” He muttered “Go down on me like my good little hungry slave.” He grunted and went back to looking through the binoculars again. Venom thought he would lose it at those words. A moan erupting out of him, eyes rolling up into bliss with his cock filling up his mouth. _Why was this so gratifying?_ He wondered _. Why did the act of dehumanizing himself for Big Boss’ benefit make him feel so alive? Why did he want to be worshipping this man’s body with the devotion and zeal of a true slave?_

In response to those thoughts and giving a hungry groan, Venom sank his throat down on Big Boss’ cock and…

“Christ…” He muttered, thrusting his hips up into his mouth. V moaned with fierce delight as he allowed his throat to get fucked. Big Boss’s body went back against the grass with his hand lazily holding his head down on his cock and staring at him with wonder in his eye. Looking at him, he thought – _he’s so sexy_. He almost couldn’t contain his gratification while Big Boss panted and pushed down on his head – speeding up the pace he was already going, moaning with utter delight as Big Boss worked his head down on his cock, fucking his mouth keenly. Perhaps it was to tease himself or maybe because he just liked what Venom was doing, but he stopped holding him down and let him do what he wanted as he reclined on the grass.

“Mmm, I could go down on you all day, Boss.” V said breathily as he stopped to look up into his eye.

“Careful…” Big Boss tutted, “I just might make you do that one day.” He flashed his teeth in a devious grin. 

“So scared.” V mocked, licking up the shaft to the tip of his circumcised head, it throbbed on his tongue as Big Boss grinned down at him.

“You should be… you’d be drinking your food through a straw for days.” Big Boss said through a grunt, inclining his head back ever so slightly.

As he took in that delightful expression, eager to keep pleasing him, Venom went back to going down on his cock, revolving his mouth around him greedily, hollowing out his cheeks to apply more pressure to the shaft as he stroked it with his lips. V felt a rush in his gut from the act of pleasuring him.

“Fuck, how are you so good at this?” Big Boss muttered, eye rolling back. V giggled and he didn’t know if, at first, it was because he had liked the noises he had made on his cock, but Big Boss instantly responded with a wide-eyed moan and grabbed his hair in his hands. He was so aroused he wanted to curse from the way he wrapped his hand around every last bit of it, not leaving a single strand behind.

“I’m your first and only cock. I own this mouth of yours.” Big Boss grunted and as if in response to those words started shoving his hips up into his mouth, stifling V’s wildly elated moan. His gut and groin were exploding in ecstasy over what he’d just said, it made him moan and shiver in rapture on his dick.

“Ahh, yeah. Keep moaning on my cock.”

He hummed along in kind, making gurgling noises on his dick, sending vibrations through Big Boss. He saw his eye rolling in pleasure. Now moaning helplessly on his shaft from his pleased reaction, V worked his tongue and lips around it, trying to get him to continue making those noises.

“Ah- V” Big Boss moaned and hearing him say his name like that sent blood pumping through his dick like he was spilling in his pants. He was amazed as it was with Big Boss’ cock fucking his mouth hard with his hands in his hair. He would have cursed, but with being stuffed deep all he could do was moan on his dick, which only increased the ferocity of Big Boss’ thrusts.

Big Boss dragged him off his dick by the hair as the medic released a breath of excitement. He held his face up to his own and said, “kiss me before I cum.” The medic’s mouth was still open in shock and amazement as Boss pressed their lips together, his kiss muffling Venom’s blissful moan. He felt the arousal erupting in his gut at those words, it turned him on so much to know he was about to make him cum. Big Boss devoured his lips hungrily, exploring his mouth erotically with his tongue and biting down with his teeth.

He shoved him back down on his twitching cock with an arousing urgency as V gave a hungry moan, wrapping his lips once more around the shaft. It only mirrored his own urgency as he fervently went back to sucking on him, eager to make him cum, blowing him harder than he ever had as he stroked up on the shaft with his fingers. He loved feeling the veins on his tongue, coursing hot blood through his cock as he went rigid in his mouth. _He fucking loved the sounds he was making_ and V couldn’t help but touch himself with the waves of arousal throbbing through him with Big Boss about to blow his load in his mouth. He couldn’t resist Big Boss’ response to it either as he gave him that look of absolute bliss – _he was so close_ – and said “You gonna touch yourself while I cum?” just before he erupted in his mouth and forced it down Venom’s throat. Big Boss grunted the whole way “UUuuggghhh!” his face strained from the orgasm washing over him as he growled with fierce delight, gritting his teeth as he forced Venom’s head down on his cock, hands in his hair. Venom’s gut was bursting at the seams from making him gush in his mouth for the first time, from the pleasure of those sounds and being used like a toy as he touched himself, eagerly – his own precum soaked cock providing further stimulation as he chased his own pleasure in response to Big Boss’ fulfillment.

Boss was growling so hard and loud as Venom swallowed his cum. It was a very new sensation with his cock as hard as granite while he spilled his load in his mouth. V was groaning with the weight of his satisfaction as he overflowed on his tongue, forcing him to swallow around his thick girth. His seed was warm and bitter as Big Boss whispered, “good boy, swallow all of it… that’s it.” He couldn’t contain a moan at that as he stroked up on the shaft, milking him to be sure he got every last drop as Big Boss had ordered. He groaned like he was pleased and must have been with how rigid he was, the way his girth still contracted between his lips, spasming against his teeth. It made him groan. He never wanted him to withdraw from his mouth.

Eventually he allowed him slip out with a loud _pop_ and it teased him how hard he still was as Boss, dutifully, put himself back in his pants. While he zipped up V noticed a slight tingling, spicy sensation that burned his tongue. His throat felt raw from being fucked as he laid back down in the grass and felt of his wet, slimy stomach with his fingers.

\--                      

They waited around most of the day until both of their bellies were growling from starvation, but once again, it turned out to be a total no-show. Boss was not happy. V had snacked on MREs and even convinced Big Boss to eat some with him… however he’d managed that. Except for a few good wildlife photographs and some pictures of him and the Boss, the whole day felt wasted and unproductive. It made Venom wonder when the last time was that he’d had a day like that…

\--                                                                                                   

They got back to camp and, on their way in, Boss checked the traps and were lucky enough to have caught something for dinner. Despite having waited around for two days straight with still no sign of their target, V was still having the time of his life. He was ecstatic to be out there still, alone with Big Boss. They were talking very happily with one another, joking and bantering. Big Boss was getting ready to prepare the meat as Venom was cracking open their beers and right as they were saying “cheers” they got the call from Kaz. He watched Big Boss pull the wire out of the radio device on his lapel and V heard the click of the comms. system being connected.

“I spoke with our source… according to him he got the date of the transfer wrong, he says they should be transferring the prisoner the day after tomorrow.”

Big Boss sighed, “About time.” he gruffed.

“He said their systems had gone down and that was the cause of the delay, but that they should have them back up and running in the next few days.”

“Good enough for me- “                   

“But, Boss, he said something strange…” Kaz began in his breathy voice, “he said “Cipher has only zeroes not ones” … Boss, I think it’s a warning.”  

Big Boss hummed briefly, as if lost in thought, then said, “Yeah, but you could look at it the other way too… maybe he was just meaning Cipher isn’t on our side, warning us they’re not looking out for our greater interests.”

“I don’t know… this is sketchy…”

“I’m a weapon. I’m not afraid to die at Zeroes’ hand or anyone else’s. Bring it on.”

“I still don’t think you should go through with this Boss… this could be dangerous… there’s still some time left in the transfer…” he reiterated, “…are you sure you don’t want to come home?” Though he’d finished that question on a note of trepidation, obviously worried what Big Boss’ response would be, it was also tinged with a sweet gentleness and an unmistakable sadness. Venom knew what he was really trying to say was, _I miss you, baby… come home… please…_ and it almost made him want to cry.

“I still don’t want to pull out here just yet.” Big Boss said, eye swiveling to look over at Venom, whose eyes went wide – _did he **really** just say that??_

Kaz growled and muttered under his breath, “Yeah, you wouldn’t want to do that, would you?” but Big Boss hadn’t heard it.  

“What?” He rasped.

But, as if he’d never said it, Kaz continued on like business as usual.

“That place could turn into a hot zone at any minute. You’d have no defenses against that kind of an attack– “

“Kaz!” Boss growled.

“Fine! I suppose you want to go and get yourself killed then or maybe worse – getting captured by our enemy!”

“I’ll be fine…” He rasped with his burly voice and it actually sounded like he was trying to be reassuring.

Kaz huffed impatiently. He didn’t speak for a long moment and then when he did, his voice was softer and V could tell he’d put his professional face back on.

“Look, I’m sorry, Boss… Mother Base couldn’t survive without you, you’re much too important to risk- “

“We’ll talk about this later.” Big Boss said, cutting him off, the annoyance now back in his voice.

Kaz huffed loudly, but when he spoke his voice was hollowed out by sadness, “Fine…” and the sound of it broke Venom’s heart.

 

\-----------------

 

As much as V wanted to be enjoying himself, his conscience just wouldn’t let him. He was agonizing over Kaz. He knew he was in pain. And if there was any other person in the world who’d been there for Venom, who’d been a good friend to him, aside from Big Boss – that was Kaz. Kaz was his best friend, as loyal a friend as they come with a heart of gold as pure as his shining hair, true to the bone – didn’t speak a word but what was on his mind and in his heart – an open book with everyone, an incredible soldier and hero, hard worker (workaholic at that), headstrong, with strive and ambition – didn’t sell himself short, was probably a genius who had more talent in his little pinky than anyone else on Mother Base – hell, _all_ of Mother Base had a lot to thank him for. And yet Boss was treating him like nothing more than a rock under his foot… a pestering annoyance – no matter how much he’d rather feel otherwise, it made him **_angry_**. His fists clenched of their own accord as Big Boss stood there behind him, talking. He had stopped listening a while ago… he was rambling on about beef stew and how it’s made… wondering what meats taste the most similar to beef as a substitute out there…

V was sitting on the log by the clearing at the edge of the campsite near the grassy area where Big Boss was always sitting, turned away – not looking at him…

“I sure hope you don’t come to treat me as you do him...” V mumbled, staring off into space.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He turned to look at him.

“You don’t know?”

“Come on, V. I get this enough from Kaz I don’t need this from you…” He grumbled but sounded astonishingly patient. He was surprised, however, to see that he was pouring himself a drink from the bottle V had brought.

V stood up and faced him. “You really think that, don’t you?” He gave a bitter, mirthless laugh, shaking his head. “Do you really think you’re the only one who has lost something precious? What gives you more of a right to act this way than anyone else? We all have scars…”

Big Boss said nothing and he continued.

“I mean, I know I’ve got no right to say this, being that you’re cheating on him with me – but can’t you just like, talk to him? Tell him how you feel?” _Was he really asking Big Boss this?_ “As much as you don’t want to admit it, you owe Kaz a lot.” Inside, V was amazed by his own words, but his exterior revealed nothing more than the sternest glare.

Big Boss had a scowl on his face – looked like he was getting angry, though for a moment it seemed he might apologize – a look of doubt crossing his features, he just grizzled, “You’re awfully worried about Kaz- “

“He’s my friend!” Venom snapped, defensively. “You think the way you treat him has no effect on me?”

“Well since you’re obviously so interested, why don’t _you_ go be with him?” He said, shaking his head and taking a sip from his glass. “Tickle him on his ass, he really likes that…” he added, with a note of sarcasm and a bitter smile.

Venom’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe he just said that. He was shocked – stunned, a breath of incredulity escaped him as he looked away in disgust. He was so angry he didn’t even know what to say. He just wanted to punch him right in his face for saying that, for thinking that was what he _actually_ wanted. _Maybe he didn’t understand him at all._

So, instead of speaking, V walked over to the far table where Big Boss was still standing – not moving with his hands on the table behind his back, looking at Venom – his eye following his every movement as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, muttering to himself and stormed off into the woods. Big Boss shook his head and went right back to what he was doing.

\---------

Big Boss heard the scream but did nothing. He didn’t move, didn’t act on his body’s natural instinct. He left him alone, _let the boy think a while_. He skinned the meat, cut it, cooked it on the fire. Meanwhile he poured himself another drink – and continued to grumble to himself. His thoughts instantly wandered to _her_. Not because it was what he’d intended, but because it was habit by now. He growled as he blinked an annoying sting out of his eye. _Must be the smoke from the fire,_ he thought, turning the meat on the grill.

He ate his food and set Venom’s aside for him, covering it and sat back down in the grass against the tree and picked up his gun. He immediately set to the task at wiping it down with the cleaning rag, fiddling with it mainly, but his thoughts were still on Venom… _After everything he’d done for that kid, where did he get off talking to him like that? Did he really think he had any idea what he’d been through? What he’d done?_ He set his gun back down against the tree, couldn’t concentrate on it. He felt restless… felt like pacing rather than sitting. He grabbed onto his glass and took another drink. He grimaced. It tasted like piss water with it being so hot out, but some alcohol was better than none.

He kicked some stray beer bottles he had thrown into the clearing a while ago… _when his anger had gotten the best of him_ , he gave a loud belch and muttered to himself. He had tried to warn him, at least he couldn’t say he hadn’t given him that much. But he didn’t like being reminded of his mistakes… of the **one** _dire_ mistake he had made…

He cracked open another beer. _They all taste like piss anyway, might as well_ , he thought as he gave another loud belch.

Then again, if anyone else could come close to understanding, it was Venom. He was a doctor and a warrior. He’d lost a lot of people too… And as far as Kaz was concerned, though he was sure he’d never admit to it – this was what their relationship had always been about – Kaz wasn’t happy without their power struggles. And lately he had been stepping on his toes a little too often for his liking… Maybe it would serve him right to be made to wait, to deal with him whenever he got around to it… Kaz was far too pushy, he needed to be shown who was Boss, even when he would never learn. _You can’t teach an old dog new tricks_. But that had been what he had liked about him – the unyielding resolve of a samurai, a warrior that would never back down – even in the face of death, even when he had nothing to gain. That had been what had won him over in the first place. 

Though he was still downing beers like there was no tomorrow, he was starting to think more and more of how truly proud of him he was. _How much he fucking loved that kid_. He had stood up to him and that couldn’t have been easy. It was more than most people would have done, most people didn’t treat him as they did everyone else, and that was one of the things he had first found so refreshing about Venom. And maybe he was right… perhaps he did owe Kaz something, he thought, sitting there with his beer in his hand. _He’d have to make it up to him somehow when he got back…_

\--------

Venom stumbled into the forest, practically tripping over vines and roots sticking out of the ground. He cursed, kicking them away from his feet and in a blind rage threw his fist through the hollow bark of a dead tree. It collapsed and scattered from the impact as V released a loud scream into the night that echoed all around him, scaring the birds from their trees. The sudden, loud flapping of wings startled him as he instinctively looked towards the sound. But was only followed by the monkeys howling and whooping at him from their hidden dwelling in the branches. His head snapped from left to right, looking reactively around him, surrounded by their retaliatory screams that quickly died down, leaving him in silence once more as he threw himself down on the ground in a frustrated huff.

 _Why did Boss have to be this way? Why did he insist on acting like such a jack ass!? Why couldn’t he express his emotions like a normal human being?_ …Although, he knew he’d been through a lot… the man was a trained killer. Of course, he wasn’t “normal” – whatever that really was, but that still gave him no reason to treat Kaz the way he did… He was already treating **him** coldly with that callous comment he made. Just thinking about it made Venom hit the tree again, the loud crack resounding through the hollowed-out dried bark of the tree. _How could he even THINK that? GOD! Did he have **NO** idea how he felt about him at all?_ Just the realization that they were having their first fight made him want to cry. _He didn’t like this, it felt wrong_ … V unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a heavy swig of it, setting it back down to rest against his leg, still open in his hand. He took a deep breath.

He was soothed by the burning warmth hitting his stomach and, suddenly feeling restless once again, got up to continue walking. He didn’t really care where his feet were taking him, for the moment, he just wanted to get drunk and to be as far away from Boss as possible. He wasn’t even looking around him the way he normally would, he was too lost in his thoughts…

When Kaz had asked if he’d wanted to come home, he’d heard the tone in his voice – the tightness of it – the tension. He had been speaking in code, trying to relay to Big Boss what he was feeling without letting Venom know it, being that he had known he was nearby and likely listening to their conversation. He felt guilty for having heard a quality of his voice he recognized… _Kaz missed him_ , he wanted him to come home. It was that same gut-wrenching pain he endured every time Big Boss was away on mission. He couldn’t take the hurt he knew he was causing him… And suddenly, just like that, he began to feel all over again like just the person Big Boss was cheating with… Kaz needed to speak with him privately and he was in the way of that. He didn’t have the right to interfere in their private lives and yet here he was doing it. Just like when they had been standing there in his office – and the guilt of that suddenly came back to him – how they had forced him to watch as he departed with his best friend’s lover while he’d had no choice but to stay at home agonizing. He knew how hurt he’d feel… Big Boss had left things unresolved between them and was making him suffer needlessly. _Was he doing this on purpose? Was the man an **emotional** sadist, too?_ He wasn’t blind. He could see clearly Big Boss had his faults. But the question was which ones would he take out on him? Would he treat him the same way he was treating Kaz? _How did Big Boss even feel about him? Were they friends?... Lovers?_ _Did Big Boss see the resemblance between them too? Was this all just some narcissistic fantasy?_ It hurt to admit these things to himself, but he found he was unable to do anything else as he walked. His chest swelled with the pain of realizing how truly powerful his feelings for Big Boss were as he took another swig of his drink. _All the more reason to get drunk_ , he thought, wiping his mouth.

Without realizing how he found himself there, V discovered he was now out in the open plains, wandering the grass and around the enormous roots of a tree, the depth of the forest now behind him. He thought about going back, but instead decided to keep going, _there may be more that lied ahead for him_ and as soon as that thought struck him he heard the call of an owl in the night, saw the flapping of it’s wings just before it landed in the tree and stared down at him from the highest branch.

 _Freaky_ , V thought and with a shake of his head he kept moving.

As he climbed down the crest of the hill, entering into the more open territory of the grassy plains spanning out all around him, he noticed a small gathering of deer in the distance – one’s massive antlers sticking out above all the rest. It must have been a family, a group of females with their male leader. They were nibbling out of the tall grass, drinking out of a small stream, and while their heads were turned cautiously, they didn’t seem to notice him as he stood there watching. _How haunting they looked_ , he thought. The moonlight reflecting in a strange luminescence off of their coats, adding a ghostly quality to their presence. But their beauty was astounding to him. For the second time on this trip, he was kicking himself for not having his camera on hand and instead, just trying to soak up what he was witnessing all around him, he turned his head to look out at the field. He liked the moonlight on the grass… how it sparkled and shined and appeared blue and green all at once. It looked kind of magical and all the billions of crickets he heard chirping beneath the fields around him did nothing to betray the illusion.

He was still standing there on the hill when he looked up suddenly, hearing the loud screech of a bat before he saw the pale wings flying not too high above him. It was so close in fact he could see the features of it’s face, it’s blind eyes that seemed to be looking at him as it flew overhead. He wondered if it had captured its food as it made its way towards the trees. For some reason, it made him smile as he looked back down at the ground in contemplation and took another swig of his drink.

He started walking again, out into the center of the field – the deer scattered as he began to make his way over, not that he’d been heading in their direction by any means. His thoughts brought him back to Boss… He couldn’t help it. _He yearned for him_. He shouldn’t have been surprised by his behavior, he’d known Big Boss for a while, known what he’d been through…. but now that things were different between them, deeper… he felt undeniably affected. Having been lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realized there was a burrow of foxes huddled in the grass – he could hear their playful yipping as he made his way over – they were all cuddled up together, tails curling around their bodies. They scurried away, quickly back into their holes, as soon as they noticed him coming, attempting to get a better look.

Venom sat down in the grass, on the side of the hill and realized, all at once, that deep down… he was terrified. _He was in love with this man_ … and no matter how he tried to look at it, he was vulnerable. Big Boss could hurt him too – what would prevent him from doing that? – and he simply couldn’t bear the possibility that maybe one day he might betray him too…

\----------

V stumbled back out of the forest, muttering curses about the _damn vines_ , and realized he was back in the clearing. He had taken a little walk around and was surprised he could find his way back to camp, especially with how quickly he found himself to be drunk. At one point he couldn’t remember which direction he’d come from – amidst the endless open plains. He thought back to the wild cats that could be out prowling about and suddenly wondered if it had been such a good idea bringing a bottle of alcohol into the woods late at night. But as he exited the trees he realized he had found his way back without a problem, he just hadn’t expected to see Big Boss now standing in the clearing, surrounded by beer bottles.

It was unnerving seeing the man sway on his feet… well, aside from _hilarious_ , of course. But, just as he did everything else, Big Boss managed to make it look so graceful – a seamless flow of movement, that anyone else might have been fooled, but not Venom.

“Drunk now, are we?” V mumbled – _As if he were one to talk… his body felt like jello –_ and it broke the resounding silence between them.

“Pfft… I’m barely buzzed.” Big Boss retorted, but his voice was slurred.

“Really?” _Big Boss can’t admit he’s drunk? Interesting._

“I’ve had a few beers…”

V looked at all the beer bottles scattered around with eyes wide and thought, _you call this a few beers?_ but didn’t say anything.

“Go get your food… it’s over there…” Big Boss mumbled, but V didn’t move.

“Still think I’m in love with Kaz?” he asked quietly. He could hear the slur in his own voice too.

“If you’re still _defending_ him.” Big Boss said with a restrained voice and a sly cock of his head.

“What do you expect me to say? Kaz is my best friend and he doesn’t deserve the way you treat him… Why don’t you see that?!- “Suddenly V’s fury overcame him and was surprised by the ferocity in his own voice as he screamed, “God, I’m like the other woman!” and then, after a long moment, after taking a deep breath he continued in much a calmer voice, “…But I don’t have to be if you just talked to him…” He was trembling as he clenched his fists.

He should have predicted it, but Big Boss started to walk towards him.

“He’s just so good to you…” V trembled. “He misses you… He’s the one you should be faithful to… I don’t even know why you’re here with me… Why you even want me when you have him…” He said, wrapping his arms around himself. He was surprised by his own tears, but he was drunk now and far less inhibited.

He was turning his body away from him as he said this, as Big Boss was walking over, but he couldn’t resist the closeness of his body as he stepped over, couldn’t resist his pull – couldn’t pull himself away. He could smell the alcohol on him as he reached up with a hand to wipe away his tears with the slow work of a thumb over his cheeks. V wanted to kiss his hands, but he just stared up into his face, hanging on his every word. 

“What I have with Kaz…” He said gently, patiently. “Could never compare to what I have with you.” And something deep down in Venom’s gut told him this was true, even though somehow, he still hadn’t expected it. Hadn’t expected Boss to feel the same way about him… it surprised him to know he felt more for him than he did for Kaz when the two of them had been through so much more together.

He loved the intimate way he was petting his cheek and looking reassuringly into his eyes. Big Boss wrapped his arms around him, one hand on his back, the other coiled around his face as he pulled him into his body, hugging him close and comfortingly. V felt just like a cooing baby, loving his tight embrace, relishing it and taking full comfort in it like needing air to breathe as he pressed his cheek tight against his arm, eyes closing, another tear streaking down his face.

Big Boss started petting him, massaging his neck and shoulder, and V didn’t know why – perhaps it was because he was still too hesitant to believe what he had told him, perhaps he was still too drunk, or numb with arousal at this point – that he said without even thinking, “How many people have you hurt? …Do you take pleasure in their pain?” It had been purely an intellectual question, mainly for curiosities sake. He wasn’t trying to rub his nose in anything, but he realized that was how he took it when Big Boss dropped his hands.

“Say no to me then and I’ll leave you alone.” He felt a stab to the heart at those words, at the sincerity behind them and V closed his eyes tight against the pain, another sob trying to break its way out of his throat. It ached with the need to cry, but he tried to swallow it down.  

“You know that’s not what I want…” V said in a pained mutter. His head was inclined ever so slightly in Boss’ direction as he’d said it – still not wanting to be separate from him – but for some reason didn’t break off the distance, keeping his eyes pointed down.

And at that Big Boss started touching him again, kneading his hands pleasantly into his shoulders, smothering his body in goosebumps and making him shudder.

“What do you want?”

“I want you.” V said with sudden, urgent, need and turned to face him, backing him up against a tree. Big Boss had a breathless look on his face. And V was thinking how fucking beautiful he was, that he wanted to give himself completely to this man as he ravaged his mouth with his own, Big Boss’ hands coming up to grasp his face in his own breath of passion. They just stood there for a long moment, kissing in a tight, intimate embrace in each other’s arms…

When they broke away, only then did Venom feel the growling in his own stomach.

“My God do I need food – I’m starving!” Venom sighed. He was already turning away and walking down into the clearing, he didn’t know where his feet were taking him – once again, he felt better that way. He was surprised by the way Boss immediately went to grab his food from off the grill and brought it over to him where he was standing in the grass. He thanked him and then devoured it quickly as they stood in the middle of the clearing, talking.

“Now… Since you seem so interested in who I’ve been with I’ll tell you…”

Venom tried to cut him off – “Boss- “– it was a painful moment for him, but he insisted.

“I’ve never been much into labels, but I’ve had a multitude of experiences with both men and women, usually preferred women… though, thanks to my line of work, I’ve lost trust in them over the years. Let’s see, who’s there been? Well… you know about my history with the Boss already… I had a little connection with Amanda a while back, that didn’t last… Eva – “bad girl” …” Big Boss said, tilting his head slightly with a smile and a look of amazement on his face, chuckling under his breath and V couldn’t help but wonder what that was about as he continued talking.

“Para-medic- “

“You mean the one you told me about, the one you used to talk about food with?”

“Yeah. She was too uptight for me. I had a little experience with Strangelove, Cecile… one-night stand, she was drunk and I couldn’t resist a French woman…” Big Boss gave a little mischievous flick of his eyebrow, “I’ve never been married and don’t think I’m much the marrying kind. Commitment is a choice. Not all people necessarily have to make it. For me, it’s always been casual – easy come, easy go. I wasn’t prepared for Kaz’s deeply emotional type. Sometimes I have doubts we’re really well suited for each other, despite my respect for him.”

V was thinking this was the farthest into a conversation he’d ever seen him go and was a little astonished by how much he was sharing… Which suddenly made him wonder all over again how many beers he’d had but already knew the answer was a few too many.

“I’ve had girlfriends before, but nothing long term – my family was always moving around a lot in my early teens… That’s before I joined the army. I never had any interest in men… until you.” V said, somewhat shyly. Big Boss gave him a little approving smile and he happily bit his lip.

As they were talking V suddenly realized they were looking up at the stars together and he plopped down on the grass beside him, looking up into the sky where Big Boss joined him. He sat in an Indian style position facing him while Venom stretched back on his hands, admiring the stars twinkling above them.

“Why do you like me?” He said suddenly, he couldn’t help but ask as he looked over at him. His voice was still a little slurred.

Boss gave a little silent chuckle at him, but still seemed to give it some thought before he said, “I see a lot of myself in you… your talent far exceeds anything I’ve ever seen, your honest, you’re loyal to your friends, you honor your duty to your comrades, you’re trustworthy, you work hard and you don’t stir up trouble. Well… usually that is –” Big Boss said, eyeing him suggestively, “– brat.”

“Bite me.”

And he should have expected it, but Big Boss actually did – as if he didn’t at all give it a second thought, but somehow it still felt loving – as he leaned in to put his mouth on his neck. When he felt his teeth graze they were like a delightful caress and he shivered, exhaling noisily – enjoying the sensation. He pulled away as if he hadn’t done it at all and Venom hit him playfully on the arm.

“You’re the brat.”

Big Boss laughed and they laid down in the grass together. While they were laying there, Big Boss entangled his fingers in Venom’s hand, interlocking them. – _and he does it again_ , V thought, eyes closing as a grin lit up his face. It felt like a wave, like a sigh of heavy relief washed over him as he relished the loving feel of the Boss’ hand within his own. Venom was gleaming with unbelievable happiness as they looked up at the stars together, side bye side.

“Boss, have you ever seen the Northern Lights?”

“Yes.”

“What it’s like?” V asked with a mystified tone, looking over at him now – riveted.

“Glorious… Gorgeous...” He said as if he was thinking back on it himself and Venom bit his lip, “It’s something you’d have to see to believe.”

“I want to believe… I’d love more than anything else to see it one day…”

“Anything else?” Big Boss asked, inquisitively, pulling the joint out of his pocket.  

“Well… maybe not anything else…” V said with a grin.

Big Boss lit up, took a really long drag and while he held the smoke in his mouth he put it up to the medic’s lips once more. And without hesitation this time, he took a deep inhale – much more carefully. Big Boss let out the drag he was holding, the smoke rising from his mouth as he whispered huskily in his ear in such a way that unfurled a heat in his groin,

“Hold it in.” _So sexy_.

He did and this time he didn’t cough as he released it. He was nodding his head like “Okay, yeah” as he figured out that he had to endure the sting of it hitting the back of his throat in order to inhale. It felt so good filling up his lungs, stress relieving, and it left him with a more relaxed feeling of calmness and oneness within himself. Big Boss took another hit of it, holding it in with another hiss of breath. He leaned back next to him on the grass, looking up with him at the stars, but just as Big Boss was going to let it out of his mouth he leaned over on top of Venom, suddenly planting a kiss on his lips as he shared the smoke with him. It startled a sharp intake of breath out of Venom with his sudden passion – _he’s so sexy!_ he thought – but he took in the smoke, as well as the heated kiss he was offering, urgently – his own moans taking him by surprise as Boss grabbed onto his thigh while they kissed, his body writhing in silent passion against him. V was swallowed up by his delight as their breathing soared in unison, pawing at each other, joined at the tongues. When they broke away naturally, Big Boss put the joint back to the Medic’s lips and he took in more of the smoke. He suddenly felt the heat of the burning cherry on his tongue as he inhaled and Big Boss took a hit of it himself as he laid back down in the grass beside him.

They were smoking, peacefully, Big Boss still holding it up for him to smoke as V was starting to feel the effects of the THC beginning to work into his system. It felt like a heavy weight of relaxation rolled over his whole body and a pleasant rushing sensation to his head. _He felt good._ His eyes were heavy, almost like he was sleepy, but his senses were feeling stimulated, intensifying things like – the feel of his hand on the grass, the view of the stars above them, the night air… _Big Boss?_ V wondered, looking over at him. He was already staring in his direction, propped up on one elbow with a look on his face he’d never seen before. He repositioned his head to get a better look at him, trying to read his expression. it was a look of silent intensity, almost as if he was seeing Venom for the first time… there was a deepness to it, a seriousness, but it also felt kind, thoughtful… but the one thing he really took from that expression as Big Boss leaned in to press his lips against his own… was love. Big Boss devoured his lips with a consuming passion as Venom returned the kiss with his hand tangling in Big Boss’ hair and his hand on Venom’s leg. He was gasping as they broke away just long enough to take a breath, but Big Boss was already closing the distance between them again. Their kiss was growing deeper, more intense – he could feel it, like a lightening cloud that would rip through the air and strike at any minute, an overwhelming need like a powerful sensation building up in his chest that took him by surprise. It was more than just passion or lust… somehow it was much, much deeper than that.

 _They could probably kiss all night and never get enough of each other_. Venom thought hungrily, wanting to make that happen. An as if Big Boss had read his mind, right when he thought it, he whispered urgently in his ear, “come to bed with me.”

\----------------

In the tent, V was shivering with desire planting kisses down his body for the first time and for once, Big Boss was just letting him do it. He was so hard with his body lying under him and didn’t know how to contain his delight, he wanted to go crazy. He wished he could do this every time he wanted – this gave him a lot of freedom he otherwise didn’t have. He looked so very appealing too, with his shirt hanging open revealing his half naked body displayed out so tantalizingly before him, one leg propped up, foot flat on the ground as he just looked at him. _He is the sexiest fucking man I’ve ever seen!_ V thought.

He was literally shaking with anticipation as he kissed a trail down into the opening of his shirt, fingering the buttons the whole way down, with his lips on the S shaped scar, tracing it with his tongue and Big Boss’ head fell back when he did that. He was taking harsh breaths through his nostrils as he trailed hot kisses down his chest and over his belly, paying special attention to make sure he was looking up into his eye while Boss stared back just as intensely, their faces were inches apart and it made V want him so bad. He could feel his hot breath on his cheek as Big Boss grunted and he practically lost it seeing his head fall back in ecstasy. When Big Boss’ head came back up he had a little smile on his face. He used a finger to move a curl away from his cheek and as he was pulling his hand away V grabbed it in both of his own and kissed his fingers with closed eyes. And when he opened them again he crushed his mouth to Big Boss’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss with his hand cupping his face. He was surprised by the intensity with which he returned it. He loved this man’s lips on his, the heated way he kissed him, how he pulled his body into him with a needy tug at his waist, crushing their bodies together, V responding with a joyful moan. When they pulled away he went right back to kissing down his stomach – as he did so, still taking the time to maintain eye contact. He gave a greedy moan as he reached his stomach and the rippling muscles leading to the tempting region of his underbelly. He took an intoxicating whiff of the happy trail buried in his waistband, and could hardly stand the teasing way his belt that pronounced it made him so hungry for it. He smelled incredible. He suddenly realized – with his leg propped up in that way, that it was the perfect opening for his hand as he ran it down the inside of his thigh, inching closer towards his crotch, rewarding him with a burly groan from Boss.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Venom whispered

“I know.” Big Boss said without missing a beat, his head falling back as if it was tired.

“Seriously… your body is _fucking_ amazing.” He made sure to use plenty of emphasis.

“And you’re gorgeous.” He responded, head coming back up to look at him.

And Venom wanted to give himself completely to this man as he looked at him sitting up to come closer. So close, in fact, that they could practically kiss as he began to pet the side of his face, his cheek, his lips with his fingertips, his fingernails. “You are my Angel...” Big Boss whispered deeply. And to hear him say that was like a sweet whisper, a sweet reverberation in his heart – like a feeling of warmth and love and tenderness – that he was sure he would feel echoed through time, just as it did that night in their tent.

And suddenly Venom couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I love you.” he whispered.

Big Boss stopped for one brief moment, but Venom could still see the smooth contour of his arms working in the dark, wrapping tight around his frame. Big Boss suddenly kissed him again, urgently, as if he’d needed to do it just from hearing him say that and held V’s face to his chest, whispering, “You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I love you.”

“Keep telling me.”

“I love you… I love you, Boss.”

And he continued to whisper in the dark, “say it again” as V gave an exhale of passion “I love you.” “Again.” “I love you…. God, I love you, Boss… I love you so much. So much.” V whispered.

“Don’t stop telling me.” Big Boss whispered huskily, needily, and still kissing him. At this point, their lips were going raw but neither of them stopped.

“Boss…” V moaned “I love you… I love you… I love you. I love you.”

They made love for the first time that night, he let V ride him, mouth open wide in bliss under him, staring up with a heated passion into his eyes. _I knew he liked this!_ V thought, head falling back in his sweet intensity. Boss was flexing under Venom’s hands pressed into his broad chest, groaning from pleasure as V was riding him with insatiable need. V scratched down his arms, his chest, the side of his neck, driving every last inch of him up inside.

Big Boss inclined his neck up towards Venom kissing him with a passion and heard his burly voice call him angel again in the dark when he pulled away. V sighed in bliss, he felt like weeping. “I love you, Boss. I love you so much. Please… please take me.” And without hesitation, Big Boss pulled his body to the ground beneath him with a wild frenzy as if he’d needed to do it himself, toppling him as he continued to grind, making sweet love to Venom, the two of them growing lost in a cloud of passion, lost in each other – no longer racing towards the finish or trying to dominate the other. For once, they shared those roles.

It was just them together, purely, under the stars in their tent, beneath the swaying treetops, making love deep into the night…

 

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You are my angel, come from way above to bring me love” <3 Angel by Massive Attack - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y69nZWqsCy0
> 
> Also look at the “Truth” photo – how Big Boss is hanging on the Medic <3 Could my theory be true? I think my story is officially canon. 
> 
> I had the most vivid dream about their battle… so much is clear in my mind. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have!
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry about my bad writing, I'm new to this and will be editing all of my chapters very soon.


	7. "My Treat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Boss is naughty and brings rope to a strip club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a sideshow. I liked the idea of Big Boss and V sharing a girl. Plus, I desperately needed to see Venom appreciated by a woman. Let’s just say its part of an AU, set in modern times a while after they start their relationship.

_How did I get myself into this?_

 

 

Oh right, Big Boss had just walked in the door and said, “I’m taking you a strip club,” as if he was finally deciding on something that Venom’s always wanted. _He knew strip clubs weren’t his thing_ … But no matter how much he tried to convince him, Boss had insisted. And once the man was settled on something, there was no shaking him. He’d said, “my treat” as if they were going out for ice cream or something.

And so, there they were, standing in the parking lot in front of the place. V was still feeling nervous about this, but Boss was still insisting.

As they made their way inside, they were instantly greeted by the blaring lights and booming music of the bumping joint – bombarded by the sweating, alluring figures making their way outside, just as the two of them were walking in.

They entered and sat down in two comfy chairs on the far side of the bar, in a shadowy corner near a small table. Big Boss ordered him a drink to calm his nerves. And he was already starting to feel better the more Boss was talking to him, whispering in his ear.

“Just think of the fun we’ll have when we get home.” _That gruff voice was turning him on enough as it was_ …

“I want you to take a look at these girls…” V was already looking in the direction of the dancers, the pumping music and bright lights. “Take a good look at every single one of them. Find one you really like and point her out to me.” He could feel the heat erupting in his groin from the man’s order, how he whispered it into his ear, and couldn’t suppress a roll of his eyes. Big Boss took notice and said, “Hard already, V?”

“You know you make me harder than any of these girls here…”

“That’s right…” Boss murmured with a pleased hum. V’s eyes rolled again at the lusty way he’d said it. Then he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “But I bet now you’re really raging, aren’t you?”

V writhed just a little in his seat, giving away the answer.

“And so far, all I’ve done is bring you in here…” Boss retorted with a smirk.

He suddenly kissed Venom passionately, snagging a bite of his lip and a rough grab of his ass before pulling away again. He was still on the edge of his seat – leaning over him, whispering, “I’m giving you an order, Venom.” He practically gasped from hearing him say his name, from his spoken command. He simply couldn’t resist when the man gave him an order. Still panting with lust, he looked around to be sure no one had noticed his reaction. Boss did the same, turning his head around in that direction to scan of their surroundings. V couldn't help but fumble with his clothes while his back was still turned. Boss was turning him on so much in such a public place, he was adjusting his pants.

“Yes, Boss.” Said V, and picked the hottest one there.                     

She had the prettiest brown hair and green eyes, with real tits and a rocking body. And she was wearing the sexiest bathing suit. He thought it was a very odd coincidence that it happened to be in a V shape, running from her luscious breasts to the core between her legs – nothing more than her private areas covered in fabric and connected by a thread. She was already dancing for someone else, standing in front of her seated customer. But Boss just went right up to her, throwing all caution and politeness to the wind. He was hit by a sudden wave of jealousy as Boss leaned in and whispered in her ear. The familiar way he did it made it look as if he knew the woman, intimately. Given his experience, Boss had no concept of personal space. The man was a walking, talking dominant and V sometimes thought it might be interesting to see him get shot down by someone, just once – he’d never known Boss not to have his way with people. Despite his jealousy, V bit his fist just looking at her. Her eyes flickered over to Venom’s. Then she leaned in to exchange a quick word with her customer, and the two of them started walking over. Boss grabbed another girl on the way – hand on the small of her back, a whisper in her ear – and Venom laughed. _How does he do this?_ _Why should he be surprised at this point by anything the man did?_  Which made him wonder all the more about himself. Whether or not he really was as confident as he once believed – after all, Big Boss turned his world upside down.

V stood on their approach. Knowing the kinds of things he was sure Boss had in mind, he presumed they were heading into the back room, as it were. He couldn’t help but notice that the girl Boss had picked out was a blonde. She was pretty, though not Venom’s type. She was wearing a faded green ruffled skirt with sexy cowboy boots and a revealing halter top. Boss looked at Venom with a cocky smile and a sure eye.

“Oh, you’re _both_ cute!” Said the girl of his choice, leaning over to look around Boss at the blonde girl – she was practically hiding behind him – and the both of them snickered, cutely.  

“So, I’m Ivy and this is Jade. What’s your name?” She asked, leaning towards Venom to hear over the noise. And he could see from here that she had beautiful eyes, too.

“V.” He stated simply.

“V. Ok.” She said, nodding as if to say that was a little weird, but still smiled sweetly anyway. The blonde girl still hadn’t said a word. Ivy grabbed onto V’s hand and the two of them were escorted away into the back room of the bar.  

When they entered, V thought it was a little strange that there was a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by comfy chairs. They were the only people there. The girls sat them down side by side against the back wall and started to dance in front of them. Revolving their hips slowly, but sensually, doing a belly dance, pronouncing their breasts. Jade had her arms up around her head, hands in her hair while her body writhed. Boss watched her without any expression on his face, looking very relaxed in his chair. He wasn’t even hard yet. And it only made him painfully aware of the erection in his pants as he looked over at Ivy, dancing for him. Her wrappings were meager. Sheer strips of fabric, that he could see her nipples right through, connected by the black strand of her thong. It was barely covering anything at all – revealing her taut belly, full hips, the tantalizing curve of her breasts and perky ass whenever she turned around. Venom’s pants were so tight. She put her hands up on his shoulders, lowering herself down into his lap. Her long brown hair overflowed all around her as she looked down at him, a sweet smile on her lips. She was so close to him, allowing V to see her eyes, vividly. They were a bright green, with rings surrounding the iris like an exploding starburst of an astounding ray of colors – green, grey, blue, brown, yellow. He’d never seen eyes like that before, and found himself swimming in them, unable to look away. She straddled his hips, writhing ever so slightly, taking her time.

“Oooh, so hard already…” She lilted. Venom blushed, profusely. She looked down at him while her hips swayed. “I’ve never seen you in here before…” She noted. Then she stopped and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Are you nervous?”

Venom, offering his ear to the girl, said, “…it’s not really my forte…”

“Well…” She whispered, huskily, “I’ll change your mind…” and Venom shivered to the sound of her voice.

She sat up again, going right back to her grinding as she looked at him with dazzling eyes and a mischievous grin. Venom groaned under his breath.

“Looks like I already have.” She said, cheerfully. Venom blushed again. “You make it so easy for me.”

He looked over at Boss, still sitting there staring at Jade, standing in front of him. Teasing him with the show of her hips, a loud smack of her ass as she bent over. He still wasn’t hard. And all the while Venom was thinking this with the grinding of eager hips in his lap, gyrating on his firm package. Listening to the gentle rustling of her ass against his jeans. Boss pulled the cigar out of his pocket, held it up to his lips, covered it with his hand and flicked his lighter to life. _Big Boss could give two shits about non-smoking areas._ V looked back over at the girl just as he heard the clack of his lighter being closed and Boss put it back into his pocket. The aroma of cigar smoke now filling the air. He looked back over at him, suddenly wanting him all the more… But he had to admit, it was damn sexy watching him smoke while someone else was getting him off.

He looked back at Ivy with her arms up around her head, hair pooling behind her hands, a teasing smile on her face. “So cute.” She whispered. Venom could feel his cheeks heating up again. “You should be flattered, I don’t get many guys that are.” She was undulating on his cock now, leaning back with her hands on his thighs. But she quickly leaned in, putting a hand on his face and whispered in his ear, in a husky voice, “I’ll treat you special.”

Venom shivered, felt a rush to his genitals from what that implied. He didn’t know what that meant exactly, didn’t dare ask. But as if in response to that question, Boss motioned with cigar in hand and said, “You can touch her.” As if the girl wasn’t right there.  

“We’re not allowed to…” He said, turning his head to look at him.

“You’ll let him, won’t you, girl?” Boss said, caressing her arm with a finger.

“M **hmm**.” She said. And there was much enthusiasm in her tone, before she added. “ _Please_.”  

Venom was getting a bit light-headed, could feel his dick pounding in response to this. He tried to control a shudder of anticipation, from his eyes rolling back into his head as he licked his lips and ran a hand up her thighs. She felt nice… and the smooth skin of her legs was teasing when he could see the home he wanted to make between them, pressed so tight up against his package. He wished he wasn’t breathing so hard right now.

“Your shyness is so adorable.” She whispered into his ear, and the smell of her made his eyes roll. Her close proximity and sexy whispers were starting to get him all worked up.

She leaned back, eyes still glued on his, allowing him to look her body up and down, as his hand slid up her stomach. She hummed to his fingers caressing her belly and V bit his lip as she writhed in response against him, inviting more of his touches. And suddenly his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slipped up under her bra, V watching her with mouth wide open in amazement with having her soft breast in his hand. She moaned lustfully, throwing her head back and arching into his touch. Then she sank down into his mouth for an impassioned kiss that was… stirring to say the least. He was feeling overwhelmed by the state of his arousal – this girl’s tongue in his mouth, writhing on his hungry cock with her achingly hot body and her hands all over him. _Not exactly what he’d imagined when Boss said they were going to a strip club…_

As soon as the girl withdrew, V immediately looked over at Boss. Concerned with his reaction. But he didn’t seem to be paying attention. Yet, V had no doubt in his mind that he had noticed. Jade was now revolving her hips, teasingly, in his lap, ass hovering over his crotch. He still didn’t look all that hard, and he had to give props to the girl – the Boss’ most secret kink was denying himself. He just sucked on his cigar, the smoke wafting out of his mouth while he watched her writhing on his dick, occasionally growling or smacking her on the ass.

Meanwhile, V was getting lost in a moment of silent intensity with Ivy, practically in love with this woman. Feeling dominated by her body on top of him, the smell of her, getting off on being helpless to her every whim, her every touch. She could do anything she pleased with him and he wouldn’t complain. He could feel himself getting so wet under the grinding of her pussy. His head fell back in ecstasy.

“Mmmm…. You _are_ sexy, aren’t you?” She asked. Her voice was lusty and grating. “Can I look at _you_?” She asked, curiously, with an eager expression. V was intrigued by this question, but looked over at Boss for the answer, who glanced over with an approving smirk. And based on the look on his face he knew for a fact that Boss would have ordered him to do it if he had waited long enough to give him the chance.

“Yeah.” He said, breathlessly. He didn’t know where this was leading, but he was getting really excited.

He started to unbutton his shirt and couldn’t help but notice that the two of them were looking at him, waiting for a glance at his body. While Jade bounced in Boss’ lap – not taking any of his notice at all. Venom suddenly wanted to fuck the _both_ of them _so hard_. His heart was pounding as he opened up his shirt, parting it so that it was out of the way, while his dick pounded right along with it in want. Ivy immediately gave a pleased hum of approval as she looked down at his chest, and Boss made his own little burly sound, a breathy grunt – the first one he’d made all night. And V couldn’t help but flush knowing that it was all for him.

He looked down at Ivy, trailing a finger down his chest, his abs, down to the belt at his waist and his head fell back. She leaned over with her hand on his neck, holding his head up towards her face as she whispered in his ear. “You are so _fucking_ sexy.” And his eyes rolled up into his head, shivering to the sound of her seductive voice. There was that sense of being dominated again, the sense of helplessness – it made him so turned on. With a growl that ripped a heat through his groin, she slid her tongue up his body while staring into his eyes. Venom moaned. He loved the sight of her pronouncing her ass on top of him, the slip of her tongue so wet and enticing. His eyes rolled back. His dick flexed in his pants when she did that, and he could feel how wet he was against the coldness of his belt.

Venom’s hands instantly slid up onto her hips as she leaned in again, hands in his hair, pressing her tits right into his face. She had a soft scent, like roses or honeysuckle, as he took a deep inhale. He felt the tightness in his pants and the slight roughness of sheer fabric against his cheek, groaning from her supple skin, the teasing cleavage. She hissed under her breath as she looked down at him, motorboating her tits, and he looked up into her face. He bit into her breast with a pleased snarl, showing off his teeth as she moaned. He flicked his tongue against the fabric, teased by the hard nipple arching into it, hissing under his breath. Her back arched into it as well, while she pressed them into his face, jiggling them while Venom groped and squeezed her plump breasts. He groaned from the weight of his growing arousal as he thrusted into her, eager to pound her deep. And he could see that look on her face, so eager to get it, and it made him so _fucking_ hot. He didn’t even realize that he wasn’t paying any attention to Boss at the moment, so enthralled by this woman on top of him. And that made him feel a bit guilty.

He looked over at him again, but he seemed to be enjoying himself for the moment with Jade grinding away in his lap. V was so helplessly aroused seeing his head fall back against the chair, even knowing he wasn’t the one doing it to him. He suddenly wanted to be touching himself then, especially as he heard a little pleased moan rise up out of him. He could tell _now_ he was getting hard. Jade made a noise of excitement and suddenly the heady mixture of lust and passion in the room was almost too much to contain, as the four of them grunted away. His eyes rolling from hearing Boss’s grunts joined in on the symphony. Ivy was still writhing away in his own lap when the sound of her voice brought him out of his line of thought.

“Do you want my ass in your lap?”

“Yes, please.” V bit his lip.

With a pleased smile she turned around, lowering herself down on top of him. Reverse-cowgirl, pressing her pussy flush against his hard groin. He moaned. Couldn’t help but see his belt grinding against her. But she didn’t seem to mind, as she just kept gyrating, apparently completely undeterred by the clank of his belt clasp. The teasing sight of her full ass, the enticing thong between her cheeks, sliding against his jutting erection was _fucking maddening_. His mouth opened wide. V found himself wondering how long it would take for him to cum like this. But didn’t imagine the answer would be very long.

It seemed as if Jade got the same idea as well, because she turned her body around on top of him and the two of them looked over at each other with an astonished laugh. V thought he looked so sexy like that, with his neck turned to the side, head back against the chair. With both girls turned around in that way, it was as if they were both giving them a moment of privacy. And V was instantly reminded of the closing of a theater curtain.

“Are you enjoying this?” Boss asked, and V was aroused just by the sound of his voice.    

“It should be criminal.” Venom practically groaned, head falling back.

Boss shifted his head slightly, contemplatively, “Well, in some places it is…” But V chose to ignore that comment. He was already moaning again from the bliss of Ivy’s grinding.

“You like that pussy on your dick?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss it sometimes…” V sighed. He found it horribly sexy that he was saying this with one right on top of him.

He was a little surprised when Boss pulled forward to give him a kiss. A sweet gesture on his part. But he welcomed it gladly, leaning forward – dick pounding in the confines of his pants with Boss’ tongue in his mouth. Jade and Ivy snickered. He didn’t think they had noticed, but as they pulled out of the kiss – both of them, at the same time – he could see they were both staring at the two of them. Ivy had an amused smirk on her face, while Jade was looking between the three of them, as if there was something she was about to say. But it was Ivy who spoke. “I didn’t peg you two for gay.”

“We’re not.” Big Boss and V said in unison, still looking into each other’s eyes.

They giggled again, but didn’t say anything further. Just kept writhing and dancing in their laps. V cursed and his head fell back against the chair. Boss was still looking at him, getting comfortable once more in his seat. But he quickly turned his attention back to Jade, writhing in his lap. V caressed her inner thighs, squeezing the cusp of her ass, pronouncing the sweet mound between her cheeks as he watched her grind. It nearly threw him for a loop when he realized he could see her pussy right through it as well. His head fell back in amazement. He looked over at Boss with rolling eyes and he flicked his tongue, teasingly, at V between two parted fingers. Venom hissed at him, eyebrows drawing together, _tease_. Boss’ chuckle that followed was rich and deep as V looked back down at the amazing ass riding his lap. He wondered if Ivy could feel the flexing of his cock in her groin, could feel what the two of them were doing to him, as he used his hands to knead her cheeks and grind her down on top of him. And he’d say so, based on the wild moan that came pouring out of her as Venom growled with lust. He smacked her, hard, on the ass, aroused by the way it bounced, and she gave a pleased mewl.

She crouched down low on top of him, on her knees, shifting her center of gravity so that she was on either side of Venom’s legs, flouncing her ass in front of him. Giving a little booty dance and driving a pleased moan up out of V. He growled, smacking her hard on the ass again and sank his teeth down on top of it, biting into her cheek. Ivy crooned. While her hips undulated on his cock, V gave another intense growl, leaning back to watch her go to town on him. She wailed when he hooked his thumb in the cleft of her ass, pressing it against her hole. “Yeah, just like that.” He growled, giving her cheek another smack with his free hand.   

He pressed her down low on his cock with his hands on her ass, wondering if she could feel how raging hard he was as he raised his hips to grind against her. She cursed and whined, tossing her hair over one shoulder to look at V as his head fell back.

And just as he was starting to enjoy her ass being on top of him, she turned back around with her hands on his shoulders. Writhing in undulating circles, riding him like a cowgirl and twirling an imaginary lasso – driving him fucking wild.  

As soon as Ivy got up, V simpered on the inside. She placed a foot flat on the floor in front of him, and then the other, using the hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Still breathing heavy, he adjusted his pants. _He was so teased_. His cock was painfully hard now. He’d been getting so close… He had wanted to just keep grinding till he came in his pants.

“Please, come by anytime. You can always ask for me.” She said with that angelic lilt of her voice.

V was enticed by the notion. Maybe even a little terrified – she had affected him intensely and he didn’t like the thought of wanting anyone other than Boss. He opened his mouth to discourage this idea, but then she winked at him with her prettiest smile and he just couldn’t say anything to disappoint her. She turned and strode towards the door with Jade right at her side. Despite himself, V couldn’t help but sneak a peek of her ass as she walked away.

Boss got up after them and turned Ivy around with a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, once more, a little too close for Venom’s liking. “Bring Charity in here and give us some privacy.” Naturally, he couldn’t help but wonder who “Charity” was…

“Yes, sir.” She saluted. She winked at V and the two girls shuffled out.

As they shut the door behind them, Boss suddenly pulled a rider’s crop from out of his trench coat pocket. Venom’s eyes went wide – _he didn’t! Why hadn’t he questioned why he was wearing that jacket?_

“Boss…”                                          

“Patience, Venom. It’s a surprise.” He said, putting the rod behind his back as he started pacing.

V went right up to him, turning his body around with a hand on his shoulder and grabbed him up in a commanding kiss. He was surprised to see Boss was startled by it, thrown off his balance, but he’d needed to do it. “I’m sorry.” He said as he broke away. “I didn’t know if that kiss was okay or not…”

Boss chuckled at him, as if that was a silly thought. Then he leaned forward and eyes were rolling when he whispered, “Don’t worry, I enjoyed it.”

They kissed again, more fiercely, before Boss went back to his pacing near the door. V did some of his own pacing around the room. He was feeling a bit antsy… not knowing what to expect out of Big Boss, _the man could be thinking anything_. He adjusted his tight pants as he peered at the mirrors hanging along the walls. His shirt was still hanging open, but didn’t bother closing it. _What would be the point?_

When the door finally opened, V turned his head towards the sound. And the girl who entered, he was surprised to find, was a brunette. She was not exactly remarkable looking, though what she wore was very enticing – a short skirt and bra made of black mesh with a studded elastic lining and a collar around her neck that read “Charity”. V thought, _now this is starting to get interesting._

As soon as the girl walked through the door, she was grabbed up by Boss’ demanding hand on her chin – instantly commanded by his authoritative presence. “Do you remember me?” He asked, assertively. And V wondered, _how could it turn him on this much to see him dominating someone else?_

“Yeah–” It was a breathless reply. One that seemed a mixture of fear, excitement and exhilaration. V took notice of the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly with the sudden spike in her breathing. She didn’t get the chance to get another word out of her mouth because as soon as she’d said it, Boss was rapping the edge of the table with the crop.

“Over here. You know what to do.”

She instantly moved to bend over it and Boss knelt down behind her. He put down the rider’s crop on the floor as he dug a piece of rope out of his pocket. _How is he getting away with this?_  V wondered, while Boss was, dutifully, binding her wrists and ankles to the legs of the table. And Venom, dumbfounded, finally moved out of his place on the floor to go stand beside him.

“Kinda jealous…”

To his surprise, Boss stopped what he was doing. He warned the girl not to move as he stood up to look at Venom, grabbing his face in his hand, fingers cupping his chin. V was surprised by his own arousal over the fact that it was the same way he’d done it to the girl.

“There’s no reason to be jealous, Venom. _You will always belong to me_.” And it did reassure him to know that he wasn’t about to be replaced. “Relax… Would I have brought you here if I didn’t have something for you in mind?” V shook his head and Boss concluded, “I’m the one sharing _you_ , here.”

Boss suddenly brought his face forward, taking him in a passionate kiss with a sharp inhale through his nose. Then went right back to what he had been doing. Tying her hands and ankles to the table. She hissed that the rope was too tight and Boss grabbed her up by the chin, looking down into her face as he said, “You’re just a pussy, do you understand? Pussies just take dick.”

“Yes, sir.” She responded.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”                                                                                                                                         

“Good girl.” He said, releasing her.

V sat down in the comfy chair across from the table, watching Boss finish his work. And couldn’t help but wonder over the details about how all this happened in the first place. He knew that the man frequented the strip club, that Boss was more ballsy than most, but he was still struggling not to feel jealous over this. _How long had this been going on behind his back, while he didn’t know about it?_   When he was finished, Boss stood up and felt of her pussy with his hand. He gave a pleased groan and told Venom to come over to him. When he did, Boss said, “Feel how wet she is.” He did, pulling his hand forward to touch of her pussy, and his mouth opened wide in amazement. At first, his fingers were just slipping along the wet folds, marveling at the warm slickness. But it wasn’t long before he just couldn’t help himself and slipped a finger inside to feel of her tight heat. Meanwhile, the girl was moaning in pleasure.

“Doesn’t she have a nice pussy?”

“Yes, Boss.” He said, pulling his hand away.

He could feel his cock now, so demanding in his pants, and only wanted to keep fingering her some more. So, that was exactly what he did… reaching forward and driving his fingers inside just as Boss had pulled his hand away. He was eager to please, and this was obviously enough to get her legs shaking. 

Boss stepped forward again, eagerly, sliding his hand along on top of his own. “That’s a good V.” He whispered, wedging his fingers inside along with his. V gaped at the feeling of Boss’ fingers driving into that tight space along with his own, …. /And it was a tight fit, but he still managed it. V shivered from being praised for this, from being praised for what he was doing.

At this point, the two of them were fingering her now, edging further inside while feeling up on her wetness as the poor girl moaned. Boss was whispering to him the whole time, unfurling a heat in his groin from everything he was saying. “Don’t you just want to taste her… eat her out… feel her up on the inside?” He was standing so close to him now, whispering in his ear. And it made him so hard; so very hard to concentrate. Especially now, when he still had his fingers up inside of this girl. “When was the last time you had a nice pussy wrapped around your cock, Venom? Hmm?” He asked, unfurling a heat in his groin with the question. “What would you give to be inside of her right now?” Boss seemed to wonder aloud.

V didn’t know what to say. He was still struggling to process this.

He felt like Boss was tempting him so much right now, and with the erection still prodding through his jeans he was pretty sure he would take him up on the offer. He would have preferred Ivy… _she was so sexy_. But he had to admit, he was very enticed by the sight of Charity’s body too – all tied up in Boss’s restraints. The view of her ass and pussy very tempting to say the least. She had a G-string on that did nothing to cover the folds between her legs. For a moment it felt like he was looking at her in the same way Boss was, like a piece of meat he could use for the sake of his own satisfaction. _What has this naughty man got me into this time? Am I becoming like him now?_ He wondered. There was just something about these places that turned men into animals, drove them towards their baser instincts.

Boss stopped fingering her then and put his hand on the back of his neck, applying more of his weight on Venom’s shoulder as he leaned in and whispered, “Do you want her pussy, V? Hmm? Do you want to slip inside of her?”

He could feel his cock responding to the question, but was still hesitant, sputtering a little incoherently. “Boss… I don’t know about this- maybe we should…” when Boss suddenly slid his hand down Venom’s exposed stomach and into his pants, not even bothering to work past his belt as he said, “You should really learn to think with your dick a little more often. It gives you away, Venom.”

“Ohh, fuck.” V whispered, melting into his touch, grinding into the hand now slipping all over his wet dick.

Boss gave him a ravaging kiss while he touched him, licking Venom’s tongue into his mouth and diving as deep as he could go. V wailed into his mouth. And everything the girls had done to him, combined, that night, completely paled in comparison to the arousal exploding inside of him at Boss’ touch. He felt like his whole entire body was bursting, every cell burning. He couldn’t control his breathing. He was on fire, and he wanted **_more_** of him. V threw his arms around his neck, getting lost in the kiss, the passion overflowing between them, and wanting more of his giant tongue in his mouth. But that was when Charity was starting to get impatient and V looked up at the ceiling.

“What’s taking so long back there?” She huffed. And being that she was now restrained, face-down on top of the table, made it so that she could turn her head around, but was still unable to see what they were doing. Needless to say, Boss did not respond kindly to her pestering. He retracted his hand, slowly, out of his pants, as if he’d proven his point anyway. And Venom gave a sigh of disappointment as his hand withdrew. He grabbed the rider’s crop from out of his other hand and smacked her across the ass with it. Hard. She yelped.

“I’m sorry, what was that? Pussies don’t speak!” He yelled, sternly.          

She didn’t respond and Boss turned right back to Venom, planting another greedy kiss on his lips. Then he leaned in again to whisper in his ear. “When was the last time you had a hot, wet pussy on your dick, Venom? Hmm? How long has it been?” V shivered to that hand petting his stomach. And as if to simulate the experience for him, Boss curled his tongue into his ear, driving the breath right out of him as it plunged deep inside. V couldn’t stifle a tortured moan. _Boss was driving him so wild_. His eyes were rolling up into his head. He only did it for a brief moment, but V was thoroughly teased. He was exploding with the arousal from his words and the way he was talking to him, but didn’t know how to respond. He was still contemplating this. But before he could decide, Boss was undoing his belt and there was that helpless feeling again as Boss unzipped his pants. His lips were still mashed up against his ear.

“We both know it’s what you want, why don’t I just do it for you?” _God, that voice drove him crazy_. V was panting, unable to refuse him and _damnit_ if it didn’t make him want it all the more with Big Boss forcing it on him. Couldn’t help but think, _fuck, this is hot_. He pulled it out, rigid cock throbbing in his hand, and Venom whimpered keenly in his throat at his touch. Boss aimed it at the girl’s pussy and V moaned from that alone, all the while Boss was still whispering, “Ooh, see how hard you are? See how much you want this?”

And V couldn’t suppress a wild moan as Boss tugged pleasantly on the shaft. He could feel himself starting to let go now, easing into it as he stepped forward, making up the difference between their bodies.

“There we go. Good boy. Just like that.”

Boss rubbed the head of his cock against her wet cleavage and Venom gave a serrated moan. Boss’ hand wrapping around his cock was an intense enough pleasure as it was… _so welcoming_. That was enough in and of itself. But as soon as he felt her moisture on his dick, his whole body was tingling, thrumming with the need to bury himself inside.

“See? Not so difficult, is it? There we go, right there.”

And Boss guided him slowly inside, wet slit swallowing Venom’s cock whole as he groaned with satisfaction. It suddenly felt like all the teasing, all the stimulation he’d received, had been boiling up to this one moment of slipping inside of her and his body sighed with gratification. He was already drowning in an intoxicated bliss with the way Boss had been touching him, teasing him, but with the added stimulation of burying himself inside of her was too overwhelming. His whole body felt a rush of endorphins and he suddenly couldn’t remember when the last time was that he’d had his cock buried inside of someone. _It’d been too long since he’d been the one doing the fucking_. He wanted to bite down on something, on Big Boss, but he was too far away for the time being. So, he just gritted his teeth and continued fucking, pounding into her with his rigid length. And Charity seemed to be happy now with his cock anchored deep inside of her.

“Does it feel good?” Boss muttered in his ear; his arm now wrapped around Venom’s middle.

“Aahh, fuck! So incredible, Boss.”

“Thank me for that pussy.” He commanded, making him shiver.

“Thank you, Boss...”

But Boss was still looking at him, expectantly.

“Thank you, Boss, for this pussy.” V said, finishing the thought with an elated sigh.

“Good boy.” He said. Then he kissed Venom’s temple just as he was moving away.

V started thrusting inside of her, ramming her with his rigid cock, pleased by the smacking sound of skin against skin. He growled, pulling up on her cheek to watch himself sliding in and out of her as the girl whimpered with lust. Meanwhile, Boss was meandering the floor in front of him. Pacing in that demonstrative fashion he’d come to know and love about Big Boss as he talked, almost idly.

“You like his dick in your pussy? You like him fucking you?” He shouted.

“Yes, sir! I love this dick in my pussy!” She screamed, as V slammed her harder, and she crooned.

“Tell him you like his dick.” Boss commanded, calmly, holding the rider’s crop in between both hands now.

“I love your dick, sir!” She shouted. Venom groaned, eyes closing as he bucked.  

“Yeah, that’s right, V. Fuck that pussy nice and hard. You like how she feels?”

“Yes, Boss.” V said through a shudder. His commanding voice was really getting him going.

“You gonna fuck her nice and good?” He barked in a commanding tone, and V cried out in a tortured voice, “Yes, Boss!” as he pumped her with renewed vigor. Suddenly eager to give it all away on his account alone.

Boss placed the rider’s crop behind his back and came around the table to stand beside Venom once more, face inches from his own, silently demanding a kiss. Venom moaned into it, taken up by a sudden blissful passion as Boss’s tongue entered his mouth. It was getting him really excited, but Boss quickly pulled away, smacking the girl’s ass with the rod as she cried out from surprise.

“Why don’t you move around a little or something? Make him feel good. Be a good girl now.”

Though she was tied to the table, she still managed to find a little wiggle room. Driving V’s eyes up into his head as she rocked her hips ever-so-slightly against his cock.

“Aahh, fuck- Boss...” V moaned and Boss whispered gutturally, huskily, “That feel good, Venom?”

“Yes, Boss… So good.”  

He stopped moving, allowing her to take him there, as he gave a powerful moan. Boss leaned in and brushed his lips, teasingly, against Venom’s. Tempting him to open his mouth, and V’s breath hitched. His eyes closed in ecstasy as he parted his lips, allowing Boss in as he crashed their mouths together. Venom moaned, deeply, into the kiss, overcome by the warmth of his mouth and his playful tongue. It was expanding the heat already unfolding in his groin due to everything he was doing, and being inside of someone at the same time made it almost too much for him to bear. Boss pulled out of the kiss to breathe erotically into his ear, crashing his mouth up to the side of his face as he stuck his tongue inside again. V gave an embarrassing moan of excitement, shivering to the Boss’ amazing tongue. But the sounds of his pleased grumbles were, by far, the most teasing. Boss quickly pulled away again, but stayed there beside him, looking down at Charity. V was more aroused than ever after that enticing kiss and cruel teasing and started to pound her again as he watched Boss wrap a hand around her throat.

“You pleasing my sub good? Huh?” He asked. V shivered, moaning under his breath from Boss claiming ownership of him. It made him buck more feverishly.

“Yes, Master! I’m a good pussy!” She screamed and V growled, dominantly. _He’s no one’s Master but mine!_ And started to pound her with his rage, stabbing his dick inside of her, aiming to cause pain. He thought, _might as well get an angry fuck out of this – I’m already in balls deep_. He could feel his dick coursing, mirroring his own fury, the veins pumping in the shaft as he channeled his rage into every thrust. But she only moaned more fiercely. Big Boss, however, was not so easily fooled. But then again, Boss knew him like the back of his hand.

“Oooh, I should have warned you, he’s a feisty one.” Boss was looking at him with one unblinking eye, head inclined interestedly, the traces of a smile on his face. He looked fascinated, and didn’t spend a single moment looking at her. _He’s getting off on this._ “But you probably like that sort of thing, don’t you, Charity?”

“Yes, please! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard!” Venom growled in frustration as he looked down at her, searching for pain to register on her face, driving it home like a sword into its’ sheath. But there was only pleasure. He fucked her with deep, brutal force, viciously slamming his hips against her. And he had to admit, he was starting to get off on this. He could feel his dick surging inside of her as he smacked her on the ass, hard, and continued to drive it in deep. He ran his fingernails down her ass, hard enough to cause pain, but not enough to shred the skin. But much to his dismay, she only cried out for more.

With a heady growl he drove a hand down on her ass, ripping a yelp out of her as V thought, _finally_ and tore at a fistful of her hair while he drove it in as hard as he could. Ramming her body against the table, slamming her into it, driving all of his rage into every thrust. He knew her hipbones had to be digging into the hard surface by now, and his hand was definitely not being gentle in her hair, but she still screamed with delight.

He did a double take when he finally looked up from the writhing body beneath him to realize that Boss now had a very hard cock out of his pants and was stroking it in his hand while he watched Venom pounding away at her. His jaw dropped open; body overwhelmed by his response to that. He looked like he was really getting off on what he was seeing. Just that image alone forced him to stop what he was doing, forced him to take a few deep breaths before he spilled inside of her. V thought, _it was so sexy that even when fucking someone else, it was still Boss who was going to make him cum_.

As he was standing there, panting, looking down at her (now whimpering with distress), Boss came walking over to him. Taking his sweet time – strolling, really, and looking very casual with his hand wrapped around his cock. V’s eyes burned into him, lustfully. Boss came up behind him, very close, putting his mouth up to his ear and whispered in the most lewd voice that made Venom’s dick pound. “It’s so sexy seeing you lose it, V…” He still hadn’t turned around, but his mouth opened wide when he said that. Panting with renewed lust. _God, he wanted him_.

“Boss, are you trying to make me cum?”

And V gave a stifled gasp when he stuck his tongue into his ear, as if that were the answer, whimpering in the back of his throat – suddenly wanting very desperately to bury his load. He was moaning louder from that hot tongue filling up his ear than he’d been from having his cock buried inside of this girl. And the pleased rumbles coming out of Boss’ throat definitely weren’t helping matters. It was only making him all the more desperate to strive towards his own satisfaction, his own end.

Boss slid his tongue up his neck with a greedy fervor as V bared it for him, releasing an erotic sigh. Then he wrapped a hand in his hair, pulling his mouth back to his ear and whispered, “For once you don’t want to cum, V?”

“I’m just… not ready to cum yet, Boss.”

He didn’t really need to say it – Boss knew how long it had been – he just wanted to make it harder for him (a bit too literally), and it was working.

Boss gave a burly hum, but stepped away anyway, behind V, as if to say “I’ll let you get back to your fun.” Then he sat down behind him where V could no longer see what he was doing. But with a quick glance back, he couldn’t help but notice he was stroking his cock again and leaning back in his chair. Apparently, not wanting to get in the way.

And only when he had fully simpered down, did V start to slide in and out of her. Slightly at first, earning him a pleased moan from Charity. But he quickly began to build momentum, ripping back into her with his brutal pace, fucking her senseless. His thrusts were as feral as his primal growls, sinking into her with a roughness. A raw and merciless rhythm, driving to hit at her G-spot. The sounds of her satisfied moans were a heady brew, intoxicating him as he pounded away at her, ravaging her hole. He was merciless. But after all that teasing he just couldn’t keep this up without going over the edge.

He turned his head around to look at Boss. And found him sitting, practically, on the edge of his seat, staring at the two of them. Looking very intrigued as he pumped a fist in his lap.  

“Oh god, I’m about to cum…” He said, looking back down at Charity beneath him.

He heard his movement and the thump of his boots before he felt the hand that wrapped around his throat.

“It pleases me to watch you fuck her, V. Can’t wait to shred that ass when we get home.” He whispered into his ear in a raspy voice. V’s eyes rolled. And the steamy kiss that soon followed, lips and teeth consuming his own, muffled the moan of bliss that was coming out at those words. It made it all the more thrilling that that hand was still wrapped tight around his neck.

V was breathing hard, about to lose himself to all the stimulation. And he knew what Boss was doing, tempting him all too deeply towards completion, to bury his cum inside of her. He suddenly realized that Boss always seemed to torture him the same way… denying him pleasure, while also making him crave it all the more. That hand around his throat was enough torture as it was. But when Boss’ hand moved to grab of his ass, forcing him deeper inside, he actually yelped. He was about to blow any minute now.

“Boss… You’re driving me crazy. I can’t keep this up…”

“Just cum inside of her.”

“Boss- “

And what he did next could not have been more erotic. He moved the hand that was on his ass and placed it over his mouth, stepping forward so that he was close enough to grind his hard cock into his body from behind. Shoving V further inside, while grunting all the way. And Venom couldn’t help it. As soon as he’d put that hand over his mouth, he was already cumming. Now especially that Boss was shoving his dick fully inside of her soaking wet slit with his raging hard cock grinding against his ass. He barely even noticed her cry, “Yes! Cum in me!” It was so titillating. Such a raw and animalistic thrill that it was a good thing there _was_ a hand over his mouth because Venom simply couldn’t control his moans of absolute bliss from shooting his load up inside of her. He was wailing behind Boss’ hand, eyes rolling back into his head as Charity cursed like a sailor. And his moans only increased in fervency when Boss grated, “Yeeaahh, _fucking_ cum for me!” while grinding his cock all the more fiercely into him.

Charity wailed, “Oh my God! It’s like I’m getting fucked by both of you right now!” She was trying and failing to turn her head around to look at them.

“Just shut up and take it.” Boss growled, stepping away long enough to slap her face. He held her down against the table, fingers prodding into her cheek. “Shut up, do you understand me? Do not speak unless I speak to you first, is that clear?” She gave a serious nod, suddenly staring into him with a fear in her eyes. And he couldn’t help but wonder what Boss had done to her before… _What had he done to place that fear there?_

V shivered from the way he was dominating her. _He’s dominating the both of us right now_ … and his cum was still shooting up inside of her. _God, this is so hot._ And it only made it hotter that Boss had forced him to an orgasm. V was still slamming her with his seed – riding out the rest of his orgasm as Boss gave her a quick slap on the ass, before stepping away. And he seemed particularly satisfied with himself as he meandered the floor behind Venom, still stroking his cock, almost nonchalantly. V shuddered with the last of his load spilling inside of her. _He felt good_. And perhaps it had been because of all that, all that Boss had done to him, but he was still hard.

“Boss… I could keep going, here…” He said, turning his head back to look at him.  

“Keep fucking her then.” Boss said with a motion of his hand, through the cigar still gritted between his teeth, flame lighting up his palm, dick hanging out of his pants. But he was already starting to grind as Boss clicked his lighter closed. And V listened to the sound of his boot soles against the pavement as he walked away once more, back towards his seat.

He started sinking his cock inside of her, more interestedly at first – curiously, with a hand on her ass. Working her on his cock and watching as her pussy swallowed him up whole. Enjoying the friction her walls provided. She was so wet inside with his sperm. It was dripping out of her onto the floor, slipping all over his cock. And pretty soon he was getting all worked up again as he started pummeling into her. Now ravaging her hole for his own taking, freeing himself of what normally would have held him back, finding release in it. He felt like he was letting loose – going wild – and he wanted _more_ of it. He roughly tore off his shirt and threw it aside. Still driving it into her – didn’t dare stop. He was going to fuck her senseless. _She would remember this fuck well, he’d be sure of that_.

Though he’d just had the most explosive orgasm, thanks to the Boss’ own making, that only made him feel recharged on stamina as he started plowing into her. Not even bothering to pull all the way out, just leaving it deeply embedded in her core while he drove it in as hard as he could. Growling with absolute lust while Charity screamed. He was grabbing her hips, kneading her ass cheeks with his hands while he fucked her with a steady pace. Driving every last inch he had up inside of her, slamming her into the table. And after a while of this, Venom’s cock now coursing with the urge to cum, Boss came back up behind him and placed his hand on the back of his neck. Not applying any real pressure, just gently squeezing in an almost brotherly sort of way as he asked, almost sweetly, “Will you share your pussy?”

“Yes, Boss.” V replied. Though he hadn’t hesitated to respond (it just wouldn’t have been fair for him to say no), V was still reluctant – even knowing that he didn’t really have a choice, Boss was only giving him the illusion of choice and that was very clear to him – _he wanted Boss all to himself_. But he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had said no to him anyway.

Boss took one last drag of his cigar, arm still resting, casually, on Venom’s shoulder as he inhaled deeply. He slowly pulled it from his mouth, still holding in the drag he took into his lungs. Apparently in no real hurry, as he reached forward and put it out onto the table. Smoke plumes suddenly escaped his lips, swarming around them, as he finished stamping it out. V found this intoxicating. Though he didn’t used to like it, he had grown accustomed to it now. Boss then reached forward to wrap a hand around the shaft. V groaned under his breath just looking at the man’s cock. He wanted it in his mouth, but it was already being shoved inside of this girl before he could blink, as he felt a stab of jealousy. Charity wailed beneath him. Obviously enjoying his massive girth. Boss grunted into his every thrust, and V felt another wave of jealousy ripping through him. _He never fucks me like that right away_.

V was going to step aside, _let them go at it for a while_. But Boss stopped him before he could, placing a hand on his back, effectively halting him. “Where do you think you’re going?” He graveled. V was sputtering, trying to explain he was just tired, that he was going to sit down for a while, but Boss pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He was still thrusting inside of her as his tongue entered his mouth. Then he bit down on his lip as V sighed.

“Come here.” He ordered, gently.

 _What is he going to do now?_  Venom wondered as he closed the rest of the space between their bodies, obeying Boss’ order. He brought his body all the way up against Charity’s, where Boss was coaxing him to stand, as he slid himself out of her. She whined again (“What- don’t- please!”), but Boss barked, “Quiet!”

He closed a hand around both of their cocks and started to grind them together in his fingers. Almost nonchalantly, as if it were the most casual thing in the world to do, teasing the shaft back up to full hardness. V started to pant in utter amazement as his head fell on Boss’ shoulder. His cock rubbing against the Boss’ cock was the most overwhelming feeling. He couldn’t describe it… like the two of them were making the most sincere form of love. He could feel the pleasure erupting out of his cock in the Boss’ hand, and all over his own. His legs were quivering, hands clinging to the Boss’ jacket as a jagged moan made its way out of his throat. Touching at the root… It was earth shattering.

“Oh my god, Boss!”

V kissed him frantically, panting and moaning into his open mouth with his hand at the back of his neck. While Boss only growled, pleased. He was still stroking both of their cocks in his hand, mashing them together with his fingers. V could see the wetness gleaming on the shaft, could feel it sliding against his own, but it only made him moan more feverishly. And it certainly didn’t stop Boss from spitting into his hand, now open and revealing their joined shafts as the saliva fell from his mouth. He stopped the work of his fingers just long enough to let it saturate their dicks, before he closed his fist over them again and began pumping. V moaned outrageously. He could feel how hard he was, how rigid it was making him as he panted against Boss’ shoulder, utterly helpless. He’d never felt a greater pleasure in all his life and it drove him absolutely wild that Boss was still doing it as if it meant nothing to him at all, just for shits and giggles.

“Ah, getting wet, are we?” He rumbled.       

V looked down to see the wetness beading at the tip and whimpered. _How does he always do this to me?_  But before he could form any further coherent thought, Boss sped up the pumping of his fist and V moaned intensely. He swirled a finger over the tip and put it up to V’s lips. “Suck.” He ordered, breathily. “Taste yourself.” Venom gave a fierce moan and swallowed up his finger as if he couldn’t have been happier to do so. Revolving his tongue around it, sucking, enthusiastically. He tasted his own wet, salty cum and the ash on his fingers, but he loved every minute of it. When Boss pulled his finger away, he slid it around his cock (his own cock, the only one left still dry) – after all, her cum had dried up a while ago – making it slick in his hand as he mashed them together again and V sighed. His mouth dropped open wide as Boss pumped with more efficiency, milking both of them in his fist.  

He stopped the work of his hand, with his fingers still grasping the shaft and rubbed V’s now very stiff cock against her pussy. V groaned at the temptation, eyes rolling closed involuntarily. He loved feeling the wetness of her pussy on his dick, and he loved that Boss was the one doing it to him. But he only moaned all the more intensely when he opened his eyes to find that both of them were rubbing against her crevice, asking to be let in. Charity was practically bawling in disbelief under them. And before he knew it, they were grinding in and out of the girl’s pussy together, tongues frolicking while they shared her hole. Charity moaning up a storm beneath them.

“You like us sharing your pussy, huh? Speak up so we can hear you!” Boss commanded. Then he spanked her on the ass.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes! Please keep fucking my pussy, Master!” She groaned aloud.

“Is your pussy our toy?” Boss asked, gently.

“Yes! Use me, Master! I’m your good pussy! Fuck me, please!” She sounded like a mad, starving woman.

The both of them pounded her with vigor, taking turns using her hole while the pleasure built up in his dick. The act of penetrating someone else right along with Boss, their dicks grinding against each other’s, was the most raw, exquisite form of rapture. His body was humming with an indescribable feeling, it was _so divine_ … The euphoria flooding over him. He felt like he was making love to him, more so than the pussy that was sinking around his cock. Especially with the way Boss still had his arm wrapped around him, holding him close. He could kiss him; breathe in his scent and bask in the warmth of his body. _He made him feel so safe._

V laid his head down on Boss’ shoulder, basking in the sweetness of his body – of being with Boss so intimately, along with somebody else – as they continued to dart in and out of her, interchangeably. Boss still had his arm around him, keeping him safe, while he moved a hand down to his cock every single time he drove it straight into her. V did the same, holding a hand down on the shaft to fuck her with as he put as much force behind his shoves that he could, grinding his hips against her with more vigor. Every single time he pulled out, satisfied that Charity had moaned more intensely to his thrusts. At times, Boss would keep her all for himself, grinding into her for a few good strokes before pulling out again to allow V have a turn. This made V jealous, as he pulled his body forward slightly and did as Boss had done and shoved his cock in and out of her a few good turns, chasing his own pleasure while Charity moaned. Boss chuckled. Obviously aware of what he was doing, as he watched him have his fun. But when he didn’t pull it out right away, still striving towards his own satisfaction, Boss chastised him for it. “Ah-ah-ah. Sharing is caring.” He chided, and V pulled out. He huffed, but let him go back at it. After all, he knew he had been selfish. Boss went in again, penetrating her once more, and it seemed he moaned more intensely on his next grind. As if waiting for it had got him all worked up. His head went back with satisfaction, and that was enough to make Venom shiver. He couldn’t see his eye, to tell if it was closed or not, but he couldn’t help but wonder if watching him is what had gotten him all excited. Though something told him that it had. And he thought Boss was going to get lost in it again, just as he had done, in order to teach him a lesson. But, surprisingly, he only shoved in a few more times before pulling out again to let V have a turn. That became their rhythm. A few good jabs before pulling out again to share her hole. They did this for quite some time… using her pussy like a toy to get to their own satisfaction.    

When they finally untied her from the table, Charity gave a sigh of relief. She was finally able to stand all the way up. Her body must have been aching from that position for such a long period of time, but she didn’t seem to complain as she gave a good stretch. The two of them immediately made their way over to the other side of the room while Charity followed after. Boss worked his way around them, swiftly, as he was the one walking faster and made his way to his seat. V took his sweet time. After all, he was in no real hurry. Charity followed along behind him, and V couldn’t figure out why, considering she just had the Boss’ massive cock inside her just moments before. Just thinking about it sent a surge of jealousy through him once more. But he tried not to think about it. He sat down in the corner of the room while Boss sat a few seats away against the wall. V instantly took off his pants and tossed them aside. _With the jizz leaking out of her he’d rather not get them dirty_. Boss whistled at her, as if she were a dog or something – no need to give her an actual name. And Charity went prancing over to him. V worked on his own clothes while Boss pulled off hers, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He smacked her on the ass again and said, “Now get back over there.” And now, apparently, more confident than ever, with her tits out in the wind and her body flouncing, she went back over to him.

She held out her hand, offering it, daintily, and Venom took it. She placed her foot on the other side of his seat cushion and lowered her body down on top of him. She was looking away, body turned in the opposite direction, and he was fine with that as he guided himself inside. He was immediately overwhelmed by the hot, wet, squelching of her pussy on his dick as he penetrated her core, head falling back against the seat. He felt a tingling in his balls. She instantly started a rough pace, crushing her pelvis against his in an urgent need for gratification, quickly bobbing up and down. Boss was stroking his cock now, just watching them and V couldn’t help but moan his name when he looked over at him.

“Boss…”

“Hgrn...” He grunted in acknowledgment, fisting himself slowly.

“Did I tell you what a _fucking_ fantastic idea this was?” V said, looking up at the active work of her body on top of him. Boss gave a satisfied laugh.

 _It felt so good_ , like he was being dominated again with her on top, allowing her to choose the pace and speed which they kept. He just let her do her thing, watching her body writhe and gyrate with his hands at his sides. She squealed and whimpered obscenely and he knew Boss must have been enjoying the view from there. He could see him pumping a fist over his lap. And, with a tight lip, he looked like he was trying not to make too much noise. He wished _he_ could be watching her tits bounce while she fucked him. Maybe her facing away wasn’t such a good idea after all. But before he knew it, Boss was calling her over to him again, this time with a gentle rap on his pant leg. And V realized the two of them had been staring at each other the whole time. Charity, almost giddily, got up off of him and went over to Boss. When she reached him, she crawled lecherously up his legs as V felt another stab of jealousy. But he was soon touching himself to the way Boss desperately guided himself inside of her with his hand on the shaft, murmuring and looking up into her face. He was remembering one particular occasion when Boss had done that to him. Not that it wasn’t habit by now, it was just the first thing that had come to mind.

He fapped with his own desperate wanting while he watched the two of them fuck – Boss guiding her down, hard, onto his cock with his hands gripping her arms. Forcing her down on top of him and feeding the grueling friction. Charity’s moans only fed into his own as he touched himself. _It felt like the both of them were getting pounded by Boss_. Boss’ hand flew up to her throat as he slammed her down, harder and harder, using it as leverage to pound her with. One intense eye staring into hers’ while he continued to murmur to her. He could tell Boss really wanted to cum, and that made him absolutely crazy. It made him want to cum, himself. And watching him, V soon found he needed to slow down to keep himself from doing exactly that. Boss clapped a hand on her bare ass and whispered something in her ear, and he didn’t know what it was until Charity came bouncing over to him.

She got down on top of him, once again, facing in Boss’ direction. But this time he didn’t care. He just wanted her pussy on his dick. After watching that action _, he was ready to get rough_. When she settled down on top of him, V groaned as he became anchored inside of her again. But this time he didn’t give her the chance to set her own pace. His hand groped at her breast while his other hand gripped her hip, driving her down on top of him. Charity wailed in response. He bit into her shoulder and she gasped loudly as he scratched up her thigh. She was writhing her ass, greedily, into his lap and he spanked it, hard, growling immensely to the feeling. He bit savagely into her shoulder again as he started thrusting up inside of her, content with satisfying his own personal need for gratification. Charity obviously didn’t complain, she was moaning so loud, throwing her head back in pleasure as he grunted in his fury, pummeling his way towards release. Boss’ whistle brought him out of it again, as it did for Charity. She looked up at him with the eagerness of a puppy dog being called by its Master as she trampled her way off of his cock, which was now throbbing and twitching. V had relented a little unwillingly that time.

He just sat back with his cock pulsing in his hand, making his way back down from the build up as he watched with aroused excitement to the way Boss grabbed her up, suddenly forcing her down on his cock as if he couldn’t have waited a moment longer. V felt a rush in his stomach. And he couldn’t tell if it was from thinking of Boss fucking him like that, the thought of him getting pleasure – even inside of someone else, or in knowing that he was getting off on V just as much as he was getting off on Boss. He was breathing so heavy with the need to touch himself, watching his cock throb in his hand, but was trying not to cum for now. Instead, he laid down with his back flat against the seat, staring at the two of them – relishing the sight even when he couldn’t get off to it. His eyes burrowed into Boss, into his every movement with fascination. _He wondered if he was getting close_. With the way he was growling and shoving himself fiercely inside of her, arching his back with every thrust, he would have believed it. Boss was in much the same position he was, back against the seat. And, at least this time, Charity was riding him the opposite way so he could now watch her perky breasts bounce. He enticed her with his tongue as soon as they made eye contact. Boss saw what he was doing and let go of her, let her come running over to him. She climbed up on top of Venom immediately, and he wrapped his hands around her thighs as she lowered herself down onto his face while he stared intensely into her eyes. V moaned on her pussy. _It’d been too long since he’d eaten a girl out_. His eyes rolled as he sucked on a clit for the first time in what felt like ages. He touched himself doing it, unable to help himself. She tasted syrupy sweet yet salty and bitter all at once as he lapped at her with his tongue, eager to give her as much pleasure as possible. While she screamed in amazement, staring down with mouth wide open. He could taste his own cum, the burning sensation on his tongue. “Choke me while I eat you out.” He ordered, and she did so, moaning – practically singing down at his face between her legs with her hand around his throat. He jacked off harder, eyes rolling to being choked and getting off on the fantastic noises she was making as he lapped at her pussy. He fondled her breasts, loving the sight of her body above him. She _was_ sexy. Even if he hadn’t preferred to fuck her first. He heard Boss’ pleased moans as he jacked himself off and V felt like he was crumbling at that… _so aroused_.

He felt his cock grow rigid at that as he heard Boss’ enticing voice say, “Come here.” And he almost wished it had been him he had been talking to, as Charity got up out of his lap. She pounced right over to him and V thought, _no, that’s totally fair_ , as he wiped off his face. He almost pitied poor Boss – _he had been hogging the girl’s hole all to himself_. Despite thinking that, Boss still turned her around to face him, and he knew it was so that he could call her over to him again whenever he was ready to. _Such a nice man_ , V thought, jacking off to the sight of them as he watched them writhe. But this time he was mainly only getting off on Boss’ pleased groans. V had cum once, already. Boss must have really been desperate for it. The fapping sound of her skin against the fabric of his pants was echoing throughout the place, accompanied by Charity’s excited screams, and he wondered how they weren’t getting kicked out by now with all the noises they were making. Especially considering this was all very illegal… 

V beguiled her again with his eager tongue and she giggled with glee as she came right on over to him. He repositioned himself – this time with his head propped up against the back – getting comfortable in his chair as she lowered herself down on top of him. He groaned into her pussy, eating her up with a hunger in his eyes. He was pleased by her delighted gasp and how she placed her hands in his hair. “Aahh, yeah, pull my hair.” He ordered and heard Boss’ pleased groan from where he was sitting, as she tightened her fingers through it. Grasping it tight enough to pull his head back, and that made him so hard. He was moaning delightedly, tracing her labia with his tongue, applying pressure to her clitoris; swallowing it up whole in his mouth. Eager to please. She used the hands holding his hair to grind into him, moans of rapture pouring out of her as shifted her hips over his face. V groaned beneath her. He started stroking himself again, this was really getting him off – being used. But Charity must have felt what he was doing beneath her because, as if she were jealous, she settled down around his cock once again and Venom’s head flew up with a surprised gasp. He wanted to be eating her out some more, but he could not have complained with what she was doing now, riding his waist like she’d wanted his cock since birth.  

As he moaned in utter bliss, V couldn’t help but stare over at Boss. He was so seductive sitting there with his feet spread out, watching with delight on his face as he jacked off. He could feel his own body surging with desire for him as Charity eagerly bounced up and down – not needing any of his help at all. He felt like he was getting off on just looking at the man. “Fuck, Boss...” He cursed. His mouth was wide open in amazement, looking up at Charity with a tortured expression. “You like her riding your cock, Venom?” Big Boss rumbled. V’s head fell back, too overwhelmed to answer, and Boss purred. Suddenly he stopped the rolling of her hips with his hands, impaling her on his cock. She whimpered while he cursed, “Fuck, keep doing that and I’m gonna cum!” She gasped, sighed with him pressing her firmly on his package, trying to control his breathing. Boss hummed, pleasantly, laying back and crooking a finger over his hard cock. “Get back over here, let my boy rest.” V was shivering as she got up. _Love his voice…_ And that wasn’t to include the fact that he’d referred to him as _“my boy”_.  

This time she slammed herself down on Boss’s angry cock and V’s head instantly flew up from the growl coming out of him. That had called to his attention. Calling him out of his thoughts, as he leaned back in his chair and squeezed his eager cock in his hand. Wanting to touch himself to the way she was riding him, plunging herself down around his cock, ravaging the thick meat between her legs. Venom’s own cock coursed listening to the outrageous squeals of delight Charity was making. But what really incensed him was when he heard Boss growl and wrap a hand around her throat. “You riding me good? Yeah?” He shouted, giving her a fierce slap across the cheek. She gave a desperate moan of rapture in response, “Yes, Master! Yes, my pussy loves your cock!” And he was so aroused at that, instead of getting jealous, this time he started beating off to it with an intensity. Boss growled again, much louder this time. And suddenly he tore her off his cock, very unexpectedly, with his hands around her waist, turning her around. Repositioning her so that she facing away from him. “I want you to look at him while you fuck me,” He shouted. “Look only at him, do you understand me?” She nodded, already looking over at Venom, whose eyes had gone wide by this point – _fuck, this is getting so hot_. Boss slammed her back down on his cock with his hands on her hips, bucking up inside of her with stifled grunts and a fierce expression on his face while his eye took Venom in. The both of them were staring at him while he touched himself to this and his mouth couldn’t help but fly open as they fucked, soaking up the heat of the moment as he stared intensely into Charity’s eyes – _her order was now his._ Somehow, he had just commanded the two of them in one breath. He barely let himself blink, just watched how aggressively he drove himself inside of her, tits bouncing while her body sang with pleasure. There was something so erotic about the two of them staring in to each other’s eyes like this, forced to see the pleasure on each other’s faces. Both of them being pleasured by Boss, the two of them joined on his command – one and the same. And perhaps that had been what Boss had been trying to say, but it was intimate on a level he’d never experienced before – _like he’d found another way to fuck him._ He hadn’t anticipated this. Hadn’t expected for this to happen. It made him realize that he’d judged this experience too quickly before having it. But now his mind was more open, because he could see the value in it. The beauty in it. He could suddenly start to see why Boss had an interest in being with more than just one person. And the fact that it was him he was deciding to share it with, was a gift beyond compare.

Charity was hopping up and down on his cock, enthusiastically. Clearly still enjoying herself while staring into Venom’s eyes. But Boss pulled her back with a hand around her waist, so that she was about to reposition herself on the arms of the chair behind her. But Boss wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she couldn’t really do anything and spread out her legs wide to Venom. He did it with a hand on her thigh as Charity moved to accommodate him. And her body did it with the effortless ease of a skilled gymnast – the girl _was_ a stripper after all – extending her legs out, with her feet high in the air over her head, showing off her cock-stuffed hole. Boss disappearing into her depths as his mouth opened wide in disbelief.  

“Fuuuck!” Venom cried. It just came soaring out of his mouth before he’d had a chance to stop it.

“You like this, Venom? You like the sight of my cock in her pussy?” He asked, grabbing her up by the hair suddenly, as if she were the object in question. Making her moan, fiercely, as he fucked into her. He could see his face dripping with sweat as he dug into her pelvis. Earning Charity a seething glance before he looked back, eye still fixated on Venom.

“Yes, Boss!” He cried, though he couldn’t say why. All he knew was that he was about to cum watching it. He looked down at his hand gripping around the swollen glans, wetness beading at the tip.

“Tell me. I wanna hear you say it.” He said, commandingly. Venom’s cock was still pumping along with his words. Along with the heat unfurling in his groin.

“I love seeing your cock in her pussy!” V practically groaned, writhing helplessly in his seat, trying not to cum to this. Boss gave an eager grunt, giving her a good hard thrust as if in response to his words while he looked up at Charity. Her keen whimpers were only broken up by her amorous cries of glee as he rocked against her, hand still holding her by the hair. And as if he was satisfied with this, he started pounding away at her again while Charity just kept on roaring. V felt like his head was swimming as he sat back, no longer bothering to stimulate himself – he was far too close for that. So, he just watched, intently. And he had to admit, despite his raging jealousy, just watching them brought on a satisfaction of its own.

Boss seemed to enjoy displaying her shapely legs out for him, tantalizing him with the view, while he forced himself up inside of her. Face screwed up with the strain, grunting up at her through gritted teeth; shiny hair glistening with sweat as it fell back against the seat. After a while of this, Boss let go of her hair, so that Charity gave a sigh of relief – obviously relieved of the strain. He removed his hand from her leg then too, so that she could release herself. And, taking this as her cue to sit up, began bouncing up and down on his cock again, with more vigor. Boss didn’t stop her. He just laid back with his hands at his sides, casually, as if just to watch her fuck him. He was growling deep in his throat while watching her bounce up and down, a playful smirk on his face. And he looked oddly in control for one so pleased. But after a moment, his head fell back again, too overwhelmed to maintain his composure, and it made Venom groan. After carefully coming down from off of his peak, V wrapped his hand around his cock. And was already beating off frantically to this as soon as he realized how close Boss was – giving a wild grunt and holding her down on top of him so he wouldn’t cum. She mewled and gasped, squirming to appease the itch as he impaled her on his wide girth. “More! More!” She whined, greedily. And Boss tore her face away from Venom’s to look at his, giving her a few brisk slaps across the cheek. “You’re a greedy little pussy, aren’t you? Aren’t you just a greedy little whore?” He was already thrusting up inside of her again, sending her reeling with moans of bliss as he speared her with his cock. “Yes! Yes, I’m you’re greedy whore, Master! I’m a good, greedy pussy!” She was practically singing the words in response to his thrusts, head falling back with obvious gratification.

V was beating off with a fury to this. _Boss is so fucking sexy!_  He felt like his insides were screaming. He was making him want to cum on himself all over again. Boss gave a few more hard shoves before he stopped completely. And V felt a heat rip through his groin knowing that Boss was only stopping so he wouldn’t cum inside of her. He was holding her down against him with his legs wrapped around her waist so she couldn’t move anymore. And she was whimpering as he threw a hand around her face, forcing her to turn her head back to look at him while he whispered in her ear. But V couldn’t hear what he was saying. He threw her face aside and she instantly got up.

As soon as she sauntered over to him, V was already crooking a finger at her, eyeing her with a smirk on his face. _He was needy for a little action at this point_. He was still beating off in his hand, preparing for her as he repositioned himself, back against the seat. But before she even got to him, V seized her up by the wrist and forced her down on his cock, turning her body around so that she faced in Boss’ direction with her ass in his lap. He was holding her down on top of him on the edge of his seat, thrusting inside of her while she wailed with joy. Gripping her hips, controlling her movement, while bucking furiously into her – chasing his own pleasure and growling under his breath as he filled her up. He suddenly found it so sexy that the both of them were dominating her. _She was just a toy for both of them to play with_.  And as if he was reading his mind, Boss had a very satisfied smirk on his face, growling pleasantly along with V under his breath. He started moving around in his chair, apparently to see him better with; still beating off to the sight of them as he got comfortable in his seat. And he seemed to find a good position with his legs up on the chair, still pumping a fist in his lap and eyeing Venom, hungrily. Boss was looking at him so much, not caring to break the eye contact, and it was driving his body insane. He just wanted to kiss him, but Boss was all the way across the room. He couldn’t even touch him, let alone kiss him. But just as soon as he’d looked at him, V was captivated. Overwhelmed by the feeling that he was doing this all for him. Here he was practically beating off to him inside of a pussy, using her hole like a toy for his own ends. While he just watched him, unable to look away. It felt like they were making love to each other without even the slightest touch. The way their steamy eyes bored into the each other’s from all the way across the room. Both wanting the other… and the act of doing that while fucking somebody else suddenly seemed so erotic to Venom. _So… fucking erotic_ , he thought, speeding up his already brutal pace. He was enjoying the squelching noises and slimy slickness of her cum-filled pussy on his cock – his own cum. And V couldn’t help but think, _God, it was so sexy that Boss had just been inside of her, pleasured by his cum_ – pleasured by extension. V groaned in agonizing pleasure, still looking at Boss with fierce eyes while Charity screamed. He was pumping the engorged meat in his lap, baring his teeth in a way that V had come to learn meant he was feeling passionate. And he couldn’t help but gasp seeing Boss speed up his pace too, right along with Venom. He looked so excited with a fierce eye and an intense expression; lips parted. He looked like he was about to cum.

“Fuck, Boss…” He wanted to say _I love you_.    

But perhaps getting tired of hearing V say his name, he asked. “What?” Shrugging his shoulders, casually. He slowed down the work of his hand now, lazily, stroking a fist in his lap. 

But V couldn’t really say what he had meant. “Nothing, Boss. I just…” He trailed off at that point, unsure of what to say.

“You just what? Hmm?” Boss taunted. “You just like saying my name at every opportunity, don’t you, Venom?”

“Yes, Boss…” V practically moaned, shivering to hear Boss say his name again. And though Boss didn’t say anything, he looked pleased with a smile on his face and a narrowed eye that was watching him. Staring into his soul.   

Suddenly very eager for her to be on top, V pulled her back with a hand on her thigh, repositioning her so that his head was back against the seat. He used his legs to support her weight, feet spread out along the floor, letting her dominate him once more. And she seemed happy to do so. In fact, she was already bounding in his lap, curling her legs around his thighs while she squealed, enthusiastically. V could feel her sliding all around his cock and it felt so good. Every little movement thrilled him, sending shivers down his spine; pooling in his groin. Especially with the way Boss was still looking at him. As if _he_ wanted to be the one fucking him. By this point, he sped up the work of his fist and was now gritting his teeth while he beat off, gripping his swollen cock in his hand – squeezing it in his fist. V moaned and Boss growled, baring his teeth again. And though he’d just looked very intent, he appeared very stoic once again, as if his walls had just gone up, beating off almost nonchalantly. As if none of this was affecting him, suddenly. V paid it little mind. He was already arching his back to stuff her hole full of his rigid cock – the one Boss had engorged – as he sped up the pace she had kept. Charity’s shrill cries were bleeding into his own, drowning them out as he pummeled away at her. Too intent to care about anything else. And at this point, Charity seemed to grow tired and laid her head down on his shoulder, back against his stomach. She was resting her body against him, pretty little heart trying to beat it’s way out of her chest. V’s hands were on her stomach, bearing her weight, but he hadn’t stopped moving – still rocking against her, helplessly. Her head was lolled to the side, fatigued and delirious from the pleasure.   

This time it was V who ordered her to go back over to him, eager to see Boss being pleased. He huffed a gentle “go” into her ear as he forced her out of his lap, giving her a good smack on the ass as she started flouncing over to him, feet bounding. He jacked off fiercely, eyeing Boss the whole time, who was also eyeing him. That is, until Charity sat on his face. She’d been crawling over to him, and he thought she was going to mount him again. But she just kept crawling over his body till she was situated over his face, with his head falling back against the chair. Boss seemed to give into this, willingly. Not pulling his head away as he brought a hand up to her thigh, supporting her position. He heard her moan, “Oooh, fuck…” as Boss’s skillful tongue teased her clit while he looked up into her eyes. V thought it was so sexy that he was still touching his cock. He was stroking, lazily, this time, but his hand never once stopped moving. He watched her head fly back with an impassioned roar as Boss groaned beneath her. He was so jealous seeing his mouth on someone else, but was so aroused he tried not to give it too much further thought as he fisted himself along with their pleasure. Boss repositioned himself, lower into the seat with his head against the back, letting her straddle his face. And V couldn’t help but shudder seeing Boss pull his body under someone like that, allowing himself to be dominated. It was a side of him he still wasn’t used to seeing, and for a moment his insides burned knowing it was coming out onto someone else. Being that the girl was sitting on his face, there wasn’t much he could see of what Boss was doing after that. But he could tell based on the pleased moans coming out of Charity that he was good at what he was doing. And that sent a thrill right through him – knowing that Boss was so good at pleasing her. Somehow, he still found it arousing, the thought of Boss being with a woman. Though he couldn’t say why.

Boss took the hand off his cock and wrapped both arms around her legs, holding her down on his face as he shook his head from side to side, humming and blowing on her clit. And V realized… he was motorboating her pussy! _Lucky girl_ , V thought, fapping to his own fierce delight as he watched this lewd display in front of him. Charity was clearly very pleased. She was grinding and sliding all over his mouth, squealing up a storm, as Boss sucked and made slurping noises. “Oohh, my god! Oh, my god!” Her eyes and mouth were open wide, staring down at him. And what aroused him even more than that, was the pleased grumbles Boss was making under her, stirring a lust in Venom’s groin and making him grow harder in his hand. V’s scorching eyes stared at Boss’ hand tugging eagerly on his cock, mirroring his own thirsty pumping. He was really starting to get off on this as he squirmed in his seat, impatient for release as he kept himself close. He was keeping himself edged, not wanting to cum too soon. So, he tormented himself with the slow pumping of his fist, pulling back every single time he got too close. Shivering, and twitching as the cum drooled out of his dick. At times he got so close to the edge, he had to use his thoughts to pull himself back again. But he never once let himself cum. Just sat there squirming and writhing in his seat, hungry to explode. After a moment, Boss moved his hands away, and she seemed to take this as her cue to get up, because she repositioned herself again, low over his waist. She was already getting into the mounting position, already with a hand around his cock. But Boss, roughly, grabbed her up, as if she weighed nothing to him at all – just a rag doll for him to abuse, placing her feet flat on the floor in front of him. He had his hands wrapped tight around her forearms, and V instantly started to whimper as soon as he saw Boss put her on her knees in front of him – eyes going wide. _No. He didn’t want this_. Boss already knew that. Knew the possessiveness he felt over this man’s cock. Only _his_ mouth belonged there. Yet, here he was putting Charity on her knees in front of him, as if this were a scene he would watch, willingly. He tightened a fist, the one still at his side. He knew Boss could be cruel. But this… He didn’t know how to react. He was completely taken off guard by it, and didn’t know how to respond. But of course, that was probably what Boss had been counting on. He was surprised to see him pull a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and click them shut over her wrists while she looked around like a helpless animal – waiting to be told what to do. She was now sitting flat on her legs on the floor, knees spread out. For once in a relaxed position. Although now she couldn’t move around the room freely. He placed a hand under her mouth, looking down at her, affectionately, as he pulled her face towards his length. He did this all very slowly, every single movement emphasized and completely terrifying to Venom. His stomach filled with dread as he watched Boss wrap a hand around his cock, aiming it at the girl’s mouth. And at this point, V wasn’t even jacking off to this anymore. His hand had slowed down. _This felt wrong_. But he didn’t think there was anything he could do about it. He could only watch, helpless, as Boss, almost tenderly, cupped her jaw with his fingertips and slipped his veiny cock between her parted lips.   

“Boss–!” V cried, breathlessly. It was a desperate plea.  

“Jealous, Venom?” He asked, as coolly as the lone eye staring into him, an evil smirk on his face.

“Yes!” He huffed through gritted teeth. But he couldn’t help but touch himself to it anyway, couldn’t help but marvel at the way he filled her mouth. “Boss…” Now he was the helpless victim, forced to watch.

“Venom.” Boss said, unsympathetically, but he still got off on hearing him say his name. Boss’ head rolled to the side, a moan escaping his lips, as if he was overwhelmed by her mouth. V was panting, fisting his pounding cock despite himself, the heat unraveling in his gut, jealousy coursing right along with it in want. While Charity moaned on his dick; trying to swallow it whole, gobbling it up and making gurgling noises as if she were starving. Though she was clearly enjoying herself, she still eyed Venom with some measure of confusion on her face. But he didn’t care about her.

“Boss…” He moaned, and he never wanted to stop saying his name.

But Boss didn’t seem to be paying attention this time as his eye closed, another low moan pouring out.

“Mmm… she’s good.” He gruffed, looking back over at him again.

“ _So fucking cruel_.” V spat, drawing his knees closer to his chest, writhing in his seat as he fisted his cock.

He watched, helpless, as she looked up at him, deep-throating his cock and gagging on his bulge. He was biting his lip as Boss groaned. Her joined arms were raised, bent at the elbow. She’d been stroking him with a hand along with her lips, but she placed them down into her lap again, meekly. Boss held a hand, delicately, to the back of her head, pushing her down on his length and V groaned, weakly. He started pulling on her more insistently, nudging further inside and savoring her mouth as she choked. V’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. _He was so hard_. Boss groaned louder, panting now as he cursed, “Oh fuck!” and started thrusting into her mouth, using the hand in her hair to control her pace. His spine was arched, inclining his head back while he looked down at her, revolving her mouth on his cock with the hand in her hair. V was moaning, outrageously, along with Charity as if he were the one getting filled up. At this point, V felt like he was completely losing himself to this, on the verge of orgasm. _He was aching for him_ …

Suddenly Boss’ eye flew open, burning into him once more.

“You want me, Venom? You want my cock in your mouth?” The heat unraveled in his gut just from the question alone.

“You know I do!” He almost said, “Master”.

He knew Boss was only doing this to make him jealous. To see him lose control again – and it was working. But he seemed satisfied with this for now as he released Charity from the cuffs and slipped them back into his pocket. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when she took her mouth off his cock, looking up at him, confused. V was also puzzled when Boss ordered her to go back over to him, suddenly realizing that was all he had done it for. And she pounced up like a happy-go-lucky kitten. V was already standing on her approach, already grabbing her up, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His eyes were wide open the whole time, staring at Big Boss – satisfied by the look of shock on his face. He was just standing there, hands down at his sides, mouth slightly open. As if all of this, indeed, was very unexpected. V’s hand was gripping her hair, turning her head to the side so that he could see the tongue rolling around in her mouth, in between her lips, as he tried to sneak a taste of him. _She was just a toy_ , and he was currently using her to french Boss from across the room. _And_ _maybe he was also trying to make him jealous too_. V thought.

When he pulled out of the kiss, she looked up at him with a pleased smile. _She had no idea that she’d just been used_. V sat back in his chair, pulling her down on top of him. Boss used this time to sit back in his seat as well, staring darkly at the two of them with an intense expression, hand around his cock. And watching him, V gave a ragged moan as he started grinding into her pussy once more. Hands on her hips to accommodate his rough pace while Charity gave a helpless squeal. She threw her arms up over her head, writhing her ass into his lap. His eyes rolled closed, involuntarily, as he savored the juices sliding all over his cock, the walls closing in around him. But they flew open again when he heard Boss’ burly moan.

“Aahh! You getting off on this, Boss?” V asked, eagerly.

“Mmhgn.” He grumbled, still fisting himself, arm still pumping. And just that little mumble of approval was enough to make Venom moan. It was enough to make him fap inside of her so much harder as Boss’ mouth opened wide, speeding up his own pace accordingly. Charity moaned, outrageously, along with the two of them. And _fuck_ , just seeing him like that, with his mouth hanging open, sent a blissful shock right through him.

“Aahh, Boss!”                           

It suddenly felt like they were making love to each other from across the room again like this – just enjoying some mutual masturbation. Without taking much in to account the girl he was pounding away at inside – too soaked up into Boss. _His world, his everything_. But he still ground away at her hips with a building fury in his angry cock all the same, staring into his eye and the fierce expression that was growing there as he looked back. And with his mouth going wide like that, face growing red from exertion, Boss looked like he was getting close. He was gazing at the two of them with an intense expression, arm still pumping, fiercely. But it seemed like he had to slow down his pace again so he didn’t blow over. And just that bit of confirmation was enough to make Venom moan. He was pressing his hands into her hips, holding her down on top of him as he jabbed his cock fiercely inside of her, fucking her senseless and urging himself closer to orgasm as he bit into her shoulder. And he had to slow down then too, so he didn’t cum too soon. He noticed Boss easing up on his own pace as well, and that made him feel good to know that it was from watching him that had been getting him off. V was panting.                                                       

“Does she feel good?” Boss gruffed, though he could still see him huffing for breath too. V thought it was astonishing how calm he sounded after all that fierce pumping. Then again, unusual calmness was not the first odd thing about him, considering what he did for a living.  

“Ahh… fantastic, Boss.” V moaned, looking over at Charity as soon as he’d said it.

She gave a blissed-out moan and turned her head around towards him, silently asking for another kiss. And this time he offered it, willingly. V was still grinding and kneading her ass in his lap with his hands around her waist as she moaned into his kiss. His eyes closed, inhaling a passionate breath through his nose as he ravaged her mouth, soaking up her lips and tongue against his own. Her fingertips were on his face, at his jaw, pulling him into it, wantonly. V snarled, biting into her bottom lip. He couldn’t help but wonder what Boss was thinking of this right now. Hell, he didn’t even know what _he_ thought of it, but he still relished it all the same.

It was Charity who pulled away first, tossing her head aside on his shoulder, in the other direction, delirious from the pleasure. V looked, curiously, at Big Boss. He didn’t seem _dis_ pleased. He was resting all the way back against the seat, lips parted, breathing intensely through his nose and staring at V with a burning gaze… that is, if you weren’t already counting the way he was still fisting himself with a needy grip. V even thought he saw him shiver. He groaned to how hard he looked. It was torture all of its own not being able to touch him. And he had to stop himself once again before he came inside of her, holding her down on his cock and restricting any further movement. His whole body was burning up, ready to explode. But he wanted to make the moment last, soak up the experience. And as he was sitting there with her laying on top of him, shivering and twitching, Boss whispered again, in that same irresistible voice, “Come here.” And the shiver that followed after, wasn’t due to how close he was as Charity got up, fumbling to get off of his lap, leaving Venom gasping and breathless. He thought she scampered over to him like a good little hungry puppy dog.

Yet, he found himself undeniably enticed by the way she, teasingly, dragged her ass across his lap and over his pant leg – his feet were up on a chair, legs stretched out. She hoisted herself up onto his lap, setting her palms down on his thighs, slowly scooting herself backwards, taking her sweet time. But Boss grabbed her up with sudden bold intensity, practically flinging her into a mounting position on top of him. And _fuck_ , he loved that desperate look on his face as Charity hovered above him, angling her body just right to slip him inside. He was so jealous of that hand around his cock just as her pussy swallowed him up, and every single one of them groaned in unison. Filling the room with their orgy of pleasure. That wide open-mouthed stare Boss was giving her was almost too much… And what teased him even more than their hard, eager pounding was that he was so low in the seat, that he could still see the Boss’ face before the view of it was swallowed up again by another grind from Charity. He could occasionally see him groping at her breast, staring into her face with a savage expression and a feasting eye while he muttered to her. V could see that now he was going to let it happen, bury his load. He was too worked up, as V was getting just from looking at him. But somehow, he still spared the time to tease her, thrusting up inside of her with slow, stabbing pumps – leaving her quivering and breathless. Before he went back to the ruthless pummeling of her hole, thrusting her down on his shaft with brute force. She was screaming, the sound of it so loud in that hollowed out room that he was actually starting to get a bit nervous. But Boss fucked her with little care, grunting and panting with his ragged breaths. V was barely able to jack off to it. Face constantly alight with awe and amazement, writhing and groaning to every wave of pleasure he knew they were experiencing. Every little grind in his hand was too much stimulation as he looked down at the wetness pouring from the tip. He was breathing hard, panting with desire for Boss as he made her squirm and twitch on his dick, growling into her face as she screamed with mouth wide open. He was getting so excited watching Boss build up to the point of finally erupting that he shouted, “Aahh! Are you going to cum, Boss?” right as he released a powerful groan that sent shiver’s up Venom’s spine. If he hadn’t stopped himself, he would have cum right along with him. Watching Boss’ shocking thrusts, seeing him pound away at her, the word “relentless” came to Venom’s mind. He almost couldn’t stop himself from blowing over just from listening to him, watching him cum inside of her. Boss held her there on top of him for what felt like forever, not letting her go anywhere as she whimpered to being impaled on his still spurting, throbbing cock. He could still see it contracting, pumping up inside of her, releasing all of his cum. He watched Boss intently as his body twitched and writhed under her, milking himself inside while Charity murmured foul obscenities about his hot load. She actually looked over at Venom, but he couldn’t tell what her face was trying to communicate, before she went back to looking at him.

And when he finally let her up from on top of him, she, happily, waltzed over while Boss zipped up his pants. Charity got settled in his lap while Boss stood up and wandered over to where V was sitting. He couldn’t help but notice how satisfied he looked. There was a soft, playful smile on his face as he sauntered over, his features drained of anything but complete satisfaction and fulfillment. He stepped up behind Venom, placing an arm up on the chair. He seemed to be staring at Charity for the moment, content with looking at her, smiling in that vaguely amused way. But his close proximity made him feel so safe, and he looked like he was feeling really satisfied. That made him feel good, made him happy to know that Boss felt so pleased.

He looked back down at her again, sitting perched in his lap. She was sitting on her knees, shins flat against the chair, legs surrounding him. His hands were down at his sides, close to, but without really touching her legs. As she raised her hips up over his lap, hand on the shaft and slipped him inside. He could feel her wet hole sinking around his cock, all soaked with the Boss’ cum, and he knew, though he was no longer very close, that he would lose it any minute now. _And this time he wasn’t going to stop himself_.  He was going to let it happen, just the way Boss had. With Boss still standing there behind him, he pulled Charity forward with a hand on her arm to whisper in her ear. “Ride me,” he ordered in an urgent voice, and Charity, happily, obliged. Needing no further encouragement, she raised her hips up over his waist, making him groan as she arched her back, delighting him with the smooth glide of her walls, as she slammed it back down again. Her hands were on his shoulders, bracing herself while she plunged down around his cock, embedding her core over his groin, impaling herself on his thick meat. She squealed and whimpered, crooning with delight. Small, perky breasts bouncing. V groaned in a heavenly oblivion. _This was fantastic_ , exactly what he’d been wanting. And Charity seemed just as pleased, moaning while she continued to bob up and down in a fluid motion, raising her hips over and over again, just to snap them back down, crooning with pleasure. V was really enjoying this, was very pleased with this position and with watching her perky breasts bounce. He had no desire to stop. But Charity seemed to enjoy riding him in the other direction, because she got down off of his lap, bare feet smacking the cold pavement, and repositioned herself, reverse-cowgirl. And in that position was how she remained.

V was enjoying this just as much. The bobbing motion, the grind of her hips, being able to smack her ass. Although now, he could no longer watch her perky breasts bounce. He didn’t really mind it. But Boss didn’t seem to appreciate it very much. He’d been standing there the whole time, looking down at them, watching them fuck. But as soon as she’d turned her ass around on top of him, Boss was moving around the chair and came to stand in front of it, on the other side, to look down at Charity. He stood there for the longest time, watching her with a quiet smile on his face. Seeming to contemplate something for a long moment. Before he finally moved forward and placed his hands up on Charity’s breasts. V watched with a shocked expression on his face while Boss fondled and licked of her nipples, tongue darting out to caress of her nub, which was now hard and rigid. “Oh my god, you’re so hot!” V moaned. He was so amazed that Boss was doing this while he was still stuffed up inside of her. Boss chuckled, already pulling a hand up to spank of her breasts, slapping her bared chest with a palm, Charity responding with a delighted giggle. Before he went back to standing behind Venom once again. And Charity must have thought he had been talking about her, because she giggled, gleefully, as if she were the one being praised. She seemed to have little awareness of their relationship, despite all the available signs. V couldn’t understand why. _Was she naïve or just simple-minded?_  He didn’t know. Being that he’d only met the girl tonight, he had little experience with what her mindset was. But he had a feeling she just didn’t quite understand… not yet anyway. But if they were _ever_ to do this again, it wouldn’t be long before she figured it out.  

But V suddenly lost that train of thought as she began snapping her hips down over his waist, quickly speeding up the pace she had been driving into him. V moaned and arched his hips, writhing against her; scrunching his eyes closed in ecstasy. She was panting now, but that didn’t seem to slow her down much as she just continued to press her hips down over his core, the warmth of her pussy surrounding him as she anchored him deep inside, moaning, blissfully. It felt so good for him. The wetness of the Boss’ cum, slippery on his dick; could feel her tight muscles closing in around him as he moaned. And he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d lose it, entirely. All he needed was a few more thrusts…

“Boss, I’m gonna cum.” V said, staring up into his face, raising a hand up to pet of his beard. He just loved how she was riding him, that he was submitting again, freeing himself of any responsibility. _It felt good to let go_.

“That’s a good boy.” Boss rumbled. And when he said that, V suddenly felt like the happy puppy dog. He knew he was a hypocrite, doing exactly what he’d criticized Charity for… and here he was touching him, as if he couldn’t possibly be any more obvious towards this man. Not that it mattered with Charity still turned all the way around, in the opposite direction. He just loved feeling the coarse hairs of his beard, running his fingertips through the dark strands, smoothing it in his hand.   

He pulled it away, just as Boss barked, commandingly, in Charity’s direction. “You like your pussy getting stuffed with our loads, huh?” And Charity wailed while she was riding him. “Yes! My pussy’s drooling with your cum. I love it! Give me more!” She screamed, still grinding her hips over him, more enticingly this time. She was arching her back now, slamming her hips down over his cock, putting more of her ass into every thrust. And suddenly all of this was too much for Venom, his body bursting at the seams from all this stimulation.         

“Fuck, Boss!” He cried. And suddenly Boss leaned in over the top of him and gave Venom the most passion-filled kiss, as if he’d been hungry to do it the whole time. Charity didn’t seem to notice with her body still turned all the way around on top of him. It was hot, wet and needy. V moaning to his urgent tongue and his bold sexual aggression. And like that, with Boss’ tongue filling up his mouth, is when he couldn’t hold his load anymore. Boss’ sudden added force into the kiss, muffling his loud moans of bliss as he shot his hot sperm up inside of her. Charity bucking her hips over his lap, moaning, delightedly, as she milked him. Making him writhe from the over-stimulation as he moaned into Boss’ mouth. _It was probably the most intoxicating feeling he’d ever felt_.

 

 

\-----

 

 

As soon as they got home, V was being shoved against the wall next to the front door – that was still hanging wide open. But neither of them cared about that for the moment. They were too busy making out.

Their hot and hungry kisses were coiling a heat in Venom’s groin. Boss’ tongue was in his mouth, ravaging him with his hands all over his body. Keeping him pinned against the wall while V’s hands were on his chest.

“Uuggh, weren’t those girls hot, Boss?” V groaned, baring his neck for Boss’ hungry lips.

“So hot.” Boss rasped. And V moaned to how horny he sounded, so hot and heavy.

The next thing he knew, V was being thrown across the room before the door even slammed shut behind Boss’ dominating frame. He landed on the floor, on his knees, against the bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Boss?” He asked, already panting.

Boss stepped forward, clearly taking his time to get all the way across the room… _These were warning steps_ … allowing him to get away if he wanted. And usually Boss never gave him the option before – _he was about to really get it this time_. They were already a flurry of wandering hands the whole ride home. _He doubted he’d sit right for a week._

“I’m going to fuck you… so… hard.” He growled, staring into him with a passion in his eye.  

“I’ll take that as a yes.” V said, instantly breathless, ignoring the heat erupting in his own groin.

“Yes.” Boss stated, simply. Taking another step forward. Such a straight-forward answer, lacking any real finesse. Usually Boss wasn’t so caught up in his emotions that he couldn’t formulate a single smart-ass remark, and that was so unlike Boss…  He’d definitely never seen him this way before.

“I’ve never seen you act like this.” V marveled, aloud.

“And I’ve never seen you with someone else before tonight.” He rumbled deeply. He was flexing his chest muscles. _Fuck, he was about to get rough_. He’d really never seen him act this way before, in much the same way Boss had been surprised by his own behavior, and suddenly it was very intimidating. _What was he about to do? Should he listen to the warning? Try to run? Get away?_

At the last second, V decided to make a break for it, scrambling to his feet, already with an escape plan in mind. But he knew he couldn’t get far. He was standing by the bed, about to dash around Big Boss. But Boss grabbed him up with a hand around his neck and threw him across the bed so that he fell on the other side of it, onto the floor, once again.  

This time he landed on his back with his arm up against the bed. He was just lying there, panting. Not sure if it was worth it to try to get up again, when suddenly Boss’ hand wrapped tight around his wrist.

Then he was being dragged, lifted by the hair over to the headboard. And just the notion that he was about to get tied up was enough to send an erotic flush to his prostate. The pain in his scalp sent a wild throbbing in his pants. Exhilarated, V gave a delighted giggle.

Boss hovered over his body on the bed. His shirt was being torn off. He was so hard in his pants. Didn’t know how he managed it after all that sex they just had. The saliva on his lips quickly went cold with his panting breaths while Boss bit into his lower lip, trailing hungry, feverish bites down his chin, to his neck.

“What did you enjoy most about tonight, V? Tell me, I want to know.” He was speaking with a gruff voice into his lips, into his bites, slightly muffling the words. V shivered. Such a husky voice, rasping with desire and lust.

“You.” He answered, swallowing.

“Me?” Boss bit into his neck.

Gasp. “Yes.”

“You really liked Ivy…”

“Not as much as I love you… I’m crazy about you, Boss.” V said and Boss pulled away. V was looking with shimmering eyes into his and Boss kissed him, passionately, as if he could do nothing else.

“I liked watching the way you touched her. You really enjoyed that didn’t you?”

“Uuggh, yes, Boss...”

“Did you like her tits?”

“Yes.”

“Are you hard right now thinking about her tits in your face?”

“God, yes! I wish I could have eaten them up.”

“I can arrange that for you…” Boss mumbled, tracing a finger over V’s happy trail. V shivered.

“Oh, I have no doubt…” He responded, shaking his head. “By the way, how did you do it, anyway? Did you do all this just for me? Don’t you know you’re enough for me, Boss? Hell, _more_ than enough!”

Boss’ response came slowly, accompanied by an enlightened smile, “It’s all apart of our nature, a part of everyone’s deepest desires; our animal instinct. I just choose not to ignore mine.” He shrugged.

“Perhaps… I can respect that a little more after tonight.” V teased. “Just don’t expect too much from me.” And Boss tackled him.

 

\-----

 

After their steamy affair, they were laying there in each other’s arms, sharing a joint.

“Thank you for giving me this experience.” V said, watching the smoke rising up to the ceiling.  

“I told you,” He said, taking the joint out of his hand and leaning in for another kiss. “My treat.”

And Venom smiled.  

 

 


	8. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V revisits Ivy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wear a condom, folks. Play it safe. But I don’t like them, so that’s why they’re not in my story. XD

As soon as he walked through the door Venom sat down at the bar. He didn’t like admitting to himself that he was feeling a bit nervous. _Again_. He thrummed his fingers anxiously on the counter, ordered a Tom Collins and looked over at the dancers. He saw a lot of the girls, but none of them were Ivy. He actually wondered if maybe she was even still working there, or perhaps, if she had the night off. The bartender set down his drink and he took the first few sips of it, trying to relax.

He’d been talking a lot about her lately and, truthfully, he thought it was starting to bother the Boss a bit. _It made him insecure_ … he realized. It’s not like he was doing it on purpose, they’d merely been off-handed comments about women on the television who reminded him of Ivy, a sexy bathing suit… a kiss… And one night, Big Boss bursted out at him with “why don’t you just go see her then?” in that throaty voice of his.

And then V really felt guilty…. He didn’t understand it. _Why did Boss take him in the first place if he knew it would get under his skin? And for that matter, why did Boss say he could see her again only for him to turn around on his word? What did he expect would come of it? What did the man want from him?_ He didn’t bring it up for weeks. Probably never would have mentioned it again. It was obviously getting in the way of their relationship and anything that made Boss uncomfortable made him uncomfortable, he was just going to drop the matter entirely. But then one night, they were in bed together, about to make love, and V was feeling frustrated. Boss had him under him. Again.

“Let me be inside of you, Boss. I need to fuck you… please.” V moaned, tossing his head from side to side in torment while Boss looked down at him. He was hovering over his body, in between his legs. For some reason, the both of them were still fully clothed, Boss still wearing the black undershirt of his fatigues from his last mission. Venom could smell the gunpowder on him. He just couldn’t get enough of that rugged appearance. _His face is so fucking beautiful_ , V thought. It only made him want him all the more. “Why don’t you ever let me do that? I have needs too, Boss…” He huffed, looking away, up at the ceiling in frustration. For some reason, he felt like he could cry.

“You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?” He asked in that gravelly voice and V looked back over at him.

“What? Boss-”

“We both know it’s what you want, why don’t you go visit her?”

“Boss, why would you say something like that?”

“Just a feeling…” He said, sitting back with his head against the wall, an arm draped over one knee, looking at him. He seemed so sad, and there was that feeling like V wanted to cry again as he looked at him, wanted to throw his arms around him. _Why did he always have to hurt him?_ He wondered, closing his eyes in regret.

“Boss…” He said, sitting up closer to him, “I want _you_. I just don’t understand why you never give me that privilege.” With a pain in his gut, he couldn’t help but think back on the memory of him being a bottom for Charity…

Boss looked away as if in frustration, clicking his tongue, rubbing a thumb and fore-finger together restlessly and V pulled closer to him, putting his hands up on his arm. “I’m in love with _you_. Not Ivy.”

“If it’s what you want, why be afraid to admit it? Go get it. _It’s fine_ …” But the way he had said it… it was clearly not fine.

“That’s _not_ what I want, Boss…” His eyes stung from the tears welling up, “What I want is something you won’t give me.” He could see Boss clenching his teeth and when he didn’t speak V continued.

“Do not even I get that privilege? Why are you so scared to let someone in Boss?” He asked, imploringly.

Of course, he knew the answer already… After the (literal) birth of the Les Enfant Terribles project, Boss had moved back to the United States, began working for a private organization, long ago abandoning all former ideas of anyone’s own making. And it was for that very same reason the medic was no longer working for the MSF, no longer believed in its cause, if that had meant betraying the only person he ever loved. Boss had lost all respect in his former comrades, including Kaz. All trust between them had been shattered by betrayal long ago. But V thought surely, _he_ would…

Boss was just staring ahead of him, eye wide as if he were recalling a horrible memory. _Fuck_. _He should have known not to bring this up! What was he thinking?_ He was sure it had only reminded him of what _she had_ done to him… And most of the time Boss spent so long trying to forget… and now he had brought it up on purpose. _How could he have been so selfish?_

“Boss, I’m sorry. I was wrong...” V said, looking down at his hands in his lap. But Boss was still sitting there, staring straight ahead, as if he were lost in another time completely.

V tried to penetrate his mind, tried to imagine what he must be thinking, but there was only silence. When he finally looked over at him, his eye was still wide, but somehow it had changed from that traumatized stare to a bold resilience and resoluteness. Even for a moment he still seemed angry, but when he spoke his face revealed nothing but a kind gentleness and understanding.

“No, you were right…” He gruffed, lying back down next to Venom. “I shouldn’t hold you back. If you need to do this, I support you.”   

But V had already laid down the matter to rest. What he hadn’t prepared for was to wake the next morning to find the note he had left him while he was away on mission: “Go visit your Ivy. You have my permission. And don’t worry. Enjoy yourself.”

And now… _how had he found himself here_? He hadn’t intended for this… wasn’t going to do this, but somehow, he still found himself catching a taxi and driving over. Had paced around their apartment, boring a hole into the carpet, until he’d lifted the keys from counter without even thinking about it. _Did he have no self-control?_ _Was he NOT in a committed relationship?_ _Had he not already made up his mind?_ Now he was beginning to feel like one of those male “animals” that he was talking about… He started thinking about Boss and then he began to wonder why he had even done this in the first place… he already had all he ever wanted with him. _What could be any better than that? What more could he want? How could he take the risk of destroying it?_ Frankly, he wasn’t sure it’d be worth the punishment he might receive anyways, even though he’d brought him once before – he was still there without his Master, and the man was known for being passive-aggressive at times, dishing out particularly brutal punishments when the mood fancied him. And sometimes he didn’t always enjoy them. _This is probably a bad idea_ … Venom thought, but that’s when he saw her. He stood up from the bar, throwing his bills on the counter, deciding right then and there that the best idea was to just go back home, but she was standing there in front of him when he turned around. He felt like he was caught red-handed. _Why couldn’t he have just made it to the door?_  He thought, but her beauty took him by surprise, took his breath away. His body froze – stopped dead in his tracks. _Caught in the headlights_.

She was just standing there with arched eyebrows, staring at him with surprise written all over her face. She had the most graceful posture. Her stance was simple, but her form lithe, back slightly arched with one leg just barely extended. V could only stare at her. She had a towel in one hand as if she had been about to throw it up onto the bar, but instead she threw it over one shoulder when she saw him. It reminded him of a waitress and he suddenly wondered if that was in her job description as well.

 _What were the odds that she’d be wearing another V shaped bathing suit?_ V wondered. It was another one-piece, black just like the last, only this one had a thin strap around the ribcage, with thicker bands that covered more cleavage, but skin-tight and shiny so it gave the impression of wet skin. Her body was slender with voluptuous curves, a tight stomach, round tits and an hour-glass form. And she had the most beautiful hair. It was long and dark brown, somewhat curly like his own, but with far more wave. It fell down all around her waist, cascading down her back, over her shoulders, caressed her stomach, her breasts. _She looked gorgeous_. And there were those eyes. So vibrant, full of life and mystery. He wanted to stare at them for hours. Try to uncover the secrets they held.

“Not with your boy toy tonight?” She asked brightly, flashing him what he was sure was her most beautiful smile. V thought it bitterly ironic – her belief that Boss was the toy.

“No. I’m here for you…” _Did he really just say that? Fuck, now he can’t back out of it… Who was he kidding? As soon as he took one look at her there was no backing out anyways._ And once again, V felt the way he had when he’d first came there, with very little choice in the matter.

“Mmm!” She said, immediately tossing the dish rag up on a nearby stool. She was already grabbing his hand and walking them towards the VIP room, but he halted her – sat back down at the bar and she turned around.

“Promise not to lead me on this time?”

“For _you_ , I think I can arrange it.”

 

\----

 

This time, V found himself being thrown into the same chair of the same room. _Feisty_. He thought, giving a delighted chuckle. He had a grin on his face as he dropped into the chair. She jumped, playfully, into his lap and this time he didn’t hesitate to put his hands on her body.

“Hi there.” He said breathily, looking up into her face with his hands on her hips.

“Hi, love.” She purred, rocking in his lap and V could already feel the tightening in his pants.

Her movements were slow at first, but just that little bit of stimulation drove a keen whimper out of his throat, just those subtle gyrations were enough to send a tingling in his dick. He looked at her with half lidded eyes as she smiled down at him, his hands already around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Must you always dress so skimpy whenever I see you? It drives me fucking insane.” V groaned, head falling back against the chair – but he was still staring at her.

“Surprised?” She asked, cutting off her movement and raising an eyebrow at him.

“I mean… Do you always wear these?” He asked, curiously, tugging with his finger on the tight fabric. She looked down as if confused, but then it seemed to dawn on her. “Oh! Because of your name. That is very odd, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Even _your_ _name_ is a lot like mine… if you take out the “i” at the beginning. Both have a V.” Of course, he wasn’t going to bother explaining the added irony that the both of them had a real, yet fake name.

“Well, that’s not much of a coincidence since you’re not using your real name either…” She said looking up at the ceiling, nonchalantly. And V laughed, inwardly, thinking _how quickly this one catches on_.

“That _is_ my name…” He said, awkwardly and Ivy gave him a look of disbelief.

“Oh really? And what is it you do then, “V”?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“I’m a doctor.”

“Oooh, hot doctor. Nice.” She said and put her hands up on his chest. “You know, it’s funny… I didn’t picture you as the type to be with a man.”

She was staring interestedly into his eyes and V couldn’t help but smile just from thinking about him. He could feel his face heating up.

“Ah, well… he’s not just anyone...” he mumbled and Ivy crossed her arms.

“Yeah, the Sargent _is_ a very intriguing man, I’ll give him that… and now that I think about it, he doesn’t seem much the type either…”

“The Sargent?”

“Yeah, that’s what he is, isn’t he?”

“…Yeah…” He said, awkwardly and his eyes darted around the room for a moment. “How do you know him, anyway?”

“Well, he’s come in here a few times… I’m surprised you don’t know that.” She said, flashing a mischievous grin.

“He’s not much of a talker… anymore… But have you two ever…?”

“What? Have I ever given him a lap dance? Nope. We’ve only spoken in passing. He seems to be a regular for some of the other girls though.”

“Hm.” For some reason he would have felt uncomfortable if the answer had been different…

“Charity hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t know? She’s an all around submissive, she’ll go for any guy that dominates her and gives her what she wants, which you apparently did. And I’m not sure whether to be jealous or flattered.” She crossed her arms over her chest again, pouting down at him.

V blushed profusely. “That wasn’t my idea and you’re the one that left me hanging, remember?”

“Well… not this time.” She said huskily, slowly leaning in for a kiss. V was already breathing hard as she leaned in achingly close, her breath lightly ghosting over his lips as she drew ever closer to him. He was so aroused by the sight of her lips, the soft, intimate details of her face, the warm color of her skin, the smell of her breath. He was hungry for her kiss, willing to bet those soft, pliable lips would feel so good between his teeth, but he didn’t move closer. It felt like the two of them were drinking in the moment together, soaking up each other’s close proximity, as neither of them moved. He was finding it all very sensual how close they were without even touching and the buildup was making him so hungry he could feel himself growing hard beneath her. Panting softly, and suddenly dying for more contact, he teased her lips, lightly grazing them with his own before pulling away to gauge her reaction. Her eyes flicked up into his and V stared back, intently. And for one agonizing moment neither of them moved. But then, at the same time, their eyes shifted back to each other’s lips, taking in the sight of them once more before she slowly leaned in and reciprocated the gesture – pretending, in a husky breath, to take him in to her mouth before pulling away. V shuddered, eyes now closing in passion as he breached the distance between them, snagging up her lips with his own in a sharp intake of breath.

 

That kiss was electric.

 

Both were breathing heavily, Venom holding her face in his hand, pulling her in with his other at the back of her head while she touched his chest with one of her own, cupping his neck and jaw with the other. What started out as closed lips working in tandem, quickly grew until tongues were colliding passionately – an aching kiss full of desire and need. He casually wondered if she had been wanting this as badly as he had, but couldn’t imagine so, despite what she had said before, considering what the girl did for a living. Hands were soon wandering everywhere – V, rubbing his hands up her back and into her hair as Ivy caressed his chest and neck. He pet her thighs, eagerly, still lost in the intense passion of their kiss while Ivy held his face in her hands.

For a moment Boss flooded into his mind, the sudden terror of losing him, and V felt a sickening fear in the pit of his stomach. _What if this goes too far? What if he couldn’t control the outcomes of this?_ _What if this wasn’t what Boss had wanted at all when he said he could do it?_ _Would Boss make him pay for this?_ _…What if he was making a mistake?_ But he remembered Boss had said not to worry, so instead, he urged on the kiss more intensely, breathing sharply through his nose and pulling his body towards her’s to feel of her warmth, wrapping his arms around her waist.

This time it was Ivy who unbuttoned his shirt. Didn’t even bother pulling out of the kiss first. V was listening to the sounds of his own hard breathing against her cheek, so aroused with being exposed by her own hand, and was writhing ever so slightly in response, eager for more action. He once again found himself reveling in that sense of helplessness, lack of control, as he allowed her to do what she wanted, giving her free reign over his body. When she pulled away from the kiss, he leaned back – breathless and panting while her nimble fingers worked on the buttons, his heavy-lidded eyes staring into her, erection prodding through his pants beneath the flaming heat of her core. He was feeling handsy, stroking her back and her arms but he wanted to be touching her elsewhere. He placed a hand on her neck, cupping her jaw as she worked open his shirt, a strand of hair falling free around her face as she smiled at him, eyes sparkling. She hummed again in that cute little way as she revealed his upper half, smiling down at his body, finger stroking gently down his lightly chiseled abs. V grunted, breathily.

“Mmm… I just love looking at your body.” She purred with a husky rasp, eyes glittering with delight. His mouth fell open in silent awe as he watched her bite her lip. It looked so sexy when she did that, that he wanted to see her do it again. But before he could give her much of a response she leaned in and kissed a trail down his stomach while looking up into his eyes and his mouth fell open, exhaling a breath, eyes fluttering lustfully as he looked down at her. Head falling back in amazement. He just wanted to feel her mouth explore further and had to stifle a thirsty whimper from making its way out of his throat.

With her soft lips on him, agonizingly close to his crotch, he was trembling with anticipation, stomach writhing beneath her mouth – eager for her to continue. It felt so good he barely stopped to wonder, _isn’t this supposed to work the other way around?_ He looked down at the trail of saliva she was leaving behind, how it shined in the light and admired it on his skin as he bit his lip. She slowly kissed his package and V nearly lost it when she did that, panting so hard as he looked down at her, but she quickly moved on – trailing kisses all the way back up his stomach – up into the open collar of his shirt as his eyes closed. He bared his neck to her, growing breathless and hot as he felt the work of her soft lips on his skin.

She whispered into his ear, “Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” while her fingernails clawed the nape of his neck and up into his hair as V shivered, eyes rolling back into his head. He had goosebumps all over his skin. “Your body makes me so wet.” He was panting, heat unfurling in his groin from her words, but was lacking the mental capacity to respond, so wound up by everything she was doing to him. Her husky whispers were going straight to his dick.

“Just wanna do so many bad things to you right now…” She whispered more intensely and at those words, at all the images that brought into his mind, V could no longer control himself. He turned his head towards her, gently brushing her lips for another ravaging kiss as his hand grew a mind of its own and started rubbing her groin. She moaned into his mouth, breathing intensely against his face as her arms wrapped around his neck. He growled deeply as he devoured her tongue, loving the way she tasted; aroused by her pleased noises. He felt like moaning, himself, with his fingers grinding through her tight suit, massaging her sweet nub with the hard press of his fingers. He bit, hungrily, into her lip, loving the sensation as he let his fingers do all the work for him – slowly coaxing her for more of those sweet noises she was making. He was about to work past her suit, eager to finger her and feel of her juices, but she unexpectedly slid off of him, planting her feet on the floor. She turned around and put her ass in his lap, flipping her hair over her back to look at him over her shoulder. He admired that pretty face as she started to writhe.

‘Fuck…” V groaned, grabbing onto her hips and grinding her ass into his erection, already moaning from the friction. His head fell back in amazement. He didn’t control her body for long, he wanted her to set her own pace. So, he pulled his hands away, leaning back in his chair for a better view of her ass while she writhed. He listened to the rustling sounds of his pants beneath the weight of her body, enticed by the revolving of her hips in his lap as he arched his back into her, eagerly searching fulfillment. He couldn’t help but gape at her G-string, savoring the taunting bit of material between her cheeks, and was biting his lip wanting to play with it. He was all too tempted, but was currently finding the act of keeping his hands to himself – off of the gorgeous creature riding his lap, far more tantalizing at the moment. He couldn’t, however, spare himself a pleased growl and a quick smack of her cheek – _just so she’d know he worshipped that ass_ – before he returned his hands back down to his sides, tightly controlled once more.

Her ass throbbed against him with a slow building rhythm, teasing Venom with the sensual sway of her hips, feeding the burning flame in his gut. He could feel the pressure building up in his dick due to the deliberate slowness of her grinding. It didn’t take long for her movements to drive him wild, he could feel himself getting wet and it was making it increasingly difficult not to be controlling her pace or holding her down on top of him. He was clawing at the seat to keep from touching her as his body writhed, eyes snapping back into his head. He couldn’t tell if he was being driven more batty by the revolving motions of her hips teasing and feathering against his jutting erection or the rare moments of actual friction that suddenly brought on all the satisfaction and fulfillment he had been wanting.

Just when he was beginning to think he didn’t know if he could take any more of this, she began to pick up the pace, writhing against him with gradual building purpose. As she was doing that, she leaned back in his lap holding her arms up over her head in a dance of silent rapture, showing off her body’s natural curves, accentuating her hourglass form with the stirring of her hips. V cursed under his breath, _she’s so sexy, he just wanted to be filling her up_. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair to support her weight, gaining better leverage as she rolled her ass in his lap and V didn’t know how he was still holding himself back – he was getting breathless just staring at her – admiring her shapely figure, the subtle arch of her spine, the way her hair flowed down her back in delicious waves, how it shined even in the low lighting of the room as the swaying of her hips gradually picked up speed.

“Shit…” He hissed, head flying up with another moan.

V simply couldn’t take it anymore – he had to touch her. With a low growl, he swept her hair aside, grabbing her around the back of the neck and pulling her down on top of him. She cried out in surprise, only strengthening the growl building in his throat as he slammed her down on his cock, pleasure shooting throughout his entire being from the sudden fulfillment now surging through his body. His eyes rolled in ecstasy. With his hand around her neck, he crashed her ear up to his mouth, “You’re a little tease, aren’t you?” he whispered, gutturally. What got him going even more was seeing what this was doing to _her_ – whimpering and gasping as he pulled her body into his chest – and it only made him harder as he ground into her. He couldn’t see her face, but he could tell her head was rolling from sheer bliss. “Uughh, you know it, baby.” she said through a grating moan of rapture.

“You feel how hard I am? Feel what you’re doing to me?” He asked, rewarding her with a few good thrusts. She crooned in response. “Mhmm!” she squealed, and so aroused by that sound she just made, his hand wandered helplessly, grazing over her leg to the junction between her thighs, intensifying those alluring sounds as he rubbed her clit, roughly coaxing her for more pleasure. At the same time, he used that friction to grind her ass even more deeply into his cock, growling into her ear. Her head fell back in amazement as he moved the hand from her neck to curl in her hair while she gave another gasp of delight. He yanked on it hard, savoring her silky locks clenched in his fist, while he used it as leverage to slam her down harder on top of him, still grinding a hand between her thighs. He licked his tongue over her ear, curling it into the opening as she twitched on his cock. He was growling with delight at her response while he flicked the tip against her cartilage, overcome with sudden primal need to bury himself inside of her. Despite that, and how furiously hard he still was, he let go of her again for the time being, once more content with denying himself as she went back to her rocking in his lap.

“Girl, I could cum so hard for you…” He groaned. “Your pussy drives me wild.” That statement elicited an elated breath out of Ivy as his head fell back against the cushion. “Fuck.” he muttered.

She groaned and ground harder against him. And, while he was still on that note, he pulled back her thong, amazed by what he found – gawking in sheer arousal at her soaking wet folds. Initially he’d done this to tease himself further, but seeing how wet all of this was making her, V was simply tingling with anticipation – imagining how good it would feel to finally slip inside of her for the first time. He could see the shiny wetness of her pussy surrounding her thong as it writhed on his rock-hard cock and couldn’t help a rapturous moan with it grinding down on top of him.

“Oh my God, girl, you’re so wet…” V moaned, mouth wide open. It was like that moment he first saw her, he wanted to bite his fist all over again. “Fuck. You have such a nice pussy.” He said. “I just want to taste you.”

Ivy gave a gleeful moan. But when she made no move to respond – and when he couldn’t take the teasing anymore, himself – he growled and slipped a finger inside. Ivy gave an erotic gasp, arching her back, apparently jolted by the sudden stimulation, but her body was soon melting against him, rocking with his every thrust and burying more of his finger inside. V moaned as he turned that finger in and out of her, thoroughly aroused by how delightfully soaked she was – his finger slipping in and out so effortlessly, his body shuddered with expectation.

He revolved his finger inside, driving it deep and plucking at her G-spot, melting at the sounds she was making as he teased her – pulling out slowly only to shove it back inside again – milking it for all the moans it would provide. And he loved the way she moaned when he added another finger. He moaned too, at the same time she did, in that same gratifying way, as if he had slipped his cock in. It felt so marvelous having his fingers swallowed up by her warmth and pleasing her was making him shiver all over.

 _It had been so long since he’d done this_ , but his body still remembered and never once forgot how to please a woman, how delightful the act of doing so was. _It still felt so good_ – he could probably do this all day and not get tired of it. He often used to wonder what doing that would be like. In some way, maybe he regretted not ever having the chance. It only made what he was doing to her now so much more delicious, it made him relish it deeper – the deeper his fingers went, the harder he drove them into her. It really felt like he _was_ fucking her, with his fingers rocking in tandem with their grinding hips, filling her core as she rocked against him, drawing loud moans of rapture from the both of them. His mouth was open wide in amazement, hair flying back from the force of his own thrusting, groaning deeply whenever he felt her squeezing around his fingers – and he was quite certain that she was doing it on purpose. With the added bonus of her juices gushing all over his fingers while he pushed and pulled them out of her, it only served as a reminder of how badly he wanted to be fucking her right now, stuffing her deep with the meat between his legs. “Fuck…” he cursed.

He grabbed her by the hair, growling in his fervency, as he shoved her down harder into his hand, trying to impale her as deep and as fiercely as he would be doing with his cock while he reveled in her excited moans. She could have been protesting for all he cared, it didn’t matter, he wanted her to get fucked good and she currently had no choice in the matter as he forced her down on his fingers, pummeling her with a passion and an urgent rhythm as she screamed. With his hand still curled tightly in her hair, holding her ear to his mouth and growling in his lust, he hung on her every noise, every wave of pleasure as he jabbed way at her core. Even going so far as to add a third finger to properly simulate the experience for her. He grunted from how good that felt as she squealed with delight, “Oh my God! Yes!” 

“Do you like that Ivy?” He whispered hotly next to her ear.

“Ooh, you are such a bad boy!” She grated out, head falling back against the hand still holding her up.

Not wanting her to be too uncomfortable, he released her hair and she immediately switched her position in his lap, disrupting the work of his fingers. V felt an immediate wave of disappointment wash over him from no longer being inside of her as she turned her body around on top of him, straddling his waist and throwing her arms around his neck.

“You are driving me fucking crazy, boy.” She said, kissing him urgently. He reciprocated eagerly, eating up her mouth as he relished her body on top of him – hovering above his swelling groin. Especially when she wrapped a hand around his neck. His eyes were rolling, giving an intoxicated moan, as he felt the blood pumping beneath her fingers. Her grip wasn’t strong, but satisfying nonetheless. She broke out of the kiss and looked down at his face, and after a moment of taking in his expression she purred in his ear, “Mm, you like being choked, V?” He nodded, eyes still rolling as he thought, _you have no idea_. In response to that, Ivy tightened her grip, cutting off airflow as his eyes still rolled into bliss. He was painfully hard now, grinding ever so slightly against her, searching for satisfaction. His head was swimming with her hands around his throat, he felt drunk with being dominated, loving every second of it as she hummed with delight in his ear. He would have been panting in his lust if it weren’t for the hand around his neck, _he was starting to feel light-headed_.

Even when she moved her hand away, preoccupied with doing something else, he could still hardly breathe. He felt dizzy like he was drugged, _this was all a dream_ … as she slowly started to trace his arm with her fingernails, watching intently while her hand traveled lightly along the vein. V was transfixed by this and by what she was doing as he watched her, eyes following her every movement and shivering pleasantly to the sensation. Her hand wandered up over his shoulder and into his hair and pulled him into another hungry kiss. It was so arousing the way her tongue clashed with his, and he was starting to feel so worked up, so hard and hungry beneath her he could hardly stand it. Especially when Ivy started scratching the nape of his neck again as she writhed in his lap. He was panting so hard, he didn’t know how much longer he could control himself, _she was driving him wild_. His eyes burned with lust as he stared at her flipping her hair back, framing one side of her face as she looked down at him, hands still working on his neck and grinding in his lap. V gave a groan of contentment.

“So fucking gorgeous…” he muttered. And he was barely able to say it, so turned on his mouth could barely formulate the words, felt like his tongue had gone numb as if he were drunk. “You’re making me so hard.” he breathed. Ivy only offered a teasing grin.

She leaned in close, breathing hotly against his face and brushing his lips with her own. His body surrendered to it instantly, coming up towards her to accept the kiss, but she pulled away – making him breathe harder, craving it all the more. She grabbed onto his hand and placed it on top of her breast. V groaned with his fingers cupping her soft mound, especially when she moved it from one to the other. His mouth fell open.

“Uugghh, these are so nice…” He said, giving them a gentle squeeze. _Wasn’t a fan of the latex_ … Though it was aesthetically pleasing to look at, it was not so arousing to touch… kind of sticky, almost. _Besides,_ he thought _, it was just in the way, anyways._ Ivy was watching his face intently as he touched her, and V was too preoccupied to notice, but without warning she suddenly sank into his mouth for an urgent kiss as if she couldn’t have waited any longer to do it. He started breathing hard against her lips, so turned on by groping her chest at the same time, as they made out. He brought up both of his hands and fondled her breasts while their tongues coiled and twined, massaging and kneading them together gently in his hands. They were humming and moaning into their kiss, probably both just as turned on as the other, but a gasping sound she made told him she was surprised when his fingers worked past the latex and grazed the rigid nipples beneath her suit. He was breathing heavily now against her face as he flicked and squeezed them with his fingers. She broke out of the kiss with a gasp while he stared up intently at her pleased expression with parted lips. His fingers were still flicking and plucking, rubbing at the sweet nubs. He pulled her in with a hand on her back, using the other to brush aside the tight fabric to free her nipple, which he then licked and sucked into his mouth. She moaned outrageously and V suddenly found himself tugging on her suit with abrupt insistence.

“I want this off of you.”

But she only put a finger to his lips and said, “Slow down… we can take our time.”

“I want you so bad…”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll release the girls for you, but the rest stays on for now, ok?” and V smiled.

Her hands immediately went behind her neck, working on the clasp. And as handsy as V was, now unable to keep his hands to himself, could only diligently assist her with the task. She didn’t argue. As soon as she pulled the straps down in front of her and her breasts spilled free, he was in awe. They were perfect. Firm and voluptuous, round but not too big, enough to fit in his palm – full enough for a gratifying squeeze. The supple skin of her bosom was velvety soft in his hand, the areolas smooth and even, her nipples, pretty and pink. And he didn’t have to look at them long to know they were real.

Now being free to fondle them to his heart’s content he pulled her back into his face, licking and sucking while his free hand grabbed her other breast as he looked up at her, eager for her reaction. Her head flew back with an exultant sigh, gasping joyously. He moaned, so content with sucking on her tits, devouring them in his mouth and grazing the nipples with his teeth. She gasped whenever he did that and it made him so hard. He grunted, pressing his hard length into her pussy while she moaned loudly in response. It felt so good grinding her body so intimately against his own, hearing the gentle rustling of his jeans against her thighs while he was, essentially, getting humped by this girl. At the same time, he sucked, rapturously, on her tits like a newborn babe. Needless to say, it had been too long since he’d done this too, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a girl’s tits in his mouth and now that he thought about it, being with the Boss, he never thought that he would again. But, he was relishing in it now, practically delirious as he sucked on them – ravishing them with a hunger in his mouth, and only growing further enflamed by her wild moans of glee. He shivered, pressing both of them together, delighting his tongue with her nipples while she crooned. He could feel how wet he was in his pants and didn’t know how he was still controlling himself, so eager to stuff her deep. And Ivy must have felt the same way because, in her fervor, amidst her over-excited moans, she started hopping up and down on his cock, riding him hard through his jeans – breasts jiggling in his hand and against his face.

V groaned deeply, _he loved seeing her like this,_ being able to make her so excited. Though she was obviously a sweet and friendly person, she also seemed like a “tough cookie”, having somewhat of a toughened exterior, _much like Big Boss_ , and he wondered if that had – in some way, subconsciously – played a role in his initial attraction to her. He was quite certain that she wasn’t normally so friendly with all her other clients – a strict professional. So, it didn’t take him long to wonder why she was doing so with him, although he guessed that it made sense considering what she’d said about not having very many attractive customers… but still...

He leaned back to watch her ride him, content with submitting once more, letting her do all the work while her breasts bounced. In response to seeing all this wild energy burst out of her, V was feeling a bit compliant, even if he was still eager to give it to her. He just watched her, moaning along with her hard bobbing, and thought, _how nice it was to see her bare breasts in front of him_ , even if he couldn’t touch them. As she flounced, the rest of her suit flapped open enough for him to see the taut firmness of her midriff beneath it and he made a pleased “ooooooh” sound under his breath from catching sight of more of her alluring figure. He had the sudden, irresistible urge to touch it and just like that his submissiveness had already subsided as he reached out his hand to gently pet along her ribcage. She arched into his touch, moaning with hair flying back as she kept bouncing. But his hands gripping around her hips soon cut her off to lean her backwards for better access, to feel of her soft skin. It was erotic how the angle accentuated her hourglass form, made her breasts bob on her chest as she leaned back, hands on his knees to give him a better view. He loved that heavy-lidded stare she was giving him, the way she bit into her lip and it was making him want to lose it. Seeing her body advertised out in front of him was already enough as it was to stir up a growl deep in his throat.

In a burst of sudden energy of his own, he grabbed her up around the waist, pulling forward in his chair to recline her body backwards as she gave a surprised gasp. He tilted her head back towards the floor, aggressively fondling her breasts – and took note, with delight, how wonderful the angle was for that as he took every advantage. He ran a hand urgently along her stomach, brushing past the tight fabric to do it, eager to get to what was underneath, to feel of her belly and her provocative hips. And even though she had said “the suit stays on” he couldn’t help but fumble with it anyways, unable to stop himself, wanting to touch her and get a better look at the rest of her. He brushed his hand greedily along her stomach despite her grip on his arm, enthralled by the feel of her skin, amazed by its softness as he felt of her sides, sliding languidly past her belly button. He reached further, feeling of her luscious hips and deeper into the suit, and he was so hypnotized that he was barely aware of the fat bulge now aching in his pants. He suddenly realized he was forcing her to expose her body to him and even though she whined and tried to fight it, he could tell by the way she was breathing hard that she was actually really enjoying this. He brushed aside her hands easily, as if they were nothing, and no matter how much she clung anyways and tried to pull his hands away he had a sure grip on her suit as he ran his other hand along her body underneath it. Captivated, V thought, _this has to be some of the softest skin there ever was_ … as his splayed-out fingers caressed her stomach. She moaned, letting her head fall back in submission, as soon as he started petting her pussy. He chuckled on the inside thinking, _she must have a rape fantasy_ , while his hands took on a life of their own – pleasing her in earnest. He was so hungry feeling his fingertips sliding all over her wet clit as she moaned with delight. She had perfectly shaven camel-toe and it made him so fucking hard. _She was so wet_. He just wanted to be eating her out right now, forcing his tongue through the small opening. 

“Oh my god girl, you’re so sexy…” He muttered under his breath, moving his hand along her hips again, half tempted to run his tongue all over her body, the other half to bury his load inside of her. She was still fighting him, but now with a painfully obvious blush on her cheek.

“I think someone likes teasing me.” He whispered. She just kept on blushing.

V let her body slide to the floor, tugging insistently at her suit till he had it ripped off her in practically one go – while she writhed and kicked, fighting with her hands to keep her clothes on – but all of her efforts were for naught as he had her sliding out of her covering with relative ease, and was now perfectly naked on the floor in front of him. She seemed downright indignant, huffing, as she turned her body around to get up off the floor and he gave her a quick smack on the ass, which he imagined must have driven her insane. He just wanted to be stuffing her deep with his fingers while she was still helpless on the floor, but he already had given her enough room to stand, and she tackled him as soon as she was on her feet, landing in his lap.

“There, you got it off now. You happy?”

“Yes.” He said, genuinely very happy to stare at her fully naked body in front of him, to see it in all its glory for the first time. _And it was glorious_.

Ivy was already breathing him in again, teasing him for another kiss and V grabbed onto her hips, trying to force her into it, but Ivy threw his hands up against the wall while he writhed beneath her. His body responded fiercely when she did that – so aroused, rigid and panting with desire. Though, for a moment, his eyes went wide, he hadn’t expected her to do that and he thought it very ironic that another person he found himself attracted to also seemed to enjoy dominating him.

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked eagerly, barely recognizing the husky sound of his own voice. Some small part of him actually thought to ask if she was going to punish him for what he did.

“I was kind of thinking whatever I feel like…” She said, torturing him again with another teasing breath near his lips. “Why? What would you prefer? I could either make you cum in your pants or… in me.” She finished on a flirtatious lilt and a flick of her brow. Venom’s eyes rolled at the thought, as coveted as that idea was, while she immediately went back to sucking on his neck – not at all in a hurry to get to the answer. He was still very much enjoying being restrained and helpless to her kisses and tongue with her bearing down on top of him. “I get a choice?” He asked breathlessly. He felt like he was about to burst.

“What fun is there without choices?” She murmured brightly, without moving away, apparently very pleased with having her lips on his neck.     

V was breathing hard, “I definitely like what you’re _doing_ …” He said with a pleased groan as she licked up his neck, hands still around his wrists. He could hardly stand how turned on he was. “But…” And it took him a moment to speak the words, he was so high on lust – eyes still rolling up into his head. “…I have absolutely no qualms with the last option.” he finished breathily.

She kissed him again and he was swallowed up by his passion – breaking her hold around his wrists without even thinking about it and grabbing her up in a violent burst of energy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he was so aroused by the way she was climbing him, like a koala up a bamboo tree, that he was moaning, wantonly, into her mouth. Their kiss was fierce, Ivy moaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck, apparently enjoying every minute of being carried like a small, helpless child while V growled as he devoured her lips, reveling in his tongue being in her mouth and his teeth in her bottom lip, not even needing to open his eyes as he walked the short distance to the table. He slammed her down on top of it, pinning her there and grinding between her legs.

“I see you’re less shy than last time.” She said between breaths as she pulled out of the kiss, a delighted grin lighting up her face. V leaned in and whispered intensely in her ear, “I want you so fucking bad…” and she moaned powerfully as he snagged up her lips in another passionate breath.

He was already grinding between her legs again, growling with lust as Ivy broke away with an open-mouthed moan. “Oooh, I want _you_ …” she crooned, lustfully, in response and V grunted from seeing her this way – just as ready to burst as he was. He had his hands around her ankles, grinding between her knees, as he used them to spread her out on the table in front of him.

“You’re damn sexy.” He said. 

He started aggressively unbuckling his belt, a confident smirk on his face. “I’m going to fuck you.” But she pushed his arm away, rolling off the table to get down on her knees in front of him and V shuddered at the implications. “Hey, not so fast…” she said, looking up at him with a sly expression, hands already on his belt. _She has the prettiest face_ … V thought, just looking down at her as his mouth gaped in wonder, but he didn’t stop her. For some reason the gentle tugging of her hands on his jeans really aroused him. He moaned under his breath as she worked open his pants, eager for what would come next. When she pulled it out her mouth fell open, wrapping a hand around the shaft as she looked up at him, mouth stretched in a perfect “O” shape. He groaned from her touch, just seeing it in her hand as she looked up at him with a pleased expression. “So, this is what’s been poking me.” She snarked, playfully and V chuckled, at the same time he was shivering inwardly that she was actually touching it for the first time. She pressed it against her cheek, eyes still on him, slapping his heavy meat against her face. “Oooh, you’re so big… so hard.” She murmured and V moaned involuntarily, listening to the sounds of his own desperate panting with it being right next to those lips… _he loved the sight of it there._.. _wanted to be in her mouth_.

“I just couldn’t let you be inside of me without being in here first.” She crooned, lustfully, kissing the underside of his head with pursed lips. V gasped, shuddered.

She gave it an initial squeeze, the first gentle tug – pumping slowly, investigatively, and V felt like sputtering.

“Is this how you touch it?” She asked, almost innocently.

V groaned at the question, he was so raging hard. He loved the way she was touching him, felt like he was turning to putty in her hand and it was putting him at a loss for words.  

“I… would be doing it– much faster than that right about now…”

“Like this?” She asked, fisting him abruptly in her hand and the pleasure exploded in his dick.

“Ahh-!“ It was more like an involuntary breath.

“Mmm, so excited, V?”

“I don’t get– blowjobs that often…”

“Poor thing! Then I’m going to treat you extra special…” She said with a grin, now stroking him in both of her hands. V moaned, mouth open wide, cock flexing in response as his head fell back. _He was so hungry_.

Taking in the sight of his cock again, Ivy hissed under her breath and licked her tongue up the tip. V groaned from the new sensation, he felt like he was melting, unraveling at the feel of her warmth already. She hissed again and then took him abruptly into her mouth… _Ooh, down her throat_ , V thought, cursing, practically choking on his moans, hand already up on her head wanting to control her pace, but she had swallowed up his cock whole, taken him to the root and didn’t seem to be going anywhere for the time being. V gave a stifled gasp “Aaaahhhh!” and then groaned deeply. It felt so good to be slipping in between her lips, devoured by the warmth of her mouth, flexing against her hot tongue. _Finally_ , he thought, _satisfaction_! He felt the overwhelming release of being pleasured – no longer ready to burst at the seams – most of the tension draining from his body. With being gratified, he felt in control again.

“You taste good.” she said, bringing her mouth slowly back up the shaft, cock pumping eagerly between her lips, longing for her to keep going. He groaned deeply at her words as she swallowed him up again. 

He was watching her in amazement with his cock completely filling her mouth, how long she was holding it there. He couldn’t believe she wasn’t gagging or choking on it, but he felt the vibrations whenever she made a noise and his head flew back with a gasp every single time. She finally pulled him free of her mouth, a shiny strand of saliva still connecting the shaft, which was now throbbing and twitching, begging for more attention in her hand while she cooed at his length. She slapped it against her face, smearing her cheek with saliva, and from this angle he could see the tears welling up in her lids from all the deep-throating. Somehow, he thought it only made her look sexier, brought out the deepness in her eyes. He brushed a finger beneath her lashes as her mouth consumed him once more and V gave a hollow gasp as she swallowed him up again.

“Mmmm, I just love you in my mouth.” She moaned, tantalizing the tip. And he groaned in a heavenly bliss at those words as he placed a hand on her head. She went back down on him again with a muffled moan that made his eyes roll, stroking him smoothly up and down the length with a hand, joining the rhythm of her mouth as the other hand massaged the sweet spot beneath his balls. His mouth flew open, overwhelmed by the sensation, feeling her lips and hands working diligently on his cock – and this time his fingers entwined in her hair, _like a ticking time bomb_ , he thought. He was eager, but for now, he was willing to let her do her thing, aroused by what she was doing and in allowing her to set her own pace. He was getting off on teasing himself, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would no longer be able to resist it.

V moaned helplessly to the way Ivy drooled over his cum, hissing as she said, “Mmm, so wet too.” She flicked her tongue across the head, teasing him with the show of her tongue and his own stringy wetness at the tip before her mouth plunged over his cock again, devouring it in one swift motion and his hand, unbeknownst to him, now tangled in her hair. She took it all back into her mouth with the skill and finesse of a talented porn star… _the girl was clearly a nympho_ , he thought. But that only made it all the more gratifying.

Ivy revolved her mouth on his cock with a hand wrapped tight around the stem, stroking up and down the shaft in unison with her lips – worshipping his length with the strong slide of her tongue, lips and greedy hands. She lavished him with her tongue, allowing him to see the work of it all over his cock, teasing the shaft and caressing the tip. She wiggled it across the sensitive bundle of nerves at the head, making him gasp, then plunged back down again, letting it dip back into her mouth. She went all the way down and then came all the way back up slowly, sucking fiercely on the head then letting it probe her mouth – playfully, and grazing against her teeth. She tightened her luscious, pink lips around it and V shuddered. With a sudden vigor and exuberance, she went all the way back down to the root again, swallowing him up whole. And with his cock down her throat, still fully immersed inside, she started bobbing her head up and down on it, viciously, milking him like a pro. V cried out, body trembling with fierce excitement, knees about ready to give out on him. His mind was being blown right along with his cock. _She was amazing at this_. He didn’t know if he was panting or sighing or moaning or all of the above as his head rolled back, delirious… _he felt like he was going crazy_.

She started rimming the head of his cock with her lips, while tugging sharply upwards on the shaft in a revolving motion, cupping and massaging his balls with the other – sucking him off with zeal and playfully teasing the head.

He was groaning under his breath and smiling down at her, engrossed by the work of her mouth on his cock, and it suddenly made him jealous that he hadn’t tasted her yet. But he was in no way ready to stop her. He was enjoying this way too much… _Boss never went down on him_ … _he was one giant tease too_. Secretly, he thought the reason for that being that, deep down, Boss could never really admit that that was what he wanted the most – _the man loved to use his tongue_!

She dragged her teeth across the shaft while she withdrew her mouth back up to the tip. “-Aahh!”

“Painful?” She mumbled, lips already enveloping him again as soon as she was done speaking.

“No -uugghh… just… a surprise… nngh.” Venom’s head fell back.

She bit down on it harder and his head flew back up. “Aaaggghh! Do that again…” He whispered, breathlessly. His body twitched as his dick flexed, hungrily, between her teeth. And his eyes rolled as she did it a second time. “Uuugnh…” his hand immediately went to the back of her head, pushing himself further inside, eagerly fucking her mouth. She moaned outrageously in response to that and he growled deeply, bucking harder and faster down her throat, grinding now between lips _and_ teeth, chasing his own pleasure. He tangled his hand in her hair, mouth opening wide from using her like a toy and pulling her down harder on his cock. _He was getting so close_ … felt like his dick was imploding in her mouth. And she was moaning so loud every time he pulled on her hair, he didn’t think he could keep this up for much longer.

“Aaahh- Ivy… With your mouth on me it’s not going to take me long to cum... and… I need to be inside of you.” he said, looking down at her, caressing the side of her face gently with a hand.

She hummed, pleased, then stopped – pulling him out of her mouth – and said, “I just want to see you get close.” while her fist still revolved roughly around the shaft. His gut exploded at those words, head rolling back on his shoulders as he gave a drawn-out moan – and it didn’t help that she was already going down on him again.

“Keep talking like that and you’re about to…” he groaned, head rolling back again.

She moaned eagerly on his meat while her mouth and hands pumped him furiously – and with her doing that, it didn’t take long. He could feel the pressure building up in his dick, about ready to explode. And it felt so incredible he was half tempted to let himself spill over into her hot mouth.

“Aahh! Ivy, I’m close!” He said, panting.

She groaned on his cock as she looked up at him, his eyes were rolling, and instantly slowed to a grinding halt. With her hand still clutched around the shaft, she slowly brought her lips all the way back up to the tip, swallowing all the excess saliva and precum from around his cock with her gentle sucking as she went, till it finally popped out of her mouth. He groaned down at her, still flexing in her hand and eager to finish as she looked up at him with a satisfied smile on her face. Her hand was still stroking him leisurely. She cradled his balls while she examined the girth, apparently finding amusement in the reddened skin, the throbbing veins, his pounding head. He just wanted to stuff it right back down her throat, feed her all of his cum. She could probably tell how close he was just from receiving even that much stimulation because she eventually stopped the work of her hands, dropping them down at her sides.

For some reason, she was just sitting there on the floor – and maybe she was tired, taking a moment to rest from all the excitement – knees and feet spread out as she looked around, apparently in a bit of a daze. But as he was standing there, coming down from climax and fondling her deliciously soft boobs, he suddenly couldn’t take it anymore, _he had to be inside of her_. He was still close, but he thought he could last long enough to find out what she felt like. And he could no longer resist the temptation. He lifted her up off the floor, grabbing her around the waist and planting her ass back on the table. She barely had the time to cry out from surprise, it was already done and over with before any complaint could be made. And what got him going even more than lining up the head of his bulging cock with her dripping wet hole was the way she threw up her hand in resistance, _as if she didn’t want this_ , fingertips pressing hard against his stomach. “No… No, V.” and hearing her say no to him – not to mention his name – only sent him more into an aroused passion. He could see that look on her face, she wanted this just as badly as he did, but just as he was about to do it, closing in on her despite the hand half-heartedly trying to stop him, he realized he wanted his mouth on her first. He moved his cock away to lean in towards her body and Ivy dropped her hand as soon as he did… _tease_. He brushed his tongue over her clit, firm and fast – not wasting any time in bringing her pleasure – hand still gripping around his cock while he licked her wet folds, tasting salt on his tongue.

“Aaaaahhhh!” She moaned. He could hear the intense excitement in her voice, the raw thrill as he ate her out, so absorbed in the feathery softness of her labia against his tongue, hissing at the way his saliva coated her already glazed hole with further shine. He wanted his mouth all over it, _devour her whole_.

“Mmhhm… You’re so fucking delicious, girl.” V growled, placing a hand over her lower abdomen, petting her shaved pussy, teasingly, while his tongue greedily lapped her up, cock hardening in his hand. He squeezed it roughly. He wanted to save some of her juicy goodness for his cock, but he couldn’t stop himself from having his tongue everywhere – enflamed by it being on her for the first time – eating her out greedily, sucking and kneading her into his mouth – lapping every bit of her that he could. He groaned in his amazement as he flicked his tongue into her hole, stretching it inside as deep as it would go. Ivy bawled, head flying up off the table in ecstasy, “Oh my god! You gonna fuck me with your tongue?” she squealed, he beat off with a vengeance in his hand while he drove his tongue in deeper, aching to fulfill her every need while her head rolled on the table. He hummed, pressing his face into her pussy, making her body sing as her back arched. 

“Oooh, fuck, V… you’re so good at this –aahh!”

He groaned, but didn’t bother taking his mouth off of her to respond, he was still enjoying sliding his tongue all over her wet pussy. He pulled her forward by the hips so that she hung further off the table, wrapping her feet around his head while he went to town on her, blowing and sucking on her clit, trying to get her to make more of those insane noises. He slid a finger into her hole, using his mouth like a vacuum, sucking headily on her clit while she wailed. He took a moment to groan in his bliss as he added another finger, aroused by filling her up while he kissed her pussy and Ivy gave a blistering moan that sent shivers up his spine. He sucked a lip into his mouth, biting it gently in his teeth while slipping his finger in and out, causing Ivy to gasp and groan with hunger under her breath. V pumped himself harder under the table, loving the sounds she was making, that look on her face as her head flew up to look at him. _He wanted her wetness all over his cock_ … He kissed her pussy, affectionately, and then stood back up, allowing her feet to wrap around his hips.

V angled his cock against her hole and Ivy put her hand back on his stomach – but he only felt drunk on it this time, as if he was taking what he wanted by force even when he knew that was all an illusion, _Ivy was just a big fat tease_ – but from just looking at her pussy he felt the compelling need to rub his cock all over it. He brushed the head against her clit, nudging the sweet nub with his tip, releasing a loud groan of rapture and Ivy immediately dropped her hand – instantly yielding to him, whimpering and moaning loudly. V panted, breathlessly in his excitement. He was leaning over her body, weakly, too aroused to stand straight. “Oh my god, you’re so wet.” He panted while Ivy whimpered. “You feel so good…” He lazily used his fingers on the shaft to rub all the way up and down her crevice, teasing her entrance, while Ivy wailed in astonishment. He teased her soft, wet folds, taking pleasure in how they felt against the head of his cock, before he slipped inside, too consumed with desire to resist it any longer.

“Uuuuugggh.” He gave a long sigh of relief from being swallowed up by her warm, wet slit, overwhelmed by the sudden desirable friction. “Oh fuck, you feel even better than I imagined...”

“Aahhhh, V –“ She was whimpering in a beautiful agony.

“Uuhh, I love it when you say my name…” he growled.

“V! You like being in there? You like being in my pussy?” She practically squealed, head coming off the table to look down at him, intensely.  

“Aaaggghhh, so much, girl.” His eyes rolled closed as he pounded her extra hard to show her just how much and her head fell back down. _She felt fucking magical_! He was trying to keep from being too eager, tried to keep to a slow, steady pace – breaking it up with halts in movement – but just the act of penetrating her was already getting him all worked up. He couldn’t resist the pleasure of being inside of her – her tight, slippery walls surrounding him, sucking on him up and down his length while he grinded satisfyingly deep in her hole… it was too much…

“Oohh, fuck…your pussy is going to make me cum…so…fast…” and she crooned in response.

He was throbbing inside of her, especially after that noise she just made, and in fact, it was about to do him in now as he was forced to pull out of her suddenly… and _that killed him to do that_ … with her pussy being so bare, _it had been a smooth ride_ … He growled under his breath, holding onto his pulsing length, dying to just bury his seed, but he wasn’t even close to being finished with her yet. He was just getting started, and the last thing he wanted was to end it all, prematurely, on a sudden wave of frenzy. She whimpered while he squeezed the head, wetness pouring from the tip, apparently not very happy with his forced retraction.

He backed himself up into the chair he had been sitting in, motioning for her to come over with his hands, not even concerning himself with getting her off the table as he said, urgently, “Come here. I want to eat you out.” And at that, her face lit up, painting in a mischievous grin as she hopped, enthusiastically, off the table and over to V. He didn’t even bother to sit up properly in the chair since Ivy was about to make a seat out of his face, so he sank deep into the cushions, readying himself for her as she scampered over. She climbed up onto the chair, placing her legs on the arms as she perched her hips over his face. Venom’s hair spilled out behind him, over the backing, with his face turned upwards, eagerly watching her, awaiting being pressed against her core. And when she was comfortable, he wrapped his hands around her hips and moaned into her pussy. She gasped with his tongue working circles into her clit, content with teasing her for the time being, just reveling in her being on top of him – sparking that dominated side of him that brought on so much pleasure. She placed her hands over her hips, on top of his own, as she looked down into his face, moaning at the work of his tongue on her pussy. He looked into her eyes, establishing a connection, while swiftly lapping at her clit, this time aiming to please and she gave a satisfied grunt, head flying up.

As Venom relished her delectable wet folds, Ivy turned her head around to look at his body beneath her and she wore a very pleased smile on her face. She trailed a finger teasingly across his sternum and he shivered under her, releasing a tiny involuntary grunt, muffled against her womanhood. But, somehow, the last thing he expected her to do was to run her fingernails up his stomach and chest, making him pant and moan into her pussy, which seemed to please her. Maybe that was why she continued to do so, leaving long red scratch marks down his stomach. V gasped, writhed beneath her, aroused with her nails in his skin, by the sting that was more stimulating than painful – that swelled in his twitching groin. 

He ate her out fiercely in response, sending her reeling with savage moans of bliss, flooding her body’s natural responses with a variety of sensations, tongue undergoing the challenge – licking, slurping, sucking, blowing wildly on her clit, motorboating it the way he’d seen Boss doing. She was shrieking in her hedonistic thrill from all he was doing to her and, she was so distracted, her fingernails had ceased their task on his chest; now they simply prodded, idly, into his skin. While his cock was bobbing for more. 

“Don’t stop scratching me.” He ordered breathily, cutting off only long enough to speak. _Fuck, he loved this pussy!_ He thought, giving her a heated lick. He wanted to eat her out for hours, claim it for his mouth entirely, lick and worship her every hungry crevice, drive her harder towards fulfillment using only his tongue and then keep going even when she was shaking from overstimulation and begging him to stop. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her closer to his face in response to those thoughts, eyes closing, contentedly, as her fingernails dug into his skin. He groaned, happily, mouth ceasing only momentarily before going back to eagerly chowing down on her. Ivy gave an impassioned mewl and went back to her keen humming as her fingernails raked shivers into his body, giving him pleased goosebumps.

He was eating her out, frantically, as turned on as he was with the delight she was searing into him. Though she wasn’t doing it hard enough to break the skin, he hissed whenever she did it enough to cause pain, body melting from the dull throb. She cried out when he started making sucking noises, enfolding and vibrating around her tight knot – “Oooohh!” And like this, with her looking down at him, he couldn’t help but notice the way her long, wavy hair framed her perfect figure and perky tits, flowing all around her. And with her fingernails scraping into his skin and her sexy pussy in his face – being devoured by his lips and tongue, his hand moved of its own accord to pet his aching cock.

“Ghgh.”

She didn’t immediately notice, being a little preoccupied herself, but as soon as she did she gave a moan of appreciation and slapped his hand away. He chuckled, a quiet rumble in his throat, as he went back to drinking up her pussy, and amidst her pleased moans, he felt her wrap her hand around his cock.

“Fuuuck!” He cried out. “Ahh yeah, stroke me while I go down on you.”

He gobbled her back into his mouth, moaning breathlessly into her cleavage as her hand stroked him. She was doing it so skillfully, in fact, he was lucky to think straight at all long enough to concentrate on what he was doing. He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head, giving her a teasing flick of his tongue as soon as he came to again, eyeing her with wild lust. She grinned back at him with her teeth in her lip, apparently satisfied by what she was achieving. He went back to his fevered licking, caressing her with the flatness of his tongue, ravaging her tight pussy while she continued the pleasant squeezing of his shaft. _He loved her hand around his cock_.

She slapped it and V cried out, “Aahh! Yeah slap my dick.” He hissed when she did it again, his cock enflamed and hungry, throbbing against his stomach. He bit roughly into her inner thigh, ripping a yelp out of her, which he rewarded with a sly grin, kissing the spot he had marked with his teeth. Without warning, she gave him a rough slap across the face and he was downright breathless as she wrapped a tight hand around his neck.

“Hmm, you like getting smacked around, don’t ya?” He nodded, fervently, writhing beneath her, craving fulfillment. She was bearing down on top of him, threatening to cut off airflow, “I didn’t say to stop going down on me.”

He immediately obeyed, eager to serve, as his tongue brushed and flicked against her clit, eyes rolling as soon as he felt her wrap her hand around his cock. It lightly ghosted over him at first, teasing his rigid length, before gripping it firmly in full strokes all the way up and down the shaft, revolving her fist around the head. V gasped and shuddered, wanting so badly to grind into her hand, but was finding he was feeling delightfully submissive at the moment and preferred that sense of helplessness for the time being. She gave his cock a satisfying squeeze and he moaned intensely, eyes rolling from the hand still around his neck.

Just as he was beginning to really enjoy what she was doing, she removed her hands, wrapping them in his hair while she shoved her pussy into his face. It muffled Venom’s elated moan as she started grinding her hips, thrusting and gyrating against his tongue, mewling and chasing her own pleasure. He growled – it turned him on so much being used – as she pressed down harder on top of him in answer, denying him breath. His pleased moans were cut off, swallowed up by the grinding of her pussy, hand curling tightly in his hair, and his only wish was that he had something to rut into while he waited to be released. As he struggled for breath, his chest began to heave. He was suffocating, and he squirmed ever so slightly, trying not to panic in an effort to maintain his patience.  

“You want to breathe?” she cooed, teasingly, staring down at him. She was just sitting there now, on his face without moving. He nodded and as soon as she let him he gasped for air, sucking in breath greedily, filling up his lungs, before she smothered him once more with her sweet mound. He tried to groan, but the positioning of her hips against his nostrils cut off all oxygen, _he couldn’t make a sound_. She wrapped her thighs tight around his face, clamping down on him with a mischievous grin, looking at him between her legs – and with her doing that it was becoming more and more difficult for him not to want to take a breath. But what made it even more difficult than that was when she started to grind ever so slightly, riding his face with a look of greedy urgency on her own, hissing under her breath.

His tongue worked diligently on her clit, feeding into her pleasure as his chest felt like it was about to explode with the need for breath. He was lucky to get every gulp of sweet oxygen he could, most all he managed were smothered out. She let up on her grip finally and he gasped, boisterously. After taking a few rich breaths, he immediately went back to what he’d been doing, going down on her like a starving person, lapping her up with his tongue, revolving around her clit and coaxing more of those blessed moans out of her. Even then, he was happy to still be pulling in breath, but she didn’t give him long to recover before wrapping him up in her legs with ferocious appetite, clamping down even tighter than before. V’s heated moans of bliss were still loud despite being swallowed up, despite how sure her grip was, unable to stifle his excitement. _His cock was pounding_.

Ivy groaned, impatiently, as she thrusted her hips wildly onto his face, curling her fingers tightly in his hair. _He was so hard_. She was turning him on so bad with everything she was doing, so breathlessly aroused – and quite literally, and quickly realizing the noises his body was used to making, naturally, under the circumstances were only further robbing him of air. So, he focused all his attention on her pleasure as much as he could, waiting for her to release him. And she did somewhat abruptly this time, letting up suddenly as if she’d been reluctant to do it, a vague look of torment on her face as he gasped noisily. He was seeing stars, panting against her leg, greedily drinking up the delicious air. She entwined her fingers in his hair while he was still recovering, pulling his head back, resulting in a quiet grunt from Venom. She looked down into his parted lips, his helplessly aroused face.

“Be a good boy now and keep using that tongue on me… I didn’t say stop.”

He made a zealous noise and wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her back into his face. Now it was her turn to look at him with gaping lips, her mouth in a perfect “O” – a brand of her lust. She smoothed his hair, affectionately, then pulled his hands off of her legs, quickly denying him breath once more with the locking of her hips. His moan, once again, muffled. She was petting all the way up and down her thighs, tantalizingly, as V fondled her with his tongue, but it quickly became difficult with him drowning in her skin. Thankfully, she released him, as if to better accommodate him and he gasped for air, panting against her thigh as he dutifully continued his work below – eating her out like a fat guy at a pie eating convention, and Ivy whined with rapture. He shivered, loving those delightful sounds she was making, as he slipped a finger inside, absorbed immediately by the wetness of her hole.

“Aaahhh! Ooohhh!” She squealed, her arms flew up over head, as if driven mad by the pleasure.

He looked up at her in amazement as he fingered her, eating up the expression on her face, sparing a few moments every now and then to thrash his tongue avidly against her clit in his aroused fervor. He was so turned on by the way she rolled her hips, apparently basking in having his finger filling her up, fucking it back with the rocking of her hips. He hissed whenever she clamped down on it, so hungry for that to be his cock that she was squeezing on, his arousal only further enflamed by how wet and slick her hole was, finger slipping in and out so effortlessly. _He loved pleasing her_ … Enjoyed pulling away to steal glances up at her face, and for some reason… watching the flatness of his hand rising and falling while he drove it up inside of her.

He felt her nimble fingers wrap again around his cock while he teased her clit with his tongue; hissing, “aahh- shit!” head flying up long enough to observe what she was doing before he let it fall back down again. And this time she wasn’t teasing him – jerking him off hard and fast without a moment’s pause as his back arched, mouth open wide in amazement. He felt like his body was on fire as he writhed beneath her in unbridled passion. Having the aggressive pumping of her fist in his lap, feeding the rolling desire in his loins, with his tongue on her clit and a finger inside her – it was delicious. He prodded her harder while eating her out, flicking the tip against her G-spot which was enough to draw a shuddering gasp out of Ivy. He was so teased by her hand going limp in her sudden lack of concentration, making him desire it all the more, hungry to thrust into her hand, but once again, satiated as soon as she continued. V generously added another finger while looking up into her face, gauging her reaction, with hungry parted lips – and Ivy went nuts, the budding desperation only exploding from there as he fingered her with deep thrusts. His eyes rolled as he thought how sublime it was that he was getting off in her hand, Ivy in his mouth and all at the same time… all while he felt the mind-numbing intoxication of the pace building between them, growing towards a blissful frenzy. He wasn’t getting close, but he was thrown over the edge at the idea that she was – the idea of making her cum like this was all too intoxicating. That was why it surprised him when she threw over her leg, withdrawing from his lips and brushing a hand over his face to wipe off his mouth. And as she leaned in to kiss him he thought, _maybe she doesn’t like the taste of herself_.

Ivy pulled away and slid down his body, repositioning herself over his cock – hovering there – about to pierce her core with his shaft. When his mouth flew open in shock, an uncontrollable cry bursting out of him, she threw a hand over his mouth – only further compensating him, eyes rolling into the back of his skull – as she slid down on top of him, shrouding him in her pussy. He was dying of rapture behind her hand, swimming in the most unbelievable pleasure, consumed by the warmth and wetness of her hole on his cock. His chest was rising and falling rapidly in his bounding excitement and it only turned him on further the way her eyes closed as she fully embedded him inside of her, wiggling ever so slightly, humming softly and relishing the meat between her legs.   

He was so horny his hands instantly went to her hips, eager to control her pace, pound his way to a blissful orgasm inside of her, but without missing a beat Ivy grabbed onto his wrists and once again threw them on the wall behind him. And his sheer thrill soared! He was already gyrating against her in his growing excitement, but effortlessly, she flicked her ankles up over his knees, shifting her weight so that her legs now draped over his thighs, holding him down as she started to grind in his lap. Though now he could barely move, he was still grinding and managing little thrusts, he was far too blissed out. V was going crazy, _he had to have her_ , overwhelmed with her pussy on his cock. And, thankfully, she didn’t waste any time in picking up a fast, steady pace – riding his lap with unprecedented zeal – his head flying up and back down in his sheer amazement, melting beneath her; writhing happily.

Ivy propelled herself on his cock, slamming her hips down on top of him while holding his hands on the wall. She was sucking in fast breaths, whimpering and moaning and he just loved watching her ride him – it was such a raw and intense thrill – just loved watching those perky breasts bounce, the expressions of joy and pleasure registering on her face, the full view of her body. He was getting breathless and panting just watching her, not to mention from the heavenly wonders her amazing pussy was doing on his cock – performing miracles of untold proportions, making him want to cum in streams with the easy slip and slide of her bald pussy and cum soaked walls, stroking him so tight and exquisitely to full rigidness, veins bulging in the shaft.

“Aaaaagghhh!” V screamed.

He was writhing beneath her, eyes rolling so far back into his head he no longer maintained the capacity to look her in the eyes anymore… he was so far gone, groaning deep in his chest and sputtering like a mad man “Ivy- oh my god- ahh- hggn – fuck… what is your pussy doing to me?” all while Ivy was squealing with glee, only further sending him to paradise. Her wet lips slipping around the shaft, the warmth of it on his cock, hugging the girth was _fucking divine_.

 _On second thought… maybe he’d much prefer to claim that pussy for his dick_ …

He thought with a heated growl, wanting even more so to grab onto her waist and fuck the pleasure she was feeding him into her, but she was already riding him savagely and he knew like this, with how worked up he was and how relieved he felt to be inside her pussy that it wouldn’t be long before he came – already felt like at any minute he might blow, so aroused by her sudden fierce dominance and her enticing, wet hole. As it was, he wasn’t used to getting fucked like this, his cock bursting with the natural instinct to blow his load inside of her. He just loved the unrestrained way she was fucking him, grinding wildly for her own fulfillment and relishing in her hands around his wrists, that lack of control.

She removed her hands from his wrists, placing one around his neck as his mouth flew open. And he immediately grabbed her hips – fiercely for his own taking – and this time she didn’t try to stop him from grinding as he moaned. She gave a pleased moan, herself, while she squeezed harder around his neck. Her hand wasn’t tight, but it was enough to tease and arouse him. She leaned down and caressed his mouth with eager lips, which he returned with fervor. When she pulled away his mouth was still hanging open, panting with lust, “doing this is gonna make me cum.” She stopped immediately and pulled a hand away, but only to replace it with her rough teeth in his neck and he groaned powerfully. His dick was coursing inside her now, veins throbbing, wanting, suddenly, so desperately to bury his load. She took one of his hands from her hips while still grinding and placed it in her mouth, sucking and rolling her hot tongue around his fingers. He gave her a look of pure shock on his face, mouth and eyes wide in ecstasy. He was groaning loudly in torment beneath her. She removed them from her mouth and brushed them down against her breasts, trailing the saliva across the soft cleavage, forcing him to grope at her chest. The open shock was still present on his face as he moaned beneath her, face alight with shocked arousal as he groaned to his hand squeezing her breast. She pet a hand across his hard abs, biting her lip with lusty eyes as Venom’s head rolled back, “Ivy.”

She brushed her hand cross his face, caressing his cheek. “You’re so gorgeous… you look so good under me.” He groaned, neck craning as his head went back again. “Ivy…” _This is too much_ …

Right as the thought crossed his mind, she suddenly got up, turning around on top of him and V whined as he looked down at her… getting into reverse-cowgirl position… _uugh_ … straddling his hips – V’s mouth was open wide. He was panting, whimpering and stuttering, “Ivy- what… ugh…” as she placed her hand on his cock, now soaked with her cum, and lined it up with her hole. She leaned forward, allowing him to see the full view of her splayed ass and his cock sliding all over her pretty, wet pussy from behind and – it was absolutely delicious.

“Ahhh- “

On second thought, _this_ is too much.

He felt a potent rush of pleasure pumping into his dick and ss soon as she started grinding he immediately had to stop her – this had reached its boiling point.

“Ivy… wait… you’re so fucking sexy and gorgeous… it’s driving me crazy. I’m gonna cum- like this if you don’t stop…. uugh.” his head fell back again, “your ass looks so amazing.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Ivy teased, still grinding subtly and looking back at him. V released another serrated moan, pressing down on her hips. He could feel her long hair spilling over his leg.

“Ivy… you have no idea…” He said, closing his eyes in concentration.

Thankfully her movements ceased and she didn’t question him further, just stilled, patiently, on top of him. His cock was pounding inside of her as he came down from his heights of bliss.

He tore a hand through his hair and sighed, trying to breath steadily. But every time she made the slightest movement it had him gasping, breathing harder. And Ivy really seemed to be enjoying that, even when he could see from her facial expressions that she wanted to keep going.

As soon as he had calmed down enough he spanked her hard on the ass, her cue to continue, and hissed under his breath when she gave a whimper and started to grind. He grabbed onto her cheek, giving it a nice squeeze and his head fell back from how hot this was – watching his cock slipping in and out of her tight hole. _She had the sexiest ass_. Ivy gave a pleased moan. It didn’t take her long to revel in her movements, mouth opening wide as she looked back at him, ass writhing and dancing in his lap. He growled, giving her ass another smack and she cried out, mashing her hips down harder. He liked watching her hair flying everywhere as she bounced, shiny and rippling down her back. It was so curly and stunningly beautiful.

In a sudden wave of passion, V sat up and wrapped a hand over her mouth while slamming hard and fast into her core, pulling her down on top of him. She was already screaming and crying behind his hand as he growled, breathily, in her ear, “Mnmm… I love being inside of you.” He slid his enticing tongue over her ear. He could feel himself getting wet inside of her. “You feel so good.”

“Oohh, fuck…” Ivy whispered, muffled behind his palm.

“Hmmm… you like that?” He gruffed, huskily, in her ear. She gave an enthusiastic squeal in response and he rutted into her harder, riding out his own pleasure to the sounds she was making, breathing hotly in her ear as he pounded her. “Yeah, that’s right, keep making those noises for me.” He growled.

She released another involuntary scream as he shifted harder beneath her in response.

He let her go again suddenly, falling back down against the chair, arms draped over the sides. She was whimpering as she went back to grinding her hips, and for a while, he just watched her riding him. But he was starting to get close, beginning to anticipate its release – he could feel it like an electrical current thrumming through his body, aching for completion and crumbling from what she was doing. He was so stirred-up – he just wanted to cum. But he also never wanted this to end. Like before, he was just enjoying having his cock stuffed inside someone again and didn’t want to pull out.

“Please… Ivy. I’m getting close again. Please don’t make me cum yet… please… Not yet…” He begged.

She let him slide out of her as V gave a tortured moan, and plopped back down in his lap, facing him.

They were just sitting there in the chair, talking intimately for a while – letting him come down from climax. He was raking the hair out of her face with a finger, petting her cheek as a blush took shape. She batted her eyelashes at him, shyly. _She’s so fucking beautiful,_ he thought, _especially when she smiles like that._ She was completely naked, except him, still fully clothed, but for the shirt that Ivy had opened and the dick still hanging out of his pants. He didn’t even mind if she stained his jeans – _they would make a worthy sacrifice_ , he thought.  

In all that time he never once went soft… just having her on top of him was enough. Ivy couldn’t help but notice this as they were sitting there. She started petting him again and V moaned, head falling back in amazement with her hand on his cock.   

He grabbed her up again, like a ragdoll, and carried her over to the table. He threw her down on top of it and was already pushing himself inside, hand guiding it towards her entry, giving a gratified moan. He barely recognized Ivy’s own moans, he was already lost in the heavenly bliss of his cock being wrapped by a pussy, sending tingles all the way up his spine, through his toes, throughout his entire body. He fucked her instinctively, so absorbed in his passion – rough and fast paced, ravaging her hole. He growled as he bucked, running his fingernails across her thighs, her legs as she moaned loud and wildly. He didn’t do it too hard – not wanting to break the skin, considering it was her job to maintain a well-kept appearance – despite that he couldn’t help but want to claw at her, anyway, let her know how fiercely delighted he was by her body. He scratched down her lean stomach to her curvy hips as she arched her back, erotically. His cock engorged, ripping into her harder and she only arched her back further, crying out with lust as he growled, fervently.

He pulled out and rubbed his dick all over her pussy, growling fiercely, this time reveling in it far deeper, much more intensely while Ivy moaned up a storm under him, throwing her head back onto the table, hands in her hair. He wanted this to be _his_ pussy alright… He could fuck her, brutally, for hours and not want to stop – just keep going till he couldn’t move anymore, ravishing the warmth of her lips enfolding his cock. _It drove him absolutely wild_. He’d never seen such a gorgeous pussy in all his life and he just wanted to eat it up, devour it for his own taking with his mouth and his cock.

“Mmmmm, I love your pussy.” He said, voice hoarse with arousal as he pressed it back in as far as it would go, imbedding himself deep in her core – resulting in a low satisfied moan from the both of them. He wrapped his hand around her throat as he fucked her hard into the table – hurriedly, hips snapping as he looked down into her aroused face beneath him. Holding her wrists above her head, he gyrated between her legs, pressing his face into her boobs. And this excited her so much that she moaned aloud, mouth open wide as she held up her head to look at him, squealing, “Ooh, you gonna cum?” As if that was what she wanted. And V responded in a voice that was a mix between a growl and a huff, “I told you, I’m not going to cum yet.” He was enjoying this far too much. _But with her begging him for it was only making him want it all the more_.

He reveled in her tits for a while, sucking and licking on her nipples, before he threw his shirt off onto the floor and flung her body over, pulling her by the arm onto her stomach on top of the table. She looked back at him, eyes begging as she moaned in response to his roughness. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her head back slightly, as he guided himself back inside – thrusting hard. A mewl of glee ripped out of her as he buried his cock deep, impaling her completely as he thrusted wildly into her core. He growled, spanking her ass and grabbing on it while he fucked her hard. He tugged on it with his fingertips, keeping her fastened on his cock, bringing her towards him while he pounded into her. Using her hair still held tightly in his fist to better control the aim of his brutal thrusts, ravaging her hole like a wild beast.

He grabbed onto her wrists, holding them behind her back, just above her ass, with one hand as he watched his cock sliding slowly in and out of her. He was fucking her leisurely now, taking his time, to soak up all the pleasure out of it he could while keeping her restrained. She gasped loudly, turning her head around to look at him. He just loved the sight of her ass while he was fucking her hole, doggie-style. She whimpered keenly and he pulled forward, growling excitedly, as he pulled her up by the hair, other hand still tight around her wrists. “Do you like this?” He whispered, gruffly. She only moaned louder in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said, shoving himself harder inside of her, fucking her feverishly – caught up in his own pleasure.

As he was thrusting hard, it almost slipped into the wrong hole and Ivy screamed, “Yeah, put it in my ass, Daddy!” _Did she just call me Daddy?_ And for reasons he couldn’t explain, that turned him on so much he buried it exactly as she’d commanded, sputtering with arousal under his breath as she took his cock into her tight hole. At least, it had looked tight. _Oh wow, she is practiced at this_ … he thought as he sank deep inside of her without a hitch, just slid right in. He let his cock get absorbed by her hot canal, while Ivy cursed and whimpered lewdly under her breath, allowing her to adjust to the change. She felt so good, his eyes had rolled closed for a long moment and he didn’t open them again to look down at her until he was ready to start moving. Subtly at first, testing it out and his eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling. “Yeeaahh…” Ivy crooned and V slammed his hips in response, using his hands to pull her body into his thrusts, burying it roughly. She screamed in unbridled rapture and he grunted intensely as he fucked her tight, clever hole.

“Yeah! Own my ass, Daddy! Hhhgggnnnn!” The heat dropped in Venom’s gut at the words.

“Such a nice fucking ass it is, too.” He growled, smacking her hard across one cheek, gratified by the way it bounced on his dick as he pummeled into her, she squealed. 

He fucked both of her holes with a greedy fervor – burying it in one for a while and then in the other, switching back and forth, and this drove her absolutely crazy. She was rutting against him in her erotic desperation, screaming madly.

He brushed a hand down her back and pulled it back up with his fingernails in her spine. She mewled obscenely. He spanked her ass, rough and loud, “Call me Daddy again.” and Ivy screamed, “Yes, Daddy! Anything for you! I’ll do whatever you want, Daddy, just keep shoving your cock in my pussy.” And _it only turned him on more to know she wanted to be dominated._ He groaned excitedly, growling fiercely under his breath, which came in quick pants, as he grabbed the cheeks of her ass in his firm hands, prodding her with his fingernails as he yanked and pulled her into his cock, deeply embedding himself inside of her while he pounded her deep – thrusting it in hard. And he was starting to get close now as he watched his own cock darting in and out of her pussy, surrounded by her warm, wet folds… _it was fucking maddening_.

 

“Ivy!”

And he buried it in deep after he screamed, “Can I cum in you?”

“Aahh- yes, please, V. Give it all to me” and just her saying that was too much…

“Ahhh! Ivy, I’m cumming! Oh my god… fuck…. I’m cumming in you…Ivy… Aaaaggghh!”

\-----------------------

V collapsed onto the floor under the table and Ivy pounced him again. “You’re still hard.” she said. All he could hear was the sound of her voice, but he couldn’t tell what she was doing because his eyes were now closed, panting on the floor. Then he felt the warmth of her body descend upon him and before V could respond with, “It will go down, eventually” – not about to push his luck in asking for another go-around – she was already hopping back up on his waist and riding him all over again…. though not before ripping off his jeans first…

\--------------------------

They ended up naked together, propped up against the wall by the door, just sitting quietly, as if there were nothing else left in the world to do. _They could have been waiting at Death’s door together for all it seemed_. V found it astonishing how relaxed they were with each other, how naturally things seemed to flow between them. His head was resting against the wall as they sat there talking for what felt like the longest time. It seemed almost, as if, to him, that time could have stopped entirely… _the whole world gone silent_ … as if nothing else mattered, but what was in that room – as if they were existing together in a space of nonexistence… and V didn’t know why he thought it, as if someone else entirely had suddenly invaded his mind and spoken the words, “ _long_ _lost lovers… reunited… separated once more…”_

He laughed on the inside, at the thought, _but why did he still feel like crying…?_

“You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you again…”

Her whispered words brought him out of his thoughts and V couldn’t stop a grin from lighting up his face as he looked up at the ceiling. He bit into his lip. It felt like for the first time he was taking in the empty walls… the empty room…

His stomach sizzled, anxiously, with the thought of Boss – his brain magnetized him back so instinctively, drawing him back into reality and it was as if he suddenly realized how dangerous all this was… _he felt nauseas…_ he was there with somebody else… getting personal with her when he’d come for one reason and one reason alone, and he’d be lying if he told himself this wouldn’t grow if he didn’t cut things short somewhere…

Despite that, when she offered her lips to him for another kiss, he couldn’t refuse her – he returned it passionately, even – perhaps more so in knowing this might be the last time, and for that moment he allowed it to take him away, allowing himself to become adrift in a sea of electrical current, swimming in the intensity of their passion before… _slowly… ever so slowly, floating away_ …

He helped her up and they got dressed together in silence. Ivy was putting on her suit, V was buttoning up his shirt and pants. But he could see Ivy biting her lip, deliberating, debating it over in her head before she finally asked the question he knew was coming, “Will you be back again soon?” and as soon as it was out of her mouth, V once again felt a fretful pang in the pit of his stomach. Her beautiful face looked so hopeful, yet somehow so achingly sad all at once and it almost broke his heart to say it.

“Let’s play that by ear, okay?” And she nodded, somewhat reluctantly – but understandingly, nonetheless – with that sweet smile that never once left her lips.

 

\----------------

 

There was a newfound spring in his step as he made his way down the hall towards the exit. He felt so good… _That was fucking fantastic!_ He couldn’t believe how pessimistic he had been about it from the start and his only hope now was that Boss wouldn’t tear him a new one as soon as he got home. After all, his body felt amazing and he could tell he had really been needing that. Though somewhere in the far corner of his mind, he was still trying to close away that inexplicable feeling of sadness that he couldn’t quite understand… Whatever it was, he didn’t want to let that ruin the good feeling he’d just managed to obtain.

But V knew as soon as he heard the sound of a bell coming towards him down the hall who it was heading in his direction. _Charity_. He was walking towards the exit trying to pay her no mind – thinking maybe he could get away in time – but right as he was about to turn the next corner she jumped in his path, leaning against the wall in front of him. He could see the bell clearly hanging from her collar and he idly wondered why she hadn’t worn it the last time.

“Mrreowr.” She gestured as if she were a cat with paws up to her face, licking them clean. 

“What do you want, Charity?”

“So touchy…” She mumbled, petting the wall beside her and it was remarkably reminiscent of a cat flicking its tail in indignation. “I was just wondering where were you off to… I haven’t seen you in here for a while… Where’ve you been?” She finished, curiously, looking back over at him with a hunger in her eyes.

“I don’t have time for this right now. What do you want?”

“I keep thinking about that nice hard pounding you gave me… I miss your angry cock… Fuck me.”

“Not now, Charity.” He huffed in an exasperated tone, brushing past her.

She simpered.

 

\----

 

Later that night, when Boss came back home to their apartment, he froze as soon as he walked through the door and saw V standing in the living room. He threw his stuff down onto the floor, taking his eye from him for only that moment, before penetrating him with his gaze once more. He almost looked angry and V was suddenly, and _absolutely_ , scared to death to tell him what he’d done… but there was no way in hell he was going to lie about it.

The first words that were out of his mouth were, “Did you fuck Ivy?”

“Yes.” He stated simply, honestly. He wanted nothing more than to look away, down at the floor, to close his eyes and pretend none of it ever happened, suddenly filled with the deepest regret but he didn’t dare break eye contact.

And then Big Boss did the most unexpected thing possible. He rushed at him from across the room – and V instantly thought of how aggressive he tended to get after a mission and prepared for the worst – but he only wrapped him up in his arms, giving him an urgent kiss on the lips. With absolute relief flooding through him, V gladly reciprocated and Boss put his warm hands into his hair, on either side of his face, holding him into the kiss. When he broke away he whispered in his ear in a gravelly voice that sent shivers down his spine, and with words that dropped a heat in his groin and made his eyes roll so far back into his head that it took him a moment to open them again, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Boss!”

“You’re not just mine. I’m also yours… and you can have me, too.” V was baffled at the breathless way he’d said it.

“Boss…” V was completely at a loss for words.

“I know… a little belated, but still on the table, nonetheless…” Boss said it with a grating voice, face pressed against the side of his temple in an endearing kind of way and V gave a delighted chuckle at those words. _Never too late…_

“You always surprise me, Boss.” he said, smiling, pulling away to look at him. Then finished with, “I wish you had gone for this last night.”

“Shut up or I’ll change my mind.” He said with a playful smirk.

Boss pulled him back by the shirt into another kiss and Venom smiled into his lips. _He couldn’t believe it… Boss wasn’t angry_ … though it he’d given his permission the man was still possessive to a fault and the last thing he wanted was to make Boss furious with him. 

V was tingling with anticipation as they made their way into the bedroom, barely able to contain his own excitement. The sheer exhilaration. _He was about to be inside of the Boss for the first time_ … could practically feel the excited goosebumps budding all over his skin, was getting hard already just from knowing this was going to be a reality and was suddenly very thankful that he had cum… _twice_ already tonight, because otherwise he was sure he wouldn’t last for the occasion.

Big Boss walked over to the dresser to retrieve the lube, while Venom stood by the bed and shed all of his clothing. He watched with great interest the way Boss was preparing himself. It was not a sight he was accustomed to, but as he gazed at him with eyes full of desire, he knew it was not a sight he’d be averse to seeing again. There was something almost vulnerable about the curve of his spine and the lean firmness of his body as he stood there, leaning over against the side of the dresser with his hand slipping, rhythmically, behind his back. He had already taken off his shirt but, oddly enough, hadn’t discarded his pants, they still hung loosely around his waist. V undressed quickly, so for the time being, he just stood there – naked, rock hard and shaking with anticipation by the bed.

“It looks like I’m the only one needing preparation over here…” Big Boss mumbled, almost idly.

“I told you, Boss…” V said, breathily, “…I need you.” His cock twitched ever more to life when he said it, as if in confirmation of his words.

Big Boss chuckled as if he were delighted just as he pulled the hand away from the crack of his ass and V watched, entranced, while Boss took off his pants, pleased to find he was already hard. _Looks like all that work he’d just done on himself really paid off,_ V thought and shuddered inwardly at the prospect of pleasuring Boss in the same way he did for him. Boss laid down on the bed, splaying his legs out to Venom.

“Come here.” He said in that seductively, alluring voice as Venom stared down at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

He was enraptured by him, just soaking up the moment of what was going to happen next, trying to embed all the little details into his brain: the shape of his body, the sound of his voice, the soft lighting of the room, the love he felt swelling in his chest for him… the beautiful smile on his face and… _how much he just fucking loved this man_. He felt like he was in awe of him every single day… He could have chosen to be angry, it wouldn’t have been the first time – and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last – that Boss had acted irrationally, but he wasn’t. It touched him that Boss was willing to trust him so much, set that aside in order to make Venom happy. He was so lucky to have him, surely no one else would get that same consideration and Venom felt a sting in one of his eyes with the momentary need to cry.

He looked so relaxed lying there, yet so expectant with arms wide open for him. And Venom simply couldn’t keep him waiting any longer as he fell down onto the bed, crawling over on his knees to the space in between his legs.

V kissed him passionately, embracing his body, while they breathed intensely into one another’s lips. He urgently, ran his kisses everywhere, all over his body. _He just wanted his lips all over him_ … and he was suddenly overcome by the most delightful feeling at finally being able to do this… have his body under him, do whatever he pleased, touch and kiss him wherever he wanted… he was panting as his mouth found its way all over his skin – his chest, his scarred stomach, his sculpted arms and shoulders, his neck. V was absolutely in heaven, especially listening to the pleased sounds Boss was making in response. He was shuddering, hardly able to control himself, grinding against his inner thigh.

Shaking with anticipation, V lined up the head of his cock with the Boss’ hole, panting in amazement as he felt the warmth and wetness of it surrounding him. It enveloped him with astounding ease and the sense of overwhelming satisfaction washed over him as every inch was swallowed up by the Boss’ walls. He was overcome with bliss, the both of them releasing a loud exhale of rapture as soon as he slipped inside. Venom didn’t have a word good enough to describe it… _heavenly… euphoric… blissful, divine_. _Yes_ … _Being inside of the Boss was divine…_ His head was back in raw amazement as he rutted into him – savoring the moment. _He was finally taking his lover the way he’d always wanted_ … and being inside of him made him feel _triumphant… victorious_ … _powerful_ – like he could do anything.

“Oh my God, I’ve never been inside of you before…” V groaned. “Fuck… you feel so fucking amazing. I never want to pull out of you, Boss.”  

Boss was abnormally quiet, staring into him with a curious expression – one he couldn’t decipher, but V was too blissed out to give it much thought. He was so fucking happy being inside of him for the first time, it was amazing, _beyond compare_.

Then Big Boss suddenly, as if he’d just noticed it, reached up and turned his neck to the side. V swallowed hard, closing his eyes, jaw clenching. He’d seen the mark Ivy had left him in the mirror after he’d gotten home – thankfully all her scratch marks had faded – and he’d wanted to cover it up, was worried about Boss’ reaction, but thought – _knew_ – it would only make the punishment much worse… he had been too blissed out by everything to stop her at the time, in fact, he’d hardly noticed it at all…. He prepared for whatever Boss was about to do to him, but Boss only growled and bit viciously into his neck, sucking hard over the marking she left. V wailed with rapture which was practically covered up by Boss’ angry, possessive growls as he chomped down on him. It was only driving his eyes up into his skull, so gratified by the hard sucking at his neck – _much better than what she’d done to him,_ and with his teeth sharp and digging into his skin with a vengeance, he could _definitely_ tell the mark would be much worse too. Big Boss suddenly broke away again, wrapping a hand hard around his neck.

“Who’s your Master, V? Who do you belong to? Hmm?” He slapped him across the face and V was raging inside of him now, gasping breathlessly in his arousal.

“You, Boss.”

“Say it.”

“You’re my Master. I love you, Master.”

“That’s right. Are you going to let anyone else mark you up again, hmm?!” he sounded angry on that note and V knew for a fact he was going to get a brutal beating for that later.

“No, Master. I’m sorry.”

“That’s what I thought.” He gave him a rough, ravaging kiss on the lips, running his tongue across his lips and over his teeth, and despite the dehumanizing sense he knew Boss may have intended, V still moaned with bliss as Big Boss shoved him away, running his fingernails sharply down his stomach. V quivered in response, sinking his cock in deeper, probably only more aroused by the man’s defacing, groaning from the amazing release that spurred on. Boss fell back flat against the bed, once more, and put his hands down at his sides while he watched V fuck him. He was just rutting slowly into him, soaking up every bit of pleasure out of it he could – savoring the moment – but was starting to grow disconcerted the longer this was going on for. The Boss’ lack of physical response was starting to drive him crazy…

 _What the hell is going on with him? What is he thinking?_ He was starting to feel really guilty… and thought maybe he should stop, maybe he wasn’t enjoying himself… but before he could speak Boss slapped him hard across the face. And V thought, _now_ _that was kinda hot_ … _Not exactly what he’d had in mind, but It wouldn’t be the first time he’d aroused him in this way._ _He could get into this_ …

V moaned, closing his eyes and grinding deeper. He was breathing harder in his excitement, building up the speed that he was sinking into him. But Boss growled, gutturally and slapped him hard across the face, shocking him into submission. It stilled him completely, head turned to the side from that brutal impact. His eyes rolled open at him, confused. But before he could demand an answer, Boss did it again! He was really starting to feel the burning throb on his face and despite himself it was reflected in his twitching groin. He hated not understanding him, not knowing what his true intentions were, it was a whole other form of psychological torture for Venom and Big Boss knew that.

“What has gotten INTO you tonight?”

But Boss slapped him again, harder this time and he instantly thought, _Am I being punished? Maybe he was getting the beating now, after all._ V just looked at him with a dead stare, demanding more with his silence than anything else. When Boss said nothing he growled dominantly, deep in his gut as he swiftly threw an arm over his neck and fucked him hard into the mattress. Boss clawed him, leaving searing hot pain down his back, his sides. V hissed, back arching from the assault, but it sent his dick throbbing wildly and he was soon writhing into him once more, caught up in the stimulation. He was moaning his name as he fucked him desperately now, when Boss grabbed him roughly by the hair and spit into his open mouth, pushing his fingers inside, rubbing them all over his teeth and tongue. Despite himself, despite all Boss was doing to confuse him, humiliate him, he was exhilarated with this man’s fingers forcing their way into his mouth and he couldn’t suppress a wild moan as he wrapped his lips and tongue around it, sucking on them greedily, even enjoying the Boss’ spit in his mouth. _How could being defiled feel so fucking erotic?_ He wondered. But this seemed to make the Boss very angry because he growled, impatiently, and wrapped both of his hands around his throat, thrashing him back and forth, wildly.

In his shock, V wondered, _why is he doing this to me_? He was dizzy, losing oxygen fast, but for a long moment he still thrived with his hand around his throat, felt more aroused by it than anything else before the panic sank in and took over him. He struggled, scratching at his face, at his one unruined eye in his desperation, but Boss was moving just barely out of his reach, dodging his attempts, his grip unbroken. So, Venom did the only thing he could think to do – he backhanded him hard across the face. He’d never done this before and he thought that must have been why it managed to still him into silence, releasing his hold around his neck. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew, even for him, that was a very unusual reaction... V gave an intense gasp as soon as he removed his hands and he sat there comforting his neck while he caught his breath. With a fury in his eyes V looked up at Boss, who just stared back, facial expression revealing nothing to him but his own confusion.

“What… the… fuck…?” He seethed.

But Boss only laughed – a low rumbling chuckle that, unless he was mistaken, sounded very entertained – and slapped him hard again. V realized, he was deliberately hitting him in the same spot over and over, trying to cause pain. And this time V, raging now more than ever inside of him, lunged at him, holding him down by the wrists as he pounded away at him, growling in his rage. Suddenly, it was as if, in that moment, he felt all the energy built up inside of him of all the times he’d wanted to do this and he couldn’t control it. But startlingly, unexpectedly, Big Boss was elated beneath him – gasping, eye rolling as he writhed pleasantly in his grasp – and V was instantly dawned with the moment of realization that Big Boss actually likes this – _is he a submissive!??_

“Boss!” Utter joy was exploding in Venom’s dick and all he could do for a moment was stare down at him in wide eyed, open mouthed amazement. It felt like he was experiencing total completion, getting everything he’d ever wanted in that moment. A feeling of absolute fulfillment flooded over him, being able to do this to him. Not to mention the absolute arousal of seeing what it was doing to the Boss’ cock, how raging hard he was as V pounded into him – sputtering and driving it in harder than ever now in his unfettered excitement. He wanted to stroke him, to have him in his mouth, but he would savor this a while longer _… this time he would make him wait._

V clawed down his chest and stomach, growling dominantly, drunk on the power of being in control as Boss’ eye went wide, arching his back into it. _God, he loved this_ … he wanted to watch him like this for hours, maybe even got more pleasure out of it than actually fucking him, based on what it was doing to his insides. He pounded him in his frenzy – bucking furiously into him to draw more of this response out. He bit, scratched, pulled hair and choked Big Boss, whose eye was rolling from all he was doing, only making him all the more breathless, all the more needy for friction as he writhed, roughly, between his legs.  

In his crazed passion, he licked the droplets of blood off of Boss’ face from the claw marks under his eye that he’d managed to create, sucking and biting his cheek and his neck to his heart’s content while he pounded him, growling with delight. Only more delighted by the heavenly groans that managed to elicit. He was very pleased with the way Boss’ head was rolling on the pillow beneath him.

And he was so fervently excited he had to stop to keep himself from cumming, but instead of letting that show, V threw him on to his stomach, pulling him up on his hands and knees with his wrists behind his back, and growled into his ear, “stay there” as he got up off the bed. He went into their dresser for the Boss’ handcuffs and he was surprised to see he hadn’t moved, but then, as if on cue, Boss looked over at him – he knew what he was doing but he didn’t care. He marveled at how docile he looked in that position… _but how damn sexy_. Coming up behind him once more, he couldn’t help but notice the short rise and fall of his breathing – _he was excited by this_ – only spurring on his aggression, his dominance as V roughly grabbed onto his wrists. And it aroused him even more that Boss was submitting to him willingly, allowing him to do this to him, as he savored the act of pinning his hands behind his back, the sight of him in this very submissive position – on his knees, at his mercy to him. V gave a shudder of delight as he tightened the cuffs around his wrists – he made them tight. He’d never done this before and he wanted them to be cutting into his wrists, it made him so hard to think he might actually cause him pain.

He pet his arms, his bound wrists, grazing his hand down his ass and his thighs as he gave another shudder of glee. He was growling, predatorily, under his breath as he scratched a hand up his back, shivering with arousal at the little moan of pleasure he gave, the slight incline of his neck, in response. He reached up and wrapped a hand in his hair, pulling his head back, as he lined himself back up with his hole and slowly inched inside, panting fiercely in his heated excitement. Boss’ state wasn’t much different – he moaned faintly under his breath as he entered him, but it was enough to let his exaltation show. V tried to control his breathing as he stilled his movements, leaving his cock stuffed inside, as he leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear, “Do you like my cock in you, Boss?”

He looked as if he were contemplating this question, barely phased by the hand in is hair, but when he gave no response V tightened his grip, pulling his head back, aggressively. “Do you like my cock in you?” V demanded, and he couldn’t help but notice the spike in his breathing as he gave a subtle nod. And V yanked his hair even harder.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I want to hear you say it. Tell me you like my cock in you, Boss.”

He knew he wasn’t imagining the hard rise and fall of his breathing now or that little whimper of lust he just made.

“I like your cock in me.” Boss complied, breathily.

V couldn’t suppress the loud groan of elation that poured out of him and he was sure Boss could feel the pounding of his cock inside of him as he’d said it. He rutted into him, passionately, fiercely striving towards his own fulfillment. He didn’t bother removing the hand from the Boss’ hair, knowing he was just getting off on it anyways, at least, according to the blissful noises he was making. It was driving his eyes up into his skull. He used the hand in is hair to buck into him, burying himself as deep as he could go, amazed by how wonderful it felt. He bit down hard on the Boss’ arm to suppress his moans and clamped down it, momentarily. But it only made him further excited him hearing Boss choking on a groan – apparently also trying to hold back his own noises. And Venom couldn’t have that.

He drove a hand down on his ass, ripping a yelp out of him and it was not a sound he was familiar with – such unfiltered surprise flowing out of him – it was almost alien, but that didn’t stop him from taking pleasure out of it. It excited him to see a new side of him that he’d never seen before, a vulnerable side. Though it might seem crazy, it made him feel as if a warmth were expanding in his chest, filling him up, uplifting him – radiating a deep sense of wholeness and belonging through him. He could admit, it also gave him a sense of power, a liberating feeling, to have this effect on him.

He wasn’t trying to suppress his own noises anymore, as satisfied as he was. He basked in the experience, head falling back in a heavenly delirium.

“Do you like me fucking you, Boss?”

And Boss didn’t seem to care much anymore about barriers, didn’t waste any time in responding this time, obviously too absorbed by his own pleasure.

“Yes. Fuck me, Venom.”

He was gasping at those words, breathing rapidly in response to the wet, pulsing of his groin inside of him as he rammed his hole, excitedly, with his cock. He was so aroused by the hoarse, needy way he’d said it. Big Boss grunted without restraint now and V was amazed by how aroused he sounded.

With sudden urgency, V threw him onto his back and growled in a demanding voice, “I want you to ride me.” Big Boss looked unperturbed, but surprised, nonetheless, as he shifted his arms, asking silently to be freed. “No, you’re keeping them on. I want you helpless riding my dick.” And a smirk lit up the Boss’ face, a pleased glint in his eye as if, he himself, had been hungry for it. The both of them got up to rearrange and V laid down on the floor, staring up at him with wild, greedy eyes as Boss straddled him. He groaned at the new sensation of Boss sliding down on top of his naked cock, _it felt too damn good to be true_.

He let Boss line it up himself, with his hands cuffed behind his back. It was so arousing leaving his hands at his sides, forcing him to do all the work for himself in his defenseless state – despite it. He was breathing hard feeling his hands fumbling for just a moment – V’s head fell back, especially as it lined up perfectly again and slid inside. It was heavenly. Marvelous. Specifically, when Big Boss started to grind. And how graceful the man looked even doing something like this, _how sexy he looked helpless and bound…_

“Fuck me, Boss… Ooh, yeah, you know what you’re doing, don’t you? Have you done this before?” His head fell back again. “I love being inside you, Boss… nothing better…”

“Do you like this?” V asked, breathless from Boss’ grinding. He nodded subtly, he guessed he should have figured he was enjoying himself with how his head was falling back too, his eye was closed…and _was he biting his lip?_ _He’d never seem him do that before_.

“God, you look so sexy like that with your hands behind your back, riding my dick.” He couldn’t suppress a helpless moan to the way Boss had groaned in response.

The more he thought about it, the more he thought how utterly sexy Boss would be as a submissive, as _his_ submissive… just the thought alone sent blood pumping wildly to his dick. His head fell back in amazement, “You’re so fucking hot, Boss… so fucking hot…” He knew he was babbling, but he didn’t care. He worshipped this man and he wanted him to know it.

“Yeah, ride me, Boss!” “You’re so fucking beautiful.” “Oh my God… You’re so amazing, Boss… So amazing.” Venom was saying all this with his hands on his legs, head flying up as Big Boss was riding him, groaning to his praises.

 _It was so fucking fantastic seeing him like this_ … He honestly was beginning to think he’d never see the day and began to wonder what had changed his mind. Boss was grinding slowly on top of him and he was willing to bet that the handcuffs were making it somewhat difficult. V grinned with satisfaction and asked, “Do they hurt, Boss?” He was growing rigid inside of him at the thought. But he only shook his head in answer and V felt his hopes sink. _Though, of course Boss would deny it even if it were true_ …

When they got up off the floor and V relinquished him from the cuffs, BB tossed him to the other side of the room and mounted him again, angling Venom’s rock-hard cock into his ass while V was gasping with disbelief. And this time, he was riding him rough, passionately, and V was completely melting beneath him, utterly amazed. _This is so hot_. He’d never been more turned on his whole life at the sight of him doing this, riding him openly, willingly. V was writhing in ecstasy under him, grasping onto BB’s legs. “You’re so fucking beautiful. You look good at everything you do, Boss… especially riding my cock.” He groaned on the last part, head rolling on the floor. Boss chuckled and the vibration from that was so incredible it ripped the air from his lungs and Boss must have felt what that had done to him because he groaned under his breath.

“I never want you to stop, Boss. Never stop riding my dick.” V was gripped by ecstasy as his head rolled on the floor again. “Fuck, I love you so much. So much.” There was a melting feeling in his groin and he could hardly stand the pleasure. He covered his eyes on the floor, helpless to what Boss was doing to him.

And just as V was crying out, desperately, that he was about to cum, Boss ceased all movement. He leaned in and wrapped a hand around his neck and like this, with Venom’s eyes rolling, face growing red, he whispered in his ear, “You don’t cum until I’m done with this cock, do you understand?” V nodded. He was pretty sure that _now_ was the most turned on he’d ever been in his whole life. He’d never felt more like he was losing himself entirely, no idea what to do with himself, how to respond, he just felt so good nothing mattered anymore.  

Eventually, with all the hot grinding, V had the most explosive orgasm he’d ever had inside of him, so fucking overcome with delight through his bones, head smacking against the floor and though Boss had seemed pleased, he still graveled in his ear, “I thought I told you not to cum, V?”

“I’m sorry Boss” V was panting, “I couldn’t help it. You make me cum so easily.” Boss grabbed him up off the floor and threw him onto the bed and fucked _him_ until he was fully hard again.

 

They fucked so hard and rough until only two words were able to punctuate the shock of Venom’s brain 

                                      _crazy_ and _amazing_ …

 

\-------

Later that night, as they’re lying in bed together and everything is deceptively, anomalously calm after that hard love making they just had, V’s face still throbbing from the pain of his impacts, he whispered quietly in the darkness, “Why did you do that?”

It took him a very long time to answer. He was staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face, apparently lost in thought. But when he finally spoke, he said, “I wanted you to fucked me like Charity… I knew I had to get you angry first.” And he chuckled to himself, as if he found this very amusing.

And Venom bursted out laughing in disbelief.

“Wow! …Looks like I wasn’t the only one jealous of Charity!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody’s jealous of Charity! Ironically, she’s not getting what she wants either. I was dying while I was writing this XD Poor V! *wipes the tears from her eyes*


	9. Bonus Chapter: "Use Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering...

Big Boss was sitting in a comfy blue chair in the VIP room of a local strip joint, getting a lap dance. They were shrouded in the grey smoke pouring out of his mouth and from the cigar hanging casually out of his hand. _A man can enjoy a half decent smoke._ He thought. The girl didn’t seem to mind. _At least she was giving him a good lap dance_. He was already hard… _his angry cock looked like a monster between her legs_.

It was the collar that had drew him in. He couldn’t resist the way it called out to him… _it just looked so good around her neck,_ and she, obviously, couldn’t help but notice the way he had been staring at her. She wasn’t bad looking either. Said her name was Charity, but then again, he could see it written on the tag at her collar. He stared at it, hanging around her neck. _Strippers pick their own names_ and this one was… _suggestive_ , to say the least.

Charity was straddling his waist, rolling her hips in his lap, arching her back with her hands in her hair. _Mmm… tits weren’t too bad either_. She was wearing a hot bikini top, a short skirt and every once in a while, he’d catch sight of the thong beneath it, in between her legs. But he wondered what she would look like in just that collar alone.  

“Are you new here?” She asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“I get around…” He said. He kept his answer purposefully vague. Preferred things that way… He’d been a few times, but she didn’t have to know that.

He caught sight of her thong again beneath her skirt, the hot mound riding his cock through his fatigues, and gave a burly grunt.

“You like that?” She whispered, huskily.

With cigar still in hand, he grabbed onto her tiny waist, mashing her down against his hard erection. He growled at her eagerness, the way she threw her head up in response, breathing hard in surprise and writhing against his cock. He was staring at her tits with a hunger, but for now he let her go, went back to watching her dance in his lap. He was waiting… for what he wasn’t sure, but he knew he would know it when he saw it.  

“Are you a soldier?” And Big Boss gave her a very unamused look. _No shit_.

“I bet your pent up.” She grazed the side of her breasts with her hands as she said it, raising them to her hair once more, and Boss grunted to the teasing way her tits bounced. “Certainly feels like it…” She mused.

She ran her hands, tantalizingly, down her stomach to her groin, petting herself through her thong. Boss was breathing hard as he stared at her. “I like being just a pussy. I’ll be your pussy.” She said with an eager breath.

“Just fuck me.” She demanded. “Fuck me with this big beefy cock I can feel right now in between my legs.” She was petting the insides of her thighs now, waiting for Big Boss’ response as he stared into her. He was debating it over in his head, though he didn’t know why at this point with how hard he was… _He just didn’t normally like these dirty establishments. He normally wouldn’t do this without a condom, but_ …

Hastily putting out his cigar, he stood from his seat, grabbing her around the arm; growling as he slammed her down, bending her over the table in front of him. _What could he say? He just couldn’t deny the girl._ With a hand around the back of her neck, holding her against the table, he was already sliding back her thong.

“Fuck! You gonna force it on me?” She screamed. “You’re such a big man, aren’t you?” This time, her tone was subtle, more restrained, but grating with arousal. Boss turned her around in front of him, immediately wrapping a hand around her neck and gruffed, “That’s right. And you’re going to do what the big man tells you to do.” _Big Boss man_.

“Yes, sir.” she complied, breathlessly.

“Call me Master.” He ordered commandingly, staring deeply into her eyes.

“Yes, Master.” She said, then concluded with more breathy eagerness, “Use me.”

“That’s a good girl.” He purred.

When he choked her, with his hands tightening around her neck, her eyes went wide. He could see the fear there, the open shock. She was intimidated by this, but her mouth was open as well in heightened arousal. Perhaps she wasn’t used to one so rough, but she was clearly thrown over the edge by her exhilaration, thirsty for more. He could tell by her powerful moans.

After a moment, he released her and slipped a finger into her collar. He pulled her towards him slowly, into his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into it. They only increased in fervency as he fondled her perky breasts with his hand, growling into her mouth, breathing heavily against her face. He groped them roughly, slipping his hand beneath her bra to tease her nipple. He broke away from the kiss and licked one into his mouth, relishing her soft breast against his tongue as her excited moans increased in volume while he sucked on her hard nub.

He turned her around again, slamming her back down on the table as she was before – on her stomach. He quickly unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out of his standard fatigues and listened to her lusty whimpers as he slipped against her opening. He shoved inside, not barred, whatsoever, by the thong that he had brushed back, out of the way. He was thinking how fucking fantastic she felt, how wet she already was as Charity wailed beneath him. He groaned under his breath as he bucked into her, not wasting any time searching for his own fulfillment. _She would make such a nice toy_ , he thought. The pretty sounds she was making caressed his ears, sending shivers up his spine as he pulled up on her skirt to look at her ass. _She has such a tight little body_. He thought, kneading her cheeks with his hands.

He played with her thong, tightening it against the cleft of her ass, then pulled it roughly aside and hooked a thumb over her asshole, coaxing it firmly. She crooned, lustfully, in response. He bucked harder into her pussy as he pushed it inside and her head flew up with a gasp.

“Aaaaaggghhh!! Not just my pussy you’re after?” She mewled. “You want both my holes?”

Boss was forcing more of his thumb inside in answer, fucking it ardently.  

“Aahh- Oh, fuck yeah… Hhhgggnnn! Yes! Please keep fucking both of my holes!”

He growled in response, smacking her ass, burying more of his finger inside, but he ceased his rocking – leaving his cock imbedded in her, pulsing and thick. “Keep begging me to fuck you.” He ordered breathily, as she continued to gasp. She whined when he stopped.

“Please, Master, don’t stop fucking me!” She screamed, desperately. “Please don’t stop using my tight little pussy! Please fuck me hard, Master!” Boss was growling in response, he could feel her greedy hole tightening around his cock and his finger was still slipping in and out of her asshole.

With a stifled grunt, he shoved further inside, pounding her against the table with his brutal thrusts while Charity screamed in gratification. He gave her another loud smack on the ass, enjoying the reddened sight of her skin, then reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair. He tugged her head up off the table while he fucked her and Charity only moaned louder.

With the hand still tight in her hair he pulled her up off the table, turning her around to face him once more. He fondled her breasts hungrily with his other hand, growling low in his throat as he brought her back to his lips, filling up her mouth again with his bold tongue. When he pulled away, he slapped her briskly across the cheek, face still hovering inches from her own as he looked at her, intently – her shocked expression. “You like that? Hmm?” he breathed, wrapping a hand tight around her neck once more and removing the one tangled in her hair. She was blushing, giving an eager nod, but that look of intimidation had returned on her face. It delighted him, made him want to see how long he could keep that shocked expression there.

He let go of her and pulled at the collar once more, pressing his head against the side of her face, lips at her ear. “I want you to ride me in nothing but this collar.” He seethed, demandingly.

“Yes, Master.” She said, and her hearty moan suggested she was happy to do so.

Her hands went behind her back, working on her top, but Boss swiped at it, impatiently, lifting it over her head and brushing against the tits beneath it. He groped them in his hands, scraping his tongue and teeth against them as she crooned in response, looking down at him briefly while she continued taking off the rest of her clothes. When she was naked, Boss sat back down in the chair and she came over to him, settling in his lap. He was so eager with the sight of her naked body before him – on top of him. He brushed her clit with the head of his engorged cock as he looked up, intently, into her face and her eyes closed as a response, throwing her head back with a wild moan. He palmed her breasts again, the pleasure and earnestness apparent on his face, as he forced himself inside of her, mouth opening involuntarily as her wet hole embraced him. The snug way he fit inside made him groan under his breath. He slapped her tits as she started to grind down on top of him, releasing a startled squeal. Her eyes were closed.

He spanked her on the ass, roughly, gripping her cheek in his strong hand, the fervid moans still flooding out of her as he growled – eye boring interestedly into her, searching her face. She was hopping up and down in his lap with zest, caught up in her own lust, plunging her pussy down on his rigid length in a heated frenzy. He squeezed her midsection in both of his hands, pressing her on his aching cock while she writhed, back arching, pronouncing her tits to him.

He rubbed her clit with a thumb and her eyes opened at that, mouth hanging open as she looked at him. He had a pleased grin on his face, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her sweet nub. She groaned in a tangled bliss, head falling back again in ecstasy.

And as he watched her riding him, he thought with satisfaction, _Yes… such a good toy, indeed._

 

\--------------------------------


	10. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has a painful awakening. And somehow, it’s supposed to be implicit in that, that three-ways are about to be in the mix somewhere…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually sliced this chapter in half because it was so long, but I’m sorry in advance for how long my chapters usually are, I don’t make them that way on purpose, that’s just how they are in my head – it’s a long story :) but I hope you all enjoy it! Your comments and kudos are always appreciated. (:

After that night, Boss started letting V fuck him more and more often. He began letting him decide for himself how he wanted to proceed with things, how he wanted to take him. Leading to blissful nights in the Boss’ arms, making love between his legs, lost in his scent and in the heaven of knowing what it was like to be inside of him. In being able to make a home there, in between his legs. Sometimes he could weep from the pleasure.

Sometimes he would just bask in it, drawing it out slowly, grinding hard and deep but not rushing towards the finish. At other times he liked to get rough, his hand wrapped tight around the Boss’ neck as he fucked him, growling like an animal in his ear as he pumped him full of fury with his powerful thrusts. Other times, bruising the flesh where his fingers had been.

He soon realized he liked to mark the man up. He took a lot of joy out of watching him shed his clothing to see the damages he had left behind, the places he had _claimed him_ and sucked the skin raw. And the Boss never once complained. The man clearly liked it rough, was obviously a masochist, himself – given his circumstances – though he’d never admit it. Which only made V wonder if that meant that he, too, had a sadist of his own in there somewhere.  

At first, it was all desperation and desire, taking what he wanted before the offer was withdrawn, but he slowly started to become more daring. Felt like he was shedding more and more of his self-control, until one night, hands on his lapels, he was pushing him through the door to their bedroom as soon as Boss had walked through the front door. V smashed him up against a cluttered wall, objects falling from their shelves, as he forced his way onto him, kissing and touching wherever was in reach. Biting and nibbling on his neck. Boss grunted in surprise, but the sound of his pleasure was unmistakable. V smiled triumphantly against his skin. _So, he likes getting tossed around, does he?_

He slammed him against the next wall and Boss grunted in apparent distress, as he looked down at the floor, at the mess he was making. “What are you doing, V?” He huffed.

“Nothing that I know you’re not already enjoying…” He teased, sniffing his neck, parted lips at his ear and hungry to bite. Instead he just breathed into his ear, “the question is, how much farther would you let me go?” He was hungry for the answer, but Boss didn’t give it to him, _and why would he?_ He had denied him so many things before and it figured he still had to be enigmatic even when now he was offering him what he wanted. But _Boss had taken worse. Much, much worse_ … So, at that thought he slammed him down on the bed, throwing all caution to the wind and straddling his hips as he landed on top of him. It was then that he realized how hard he was. He pressed their packages together as he kissed him all over his face, his lips, his gorgeous neck and was rewarded with a firm grunt. Venom’s hands moved of their own accord, swiftly removing his jacket and the rest of his clothing, hungry to get to the flesh underneath. And it only turned him on more that Boss was giving it to him, allowing him to do what he wanted and shifting his body, accordingly, to let himself be stripped.

Venom kissed down his exposed stomach, devouring him, greedily, with his lips as Boss’ head fell back. _He just looked so good like that_ , losing himself, as Venom relished the feel of his mouth on his flesh, breathing in his scent as he squeezed his hips in his hands. He leaned forward to lavish a nipple with his tongue and loved that breathy little grunt Boss gave in response, before he went back to slowly creeping down his body. And V only looked back up at him as his mouth found the man’s cock, lips hovering above it, and Boss looked down at him with what appeared to be desperation in his cold blue eye. Satisfied with himself, V kissed the head of his cock, humming as his own sudden need to bury him inside surged through him, but was more than pleased for the moment by the sounds he was making just from brushing his lips against it. He took in his scent and the soft feel of his tender flesh against his face as he teased him. _He liked looking up at him from here…_ loved the hard rise and fall of his breathing, that heavy-lidded stare he was giving him. _How nice it would be to hear the man beg for it_. But when that urge to have his mouth on his cock became too much he angled it with his hand to slip his lips around the shaft, absorbing it inside and caressing it with his tongue. He could feel the pressure building in his own groin just from having him in his mouth and he couldn’t have been more pleased by the low groan that rose up out of Boss in response.

He took a moment to lavish him with his sucking, lubing it up with his tongue and shivering to the moans it incited, taking his time and enjoying him in his mouth before he hastily stood up and removed his own clothing, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He climbed back over the top of him, teasingly, licking up the shaft as he went, and he did enjoy that shocked expression Boss gave him as he straddled his hips, grinding their cocks together. The Boss’ dick was still wet with saliva so it was slipping wildly as he wrapped a hand around the both of them and started to stroke. They were both groaning deeply then, overcome by the body-melting gratification soaking their bones, rocked by shudders of bliss as V pumped them in his hand.   

Venom started to grind his hips, burrowing into his hand with his cock, grinding against Big Boss’ package. He was bucking slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for him to become overzealous. The both of them racked by gasps when the first streams of precum started to slick up their dicks. Boss had inclined to a sitting position, propped up on his elbows, but he didn’t say anything, he just watched him, apparently fascinated and enraptured as he grunted away in pleasure. Venom kissed him, bucking harder into his hand and against the Boss’ cock, and was downright shaken by the shuddering gasp that incited, only making him moan and fuck harder to know what he was doing to him. His toes were curling, tension pooling in his own groin as his tongue found its way into the Boss’ mouth and his eyes rolled as he swallowed up more of his groans. _He loved how noisy the Boss could be when he was on top_. His body started to shake from the build-up, he could easily blow any minute like this, but he had had other things in mind.

He spit into his hand, and reaching behind himself, Boss gave him a smug look. “Mmm, preparing yourself for me, are you?” He graveled with a happy glint in his eye. The truth was, he had gotten so much practice at this, he no longer needed to prepare himself – Boss’ cock always slipped so easily inside of him now, as if that hole was made solely for him.

“I want you to feel me on the inside.” V murmured, closing his eyes as he lined up the head of his cock with his hole and they both groaned in unison. He leaned down against him, panting on his chest, as he inched it up inside of him, moaning to the sensation, as he held it steady with a hand. It slipped in slowly, but they both released a gratified moan when he filled him up to the brim.

V started to rock his hips and, _god he felt like heaven_. He loved riding this man, having his sexy, man meat stuffed between his legs as Boss was biting his lip like that, head rolling back as he clawed at his thighs. _He loved being in control_.  Boss made such a sexy bottom, cursing and moaning under him, mouth open wide in pleasure, eye rolling back, head tossing from side to side against the pillow; going crazy from being fucked. _He could ride him all day. He wished he could always make him feel like this_.  Loved the act of hopping up and down on his cock, feeling it slip in and out of him, the pleasure of it plummeting deep against his prostate at just the right angle – V threw his head back in ecstasy and Boss was no better beneath him, those lusty grunts were starting to sound more like whimpers and it made him so fucking hot – he loved watching the Boss’ pleasure unravel before his very eyes, and more than anything else he liked being the cause of it. It was such a profound kind of pleasure making Boss fucking speechless.

V rode his way to an orgasm on top of him, stroking himself in his hand as he looked down into his shocked face. He let his cum erupt all over his chest, satisfied with the mess he had marked him with, and Boss exploded inside of him immediately as a result, eye wide in disbelief.

 

\------------------

 

He was beginning to enjoy his newfound freedoms. Mostly, he could just hardly believe it. _He wasn’t the one being fucked? Being tied to their bed? For once, he wasn’t the one being ordered around or denied?_ It took him to a whole other state of bliss. He was entranced by this new experience every night that it was made a reality, loving it more and more each time, and things could not have been happier between them.

But that’s when Boss decided to take over FOXHOUND. He’d said he wouldn’t do it, had decided a long time ago not to follow in her footsteps – it was, after all, an organization he had once founded on _her_ theologies – but he couldn’t bear to see her legacy abused in the wrong hands. It was _him_ she had been the closest with. _Him_ she had trusted the most – her protégé. And he felt obligated to protect it, to safeguard the final trace of what she had left behind. But Venom knew the truth, _he just couldn’t let her go_. He may have stopped wearing her bandana a long time ago, but her picture still remained in his drawer, and though he never cared to question him about it, never wanted to push him on the matter, he knew that that’s where it would stay. Unless, of course, Boss had decided otherwise.

_But he knew he never would._

He was fine with that. He was. He had always known what the Boss had meant to him, but it was obvious that he was still linked to her somehow, still strung up on old, unsevered ties and he knew there was nothing he could do about that, nothing he could say to change it. _He was a lost soul…_ It was his own path that he was taking; the one he had chosen for himself, and he would have to see his way out of it.

They discussed it and, like a fool, Venom supported him in anything he did (nothing had changed about that either) even when that meant going back on his word. All arguments to the contrary might have fallen on deaf ears, for all it mattered. _His mind had already been made up_. He could see that from the very beginning. _He felt lost_ – V didn’t like not having any other option – he was on a path that he had no choice but to follow, to see through to the end, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

This was how the grueling days of FOXHOUND began.

Boss became lost in his work, sometimes spending whole weeks away at a time, overseeing operations. It was Venom’s secret belief that he was trying to “relive the glory days”, salvage some fraction of what he had lost. Ironically enough, running headquarters left the man doing all the things he’d never done before in all that time, those many years ago – checking equipment, commanding the officers and troops, authorizing missions and sending men out, performing tests and training exercises, shaking the hands of the new recruits and performing initiation ceremonies. He still went on the occasional mission from time to time, but mostly, it seemed his time as a soldier had passed – the glory days were behind him.

And Venom sometimes wondered if the man could be any more miserable with all he was doing. He didn’t know how he could stand the long periods cooped up in his office, no longer behind the barrel of a gun, but a computer desk – behind stacks of papers and confidential files. But that never stopped him. _Nothing would stop him._ He was addicted to his work and just as sharply honed as the battle axe he was made to represent.

And so, inevitably, V was spending many quiet afternoons by himself, curled up on the couch, in front of the tv or the computer, reading a good book or an article. There were uncomfortable spans of time he could only spend worrying about Boss, waiting to hear from him – for him to come home. He found ways to occupy his time, of course, but mostly he felt like he was bored out of his mind and unable to concentrate on anything. With Boss being away, it gave him a lot of time to think – much more than he ever wanted. He didn’t have many hobbies to his name, didn’t have much of a social life; didn’t particularly like keeping one – there was work life and there was the Boss.

And one day he just couldn’t stand the cabin fever and the co-dependence any longer, grew so sick of staying in and wrestling with his thoughts, agonizing and longing endlessly for the Boss’ presence. So, he went out – wandered.

They had moved out of their little city apartment and into a small townhouse on a private street, surrounded by open fields with a pond and a garden out back, and only distantly related to the quiet houses down the block. They even had a small yard out front, surrounded by a white picket fence, and V remembered wondering, _could it possibly be any more cliché?_

He found his only peace in walking, enjoying the solitude and the nice fresh air, trailing from one pavement to the next, allowing his thoughts to go where they pleased, much like his own two feet. He used to run every single morning, but he had eased out of that over the years, which was bound to happen eventually, given their busy schedules.

In the time he spent wandering, admiring the neighborhoods, looming the quiet, empty streets – he found himself contemplating why he had supported this decision, the Boss’ decision to continue down this road, encouraging him to stay on the self-destructive path he was on, when he had forsaken that life. They both had decided it was for the best…

Though he had vowed to leave it all behind, he still saw himself as a weapon – a tool to be used, and it broke Venom’s heart to think that was all the Boss ever believed he was good for, all he’d ever known – trapped in his own internal battle that would not end. _He could see so much more in him than that. There was so much more about him that made him special_ , and it killed him to think _Boss would never really know…_ He was ensnared by that world and it was only a matter of time before he became lost in that same battle all over again. He would probably never stop doing what he was doing. _How could he?_  Being a soldier was all he had ever known. _This had been inevitable_.

But did Boss ever stop to wonder how that decision left him? Helpless and alone, always craving the man’s touch, needing it, but having no say at all in when he got it, or even when the man came home – sometimes walking through the door at the oddest hours, only for him to disappear again the next day – dutifully, and without much in the way of consideration. He had become so lonely that he honestly started to wonder how much more of this he could take, _how much longer this could go on for?_  He needed to be loved, _to feel wanted_. To be cherished and needed. Without human contact, he would go insane. In truth, it seemed Boss never _did_ stop to wonder how he felt and it made him angry to be treated like he didn’t really matter to him at all. Made him angry to think that the man he loved wasn’t worthy of his affections.

For all he was craving… _did Boss not crave it too?_ _Did he not want this just as badly as he did?_  Yet the one he was with remained completely oblivious to his needs, or at least pretended to be so, as if they were not even there at all. He felt such excruciating pain and anger over that, at not being needed, not being cared for. He could no longer depend on coming home to his Big Boss being happy to see him and asking about his day, for him to call him over into his lap and plant his lips and hands all over his body. With the Boss’ sex drive obviously shot to hell with going on so little sleep, he couldn’t even depend on what was normally the man’s insatiable appetite. He no longer touched him the way he used to, no longer showed much interest in him at all, let alone in anything else.

He should have known this would happen, eventually, should have prepared for this – _Boss always kept everyone at a distance and now he was paying the price for it._ And it figured that being the man’s soul mate couldn’t even protect him from that… If anything, perhaps he was even less invulnerable for that very same reason.

After a while, it began to feel as if the hope were being eaten away out of the pit of his stomach. This had been going on for so long that, he didn’t really believe things would ever really change. _Maybe his desire for him had run out, maybe he just didn’t feel the same way about him anymore._ This person was not the man he had fallen in love with… and he couldn’t keep him the way he was. _What was he supposed to do?_

His walks usually left him feeling much better, relieving the stress from his bones and leaving him more clear-headed by the end, and always with the silent promise that he would do so again the next day. But then he would come home to an empty house, with only the reminder that he was alone, leaving him not much better than where he had started off. He tried to make an effort, to distract himself into things, but the truth was he’d never been more lonely.

When it wasn’t the Boss’ unbearable absence, it was his unbearable lack of presence that he was forced to endure. Even on the nights he _would_ come home, Boss was too tired to give him the attention he wanted. The man clearly wasn’t getting any sleep away from home, even when he was sure he had his own private quarters at FOXHOUND. V normally would just force himself on the man anyways, but that had started to leave Boss in a sour mood and he didn’t like having that effect on him, so he started leaving him alone, letting the man sleep when he needed it. But it certainly didn’t take long for this routine to start frustrating him. For a while he just slept beside him, trying to find contentment in simply holding him, being near to him – but the truth was, he felt so desperate to connect that it felt like he was dying from the inside out.

Some sleepless nights, he spent pacing restlessly in their bedroom while Boss was sleeping soundly – _this from the man who hears crickets in the night and jumps_ , he muttered to himself as he went out to the kitchen for a drink. _He could remember a time when Boss never chose sleep over him_ , even when he had a mission the next day. Could remember when he wouldn’t spare him a moment he could be touching him, making love to him. And now… the man barely touched him, barely found the time for him anymore. _Was he no longer good enough?_ _What did he have to do to get a little of his attention?_  

Some nights he turned to alcohol for comfort. He would sit in the darkness of their living room, staring down at the floor, sipping on brandy and waiting for the alcohol to hit him, to feel numb to it all. To be in a state for just one moment where he didn’t feel any more of his harrowing neglect, endure anymore of his total disregard. Some nights he would just feel sorry for himself. Other times he’d look out the window at the stars and contemplate. Or pace the floor in front of him, trying to release his own restless energy. Once or twice he found himself bouncing a ball back and forth, but then he had just broken things and that had gotten him into trouble, so he’d normally get lost in a good book, playing with a deck of cards or a game of chess.

And one night, Boss’ callousness had gotten the best of him when V had needed his comfort the most. He had been looking forward to seeing him all day, had planned out the entire evening in his head in anticipation, but as soon as Boss had walked through the front door, as usual, all he cared about was going to sleep. Didn’t even bother to shower first or give him the time of day – for a quick hug or a kiss on the cheek, to see how he was doing. And it definitely didn’t help matters that he made a thoughtless comment about the dishes before he waltzed off to sleep, _as if he hadn’t been tactless enough_. _Some days he wondered if Boss still cared about him at all anymore._

He tried to let it go… tried to be understanding, but he just couldn’t shake the pain that he was feeling anymore and his façade cracked, shedding tears that streamed down his face as he slumped against the wall on the floor in the living room, wrapping his arms around himself as he cried. It felt like his heart wanted to break out of his chest. _He was drowning slowly_ … Boss spent all of his time throwing himself into his work, and all V got was what was left over… _There was something very unfair about being so close to the one you love, yet being so miserable all at the same time…_

He used to worry about him back at MSF, whenever he was out on the field, whenever he couldn’t be there for him, to see things through along beside him; make sure he was safe. And now, there was barely ever a word between them unless he was on his way home. _How had his job at FOXHOUND changed that when he never believed that anything ever could?_ And now, like this, there was never any safety, never any reassurance that he was okay. Leaving him agonized and dreading for whole weeks at a time, until he was finally on his way home. Only to come the unbearable nights like these of uncomfortable silences, uncomfortable emptiness… Even when he’d be relieved to see him, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep beside him, couldn’t stay with him in bed, knowing he’d only leave the next day without a care in the world – dooming this cycle to repeat all over again.

_Never in a million years did he think he was capable of this… Never in a million years did he think he would ever treat him this way…_

The more he kept his hands off of him, the more he did nothing to show any interest, to ease his loneliness or his need for physical contact. The more he didn’t seem to care about it, the more that gaping, gnawing cavern of despair and loneliness began to grow. The more he just wanted to make him feel hurt for the way he was making him feel. The more he was starting to think, in his bitterness, that it was the only satisfaction he could reach. He resented him. _Maybe the man never loved him at all_ … _Or maybe he just wasn’t deserving of his affections_ … He was no longer receiving any validation at all from the one he loved… no longer feeling needed or being touched… there was no longer a warmth in their heart, or life in their home. Now there was only bitter quiet. And that cold and bitterness had worked its way into his bones.

Until one night, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Things escalated…

 

\----

 

They were in their bedroom, arguing, the low evening light pouring onto the floor through their window.

“WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING BEHIND MY BACK??” V screamed, throwing a glass that shattered into a million pieces against the dresser. Boss had dodged it, sliding gracefully out of the way, head tilted to the side, indifferently. And it only made him angrier the more unnaturally calm he was being about this.

“WHO IS IT THIS TIME?" 

"TELL ME!”

He’d had his suspicions before, about his old friend Frank Jaeger, AKA “Gray Fox” – the man who worshipped him, came to idolize him – though he’d kept those to himself. But in his jealousy addled brain, he could imagine him like a smitten puppy dog, following Big Boss around everywhere, into the man’s office – no doubt wanting to emulate him in some way. And with that blonde hair, athletic build, guilt-ridden; masochistic side he was just the Boss’ type. He had no doubt the man would submit to him, entirely, given the opportunity. And there was always Dr. Clark, whom he’d long ago suspected, considering they had a history together. He knew Boss tried to avoid upsetting him, perhaps that was why he’d never divulged much information about his ongoing relationships… _or sexual conquests_. Not that he had much time for that anymore – V knew he was probably just being paranoid. At least, _that was what he wanted to believe…_

He picked up something else off the nightstand, not even bothering to see what it was – thoroughly unconcerned with hurting him at the moment, and threw it at him. But as soon as he’d chucked it, and it clattered to the floor behind him, he realized it was their radio… _thankfully it hadn’t broken_. And like before, Boss had just dodged out of the way.

“WHO HAVE YOU BEEN GETTING IT FROM, BOSS? TELL ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He screamed, throwing the globe that was on the nightstand – far too thick to shatter. Then a vase, it shattered against the wall, and for a moment V almost cared about the mess he was making. But with effortless ease the man avoided each and every one with the glide of a skilled dancer, only his dance was fighting and when he aimed to kill his spear would not miss. His face didn’t look the least bit readable, just kept sidestepping out of the way of everything he was lunging at him, as if the man could do it in his sleep. He was wearing his brown trench coat over a white T-shirt and jeans, pretty casual for just having been at work. _He wished he didn’t look so majestic in that trench coat_ , that he didn’t look so graceful at everything he did… He had come to resent that too.

“WHO?!” V wrapped his hand around their clock – _well, that would have to be replaced_ , he thought, chucking that too.

And then, Boss finally spoke. “NO ONE!” he roared, swooping a dish off the floor that V had thrown earlier and flung it at him. It barely missed Venom’s head, shattering on the doorframe next to him, but it was enough to stun him into silence.

“I’ve been working! I- I’m stressed out! I come home exhausted every night. AND YOU THINK I HAVE TIME FOR THIS!?” It wasn’t often that he heard the man raise his voice, that his patience broke enough to do so, but V had pushed him too far. He may have been too stubborn to admit it, that the sound of it had intimidated him, but he was far too angry at this point to care.

“You have time for them!” V screamed, accusingly, his fragile defenses beginning to waver. “…But not for me…” He finished quietly, looking away and trying not to shed the tears.

“No baby… it’s not like that.” Boss said quietly and his silky voice _was_ convincing, reassuring in some small way.

“You’re never here! You’re never around!” V screamed. “You don’t know…” then broke off on a pained whimper. “You don’t know what I go through every single day. You don’t know what it’s like to be alone here every day… without you. I’m alone all the time! Constantly… and you never talk to me anymore…” He finally looked back at him, his tears long ago deciding to break free. “How can I… How am I supposed to go on like this?” he stammered. Boss was looking down at the floor.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment and V turned away, uncomfortable with the silence, thinking maybe there was nothing he could say to him anymore to rectify the situation. He was about to leave the room, but Boss came up swiftly behind him, the sound of his heavy booted steps on the hardwood flooring as he wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

“I know… I know you’re putting up with a lot right now. I’m sorry.” He whispered closely into his ear, and just that alone was comforting. _This was the most he’d said to him in weeks_. He turned him around to face him. “As things are now… they will get much worse before they get better, but I promise you they will get better. You just have to believe in that, okay? Trust in me.” He started affectionately petting his hair with his fingers. “Okay, baby?” He whispered gently, breathing in deeply the smell of his hair as he kissed him on the top of his head.

V didn’t speak, he was reluctant to relax in his embrace, even when he did find relief in it. _He was just so scared_ … He closed his eyes to another tear running down his cheek and Boss wiped it away, kissing his face, and then his neck. V sighed and bit his lip. He’d been wanting this for so long that, for all of his hunger, he couldn’t take another, single, solitary moment without it. _Without him._ He relinquished himself to it, completely, kissing him hard on the mouth and they both sank down on the bed at the same time, instantaneously crippled by the overwhelming passion that melted their bones, leaving them in a steaming heap of limbs on the bed.

He was lost in the intoxication, of Boss panting against his lips as their scrambling of hands tore at each other’s clothes, replacing it with their lips and the work of their desperate hands. It had just been so long since he’d seen Boss like this, so full of desire and wanting for him, it threw him over the edge. Along with the pleasure, all else faded into oblivion. He was just so happy to be getting something, anything out of him that he didn’t particularly care how or in what way it was. But for some reason, at the end of it, Boss sat up and gave a frustrated huff at the foot of the bed. “You didn’t enjoy yourself, did you?” He asked, barely turning his head around to look at him. He was slumped over, his back to him, with his elbows on his knees.

“No, Boss… I had a good time” V said, a little confused. “I’m crazy about you…” He reached out for him, hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay… I can see it… You’re growing tired of your role...” Boss said, a gruffness in his voice. He turned his head back to look at him as he said it. His face looked so certain, so sure of what he was saying, and Venom simply couldn’t deny it. Deep down, he _was_ frustrated. No matter how much he wanted for the opposite to be true, to be reassuring right now, it was only a matter of time before this would come up again and he couldn’t go on like this. Somewhere along the line, things had changed between them. He was no longer that same person for Big Boss he once was, somehow their roles and their relationship had changed and he didn’t know how to set them straight again. In his utter despair, he just couldn’t resist the stray tear falling down his cheek as he turned away from him, releasing a shuddering breath. _He didn’t want Boss to see the mess he was in_.

They sat there in silence for a long moment, while Venom, wanting to hide his pain, tried to sniffle quietly and wipe away the tears. And Boss seemed to give him the privacy to do so, looking away as a curtesy. The late evening light was making its’ way into the deep hues of the falling sunset by now, bathing the walls of their room in a gorgeous amber light.

Boss looked back over at him with more of that same certainty in his voice and said, “Maybe you should have a sub of your own, someone to fill the space while I’m gone. Maybe it’s time we give that a shot. You’re growing now… Changes happen. Maybe you’re ready for an open relationship…”

V was carefully considering what he was saying, not sure of what he thought of it. That is until Boss said, “I know you have to at least be considering Ivy.” Then he turned, wanting to hide the blush on his cheek – but Boss had always known him like the back of his hand – it was true, _he had_.

“That is, as long as you’d be willing to share her, of course. Anything that is yours _is_ mine by extension. Would you like that, V?” Big Boss leaned in to whisper to him, resting his head against his temple, lips at the cusp of his ear. V shivered – the sudden pounding in his genitals responding before he even had the chance – at the thought of being with the both of them at the same time. The thought of seeing Boss… _his_ Boss… with his Ivy? It got him going all over again – got his blood boiling – and suddenly he was pitching another tent beneath the sheets.

He gave a very enthusiastic “yes” in answer and Boss immediately took his lips in an urgent kiss. It was almost needy the way he immediately crushed his mouth with his, V didn’t even get the chance to say it was him he’d be hesitant in sharing. Boss was breathing heavily, hungry fingertips pawing at his face as they melted into each other’s panting lips, obviously the both of them all worked up at the thought. And then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, how right he had been about what he’d said and the thought of that, of Boss no longer being enough for him was suddenly too much to bear. The thought that they were no longer enough for each other, too painful. Though he knew he had a point in saying what he did, _he was just so scared to lose him… terrified to the core_ … maybe even a little heart-broken that Boss would consider doing such a thing with him. He’d always enjoyed the man’s possessiveness over him. _Boss had never wanted to share him before_ … He couldn’t help but wonder what had changed in him in that time, _was he somehow to blame?_   He could feel that they both had changed, even when he couldn’t exactly say how or why. He pulled away and this time it was Boss who looked confused, they both had really been enjoying that kiss.

“Boss, I… I-I never wanted this…” He stammered, looking erratically around the room, away from Big Boss, down at his hands, as another tear fell down his cheek, but Boss immediately wrapped him in his arms. Another stray tear fell from the corner of his eye as he wrapped his arms around his neck, taking comfort in his embrace.

“I know… it’s okay.” Boss whispered gently, rubbing his back warmly with a hand. He just held onto him for a while, the both of them sitting there together in bed – basking in each other’s embrace.  

 

They made love all over again that night. They talked for hours, late into the night, until total darkness had settled around them and the only thing they could make out was the sound of each other’s voices and the touch of each other’s hand. Boss told him many things that night, things he had obviously been holding back. About the current, ongoing threat of nuclear invasion, of a third world war breaking out among the two greatest super powers in the world. About the military breathing down his neck and making his life a living hell. He had already resented having a desk job enough to begin with. And he grumbled out the last part about the twins, how he’d already expected them to make their move by now, and there was something about “Kaz must be playing old games with him”. As it was, those two boys weren’t any more fit to command than anyone else and he was beginning to think he would have to cooperate with this newer, albeit, artificial generation – be more involved in their lives – train them and teach them everything he knows.   

V listened in a stunned silence, offering what words he could, but by the end of it – he was even more terrified than he’d started. _To think, that he had thought his troubles had been so great_ … The world was preparing to squash Big Boss under its’ heavy boot, along with the life they had helped build, and he was completely and utterly powerless to stop it. _How could he possibly prepare for the changes that were to come?_  The tears rolled independently down his cheeks, staining the Boss’ shirt. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Boss’ hand in his hair and his whispered words that all would be alright…

 

 

\---------------

 

 

The next day was a Saturday afternoon. V had made plans for them to spend the weekend together, was hoping this time would be different. But of course, the Boss’ work knew no limits and neither did his need of it – _of course_ – it was just another extension of his control.

“Well, I’m not gonna twist your arm!” V snapped, leaving Big Boss where he was standing there in the kitchen and threw himself down on the couch, _waving the white flag of bitter defeat_.

He was flipping through the channels, barely conscious of anything flashing before his eyes on the screen. _He knew he should be more understanding, he knew Big Boss was only trying to protect them._

He came up behind him and V could feel the warmth of his body, his presence hovering there, even when he wasn’t touching him. He leaned forward and took one last, deep inhale of his hair, as if he couldn’t have spared himself this one last selfish indulgence; kissing his head. But before he could mumble what he was sure was a farewell, V leaned his head back and gave him a hot kiss on the mouth, pulling him in with a hand on his head. White hot coils were set loose in his gut as Big Boss’ lips caressed his own, passionate and needy. They were breathing hard against each other’s cheek. Venom broke out of the kiss abruptly, pulling away slowly as he whispered against those panting, parted lips that had clearly not been ready for him to pull away yet, “Come home to me.”

And for some reason, Big Boss scoffed, as if he had found something very funny somehow, yet it also sounded very relieved as he chuckled to himself. He turned his head away, momentarily, as if he were lost in thought and V couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about, but before he could ask he turned his head back to look at him with a confident smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry. I will.”

This time Boss kissed him passionately, hungrily taking from his lips what Venom hadn’t offered before and when he finally broke away he said, “Don’t wait up late for me, baby.” And V chuckled at him as he made his way out the door.

 _Well, that wasn’t so bad_ , he thought, _could have been worse_. Though his mind wanted to continue brooding on all the things he had said last night, how deeply terrified he was, but that was precisely the reason why he needed to enjoy this afternoon for once.

He left the TV on while he went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. It was something that he did sometimes to keep him company, made him feel as if there was someone else was with him in the house, but for now he was actually enjoying the program that was on at the moment – Bewitched. _It had been forever since he’d seen that show_ , and was laughing at all the whacky antics. 

He was getting ready to start working on a project that he had laid out on the table, but he needed sustenance first, in order to concentrate. He was whistling to himself as he gathered the ingredients in the kitchen, shuffling through cupboards and drawers, getting out the bread and the condiments from the fridge – the lettuce, turkey and cheese, even pouring himself a glass of orange juice. When he was finished getting his food on a plate he carried it over to the small table in the corner of the room, but just as he was sitting down, the phone rang. He got up and turned off the TV to answer it. It was his Mother.

“Hey mom! What are you doing?” He was surprised to be hearing from her, it wasn’t often he kept in touch with family members.

“Hi son!” Was her bright, exuberant voice on the other line. “How have you been doing, honey?

“What’s up?” He asked, avoiding the topic. _He didn’t want to talk about how he was doing_. “I assume there’s something you guys needed considering it’s not often I hear from you.” He was wiping his hands, idly, with a rag that he had grabbed off the counter, pressing the phone tight against his ear. It was on a wooden stand behind the couch, but the coiled cord was long enough so that he could stretch it to the other side of the kitchen where he was now standing.

“Well, your sister’s on the other line- say hi, sweetie!”

“Hi!” Was her less than enthusiastic voice on the other end, but she did sound happy to hear from him, nonetheless. He could just picture her face, blue eyes like his own, stout chin and coarse golden hair. His sister wore a fake, blonde wig. He supposed that was because they were a family of brunettes and for some reason she didn’t like that.

“Well-“ started his Mother. “Your sister… you know your sister- she’s always getting into trouble with the boys-“ _and she was known for that_.

“I do not!” She protested, but her mother continued.

“-And I want you, as her brother, to tell her to get her act together, before she really _blows it_.” She instructed, rather carefully, punctuating on the last words. V lifted his eyebrows, then sighed, grasping the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger, as he leaned forward in his chair, at the kitchen table, where he was now sitting. _He was starting to get impatient with this_ …

His family was Italian. Staying out of one another’s business was not exactly something they were known for. His grandparents had been immigrants fleeing to America from the war. Neither him nor his sister spoke a lick of Italian. They were never taught and neither had much interest to learn.

“I’m not ruining my life, Mother!” And the two of them began to argue and bicker. He kept trying to explain he didn’t have time for this at the moment, that he was trying to finish his lunch in peace, but he couldn’t get a word in edge-wise.

“Look, I can make my own decisions, I don’t need my big brother to tell me what to do.”

“Obviously not- Honey, you’re too young to be living with that man! You should-“  

“Look, I don’t have time for this right now, okay? There’s someone over here at the moment and they’re trying to fix our stove.” His sister explained, rather patiently.

Then his Mother wanted to know about that, what the repairs were for, how much it would cost to fix it, how they were going to cook their meals in the meantime. “There’s a microwave.” His sister replied, cutely. And before he knew it his mother was going on about his sister’s health and involving Aunts and Uncles in the unfolding family drama, and the whole time V was sitting there rolling his eyes, trying to say “Why are you calling me?”, “Why am I getting all the family drama?”, “Leave me out of this”, but the last thought he did speak aloud and that was “I don’t want to do this right now” because his Mother than proceeded to pester him about _his_ health. He told her he had other things on his plate right now to worry about – _no pun intended_. Though why they wanted to pester a doctor about his health, he had no idea.

 _If only these people knew the real burdens he had to deal with than they wouldn’t be bothering him with this shit._ Right at that moment, his sister was growing tired of this too because she said she had to leave and abruptly hung up the phone on their mother who was trying to get her to stay on the line.

“Let her run her own life, mom.” _My family is sooo flawed_.

“I know… I know I can be too pushy at times. I just worry about my babies…” She added, with a little emotional sniffle. He always liked when she talked with him this way, telling him things meant especially for him to hear.

“Well, anyway, what about you, honey? How have you been? It’s not often I get to hear from my son. What have you been up to lately? Anything new? How is your friend doing? What is it exactly that you said he does again? Was it a night–landscaper? Landscape artist?” _It changed every time she asked him_ …

“We’re not friends, Mom…” he said, awkwardly, eyes closing from impatience. He’d told her all of this before, but she just kept on pretending she didn’t know about the depth of their relationship. She made a habit out of ranting and raving about how her son was not born gay and kept pestering him about when he was going to settle down with a “nice girl”. In response, he had always told her that he had true, deep feelings for this man and that he also wasn’t raised to ignore those feelings. And she hadn’t doubted him when he’d said that. In fact, he was sure that had changed her mind on the whole matter, made her see the error of her ways, but then again, she always managed to find her way back to the subject eventually. He was just thankful this was a social call because otherwise he was sure that is exactly what she would be doing.

“Well, you know how your father and I both feel,” _His father wanted him to know the joys of having a son_ , “but I won’t bother you about it anymore. I’ll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing.” She said, politely.

“Okay, Mom. Thanks for calling.” He said, and he hoped she could hear the smile in his voice before he put the phone back down on the hook.

Sighing, he walked back over to his lunch at the table, happy to finally be left alone – he just wanted to enjoy the day to himself, which just reminded him that his lover wasn’t here, enjoying the day with him… At that thought, he started to feel really depressed, but he tried the eat his lunch in peace, the television all but forgotten as he sat there contemplating.

He was thinking about his project, just sitting over there waiting for him. It was a model airplane he’d made in the 5th grade for a science fair project. It was old and falling apart now, and when he’d found it like that in a box of his old belongings, from their old house back in California, he’d wanted to reconstruct it and make some new improvements on it. He was hoping to refine it, make it of a more modern design – insert a better spinner on the propellers, a more efficient aileron on the wings and the rudders. That way it was more advanced during actual flight. He had already purchased a lot of the materials he needed and had been hoping to get to work on it soon. And now that he had the time on his hands and the excuse to do so, he wanted to finally get down to business. 

When he finished eating his food, he placed the dish in the sink and scampered over to the table to feast his eyes on his project. He had created a miniature layout of a small town to mount it on – with a little neighborhood of tiny houses, rolling hills and plains. There were even little toy trees and a farmhouse with a paper diagram underneath it explaining the aerodynamics. He didn’t know why he had gone all out on it, probably just so it would stand out, but he chuckled as he looked at it now. It _was_ impressive. It had also become somewhat of symbol to him, of his relationship with his Father. The two of them had bonded over the project and he thought that, in the end, it was him who had been the proudest of it.

All of the materials he had gathered were scattered out on the table and all over the floor, so he had to re-organize everything. But the table was so cluttered that he had to move some other things over to the desk, and he liked the view from the window, anyway. He liked being able to see the sunshine, the pond in the back and hear the birds chirping. For now, he turned to assess the damages. The tail was chipped, the rudders broken and needed to be replaced, one of the wings was frayed. Thankfully he’d gotten most of the supplies he had needed, but he would still need to go back out and get some more later because he realized he didn’t have everything the way he thought he did. He was standing there, toying with the propellers, which was giving him the most trouble, when the phone rang again.

 _Who is it this time?_   He wondered.

It was his boss… his _actual_ boss, from work, seeing if he wanted to take on some overtime to come in for a meeting, it seemed like they wanted to get his expertise on something. It sounded important, but V still refused. He explained that he had his own obligations to tend to that evening. It may have been an excuse, but _he was bound and determined to enjoy this day, damnit!_ _All he wanted, was for just once, to say yes to himself, so why did it seem like everything around him was trying to be an inconvenience to him today?  _He hung up, rather curtly, despite how polite V had been, and he walked back into the living room and over to the table. _He felt guilty, damnit.._.  Maybe he should have gone to work… _Was he not supposed to enjoy this day?_  Then again, he _was_ waiting to hear from Boss. It would take him a good part of the day to get there and he wanted to be home when he did to be sure he had gotten there safely. 

After a while, he became lost in his project again, that is until a bell went off in his head and he realized that it was after 4 O’clock and that the mail should have arrived some time ago. He was about to go out and check it when he realized it was already there on the floor in front of the door. Sometimes the mailman delivered it straight to the slot in the front door of the house instead of putting it in their mailbox at the end of the street, which never made much sense to him, why the man would go through the trouble, but it didn’t stop him from being thankful for the courtesy anyway. He rifled through it, throwing the junk mail away in the trash and all that was left behind was one letter for Boss. He stared at it, trying to imagine what it could be. He even put it down on the counter for a while as he returned to his work, but he just kept looking back at it. _It seemed so cryptic_. And he just couldn’t resist his curiosity any longer. He didn’t normally do this, normally he let the man open his own mail, but then again, they were the closest any two lovers could be, he knew he wouldn’t mind. _Boss never seemed to mind about anything_.  

Boss had apparently opened up a bank account, and must have fumbled with budgeting somewhere because he had started to rake up interest in debt he owed… thousands of dollars of it. He gawked at the sheer numbers. _He had no idea Boss was this irresponsible with these kinds of things_.  Then again it was just like him to be so carefree simply because he had the money to throw around. But suddenly he worried, _what if this wasn’t like that?_ _What if this was something that couldn’t be handled, somehow, and would only get worse? Is that why Boss hadn’t told him about it?_ _Well, here he goes worrying when he had been trying to avoid that all day. Why did it feel as if their life was falling apart… that a big dark cloud was hovering over him, feeding on their despair?_

 _Who would have thought all this shit would come up on a Saturday afternoon when he was trying to relax?_  He dropped everything then and went out, grabbing his coat on the way out the door, hoping to free himself of his burdens for a while. At least try to, and he knew from experience how much walks tended to help with this kind of thing.

He walked outside and could barely believe the macabre scene. The sky was turning a dusky orange tone, the heavy lurking clouds, casting dark shadows across the ground. He looked around, noticing how dark and gloomy everything looked, wondering why it seemed so late out when it was still so early in the day. It _was_ nearing sunset, but normally it took longer than this to start to get dark. He looked out over the small pond, past their yard, to the unmarred horizon.

He felt as if there was… _something_ … out there, watching him at that very moment. Looming, of malicious intent, fully knowing and understanding what they were going through and dangling it over him – a threat to complete one’s task. It made think about the threat of nuclear war, how it truly did feel as if any minute the world might end… Tensions could rise too far and splinter, lose control… _Catastrophe on the rise_. He felt like the entire atmosphere was buzzing with it, permeating a deep sense of danger – even the animals were alarmed, the crickets too terrified to chirp – the sky over his head maintaining some dark resonance, the very air vibrating at a disturbing frequency, making his hairs stand on end. The very horizon – a reflection of the chaos of his own internal struggle, a mirror image of his own internal thoughts.

Deep down it only reminded him of the chaos that was their life… of the Boss’ life, of the threat that was lurking over Big Boss’ head, waiting to put an end to him.

He turned his back on “that thing”, that he could practically see in his mind’s eye, hovering there on the horizon, whatever it was, and tried to shrug it off. Tried to push it to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to think such great thoughts, such great fears and worries over something he could do nothing about, something he didn’t even understand… and there was that helpless feeling again, and he didn’t want to think about that either.

Which, inevitably, brought him back to Ivy. He couldn’t help but reminisce on her sometimes, how much happier he had been then. _Maybe the only other thing he had going for him right now was Ivy. Maybe with all the horrible things that were going wrong for them in their life, they had very little to lose…_

Big Boss offering her up as a possibility had really perked up his ears. He couldn’t help it, he’d tried so hard not to think about her. _So… many… times…_ but she always found her way back into his mind. It had taken him a long time to realize it… to admit it to himself, that he might actually really be in love with that girl, and he found that it shocked him how little that thought terrified him anymore. Boss had never once left him in all the… _both_ times he had been with her. _What made him think he ever would? Especially when the man had shown an affinity towards this lifestyle, himself?_  This was the way of life he knew, that didn’t change with Venom and he knew it never would with anyone else.

Which only brought out a whole new terror in and of its own… that somewhere… they’d never really belonged to each other whole-heartedly in the first place. There had always been someone else, other people that had come along, borrowed their time and affections – _It had certainly been so with Kaz._  But _he_ had only ever belonged to Big Boss. _His first love, his everything_. And now that he could no longer depend on the man to give him what he needed, he had to admit, the idea of belonging to someone else on the side, was not such a bad idea. As much as it hurt, the thought of being with anyone other than Boss – or perhaps, it was the thought of no longer _loving_ Boss – he was starting to see the world through new eyes. Things were much bigger out there, there was much more going on than what meets the eye. Ivy was a part of that world, and _he wanted to make her a part of his_ … that is, if it wasn’t too late. That was why he couldn’t immediately dismiss the idea off hand as soon as Boss had brought it up, offered it as an option. And he had to admit, _having_ an option on SOMETHING did make things easier, made him feel safer.

It made him think back on what he’d said – “don’t expect too much from me” – and was baffled by how much had changed in that time… By how **_much_** of a person’s life and a person’s heart can change entirely in such a brief span of time. _He’d never wanted things to change between them_ … Deep down, he knew no matter how much things _were_ changing, certain things would always stay the same. The man would always be his Master, no matter how much time had passed in between those times – _that he knew from experience_ – Boss always went back to the same old habits. But more importantly _it was the love they had for each other that would never change_. He knew in his own heart, despite his fears, that that love would only grow over time and he found stability in that, trust and security, safety.

It felt as if an entire lonely year had passed, since they’d last met, and V was beginning to think that he should break that silence before it was too late…

A Fall had come and gone in that time. All the dead leaves from off the trees had fallen, blanketing the ground and the windswept streets. The grass was still green, but the rest of the town was laid bare by the harshness of coming winter – chimney smoke hovering above the rooftops; the cold, grey clouds smothering out the warmth of day. V would take long walks out by himself, sometimes, to take in all the Autumn colors down the street. With the leaves blown off the trees, the branches looked gnarled and wispy. Making the air too dry, the sky too open and the town too desolate – hollowed out of any signs of life. It stirred in him thoughts on death, how harsh and unforgiving it was, mirroring the depths of his own despair as he strolled the cold, lonely streets.

They lived in an upper-class neighborhood, in a very rich section of town, mostly populated by big houses and grand estates of iron rod fences and high gates. It was just off of the countryside near a forested dwelling, a long drive from the Great Smokey Mountain National Park, along the East Coast. They were only about a half hour’s drive from the nearest city, but that place was a dump. The town was incredibly scenic with beautiful parks scattered along expansive paths, long, winding roads and uphill climbs overlooking the rolling plains, with some of the tallest trees lining the clean, wide-open streets. Encased within some of them were the most massive trees he’d ever seen that lined the road, while some of them were much smaller by comparison, adding mere decoration to the street.

 _Streets can be eerie, streets can be dreary_.

Especially during the winter months, with the fog hovering in the air, adding an almost ghostly presence to the ever-expansive road – all but empty of life – calm and quiet as death. He stared through the iron wrought fencing with the high gates and the black tipped spires sticking out of the fog, and was only reminded of an eerie cemetery in the night. _The only thing he needed now was a black bird who whispered, “Nevermore”._  It reflected back at him the hollow melancholy of his own situation and of realizing that _where one door was opening, another was closing,_ and he couldn’t stop that from happening. _He was growing into himself_ , becoming his own person, acknowledging his own needs. And in some way, perhaps in _that_ way, he was no longer “His”, and that tore at his heart and soul more than anything else. Perhaps more so, if not just as heavily, as any real break up would. Even when he also knew, deep down, that at the same time, nothing at all had really changed between them. He was still the Master’s slave and he still loved his Master very much. But he was also exploring himself – independent from Big Boss – and that was something that couldn’t simply be retracted, couldn’t be turned around. He realized that he currently needed more than Boss was giving him and that broke his heart more than anything – feeling as if he, himself, was no longer enough – _he had the love of his life, but that wasn’t good enough._ Though under the circumstances, it was understandably so – he was _lonely_ , craving connection where there was only emptiness.

At the same time, he had his suspicions. Boss had opened up this world to him and he couldn’t help but wonder why he had done that. He marveled at how all of this had happened because Boss had said “We’re going to a strip club”, had decided to share him with somebody else so that V could satisfy his “male” urges – _Why? So that Boss wouldn’t have to?_ – when normally the man’s jealousy had gotten the better of him. Which only went to show _he had his own motives_ – and if he’d learned anything about him by now it was that he didn’t voice them. He couldn’t seem to shake the horrible feeling that _maybe Boss had just grown tired of him_ … He couldn’t bear the thought, couldn’t bear the possibility, that he was just getting pushed aside so that Boss would no longer have to deal with him.

He considered the idea that perhaps Boss was just craving a new experience – obviously, in this case, to gain another sub by extension – but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it than that. _There always seemed to be where Big Boss was concerned._ He had always been a very complicated man, not even Venom understood him sometimes. Even if he would never say it, he knew there was only so far Boss was willing to go for him – so many walls he was willing to break down. _Perhaps this was all just a safety net for him_ , a way to ensure that they were both getting what they needed out of the relationship. Perhaps they both had grown tired of the same old routine – a void in their life they were seeking to fill. And at this point, V began to wonder _if it was all just a lie he had been telling himself, when he’d said that Boss was enough for him_ …

And like that dark cloud that had come creeping in, like a symbol of the falling darkness all around him – that looming fear had returned. Bringing him back to all the things he had been trying so hard to avoid.

_Boss was in danger and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it…_

It brought him back into reality, made him turn his head to look at his surroundings, and he found himself on the road close to the house, under a streetlamp. _He hadn’t noticed how dark it was getting_. The sun had gone down and he couldn’t help but picture Boss on the road, he’d probably gotten there by now; he knew he could go home, call him. He was on the path surrounded by trees, just around the corner from the house on a long road that led to a ravine. He could see the house from here, even turned his head to look down at it, across the strip, as if to make sure it was still there. Their small house stood nestled in the darkness of the foliage, like a safe haven, beckoning to him. He just wasn’t ready to go back yet, he wanted to see the water first, felt himself being pulled there for some reason… It wouldn’t be long before he headed back and he wasn’t far from it now, as it was, so he turned around to continue his walk down the path.

_There was something so very terrifying about the one you love being in danger and having no ability to stop it…_

_Given the chance, he would kill those twins if that would keep him safe_ … Even when he knew it wasn’t their fault. To the Patriots they were nothing more than pawns, taken from the Boss’ sperm against his will – when he had had no intention for offspring. They were raised to be doing what they were doing. _What kind of a life is that?_ He almost pitied them _… almost._ But he couldn’t help but feel a seething rage and hatred towards that doctor. V growled just thinking about her, tossing his head in disgust. _If it wasn’t for her none of this would have ever happened_ … Which, no doubt, left him with the question, why was the man still working along beside her in the first place? She had betrayed Big Boss, went against his wishes, raped him of his DNA. _She had had no right_. _And he would take her out too_ , _just as quickly_.   

He _had_ been a soldier once, after all. He could be so again. That instinct sure as hell wasn’t gone just because he had decided to become a doctor instead. But somewhere inside, he knew that even if he had, it still wouldn’t help him, still wouldn’t stop what was coming… _if it wasn’t those boys, it would be someone else later on down the line._  

He was down at the end of the road now, looking out over the ravine. It was much cooler down by the water, the brisk freshness permeating all around him and he breathed it in deeply as he listened to the peaceful chirp of the nearby crickets. The moon was not yet out, just the twinkling of the stars overhead. He could see the reflection of it on the water, glittering like darkened glass, expecting at any minute for something to rise to the surface… _He didn’t know why_. Then he found himself lost in his thoughts again…

If the world did go down in flames, no one would be any the wiser for it. The governments of the world kept so much from its people that they didn’t understand nearly as much as they thought they did. Too much information got swallowed up by classifications and confidentiality, fear and intimidation, more secrets and lies; control. The world was left ignorant of its dealings. _How was anyone to stop what would inevitably come when this information was bound to get out?_

 _And how did this help Boss?_ That threat was still looming over his head like a predetermined death sentence, something he could not avoid or escape… V sighed deeply to himself. 

Then, he heard something, a noise in the brush, and suddenly felt as if he wasn’t alone. He looked around, but there was only darkness, nothing to suggest what the noise had been. He thought it could be an animal, _there were plenty of those around here_ … but in his already fear wrought mind, he was afraid for his own safety. He didn’t know what it was and he didn’t really want to know either. He was much too close to the water, too close to those bushes and the trees. Like a timebomb – his own detonation – ticking in his mind, threatening to go off – he had to get home, back to safety.

He climbed up through the dried grass, through the thick foliage, and catching on a brush, he thought he’d have to check for ticks later, as he tried to make his way back quickly – and quietly. He kept at a safe distance from the trees, keeping his eyes and ears perked for any sudden movements. He climbed back up the slope to the path, risking one last look at the water – taking it in one last time, before he turned and made his way towards the house.

Back on the road, he felt safer, even with all the trees surrounding him. Perhaps it was in knowing he was away from whatever it was that had made that sound, closer to home and the safety of the street lamps. He suddenly felt more than ever that he wanted to be back at home to pick up that phone and hear his voice, to talk to him and know he was okay. But that only brought to mind that he just couldn’t stand the agony of waiting to receive that news, to get that phone call that would end it all – shatter his world, _his heart_.

Knowing that the possibility was there, that it could happen one day, he suddenly didn’t care about anything else – not about Ivy, about his petty suspicions, that their relationship was in shambles – he suddenly didn’t care about _any of it_.  He would sacrifice it all, just as long as Boss was okay. That was all he cared about. _He would do anything for him_.  And it made him think that all that he’d been doing, all that he’d been going through was nothing compared to this fear. That it had all been some prelude to even greater worries and troubles. Troubles that he didn’t have any solution for. _He wished he didn’t feel so powerless_ …

The knowledge that his loved one was actually going through this – understanding the reality of the situation, of knowing full well what it meant – paralyzed him; completely terrified him more than anything else in the whole world. _Not even his own life was as important to him as the life of this man_.   In fact, he’d rather they take him instead, but being that wasn’t among the options here, he had no other ideas, no other knowledge that could help him. _It was like a reality out of someone’s worst nightmare, having no means to protect the one you love. But he was living it. What was he supposed to do? There was nowhere they could run from this, nowhere they could hide. How could he stop it?_

 

_He’d apparently have to get used to it eventually, since this man didn’t plan on stopping and neither would the world… He’d have to find a silver lining in it somewhere…_

\-------

When he returned home, he walked through the door, shutting it behind him harder than he’d intended, and looked around. With it so dark out, it casted a “doom and gloom” vibe over the house, screaming the severity of the situation. It seemed to fill the whole house with that feeling, but he didn’t bother turning on any lights. He was staring at the phone, tempted to pick it up right then and there, but he didn’t. He wanted nothing more than to call him, to hear his voice, but instead he hesitated. Decided he would do it in the bedroom. _They had a phone in there anyways, he could use that_. He walked down the hall towards the bedroom and closed the door behind him, once he got inside. He swiftly walked around the side of the bed to the nightstand and picked up the phone. For some reason, instead of sitting on the bed, he sat down on the floor against the back of the door and lifted the phone to his face. He dialed the number to his office and, after a few rings, breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he answered. The man was always busy so it usually took him a lot longer to pick up the phone. _So good to hear that voice_ … He thought when he was greeted by the Boss’ husky purr on the other end.

“It’s me.” V said, intimately.

“I know.” Boss said, without missing a beat. “I’m okay, everything’s alright, you don’t have to worry…”

“I wish…” V started with a shudder, “that for just one moment… I could believe that…” He let out a breath, a silent tear running down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

“What an optimist you are.” Boss muttered, smartly, relieving the tension with his humor.

“Like you’re any different.” V quipped.

“Don’t cry, V…” _This man knew him like the back of his hand_.

“I’m not.” He lied.

“Liar.”

“By the way, I opened your mail today…” V said, a tad mischievously – hoping to distract the topic – and he told him about the letter.

A bit taken back, Boss said. “Oh, that. A shoddy business transaction… don’t worry about it. It won’t be a problem, I’ll take care of it.” He reassured, and V was relieved to hear it.

He went over to the bed and sat down on it while they talked, turning on the light with the phone still mashed against his ear. _He just loved the sound of his voice_ , he thought, reveling in talking with him while he was still so far away. For one brief moment he thought of how nice it would be to enjoy the luxury of having phone sex with his lover, but knew there probably wouldn’t be a chance of that happening tonight. _Boss had been known to reject him on account of his work_.

He was just sitting there on the bed, staring down at the floor, not really seeing anything as they talked. Just listening to the sound of his voice and all he was telling him. And he actually started to feel better, happier and more light-hearted than he’d felt all day, just enjoying their conversation. When he said…

“I just want you to know, Boss. No matter what happens… I believe in you… _You_. Not anyone else.”

“Ugnhh…” Boss grumbled in acknowledgement, as if he hadn’t remembered it until he said it. “Those brats will take over eventually. “Gotta make room for the times” he said almost mockingly, “I’m not important. Maybe I _should_ step aside.”

“Don’t say that.” V said, sadly, and a bit torn – where there was one side of him that wanted to tell Boss that he should, there was another part of him that wanted to tell him not to give up.    

“My time will come, just like it does for everyone else.” Boss said, humbly.

Though it broke his heart to hear him say it, he knew Boss was only trying to prepare him for the inevitable, to make him stronger for when that day came. But this time, it didn’t hurt so much to think about, and he found himself shrugging it off much more easily. Besides, he knew the man was flattered and was avoiding saying so for his benefit.

“You will make a very wise old man one day, Snake…” V mused, somewhat jokingly, and Boss laughed.

“What are _you_ smoking? I _am_ an old man.” Boss retorted.

“Watch it, sir.” V warned, then laughed, “Ha-ha! You still have a ways to go yet before that happens…”

“So, have you thought anymore about my proposition?” Boss asked. _The man could not wait, could he?_

“Yes… I haven’t decided yet. Besides, are you sure we should really be discussing this right now? I mean, with everything that’s been going on…” But Boss only chuckled.

“Yeah, but there’s no reason not to make a decision now, is there?” He asked, lightly, but then his voice changed to one of assertiveness. ”Keep me waiting too long and I might retract my offer…” he added, warningly.

He knew Boss was only being petty and controlling in an attempt to get him to make a decision, but he wasn’t swayed – if he thought that threat bothered him, he had another thing coming.

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting so long… I know you’re excited. I promise I’ll give it some thought.” He said.

“Good… You do that.” Boss drawled, and his skepticism didn’t outweigh his dominance.

But V just didn’t care about that. With the phone still pressed against his ear, it was beginning to swell and pound, but he didn’t care about that either. Whispering intimately with Boss on the other end, _he just wanted him to know how much he loved him and that he wanted him to be alright…_

 

\------

 

As for the decision, he was still thinking it over. He wanted to give it the time – to let things sink in – to be sure it was what he truly wanted. And with everything that was going on, he just wasn’t sure it was important enough.

Maybe that was why, and perhaps a bit ironically, it only seemed to boost their sex life, tenfold – erupting them in sudden fierce make out sessions, pawing each other as if their lives depended on it, rushing in a desperate frenzy to the get to the finish.

With Boss, essentially, letting him have someone of his own – it was liberating in its own ways. It made him feel so intensely for him that Boss would be willing to do such a thing in order to help him, reignited that spark.

As it did on one night, when they were sitting on the couch after just finishing a movie, and had fallen into a conversation about how things would work between them in an open relationship, what things they would want out of it. They started talking about the things they would want to try and Boss was telling him the rather weird things he wanted to do with a girl in the bedroom _(Sex swing? Fucking machines?)_ and V kept trying to put his two cents in, but Boss wasn’t letting him – a bit overzealous to share his own ideas. But V prodded until he caved and finally began to expand upon his own. They were sharing and talking very intimately and before he knew it they were lost in heavy conversation, and just as he realized this, he was taking in the features of his face before him as if seeing them for the first time – gazing at his eyepatch, his beard, that blue eye, his lips, his neck, the excited way he talked. All he wanted to do in that moment was kiss him, so he immediately leaned forward into his lips. He had barely thought about it, but it was like it clicked a switch in the both of their brains at the same time and they both moved towards each other, falling into a passionate kiss. They were a flurry of lips and hands, and as they made out headily, V was muttering his praises. “Boss… I love you so fucking much… ugh, I want you so bad right now.” Boss kissed him even more intensely and with a feral growl, he got up off the couch and dragged V with him to their bedroom.

He pushed Venom down on the bed in front of him and fell on his knees on top of the mattress, slowly making his way over, like a predator closing in on his prey. V bit his lip watching him, waiting for him to pounce, eager for when it would come. He knelt between Venom’s spread legs and began to rip off his clothing with furious hands, leaving them in a shredded disarray that Boss was tossing aside like the wrappings of a birthday present. In his surprise, a wild moan poured out of him as Boss growled, hands on his hips, on the waistband of his jeans. His mouth fell open to the sensation of him unzipping his pants, to those hands hovering directly above his prominent bulge, writhing ever so slightly in response. Instinctively, he lifted his hips to accommodate him, but it was hardly necessary – Boss’s aggressive hands tore them off him in a matter of seconds, tossing them carelessly aside, onto the floor. He didn’t even bother taking off his own clothes as he fell on top of him, kissing his mouth with a hand curled tight in his hair and V moaned, muffled by that blissful tongue that was tangling with his own.

And as Boss slid inside of him and they both stared into each other’s wide eyes, V realized he would never, _could_ never, feel for anyone the way he did for him. Despite the problems that the tests of time came up with – _this man rocked his world!_  Whatever was thrown at them, whatever came their way… storms, war, hellfire or brimstone. It would only make them stronger. Time would only make that stronger, and what they had would only grow stronger over the years…

 

\--------

 

One night, after they’d just got in from playing catch – a weird thing they liked to do sometimes, perhaps only because now they had the yard to do it in – Boss was in their bedroom, putting away the baseball glove in a box of his old belongings, when he spotted something inside and pulled it out to get a better look at it.

That’s where he was, sitting there at the end of the bed, staring down into his hands when V spotted him through the doorframe. He watched him quietly, stopping in the doorway to tilt his head in wonder. _What **did** the man think about?_

He stepped into the room, announcing his presence.

“You know, my Mother called me the other day…” He said, casually, making idle conversation. “She still doesn’t know what you do for a living…” He chuckled playfully, but Boss didn’t seem much like laughing. He was staring down at a photograph.

“By the way…” He continued, “we’re going to have to fix the water spicket out front, I noticed it was broken when we were out there…” Boss nodded in acknowledgement, but didn’t look up. “Yeah.” He mumbled, seeming very preoccupied.

Venom walked over to him, trying to get a better view of what was in his hand.  

“What is that?” He asked, curiously, titling his head to get a proper look.

When he spoke, his voice was low. “A picture of my Father, before he died…”

Venom dropped down on the bed beside him immediately, suddenly giving the photograph all of his attention and Boss handed it to him. He sat there, holding it in his hands, the wooden frame inches from his face. _Yep, that was his Father, alright._ He was wearing a navy-blue uniform, decorated in a variety of medals on his breast pocket. _The man looked just like him! Why had he never seen this picture before? Why did Boss never talk about his family?_ His right hand was resting on the head of a small boy whose arms were wrapped tightly around the man’s leg, smiling brightly into the camera. He realized that that little boy was Big Boss.

“Who was he?” He asked, curiously, unable to hold the question back.

“An Army Colonel… A man of action, just like me.” He murmured, and the way he said it, _he didn’t sound so proud of it_ …

“Oh… Well, how come I’ve never heard you talk about him before… or any of your family, for that matter?” He asked, probing further.

“Didn’t want to reopen old wounds… My family never spoke to me after I joined the army. My Mother didn’t want me to live the same life my Father had… Maybe I should have listened…” Boss said sadly, placing his hand back on the frame, pulling it away from him.  

“Hey…” Venom said gently, placing a hand on his, the one that was still gripping the frame. “They missed out on getting to know an amazing person.” _And he meant every word_. He knew it wasn’t much, a subtle comfort, but it still brought a smile to his lips, even for a brief moment. There was a tear in his eye and Venom wanted to kiss it away. _He just couldn’t bear to see him this way_ … Couldn’t bear to know he was in so much pain.

“I only found out recently that he died… I never even got a chance to say goodbye to him...” V was surprised that his voice didn’t shake, but he was still looking away, obviously trying to hide the tears. But, he had heard that sniffle and was heartbroken for him. He just wanted to do something, anything to make him feel better, but the only thing he could think to do was wrap his arms around his neck. He squeezed him so tight, in fact, he was actually afraid he might hurt him, but he didn’t stop. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair, endearingly. He wanted to cry for that little boy that never got to know his Father, the one in the picture and the one that obviously still lived on in his heart, wanted to cry for that man whose Father obviously meant so much to him. But he also wanted to protect Boss from that pain, so he kept it all inside, hoping it would be enough, that it was the least he could do for him.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He whispered. “I’m your family. Remember?” His fingers were tangled in the Boss’ thick brown hair, clenching him tightly to his chest. He’d never seen him this way before, never seen him quite this vulnerable – nuzzling his face into his shoulder, melting in his embrace; obviously taking comfort in it. He held him like that for a long time, until Boss seemed to gather his composure and pulled away. He wasn’t facing him anymore, but he could see Boss wiping his tears.

“How did you even find out?” He asked, hoping to distract him in some small way.

“Through a distant family relative...” He said, glancing over at him now, his voice rough and more nasally than usual. “I don’t even know how they got in touch with me and I didn’t ask…” He looked away again, towards the window and Venom couldn’t help but think that Boss probably needed a moment to grieve and that he was in the way of that.

“Oh. Okay, well, look. I get the feeling that maybe I should give you some space right now, give you a moment alone...” He stood up from the bed, looking down at him. “But you know where I’ll be if you need me.” Boss looked back over at him as he said this and Venom grabbed him up in another hug. And as Boss wrapped his arms tight around his waist, he was once again reminded of that little boy that he once was and shed a silent tear that ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and leaned down to kiss him on the head. “I love you.” He whispered with closed eyes. Then he sniffed his hair deeply again. “I love you… so… much.” And for a moment as he looked down at him and Boss rolled his head back to look up into his eyes, face still pressed against his shirt, he thought Boss was going to ask him to stay – almost wanted him to, wanted to feel needed. He just looked so cute and vulnerable this way, sniffling into his shirt, hazy blue eye welling with tears. _He’d never seen him cry before_. In his amazement, he gently brushed it from the Boss’ cheek with a thumb. But that seemed to snap him out of it, because he let go of him and sat up as if nothing had happened.

V got down and climbed off the bed, walked towards the door, even when every fiber of his being, all of his body’s instincts were telling him to do the opposite – to climb back into bed with him, to hold him tight and never let go. He had wanted to tell him that it was okay, that it wasn’t a weakness to cry, but he thought this would only embarrass him and the last thing he wanted was to make this process any more difficult for him. But just as he was heading out, he suddenly remembered the reason he had gone in there to talk with him in the first place and thought – maybe – at least, it could be a helpful distraction.

“Oh, and Boss…” He said, turning in the doorframe.

“Yes?” He asked. He was still looking down at the picture in his hand, wiping at another tear on his cheek as he glanced back up at him, no longer bothering to hide it.

“Yes.” He said simply, knowing he would understand what he meant. He couldn’t offer the greatest of smiles, given the circumstances, but Boss still smirked at him. _Good to see that smile back on his face…_ Snake signaled with a hand for him to come back into the room and as V was sitting back down on the bed, Boss placed the photograph back in the box. _He could only hope that he had already been planning to do that_ , that he wasn’t interrupting his mourning process with something that probably should have waited until later.

“What changed your mind?” Boss asked, as if he couldn’t resist his curiosity. He started cleaning some of the old things from out of it, idly, with a rag – some old trophies and other shiny things.

“I’m ready to try something new… This could be good for us…” He said, then continued musingly, “Either that or a real disaster…” He shrugged. _Worse things than that were bound to happen to them._ “But we can deal with that if and when we ever cross that bridge”

“I hope she’s still there…” Boss mumbled, thoughtfully, eye cast down, gazing at the piece of metal in his hand.

“Yeah… me too.” V nodded in agreement.

“We’ll go tomorrow.” He said, almost offhandedly, but he still seemed so quiet in that moment that V wondered again if there was anything he could do for him, anything at all that he could say to fill the void that was in his heart. He felt the pain clench up in his stomach all over again, but he didn’t ask. Boss was just holding the equipment in his hand, running it through the rag in his other and placing the finished pieces down beside him on the bed. “We shouldn’t put this off any longer...” He mumbled, and the way he’d said it made him wonder if there was something more that he wasn’t telling him, and maybe it was just that he was having second thoughts, maybe he was being paranoid, but he didn’t bother asking about that either. He knew Boss was probably just thinking along the same lines as he was, that they should get in touch with her before it was too late.

“Ok.” He said with a reassuring smile and was just happy when Boss smiled back.

“The sooner the better.”

 

 


	11. Sweet Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick worship, cum swapping, three-ways and other smutty goodness <3 Enjoy.

The next night, they returned to the strip club and when they entered V was surprised by all that hadn’t changed in a year’s time. It was still the same old, brick building with the neon lights and rickety signs. Everything was still in its rightful place, except for a few, small aesthetic changes here and there. There now stood velvet rope guard rails where there had only been empty walkways before. But not much about the place was different. He didn’t recognize a lot of the dancers though, but there was only one he had in mind. Boss stopped at the bar, but Venom kept walking.

 _He felt as if he was being pulled somehow_ , like he no longer had control over his body and his legs were telling him where to go. He was suddenly reminded of the “red string of fate” from Japanese culture – two lovers, joined at the pinky, destined to meet – and wondered if perhaps there was something more to that. He didn’t usually put much stock into ideals on fate and destiny, but he couldn’t deny this feeling he was having…

Looking briefly over the faces surrounding him, he tried to pick her out among the crowd, but he didn’t recognize any of them. He was starting to feel an anxious sizzling in the pit of his stomach. _He felt sick_.

_Maybe she had moved on a long time ago… Maybe she didn’t work here anymore._

He actually considered getting out of there, telling Big Boss it was no use, but then he saw her. She was dancing on stage, all lit up by the bright lights, swaying her hips to the music – and his heart could not have been pounding any harder. _It looked as if she hadn’t aged a day._ He felt a tightening in his groin to the sight of her dancing. She was wearing a short, tight skirt with a tattered, see-through top that showed off her midsection, revealing the black bikini top beneath it. He was admiring her tight, firm body, still feeling the thumping of his heart hammering in his chest, and was beginning to wonder if she was going to take notice of him.

She was dancing for the customer sitting in front of her, apparently paying him special mind, when she lifted her head, by what appeared to be happenstance, and her face lit up. Everything ceased but for the pumping music and bright lights. Everyone saw them staring at each other, but neither of them cared. With an excited light in her eyes, she motioned for him to go back into the VIP room, to wait for her there, that she would be over in “five”. He nodded and immediately started walking over, still not taking his eyes from her, barely distracted at all by the other dancer that came walking over, ushering for him to follow. He didn’t even care enough to explain that he had already been there before, that he knew the way. All he cared about in that moment was her, suddenly felt as if every single cell in his body, every thought in his brain was all about Ivy… Centered entirely on her.

_He had missed her, wanted to feel her in his arms again and this time to never let go._

In fact, he was so distracted by all of those thoughts that he didn’t even notice Boss was following after, had been walking behind him the whole time. With darting eyes, the girl opened the door with the sign on it and scurried off, as if she had been too afraid to enter with them. Boss stood with a foot propped up against the wall he was leaning on, looking very casual with a bowed head, a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. V put his hand up on his chest as he was making his way inside, thinking Boss was coming in with him, but Boss put a hand up – the one holding the cigar – as if to stop him, and said, “I just wanted to let you know I’ll be out there if you need me. I wouldn’t want to ruin your little reunion with your girlfriend.” And slowly slipped from his grasp, strolling, casually, back out to the lobby.

V huffed. _He looked so good in that trench coat_ , the firm muscles of his chest hardening beneath his fingers and the loose material of his T-shirt. _The man never ceased to entice him, even when he had just been so focused on someone else!_ Boss affected him so easily. He wanted to pout that he hadn’t come in with him – some part of Boss was no doubt jealous and trying to get even with him, _petty bastard_. But he guessed it made sense if he was afraid he’d ruin it in some way… _It’s not exactly ideal, the sight of your lover in the arms of somebody else…_

With a sigh he pushed open the door and stepped into the room. _Yep, same room, alright. It looked like they hadn’t changed a thing back here._ He walked around, idly, trying to feel nonchalant despite the hammering need and anticipation building up in his chest and in his groin. He was so nervous, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, hoping Ivy wouldn’t notice. _It felt like he was waiting backstage for her_ … and, well, she was a performer, after all. That thought suddenly twisted an uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it, explained it away as just the jitters in seeing her again after all this time.

It felt as if those were the longest five minutes of his life, but the truth was, it couldn’t have been very long before she entered. She immediately flew at him as soon as the door was opened and V turned, letting her run into his arms.

“V!”

“Ivy!”

She instantly wrapped her arms around his midsection, Venom flying back from the weight of her body slamming into him. He sighed with relief at having her back in his arms and was surprised she hadn’t instantly attacked him with kisses, she just seemed so happy and content with her face snuggled against his stomach. _Had she always been this short?_  He wondered, suddenly. Then again, he was 6’1’’ now.

“You’ve gotten taller, V!” She said in amazement, stepping back to look at him.

“Have I? I definitely don’t remember you being _this_ short.” He teased, placing a hand on the top of her head. He was grinning from ear to ear. To be fair, she hadn’t been standing up all the way for that hug, her head was level with his chest.

“Hey!-“ She shrieked, sticking out her tongue, and it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. She was pouting, very indignantly. “I’ll have you know I’m not that short!” She started going on about how much taller she was than all of her friends, how everyone at work tells her how jealous they are of her height, and V leaned in, abruptly stealing a kiss from her lips.

“Sorry, I just had to do that.”

“Please, continue.” She urged him, hands up around her face, waiting for him to place his head between them, parted lips hungry and eager.

And it had felt so good to kiss her again that he mashed his mouth instantly with her’s, breathing heavily against her face, as he picked her up while they were still locked at the lips. He wrapped her legs around his waist, swiftly carrying her over to the table, all while the heat was growing even more intensely between them. He set her ass down on top of it with an urgency to have his hands all over her body, overcome with an all-consuming need. He already had a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into his kiss, but before it could grow any deeper Ivy pulled away. He groaned inwardly, disappointed she had broken it. It must have been having his hands all over her body that had reminded her because she looked down at her clothes and said, “V, look! It’s not a V suit anymore.” She was grinning proudly.

He would have laughed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about what she was wearing at the moment, though her outfit was very sexy. He just couldn’t focus on that, he was still petting her everywhere – couldn’t keep his hands off her. “Oh my god, you smell incredible.” He grated, breathlessly, catching a whiff of her silky hair.

He was cradling her head in his arms, face against his chest, so when she spoke it sounded muffled. “Speak for yourself” She lilted, giddily. Then pulled away, looking up at him, with fingers hooked into his belt. “You smell amazing!” She said wondrously and her half-lidded eyes were glittering with lust.

He was just so excited with her hand there. He was already so close to her as it was, pressed tight in between her legs – and was growing hungry for friction. He was about to lean in for another kiss, but she had already pulled him in, one hand still hooked into his jeans, the other at the back of his head. He groaned from having her tongue in his mouth, her lips responsive and hungry for him, and it was just so deep and passionate that he couldn’t stop himself from climbing on top of her. The table seemed sturdy enough and, if her pleased noises were any indication, she was very happy about it too, giggling as she was. He snaked down low over the top of her body, resting on the other side of the table with a hand on her waist. He wanted to be kissing her but she was giggling so much that he had to give her a moment to get it in check. She was grinning up at him, obviously very happy to see him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He loved his hand on the soft skin of her belly, it teased him, and he wanted them elsewhere, but he just wasn’t the most confident it was what she wanted at the moment.

“You’re absolutely… gorgeous.” He said with rapt fascination, eyes glazing over her body and back up into her eyes. He brought a hand up to her face, gently brushing a strand of hair away as she stared at him intensely, eyes big and blown. It pleased him that he’d been able to Quiet her, that he was enticing enough to captivate her attention, and finally leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. They were soft and pliable; she moaned and he found himself instantly responding, pulling forward, body writhing in silent passion above her. He groaned, felt the pounding pressure of his groin and wanted to be grinding down on top of her, but he was holding back. And not five seconds later he was glad that he had because she started giggling again and he freed her lips, resting his forehead against her face, huffing to himself in silent frustration. She immediately brought her hands up to his ribs and prodded into them with her fingertips.

“Are you ticklish?” She snickered.

“Yes, and I didn’t know you could be so playful, Miss.” He said, a bit vivaciously, nuzzling against her nose with his own.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” She replied, rather dubiously, a little gleam in her eyes as she looked up at the hand that had swiftly stolen his sunglasses from the top of his head.

“Hey!” He said, mainly out of surprise. “Give those back.”

She giggled, fiendishly, proceeding to hold them out of his reach, obviously very amused with herself. His arms were long, but she was also quick, stealing them away before he had a chance to snatch them.

“Okay, okay. Truce.” She said, apologetically, handing them back to him now and playing the good-Samaritan. She planted them back on his head, laughing when they fell over lopsided and he gave her a pleased smile.

“But I never said anything about this!” She squeaked, mischievously, tittering with exuberance.

Her hands snapped back to his ribcage, carrying on with her original task. Though they weren’t tickling him in the slightest, in fact, it only excited him more, but being that sex was obviously the last thing on her mind, he decided to give her what she wanted anyways. He grabbed her with both hands around the waist, burrowing his fingertips into her sensitive ribcage and she instantly started to squirm and laugh. It forced her to drop her hands, instinctively, to cover his own.

“I don’t think this is a game you’ll win with me.” He mumbled, rather intimately, resting his forehead against her’s while he stared down into her laughing face, her tightly clenched eyes.

He ceased what he had been doing, deciding to go easy on her, even though it still turned him on to have his hands on her body, he was far more interested in something else. He thought maybe the fun and games were over now, that they were about to fool around, but as soon as he pulled his hands away she went right back to tickling him again, and this time she didn’t stop. She wasn’t even managing a laugh out of him, he was so hard from having her hands all over his body, on his belly and so near to his groin, that he found himself wondering how her hands kept missing the bulge in his pants. _Was this not also turning her on?_

He tickled her relentlessly and she caved.

“Hey! No fair! Your arms are longer than mine!” She whined, giving a pouty face, and he relented.

“Okay, then, let’s both of us stop.” He said, holding up his hands in submission. “And I’m getting off now before I break this table!”

He wanted to fool around, but she obviously wasn’t in the mood, and he found himself feeling frustrated – pent up. He was disappointed that he wasn’t getting his way with her and for a moment, he almost thought that maybe he wasn’t going to get what he’d wanted out of this. _It had been so long_ and it was just so nice to have her back in his arms; his body was just so full of need. _Did she not also feel the same way?_  Which only made him think about Boss, and suddenly all the loneliness that he had made him feel came bubbling to the surface. He felt insecure and found himself wondering if there was anyone he truly belonged with… _Or was what he wanted just too much to ask?_  He sighed and sat up over the edge of the table, rubbing his hands over his face, his exhausted expression.

Ivy crawled after him, “Hey! Where are _you_ going?”

“I’m right here.” He said gently, turning around to look at her. She was behind him, so he stood up to the side of the table, opening his arms to her, thinking she was wanting another hug. “Come here.” He said. She was on her knees on top of it, getting closer to him.

“Who are _you_ kidding? I want another kiss.” She said huskily, and that made him smile.

“Come get it, then.” He coaxed, and Ivy instantly grabbed him behind the head and pulled him into her lips without wasting any more time. V melted. He was breathing hard again with her lips mashed against his own, his whole body practically sighed with relief. _He wanted to do so many things right now_ , but he realized he hadn’t been treating her like a person… She was objectified enough by her work as it was, he didn’t need to add onto that. He felt guilty that he had been selfish, overzealous. She had no idea what he’d been through, after all, and it wasn’t right for him to take his own emotional baggage out on her. She was right, they barely knew each other yet, but that was part of the fun. _He wasn’t the center of the Universe._ It couldn’t always be about him. He had to reign it in – get himself under control, no matter how hard that was to do.

When they pulled away, he turned and stepped into the center of the room, breathing deeply to ease the frustration, the pent-up feeling, as she followed along behind him.  

“Get back over here.” She said, playfully.  

Smiling, he turned to face her and she threw her body into his for another tight embrace. He realized all over again how happy she was to see him and that really pleased him. He was thinking he never wanted to be without her again, never wanted to have her out of his arms. _Always touching, always within reach._ He breathed in the scent of her silky hair as they held each other, swaying as if there were music playing.

“Hey.” He whispered, softly, chin resting on her head as they rocked back and forth. She made a pleasant hum in response, but seemed too content with where she was for the time being to raise her head. “What do you say we make this official?” He asked, restraining a grin.

“Yes!” She said instantly, pulling away to look up into his face, to take in his expression and she could not have looked any happier. She was practically radiant with a grin lighting up her face, eyes wide. “Oh my god, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words!”

He grinned, slowly pulling her in with a hand on her face. Her lips were soft and the sparks they emitted deep inside of him, so welcoming, as they shared a long and deeply passionate kiss that was so sensational, words were barely fit to describe it. He had that sensation of swimming again, only this time it was if he had drifted high above their heads, into a sea of stars that twinkled and shined. He reached through the emptiness of space around him, but found only solitude. But then she was there, beside him. And it felt as if they were floating, revolving together through the deepness of space, wrapped in each other’s arms; dancing through the sluggish tides of their own pleasure. Through an ocean of bliss. It seemed as if this went on for a very long time, but the reality was it couldn’t have been more than a few moments. Then, suddenly, all this strangeness abruptly ended and they floated back down into their bodies, where they were still joined at the lips. It reminded him of that last intense kiss they shared when he didn’t think he would ever see her again and thought it was fate that had brought him back to her.

When they pulled away Ivy was still giggling gleefully, radiating a warmth and positivity that filled the room, and before he knew it, they were lost in conversation. She had so much energy and life that he suddenly wondered where it had all come from. It was as if she had the exuberance of a small child, full of energy and joviality, an eagerness to play. Being that she’d never showed this side of herself before, that he still didn’t know her very well yet, it was the last thing he had been expecting.

He didn’t know how long they had been standing there, it could have been 5 minutes, it could have been 20 for all he knew, but Boss must have thought it had been long enough, because the door suddenly opened and he came walking through it, looking mighty casual, all self-assuredness and confident strides. He could see one of her co-workers looming behind him, peering through the doorway, and it gave him the uncanny feeling that Ivy was in trouble and that Boss had been the informant.

He waved a courteous “Hello” to Ivy who greeted him and then sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, as if he still didn’t want to get in the way. The co-worker, who still appeared to be hiding behind the door, opened her mouth and said, “Ivy, the boss says you got to get back to work.”

 _Boss?_ He chuckled, inwardly. He knew that was just a coincidence, but the irony was still there.

“I _am_ working…” She crooned, slyly, looking back at her to bat her pretty eyelashes.

“Ha-ha. Boyfriends don’t count.” She retorted and then promptly disappeared.

“How did she-?” V was sputtering – _being that they just got together two second ago_! – but Ivy only blushed profusely and said, “duty calls, I’ll be back.” She shot him a warning glance as she was walking away. “Don’t you go anywhere!”

“I won’t.” He promised with a smile and she winked at him.

He sat down in the chair next to Boss, adjusting his pants as she made her way outside and as soon as the door was closed behind her Boss was all over him, as if he couldn’t have waited any longer. He pawed frantically at Venom’s body, growling deep in his throat, hands instantly on his stomach; clawing at his pants and raking his fingernails down his thighs.

“Boss!” V gasped, full of desire.

“So hard, V...” He purred, peering intensely into his aroused face.

“This is definitely not helping…” V said, breathlessly, hands going up to his forehead above his closed eyes. _The last thing he needed right now was for more of Boss’ teasing…_

He suddenly leaned over him, taking his mouth, roughly, in a passionate kiss before he even had the chance to open his eyes again and look at him. He wasn’t complaining. Hell, this _is what he had wanted!_ He felt like he was in heaven with the way Boss was needily mashing his lips with his own in a way that was somehow so tender. After all the teasing with Ivy and feeling so pent up, _he just wanted to fool around_. It was strange how, where he didn’t think Ivy would normally fail him, Boss had come in to pick up the slack – even when it was normal for him to disappoint him in this way too. Thinking about Ivy suddenly made him wonder what would happen right now if she walked in on them like this, what she would do. Being that now Boss’ hand was hovering, teasingly, over his cock. At the feel of his touch, he whimpered in the back of his throat.

Boss started unbuttoning his shirt, breaking out of the kiss, the both of them breathless and panting. And V gave a short, outrageous laugh that for the third time in that room he was getting his shirt taken off – each time by different hands – and suddenly began to wonder what the reason for that was – despite how fucking turned on he was by it. _What were the odds? What was it about him sitting in this chair that made everyone want to paw at him?_   But as Boss was still desperately opening up his shirt and planting eager kisses down his exposed flesh, V was no longer laughing or thinking about that.

“Boss…” He moaned, wantonly, hand in his hair. _This is fucking outrageous_ , he thought with an erotic roll of his head. _He was so hard it hurt_. Boss crashed his lips up to his ear, “Let’s bring her home with us tonight.” He gruffed, and the idea of all three of them being together was suddenly too much. His eyes were rolling at the thought and all the images that brought into his mind, heat dropping in his gut, dick literally pounding in want. Tonight, he was finally going to get what he had wanted – to fuck the both of them at the same time. He had absolutely no idea what that would be like, but he didn’t care either, he’d never been more exhilarated.

“Boss!” He moaned with the man’s hands now on his jeans, prying them open.

 _He couldn’t believe it, Boss wanted to take care of him for once?_  He was panting, biting his lip, hungrily, to the sight and feel of Boss opening up his pants and pulling out his cock, which had been starved for this man’s mouth for what felt like years. Hell, it _had_ been years! And it figured Boss would finally do it at a time when he was the most off guard – in a public place – and least expecting it. Then again, they _were_ at the strip club ( _perhaps that had been what had got him going?)_ not to mention the alcohol he could already smell on him. Boss was extremely sensitive to alcohol, even if it did take him a lot to get drunk.

He pulled it out and Venom’s cock was drooling with precum all over his stomach, he could see where it was soaking the short hairs along his happy trail. His size wasn’t as big or girthy as Big Boss’, but it was still thick and full; heavy. Boss held it in his hand, wrapping his fingers so nicely around it that V moaned. He was dying for just one stroke and his head fell back when he got it. He sighed as he could start to feel the tension that had been building up in his body, unraveling. Boss titled his head, looking at it from the view in his lap, the veins pumping in the shaft beneath his fingers.   

“Beautiful…” He mumbled with a smile on his face, “You have such a nice cock, V.”

He moaned to his praises, he was just so hungry for him to slip his mouth around it, but through his heavy breathing he still managed to huff, “You like that dick, Boss?” It was a joke. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he had risked it, to gloat or be snarky, he was already happy enough as it was with knowing he was about to get a blow job, but he was still surprised when Boss said, in agreement, “Yeah… I love your dick”. And his husky voice saying these words made him moan rapturously all over again. _Man, how much **had** he had to drink? _  He thought in his amazement.

But his moans of pleasure came out ragged when Boss licked all the way up to the tip with the swiftest of movements, wrapping his hand even more tightly around it, pumping it while he stared into his pleased face. “I bet you want my mouth on it now, don’t you?” He graveled. _Fuck!_

“Yes, Master!” V gasped in his crazed excitement, dick contracting in his strong grip.

“Ooh, you know what that does to me.” Boss graveled, eye full of lust. Then, faster than he could follow, Boss’ lips were around the shaft and Venom cried out when the warmth of his mouth suddenly plunged down around his cock, absorbing it whole in one smooth motion, calm blue eye taking in his reaction. He was so overwhelmed that it was out of his mouth before he could think to stop it. He barely even noticed the words slipping out, “Oh, fuck!”, before he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans. It was difficult when he could feel the roof of this man’s mouth on his dick, tongue hot against the shaft, fingertips caressing the root so enticingly. _His lips were so soft_ … _he’d forgotten what he felt like_ … V shivered as he sucked all the way up to the tip and brought it out of his mouth with a pleasant pop.

“Missed this that much, have you?” He rumbled, stroking it lazily in his hand, looking from Venom’s face back down to his cock, gazing at it while he held it upright. It twitched under his approving gaze. V was panting helplessly behind his hand, trying not to make any more noises.

“I still wake up from wet dreams about your mouth around my cock… So, you tell me.” He managed to retort through his moans.

“You’re a naughty boy.” Boss graveled with a satisfied smirk. He took in Venom’s face for only a moment, seeming satisfied by whatever he found there, before he looked back down at the work of his agile fingers – smudging precum at the tip with a thumb and swirling it around the head. His hand tightened around it as he began pumping the shaft with quick flicks of his wrist. Venom’s mouth was open from all he was doing, head falling back. “You like that?” He asked, voice achingly gentle.

“Yes, Boss- Master…” He sputtered through a whimper, he felt so good he was babbling. _He felt drunk_.

He started moving his hand faster now, fingers gliding smoothly up and down the shaft. He revolved his fingertips around the head, applying just the right amount of pressure from the tip all the way down to the base, coaxing it exquisitely. “How about that?” He asked, teasingly.

V felt like he was exploding, gratification shooting through his limbs, breathless and panting as he moaned deeply. “Yes, Master… You get me off so good...”

“Mmm…” Boss hummed, obviously very pleased, and that sound was so delightful, rumbling deep in his chest, that it ripped another desperate moan out of him. “That’s what I like to hear.”

He watched as Boss spit on his cock, a thick stream quickly falling from his mouth, as he rubbed the saliva up and down the shaft using all of his fingers. V wailed, involuntarily, head flying up in amazement. His cock was throbbing so hard now, it felt so good every little thing that he was doing. He wanted more of it, _he_ _loved everything this man did to him_. For a brief moment, he switched the position of his hand, thumb and forefinger wrapped around the head, creating just the right amount of overstimulation and V moaned, uncontrollably. Then he started fisting him again, milking it quickly all the way up and down the length. And the faster he moved that hand the more it felt like he was getting fucked and it was so gratifying, the pleasure was shooting down his legs. His hips were beginning to twitch with the need to thrust into his hand. He felt like he was losing himself, overcome from his state of rapture, head lolling against the chair. _He felt so much better now_ , he thought.

When his eyes rolled open again, he looked over at Boss who was, carefully, watching his reaction and pumping his hand over his cock. He looked so focused, so keen on his task. It wasn’t a thing he was used to seeing – Boss so determined to bring him so much pleasure. Sure, there’d been more times than he could count when Boss had given it to him just right, but never before had it felt so deliberate, so entirely centered on him. He wasn’t the least bit focused on himself or his own pleasure and never, in all the years they had been together, had he seen him act so selfless. It took some getting used to, but V thought he definitely _could_ get used to this, given the chance.

He didn’t know if it was because he was now watching him or simply because he had decided to do it, but Boss leaned in and slowly stuck his tongue out of his mouth, flicking the tip against the head. V wailed, he would have let his head fall back, but he loved the sight of it too much, that wet tongue gently coaxing the tip. Boss laved him with his tongue, lapping against the head, teasing another wild moan out of him. _He had no idea Boss was this good with his mouth._

With that hand still firmly gripping the shaft, he pulled forward suddenly to consume his cock again, wrapping his warm lips and the wetness of his mouth around it once more. He was already pumping his head quickly up and down the shaft. And that’s when V began to realize, he wasn’t spending very much time teasing him, his movements were deliberate, their purpose to satisfy. It only turned him on more that Boss wanted to give him what he needed, especially at a moment he needed it most.

He went all the way down on it and V was amazed with how much he could fit in his mouth, how wonderful it felt enveloping his dick. “Aahh!” He cried, hips stuttering. He could feel the pleasure beginning to peak. Boss looked at him just as he was pulling his lips all the way back up the shaft to the tip. He wrapped his hand around the length and started to revolve his fist around it, pumping the shaft in time with his lips, using his tongue to lick and suck in tandem at just the right moments. V watched him, eyes wide and utterly astounded, and couldn’t help but wonder _how many times had he done this? Why was he so good at it if he’d never done it before? Or at least, not very often?_  

He was pumping him in his fist, plummeting his lips and tongue over the shaft, driving the satisfaction home, while V was still trying not to make noises. But he managed to do so just long enough to tease him in asking, “How does it taste, Boss? Does my dick taste good?” He gave a burly grunt in response that sounded so fucking good vibrating against his dick, sending shivers throughout his entire body, that he gave a gratified, primal grunt, himself, as his eyes were driven up into his head.

Big Boss came back up, suddenly, pulling him out of his mouth with an elated sigh that made V moan. “You’re delicious.” He purred, swirling his tongue around the tip, grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves behind the head and sucking the wetness into his mouth. V moaned to his words, then whimpered to what he was doing, finding _himself_ to be the one more teased at the moment. Boss was stroking him in his hand at the same time and it was driving him fucking insane. He just wanted to force himself back down his throat, but right at that moment, as if he’d read his mind, Boss guided him back into his mouth. Venom’s eyes rolled in satisfaction.

In an effort to stifle his noises, V grabbed onto Boss’ free hand and bit down on it, panting and groaning against the flesh clamped between his teeth. He licked and sucked over the bite wound for any blood he might have drawn and then trailed his tongue over his Master’s fingers and pulled them into his mouth. Boss watched him interestedly – and _God, he didn’t know anyone could look so beautiful with a dick in their mouth_ – humming against his cock to his sucking, only making Venom moan and whimper. To his disappointment, he pulled him out of his mouth.

“That’s my good V.” He graveled, fingers probing his mouth in the most pleasing way.

“Please don’t stop, Master!” V gasped, releasing them. “Please don’t stop sucking my dick!”

“Just keep sucking on those fingers and I’ll keep going.” He ordered. His fingertips were hovering over his wet parted lips, waiting for him to continue. Normally, Boss was so demanding with his fingers, forcing them into his mouth whenever he wanted, so he found it so very arousing that Boss was giving him the choice, a chance to comply.

“Yes, Master!” He moaned breathily, eagerly going back to his sucking. His eyes were rolling up into his head when his mouth sank back down around his cock. He was moaning against his fingers, trying to stay focused on what he was doing, but being that this was a highly awaited experience, he was being much more vocal than usual. _What was it about Boss that made him get so much pleasure out of making things more difficult?_  He wondered. He caressed his fingers with his tongue, hollowing out his cheeks and relishing them in his mouth, as he moaned over the fact that he was sucking on Boss at the same time that Boss was sucking on him. He imagined it was his cock he was sucking and tried to tease him by doing it in the same way too – the noises it was making joining the ones Boss was making on his dick, and it was driving him fucking insane. It made him wish that they _could_ be sucking each other off at the same time. The very thought was enough to send sparks up his spine, making him go rigid in his mouth.

Boss was doing the same as Venom, hollowing out his cheeks and coiling his lips around the shaft as he bobbed up and down. He removed the hand around his cock while it was still in his mouth, fingers splayed out over his groin as he mashed his lips against the root, as if to show Venom how fast he could go with no hands. V whimpered and moaned outrageously, trying so hard not to thrust into his mouth, but it required so much of his effort that he was no longer sucking on his fingers. Now he was biting down on them. When he realized this, he immediately went back to his sucking, moaning to every stroke of the Boss’ lips, every tantalizing lick. He pulled it out of his mouth, standing erect and twitching in his steady hand as he pressed his closed lips against the sensitive bundle of nerves behind the head and rubbed it along the shaft.

V gave an involuntary grunt at the new sensation, still muffled by his fingers, eyes rolling as he slid his mouth along the length. He stuck out his tongue to drag along it, caressing and flicking against the head. He made the most delightful sounds of lust in his throat as he did so and V moaned, releasing his fingers from his enticing show of tongue. He immediately went back to his sucking just as Boss’ mouth engulfed him once again, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking hard all the way up and down the shaft. Boss suddenly pulled his hand away, popping him out of his mouth, and used the saliva on his fingers to rub all over Venom’s cock. He could see it shining on the shaft, co-mingling with the Boss’ spit, as he pulled back on the skin with his fingers. V groaned under his breath. He used the wetness of their saliva, the slickness coating his fingers, to stroke and milk the head. V made an “O” face.

“You’re so wet in my mouth.” Boss rumbled, mouth mashed against the head once more, and just the words alone were enough to make him moan, not to mention the deep, lustful sound of his voice and the blissful way he was eating up his head between his lips. Tilting his head so enticingly to the side, baring his neck as he sucked and stared into him with that cold, blue eye. V writhed against his lips, greedy for more of that agile tongue. Boss smirked and wrapped his hand tighter around the head, milking it in his firm grip. Then he opened his mouth and indulged him with a languid glide of his tongue, rolling it back and forth, lavishing the head. He seemed satisfied when V moaned outrageously from this.

Without taking his hand off his cock, Boss suddenly leaned forward and kissed him with tongue, rolling it around, languidly, in his mouth, mashing their lips together, passionately. And V found it so arousing to feel that same skillful tongue that had just been on his cock now intertwining with his own, that he moaned, blissfully. “Do you taste yourself?” Boss asked, huskily, as he pulled away, with a purr of arousal like honey.

“Mmm, mainly booze, but I like it.” V felt high, his eyes were closed in his deliriously drunken state. So, he didn’t see as Boss pulled away, just felt his body withdraw from him. But his eyes flew open again, along with his mouth, when he felt the warmth of the Boss’ tongue on his cock… blowing his mind. His mouth and lips were plummeting down the shaft, tongue wrapping around the length. The man may have even been better than _he_ was at giving head. _He clearly had an oral fixation_ , which made him wonder all the more why he didn’t indulge in it more often. Why he denied himself…

“You look- ngh- so good sucking my dick.” He said through a tortured groan. Boss chuckled on his dick, sending vibrations throughout his whole body, making him shiver and pulling another moan out of him. _He never thought he’d enjoy the sight of his lips so much with the way they were wrapped around his cock._

In every understandable respect, V was not accustomed to seeing him do this, considering he never did it for him. So, watching him do it now he was in awe, completely amazed with all the little details, all the fascinating little ways that made it so, uniquely… Boss. The way he took him so elegantly into his mouth, the way his head bobbed smoothly up and down, the graceful way he coaxed the shaft with his fingers at the same time, how he sucked and revolved his mouth around the head, timing everything just perfectly so that he received the most stimulation. It was maddening and so very interesting in the best of ways seeing Boss suck dick. _So completely and utterly arousing…_ Not simply that, but that he was also good at it. Seeing Boss going down on him so proficiently could not have been more of a turn on.

It seemed that he liked staying down on it for long periods of time, making V pant and curse with him pressed so achingly close to the short hairs at the root, but he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t just getting special attention. Well, he clearly _was_ getting special attention… _how had he gotten so lucky anyway?_ _What had gotten into him tonight?_  He could feel his cock hardening in his mouth as Boss stroked him all the way up and down the shaft, swallowing it down his throat to the rhythm. V was _dying_! He felt like he could cum down this man’s throat any minute.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good at this- uugghh!” He groaned.

His hands were, involuntarily, tangled in the Boss’ brown hair, eager to start thrusting into his mouth, but Boss huffed through his nose – could feel the breath puff against his crotch – as he pulled his hand away, sticking to his own pace. But V did it again, this time placing it gently on his head, just because he simply couldn’t stop himself, and Boss growled, sending violent shivers through him. “I don’t want to stop touching you.” V said, with a voice husky from all he was doing to him. Thankfully, Boss didn’t protest after that, let him keep his hand there. Even let him guide his head down on his cock the way he wanted. V was amazed, mouth wide open in disbelief as he watched his lips surround the shaft, swallowing him up whole on his command.

“Boss, will you let me fuck your mouth? I want to fuck your mouth. Please, can I fuck your mouth?” He was writhing in his desperation.

Boss gave a subtle nod and being that his mouth was still snug around his cock, the sudden sensation of teeth jolted him. V groaned deeply. Then he stood up, grabbing a fistful of his hair and began thrusting into his mouth, dick pounding and mind reeling when Boss groaned from the rough handling. Realizing he was only enjoying being used for the sake of his own pleasure made him moan so much louder, and at this point, he wasn’t even trying to hold back anymore. “Fuck, Boss- “, He started, but was cut off by a moan. “You like getting your hair pulled?” He asked, genuinely curious, still amazed by the fact that he was fucking his mouth right now. Boss’ response was much more subdued, being that he was sure he’d taken him by surprise with that sudden hair grab. Nonetheless, with a subtle grunt, the answer was still affirmative. V groaned in response, eyes closing as his head fell back, grinding his hips just a bit harder. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re blowing me right now.” V grated, eyes still closed, lost in his amazement.

With his hand still clenched tightly in his hair, rocking his hips into his mouth, lips so snug around the shaft – it was so satisfying. “I need your mouth.” V groaned. It would have been a growl, but he was far too desperate. It felt so unbelievably gratifying filling up his mouth, pounding the back of the Boss’ throat, grinding deep between those perfect lips. He pushed him all the way down on it while he was still thrusting into his mouth, practically choking through his moans, amazed when he didn’t gag. The tear in his eye, however, was undeniable.

“You’re the King of sucking dick, Boss. Oh my god.”

And like this – with all the thrusting, pulling, pounding, fucking – he knew it wasn’t going to take long for him to cum. V marveled with mouth wide open, to the sight and feel, relishing in being in his mouth. Losing himself entirely to the feeling he’d waited so long for. Basking in it, in a state of Nirvana, at the mercy of this experience. He felt so good, _he wanted to thank Boss for coming in when he had, wanted to thank him for going down on his dick._

“Yeah- suck my dick, Boss… Uughh, suck my cock.” He whispered. He was going crazy, and only getting off on ordering him to do it. But Boss didn’t seem to appreciate that very much. He growled as he dragged his teeth along the shaft on his way up to the tip, wrapping his hand tightly around the base. Venom’s eyes went wide. He felt the points of his jagged teeth as Boss bit into his cock, pearly whites piercing the sensitive flesh in the most pleasing of ways, driving the satisfaction through his bones. He could feel the stimulation running through his toes. They curled in his shoes.

“O-Ohh, fuck! Your teeth feel so fucking amazing- aagh!”

Boss bit down on it even harder, growling at the same time, compelling another eager moan out of him. It wasn’t painful, but it was just enough stimulation to be the right amount of satisfying. He sighed as he could feel it draining the tension from his body. He was getting off on the thought that Boss was eating up his cock like this, growling as if he got so much pleasure out of it. Venom’s eyes rolled. His whole body shuddered. He had stopped thrusting into his mouth by now, his hands were just hovering above Boss’ head, allowing him to do what he pleased… and… _he was starting to get close…_

“Are you gonna make me cum, Master?” He asked, eagerly.

Boss growled and seemed to claim his autonomy back at that moment, pulling him out of his mouth and pushing him back down into the chair with enough force that V flew backwards into the seat. He wore a disgruntled look on his face. But as soon as V was sitting, he just went right back to what he had been doing, didn’t stop – even more driven towards his goal.   _Oh fuck, I think that’s a yes_. “Oh my God!”

He was doing it even more amazingly now, revolving his fist in the most pleasing of ways, sucking harder than he had before (not to mention making more sucking noises), bobbing his head faster on the shaft and using lots of tongue. V gasped and cursed. He sighed with pleasure, arching into his mouth, getting off on the way Boss was eating him up, once more. Especially now that he was so close. Could already feel it about to burst… _He was sucking him off so good…_

“Fuck, Master, I love your mouth!”

Venom’s head was rolling along the back of the seat. His eyes were closed again, simply relishing in being in the Boss’ mouth… No… His Master’s mouth. _He was about to cum in his Master’s mouth_.  He could hardly believe it, but it felt so fucking fantastic. He could feel his cock growing rigid, engorging on his tongue. _He was about to blow his load..._

“Master, I’m gonna cum!” He cried. “Oh my God! Master- I’m cumming in your mouth!”

The pleasure was so intense… he saw white...  and the fact that Boss was growling on his dick, hungry with an animal fury for his cum, only drove him harder towards orgasm. “O-Ohh, f-ffuck!”

V was whimpering his moans of intense pleasure behind his hand, once again, trying not to make too much noise. He knew how powerful these moans of climax would be and was trying to stifle it. Boss drew him out of his mouth at the last second, lips open, tongue sticking out for his cum as he stroked him to completion in his hand while V sputtered. “Oh, fuck! You’re gonna let me cum on your face?” Venom came even harder to that sight, cum erupting out of his cock in long ribbons of white, bursting from his core as he bucked involuntarily. That image – of Boss’ mouth hanging open, delicious tongue sticking out for his cum – was so delightful, that he felt like he wanted to sear it into his mind, burn it into the back of his eyelids, so that it would stay there forever whenever he closed his eyes – banking it away for future jack-off sessions to come. It was probably enough to make him cum all over again… Boss was still milking it out of him, pumping and stroking the shaft and squeezing the head as the cum shot out of his dick, erupting all over the Boss’ face, coating his tongue and spraying into his beard, sticking to his eyepatch. Thankfully, his one good eye was left untouched, so he could still see out of it. In fact, it stared at him the whole time, gazing into him.

It was utterly delightful how gratifying such an act was for him, to cum on his face, something he’d only fantasized about doing. It felt as if he were cumming on his very identity, the very thing that made him who he was. It was ground-shaking in the best of ways. 

When Boss had coaxed it all out of him and V was thoroughly sated, now lying limp and relaxed in the chair, he leaned forward and let it fall out of his mouth onto his underbelly. And somehow, he even managed to make that look elegant. He ran his tongue through the hot, wet, viscid fluid on his groin, lapping at it as he stared into Venom’s eagerly aroused face, flicking the tip against the skin of his stomach, showing the cum on his tongue. He slurped it back into his mouth only to let it fall back out again, sucking it back in, to let it fall back out, all while he stared at him, into his eyes. It was delightful how utterly debauched he looked like that, with Venom’s cum all over his face and it figured that Boss would even look good that way, too – thoroughly wasted. He dragged his tongue along to trace the lining of his hip, biting and sucking, producing gasps and pleased moans out of Venom. _Fuck, he’s being so hot!_  V thought. He just wanted to lose it all over again. His dick was still hard and only gradually going down, but was pounding again with what he was doing, especially when Boss ran his tongue along the length. V gasped as he pulled it off his stomach and guided it back into his mouth, teasing another low moan out of him with the way his tongue was sliding along the sensitive skin, cleaning off the cum he had left behind. He gave a satisfied breath just before Boss pulled away and moved forward over the top of him. Venom leaned forward instantly, eager to accept what he was offering, holding his tongue slightly out of his mouth to accept the gift. It was cold and tasted bitter, but the thought of them sharing his cum after what he just did to him _was_ sexy… It was delightful that Boss had wanted to share it with him and he wasn’t one to reject such a sexy offering.

He promptly moved away again, kneeling back onto the floor over his abdomen, moving his head back and forth to lap at the puddle of semen spread out over his groin. He slurped it back into his mouth, but once again, didn’t swallow it. Practically breathed it back into his mouth with his lips hovering over his stomach, but once again, he moved on. He traced his belly button with his tongue, placing his hands on his hips as he leaned forward, making V moan with his fierce growls. He was squirming, pleasantly, beneath his tongue while Boss lavished his naval. Then went right back to the puddle on his stomach, carefully, sucking it all back into his mouth, and this time he swallowed it. Licked his lips as if he wanted more while he looked at Venom with a hungry, predatory smirk that took his breath away. Before he leaned back down and proceeded to swipe that amazing tongue all over his body again till he’d gotten it all.

When he was, obviously, certain he had, he sat back in his chair and promptly raked a finger over his cheek, swiping more into his mouth. He moved in closer to V again, leaning over him, and V eagerly opened his mouth to accept the gift. This time, it was more of a kiss than anything else. But the kiss was still fluid and tender and sweet in ways that Venom loved all the same.

He watched as Boss sat back in his chair, wiping off his face and cleaning up now that the job was done. He watched him, intently, while he straightened his jacket and tried to wipe the cum from off of his face, but being that he couldn’t see what he was doing he wasn’t very successful at it. He had cum all over him. It was strange how, to see him doing something that was so mundane could also be so fascinating at the same time because it was coming from him.

V was just looking at him, adoring this man. _What had made him do that?_  He wondered. No matter the reason, it was sexy as hell. Sexy that his Master had just serviced him, and now… he wanted to service his Master.

Suddenly wanting more than anything to be in his lap, V pounced on him, not even bothering to zip up his pants. Truth be told, he didn’t much care about that at the moment. Boss seemed taken aback by his fervor, but sat back in his chair, nonetheless, allowing Venom access, and V wrapped his arms around his neck. He was just sitting there, straddling his hips, as Boss was looking down, cleaning a thick glob over his eyebrow.

“I want to suck on _you_ now, Master.” He said, biting his lip at the thought. After what he just did for him, he could only imagine the eager moans that would come flooding out of his mouth once he got his lips on him.

“Someone could still walk in…”

“But, you just swallowed my cum…” V said, a little confused, then shivered again at how fucking sexy that was.

“Doesn’t mean no one could still find us.” Boss mumbled, cleaning off his cuff. _He didn’t realize he had cum all over that too…_

“And? We’re at a strip club. I doubt anyone would really care…”

“Do me a favor and clean me up, will you?” He asked, sitting back with his eye closed, waiting for his assistance.  

V, happily, licked off his face. Boss was adjusting his sleeves as he sucked the cum stain out of his eye patch, from the coarse brown hairs of his beard. “Mmmm… You smell like my cum now, Master. I love marking you with my scent.”

V started kissing him and, _God, he was so sexy like that,_ with his head falling back, accepting the kiss. Giving in to Venom’s greedy lips, looking and sounding so horny for him, with his little grunts of eagerness, even when he knew he was being denied. That drove him crazy. He just loved being in this dominate position, on top of him, looking down into his gorgeous face. V kissed him again, hard, and his arm slithered between their bodies to find the bulge in his Master’s pants.

“You’re so hard, Boss.” V whined. “Did it get you that hard to suck my dick?” The fact that he was probably wet right now only made him want to suck on it even more.

Boss kissed _him_ this time, pulling his face in with a hand, breathing intensely and grunting into his lips. And when he pulled away, and it ended abruptly, teasingly, he whispered, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” But V ignored him, knew better than that. “It makes me wonder why you don’t do it more often…” He pouted.

“Come on.” Boss said in a gravelly voice, obviously trying to avoid the subject. “Come drink with me.”

 

\------------------------------------    

 

The whole club was in a buzz about their relationship, dying to know the details of their romance, as if they were two star-crossed celebrities entangled with one another. The place was bursting with activity, people talking very excitedly – in a tizzy over it – whispering to one another as they left the VIP room. Several times he heard the whisper of her name, followed by his own _– wait, how did they know that?_  He didn’t know if he’d ever gotten so many stares before, some of them cold and harsh, especially from the scruffy looking fellow she had been dancing for, and he was quite certain that, based on those foul stares, if it weren’t for Boss he would have come waltzing over to start trouble. Those beady eyes peered into Venom with a burning envy, but every time Boss lifted his protective gaze in the man’s direction, he looked immediately away, obviously too intimidated to play it casual. Not that he needed Boss’ protection, but he had to admit, it didn’t stop him from enjoying it.

They soon found their selves back at the bar, thumping their shot glasses down on the counter. “One, two, three.” V was saying, spiritedly. They were already joking and bantering with each other, so they both wore excited grins. Boss was chuckling warmly. They tossed their head back, downing the contents in a rush of bitter, hot liquid. Boss made a grizzled sound as V swallowed, coming back up on an exhilarated gasp. He was already ordering another round at the bar and V wondered how many he had had by now – _the man drank like a boss too_.

He could already feel the warmth of it spreading in his belly, the pleasant burn, the buzz beginning to thrum throughout his entire body, at the same time that it was starting to heat up. He loosened his collar to get a little air, fingering the buttons and left it hanging open. His tongue felt numb. _He’d only had one shot_ … Then again, he hadn’t eaten very much that day. _He could already tell he was going to get drunk fast_.

He sat back down at the bar, next to Boss, who was sitting there, casually, with feet and legs spread out, body turned slightly in Venom’s direction. There were two shots on the table and V was about to grab the glass that had been placed in front of him, when Boss leaned in suddenly, intoxicating him with his unanticipated closeness, and whispered in his ear. When he spoke, while there was no overt sign of his drunkenness, aside from the smell of alcohol on his breath, there was still a slight slur to his speech. “You know how much that teases me, V...” He said huskily, and his words were so hot and heavy that it took Venom by surprise, overcoming him with the sudden rush of heat to his groin sent by that husky voice. Boss fingered the shirt, playfully – grazing his fingertips, suggestively, along the seam. To anyone else watching it would have merely looked like he was straightening it for him.

“I’m burning up…” V said, breathlessly, and his eyes rolled closed for a moment, swallowing thickly.

“I see that…” Boss whispered, flirtatiously, looking him up and down. He moved that hand to rest it on his chest and V shuddered to the feel of his warm fingers caressing his skin.  

“You’re only making me hotter, Boss...” He breathed. He was trying to keep his responses to a minimum in front of all these people. But with Boss breathing and whispering with hot lust into his ear, dropping the heat in Venom’s groin, it was making him feel all dizzy.

“How do you think I feel? I’m the one that got left hanging over here.” He grumbled, motioning with a hand towards his lap.

“What? So, you’re going to complain when you were the one that didn’t let me take care of it?”

Boss growled under his breath. “Is it a crime not to want your pants around your ankles in public?” _It was always so cute whenever he got flustered and embarrassed._

“But… You made _me_ cum…” V said, confusedly, still trying to make sense out of this, but Boss was still brushing him off.

“Hrmn, you’re just so eager for me, aren’t you, V?” He graveled, and Boss breathing his hot lust into his ear made his own breath hitch. “Don’t worry, you’ll get all of me you want when we get home.”  

‘If you keep talking like that then we’ll both be in the same boat…” V whispered, but he was already feeling the tightening in his pants.  

“What? Not enjoying this, V?” Boss whispered, low and heavy with desire. “I know how much you love my voice…” He sounded so hungry that V was breathing hard now, but he was trying not to let that show.

“Do you have to tease me in front of all these people?”

“You know I can’t resist…” Boss said, mischievously, voice grating low with arousal.

“Naughty man…” V growled.

“If you’re hoping that will change, it’ll be an awfully long wait.” He said without skipping a beat.

V chuckled, then asked, curiously. “Are you drunk, Boss?” He was looking into his face, hoping to see some sign, some change that would reveal the answer.

“Mmm…” Boss seemed to contemplate, “Nah. I could go for another.” It was then that he seemed to remember his shot glass on the bar and looked over at it. “In fact…” he said, reaching forward to pick it up. He tossed it back, downing it instantly. V wanted to lick the little bit that was dribbling off his beard. He didn’t seem the least bit phased this time by the alcohol sliding down his throat. Venom was about to grab his own glass, but Boss picked it up before he could. He lifted it to Venom’s lips, who instantly obliged, tilting his head back to absorb the contents, and he had to admit, he loved it when Boss fed him alcohol – when he looked at him like that with his head tilted so enticingly to the side, as if he were waiting to be sure he finished it. Sometimes V stuck out his tongue to show him he had, he knew Boss liked that. And it was what he did now, to show that it was gone.

“Good.” he gruffed quietly. Then he leaned in, lips mashed, agonizingly, close to his ear, as he whispered intensely. “Good boy.” And a vicious spark of arousal erupted in Venom’s gut at those words.

Boss thumped his empty glass on the counter in front of him as V was still trying to catch his breath. “Two more, please.” He ordered.

“Boss… I’m already getting drunk as it is –” V was protesting, but once again, he was cut off. This time more so by the large, warm hand that was now resting on the inside of his thigh then by the words that followed after.  

“Correct me if I’m wrong, V… but did you not say you would drink with me?” Boss said. “Or do I have to make that an order?”

“Well, you know I’m not averse to those…” V responded, slyly.

“You’re really asking for it from me tonight, aren’t you? Do you want me to punish you?” He had to admit, he was breathless at the thought. Any attention from this man he welcomed. He was practically writhing in his seat in response to those words, but he tried to keep his body in check.

“Doesn’t sound half bad…”

“You know… the whole point of punishment is for you not to enjoy it, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s like you said, Boss… I just can’t resist.” He said, grinning cockily at him.

When the bartender placed the shots on the table, V felt the absence of his hand on his thigh as he tossed another one back, but Venom was still staring at his own sitting in front of him, as if it were some alien thing.

Boss’ lips were immediately back at his ear, “Not feeling compliant, are we?” He growled. “Disobeying a direct order?”

“You’re not going to feed it to me, Boss?” He asked, hopefully, trying not to sound too sarcastic. He tilted his head towards him as he asked, feeling his enticing full lips there at his ear and the side of his face.

“Swallow it.” He seethed hotly into Venom’s ear. _Fuck!_   He thought. Feeling lucky he hadn’t moaned out loud to those words, he grabbed the glass and tipped it back, swallowing it down as his Master had commanded. All the while he was trying not to choke on it in his overflowing excitement with the Boss’ fat, warm tongue suddenly filling up his ear in the same moment. V somehow managed to swallow it down and then coughed. “Boss! You’re lucky I didn’t choke!” Boss got a chuckle out of that, a low sounding rumble in his throat, before he leaned in and invaded Venom’s mouth, no doubt tasting the alcohol on his tongue. V could feel the prickle of his beard against his cheek. When he pulled away he whispered intensely into his ear, “I bet you’d rather choke on something else, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck, your mean.” V whined, he was so hard by this point, thinking about Boss stuffing his cock down his eager throat. Boss just shrugged. He considered sneaking off to the bathroom with him, or back to the VIP room. He could imagine them fisting each other, desperately, in the bathroom and wanted so badly to make that happen, but he knew Boss wouldn’t go for it. _Why did he insist on teasing him so much?_  

And, of course, somehow, right as he was thinking it, Boss stood up from the bar, excusing himself to the bathroom. And V was so tempted to follow him – even convinced for a moment that that was what he wanted, despite not having turned his head around to look at him – if not for the sake of fooling around then to, at least, see if Boss was going to touch himself, considering how hard he was when he last checked. That is, until he saw Ivy walking over. In his surprise to see her, his eyebrows shot up. Watching her, happily flouncing over, he felt a heated rush go through his body all over again. They must have needed extra help in the kitchens because she was carrying a stack of dishes in her hand, apparently cleaning up tables. V was staring at her as she made her way over, fixated on his prey. He was sitting in his chair at the bar, feet planted on the floor, legs spread out. When she closed the distance, she carefully placed her dishes down on a nearby table. Then, without saying a word, she slowly leaned in, hot eyes burning into his own, and kissed the contours of his taut muscled belly. His jaw went slack as he struggled to maintain his composure – with the thrill of her hot lips on his body, nearing so close to his groin – not to mention his already severely lowered inhibitions. _Obviously, she was very pleased with this look, herself_.  He thought, and watched as she slowly trailed those lips all the way up to his chest. He was panting, feeling his cock swelling, dangerously, in his pants. Smiling very delightedly, she ran a hand down to Venom’s thigh as his hips twitched ever so slightly, and she must have heard the way his breath hitched because she fluttered her eyelashes at him, biting her lip, playfully, as if she were all too pleased with herself, and walked away without a word, dishes in hand. He had tried snagging a kiss, but she was already gone before he could. And V thought to himself, _that girl really is a tease_ …

He watched as she disappeared around a corner, still grinning, slyly, at him before he stood and made his way into the bathroom.

 

\-----------------------

 

 _He smelled piss,_ and there were people shuffling past him to get out the door, but he was already too inebriated to care at this point. Boss was standing at the urinal, a heavy stream flowing steadily into the drain, and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He was surprised that Boss didn’t seem the least bit startled by his presence, even seemed delighted by it, humming with approval at his touch. He’d never seen him act so trusting, but then again, he was probably drunk now too. He exhaled a breath as V nibbled on his ear.

“Still hard for me, Boss?” He slurred into his ear. 

“Getting there...” He grunted, breathily. It turned V on so much, he buried his face into his neck and was excited by the disjointed sound of his cock twitching mid-flow. He slid his tongue up his neck, jamming it into his ear and Boss grunted, then griped. “Are you trying to make this more difficult for me?” He was slightly losing aim now, spraying against the back of the urinal instead of directly into it and it was getting everywhere.

“Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it, Boss?” He slurred, grinding against him, panting into his ear. “Maybe now you’ll know how it feels, huh?” He said, breathily, tracing his ear with the tip of his tongue. _He certainly was going to milk it for all it was worth_. He was breathing heavily, erection jutting against his hip, as the satisfaction overwhelmed him from his grinding and he groaned against his ear. He was happy to see Boss’ cock twitching from the corner of his eye just as the last part of his flow eased to a trickle.

Boss zipped up and turned around, pushing him violently against the stall with his body directly on top of him. V groaned, judgement severely impaired at this point, he would have gladly accepted anything the man offered to him. Boss, on the other hand, seemed to have other things in mind as he immediately stuffed his tongue down his throat, muffling his moans of bliss and only serving to remind him of something else.

Boss started to grind his hips into him and V cut off their kiss with a gasp, “Aah!- So hard.” He moaned, rapturously, just as Boss pulled him back in, insistently, with his hands on his face, jamming his giant tongue down his throat. V gave an exhilarated moan from how greedy the Boss’ tongue was, seeking to fill up every corner of his mouth as if he simply couldn’t get enough of the way he tasted. His hands instantly found the Boss’ belt and were desperately working it open, but Boss brushed them aside with his fingers, denying him access. He tightened his hands around Venom’s wrists and shoved them back against the wall behind him, expelling an erotic breath out of V, still pressed tightly against his lips. He huffed, impatiently – _Boss was torturing him so much_ – but he wasn’t doing it for long with his tongue still filling up his mouth and the mashing of his hips against him still so insistent. His eyes rolled as Boss grunted.

Boss bit into his bottom lip, pulling an excited moan out of him as he ran his tongue up over his lips, seducing them open, but Boss had already moved away to his ear, growling animalistically when…

Someone suddenly entered the bathroom, the door swinging open, both of their heads came up and Boss pushed him inside the stall, shutting the door behind them.

“You’re being such a naughty boy tonight.” He graveled, huskily, into Venom’s ear. “I think I should punish you.” He had his arm up on the wall beside his head, leaning in very close, head hanging low and hovering at Venom’s ear.

V bit his lip, giving a little shiver at the enticing situation they were in. “Is that a threat or is that a promise?” He was drunk on how aggressive he was being tonight, from having the weight of his body on top of him, perhaps even more so than from the alcohol flowing through his veins, which was already making him feel like a puddle on the floor, _helpless to his whims_. His brain felt like it was swimming in an altered state, thinking that perhaps this was so blissful it wasn’t even real at all. Perhaps, this was just a particularly good dream he was having. All he knew is that he never wanted it to end.  

“Don’t provoke me, boy.” Boss growled as he ground his hips into him once more. He knew Boss could hardly resist a challenge. V’s hands found the waistband of his jeans, tugging on the zipper, but once again, Boss denied him.

“Fuck me.” He whispered, commandingly. “I won’t make a sound.”                                                    

“You?” Boss chuckled. “Yeah, that’ll be the day, V...” He said, moving away from him.  

“Come on, don’t be like that…”

Slowly this time, Boss moved in very close, just hovering there at the side of his face as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. V swallowed at the close proximity, only adding to the temptation with them not even touching. “You don’t know how to take no for an answer, do you, V?” He whispered intensely, Venom’s breath hitched despite himself and he simpered on the inside in knowing he was even getting off on the Boss’ cruelty.           

“Not when you talk to me like that…” He responded, breathlessly. “Please, Boss… Put your cock in me.”

Then he pulled away ever so slightly, face still hovering inches from his own, the smell of alcohol still heavy on his breath as it puffed against his cheek. “No.”

V growled with fierce impatience. “Boss, how can you be this controlled?” He blurted out. “I’m not the only one drunk, am I?” He could feel his body sweating. “You’re the one that ordered me to drink those last two, remember?” _If this wasn’t what he had wanted, for V to let loose his inhibitions, then what had been the point?_

“Now I’m ordering you to eat something.” He graveled, stern and authoritative.

And tonight, it seemed, no matter how much he was teasing him, the more he denied him, no matter how much he was stringing him along like the one that had him wrapped up around his finger, it only made him want it more, only made him want to chase after him that much harder. He wondered why that was. Perhaps because Snake had finally given him what he had wanted for so long, perhaps from seeing a side of him he wasn’t used to seeing. He felt privileged that Boss had done that for him. He didn’t imagine there was anybody else he treated so special… but then again, he _had_ been really good at it. Maybe he’d done it for more people than he could count and V was the only one that hadn’t gotten a piece of it before. It was just like the man to leave him out of something like that, not that he understood why. _Could he possibly be any more mysterious? Any more difficult to read?_ He could ask him about it, but he doubted he’d get an honest answer. Sometimes, V thought, that was the second reason he was called “Snake”.

“You know, Boss, you are one big tease. You and Ivy are just alike. How did I ever manage to end up with the two of you?” At that, Boss instantly started to cackle, apparently finding something very amusing. Then he placed a hand on Venom’s arm, grip strong and firm on his shoulder, and with a whisper like rumbling thunder, said, “Let’s go.”

V gave a tortured whine as Boss pulled him away from the stall.

\-----------

Later, he was sitting down at a table with Boss, happily eating the corn dogs he had ordered for him. He felt awkward, though, for being the only one eating, and kept asking if he was going to order anything, but he said he’d already eaten and wasn’t hungry. He just sat there, sipping on a beer and playing with a cigar in his hand. He knew Boss wanted to light it, he always got antsy like this when he wanted to smoke. But for some reason he didn’t, seemed oddly content for the moment, fiddling with it in his hand. For the most part they sat in silence while Venom ate his food, and by the time he was done eating, he did feel a bit more sober. With something now settling in his stomach he was even confident enough to order another drink.

For the first time that night they just hung out there, the smell of Boss’ cigar smoke now thick in the air as they meandered the floor, grinding subtly against each other as they watched the dancers, whispering filth into each other’s ears. He didn’t think they’d ever had so much dirty talk before and it was intoxicating. It didn’t help that Ivy’s teasing blended seamlessly into their own whenever he caught sight of her, performing one mundane task or another, showing off her body whenever she got the chance, the sight of her ass when she bent over. 

She came up to him a few times, whenever she got the opportunity to skitter away from work to wrap her arms around him, sneak him a kiss or murmur sweet words into his ear.

During one of those times, V grabbed onto her face, commandingly, and pressed his lips against her ear. “I want to take you into the bathroom right now and pound you till everyone in here can hear you scream.” He growled deeply in her ear. “Clearly, they all know about us anyway, I doubt it would be a surprise.”

“Hmm, I’d love to…” She whispered, and her amazing scent and husky voice drove his eyes up into his head. “But my manager would hiss a fit…” She concluded, realistically. Yet somehow her voice was still grating with lust as she, playfully, grazed by him, grabbing a handful of his ass as she brushed by. He turned his head around to look at her pass and she winked at him, swaying her ass as she walked away.      

 

\------------

                                                                                                                                                                             

Though they had gotten sufficiently inebriated that night, they were mostly sober by the time they were leaving the bar. It was closing time and V and Ivy were hanging on each other as they were walking out the front door, her arms were thrown around his neck. V pulled her close and murmured into her ear, full of desire. “You want to come back to our place?” She nodded, emphatically, obviously very delighted by the notion. Boss was hanging back, far behind them, and didn’t seem to be paying attention to what they were doing for the moment. But V noticed as they were heading outside that he was searching through his coat pockets, apparently looking for something, when he suddenly called out to him. “Hey! I dropped my cigar, I’m going back for it.”

V turned around to look at him. “Just leave it! Come on, you’ve got a ton of them at home!”

“Your ass I’m leaving it.” Big Boss said, and disappeared back inside, leaving the two of them alone. And truth be told, he was grateful to have a moment alone with her. He was rejoicing in her presence again, so in love with being back in her arms, could barely stand the momentary wait between kisses. He found himself needing her.

V pulled her in immediately with his hand on her face, hungry for her kiss and she seemed just as hungry for it, giving those eager little moans into his lips. He had his hands on her ass already, pulling her body into his erection and savoring the feel of her lips on his own as his tongue twined with her’s. She moaned in response and he gave a little growl. Her arms were still around his neck, hanging on him as they were kissing, breathlessly.

He pulled away to look into her face, into her bright eyes. “I’m surprised you still work here… I honestly thought you must have quit by now.”

Ivy pulled her arms down, suddenly looking very serious. “Well… actually, I would have left…” She said, seeming to choose her words very carefully. “I got offered another job, but I turned it down…” Then she looked down at the ground, as if she were lost in thought, before she lifted her head back up to look at him and seemed to say, somewhat reluctantly. “I wasn’t going to leave if there was a chance I would see you again.” There was a deep set to her eyebrows and her lips were pursed, chin jutting almost proudly.

“I can’t believe you did that for me…” He said, grinning at her. She smiled, a blush growing on her cheek, eyelashes fluttering down, shyly, but then she continued as if she hadn’t heard him.

“Charity quit though… shortly after…” And V was grateful for that. “…She moved out of state to join a cult…”

His eyebrows flew up.

“I know…” Ivy said.

 _Then again… who was he to judge?_  He had joined a man, along with his private army, and would have followed him to the brinks of death itself, if it would have furthered his cause. A man worshipped by hundreds, who ran an organization that operated under its own set of rules and regulations. Its’ own private agenda. If that didn’t perfectly describe a cult, then Venom didn’t know what did.

Ivy started to shiver and it was no wonder, in her stripper clothes – it was a cold night outside the club, the chilly bite of coming winter in the air – she was dancing around in place trying to keep warm. Venom chuckled, then took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was heavy and would keep her warm, and the cold night air was refreshing to him anyways. Maybe she had been too proud to say it, but she definitely smiled brighter after that. He wrapped his arms around her for added warmth, which was just the perfect excuse he needed to hold her closer. And he was glad to have it, because with holding her so close to his body, with the jacket wrapped around her shoulders, it was perfectly hiding the erection in his jeans.

“I didn’t realize when you said “play it by ear” exactly how long you were referring...” She said, pulling away from him now to look up at him with a scowl on her face.

“I know…” He said, “And believe me when I say that, that’ll never happen again.” He gave her his most reassuring smile and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and that seemed to bring the smile back to her face.

He wanted to say that he was sorry. That things had been… complicated. But for now, he was just happy to have her standing in front of him, that she was still there and had waited all that time for him. The fact that she had put her life on hold for _him_ – felt like a dream. A dream he hoped never to wake up from.

V tipped her chin up so that she was looking into his face. His eyes glazed, intently, over her’s, then slowly down to her lips as he brought her in for a commanding kiss. She was smiling into it, happily, but then she started to chuckle and V pulled away, surprised. “What?” He asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

She was looking at him with a face full of wonder as she said, “I just can’t believe you’re here...” _It must have felt like a dream for her too._

He smiled widely, full of mirth, eyes still drawn to her lips as he wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her into his greedy kiss. _He was in love with her_ … he knew it now. _And she with him_. He never thought any of this would ever happen, it was the last thing he ever expected. He never intended for this, never expected for his world to open up so far, for anyone other than _Him_. But now that it had, he couldn’t possibly close it. Didn’t want to.

He was savoring her taste, the feel of her lips against his own, hand still squeezing, gently, around her throat as Boss came back out of the club. He was fixing his lapels, cigar now in hand, as he started walking up the path towards them.

“Okay, lovebirds. Let’s go home.”

 

V couldn’t help but worry over whether he was jealous… whether he felt left out… but even if he was, he was also far too happy right now to let that stop him.

 

\-------------

 

When the three of them arrived back at their place, they were already in a flurry of conversation. They had just gotten in the front door, hung up their jackets on the wall and were standing around between the living room and the kitchen, preparing to sit down. He was excited beyond all imagining, knowing what was to happen next. Just from being alone with the two of them, there was already a nagging in his pants and after all the nights teasing, he was anxious to have his lips on the both of them.

But before they had a chance, Boss started talking, and when he spoke, he commanded their attention. He was pacing the floor by the bar in a leisurely sort of way, while V and Ivy were giggling and bantering, and had to raise his voice to be heard over their talking.

“Alright. Listen up, cause I’m only going to say this once. Here’s how this is going to work.” He stopped his pacing and looked over at Ivy. He pointed a finger at Venom and their eyes connected for just that moment before he went back to maintaining eye contact with her. “He is _mine_ – “ He growled, and even Venom was taken aback by the sheer possessive way he’d said it. But when he spoke again, his voice was calm, even slightly uplifted, reasonable.

“But I will let you _have_ him on only one condition. –”

For a split second, Ivy looked over at Venom with a look of incredulity that seemed to say, “ _is this guy serious?_ ” and V raised his eyebrows at her “ _now you know_.” He suddenly wanted to call back to a previous conversation and say “ _who do you think the toy is now, Ivy?”_ but Boss was still talking.

And as he was watching him, standing there, advising her, Venom was having a realization that this was the first time he was actually seeing Boss explain the rules. That was something he’d never seen him do, not for him or anyone else. Boss had always been more subtle, never caring to explain himself. He was changing his own rules for this girl too, trying to better accommodate her, and that was not a side of Big Boss he was familiar with. 

“-That you will let me have you too, in whatever way I choose, without question or complaint. If you don’t think that’s something you can handle, then there’s the door.” His head motioned towards it.

“Boss…”

But Venom was ignored. “Otherwise, there’s no negotiations to be made.” He finished sternly, and he seemed to hang on her every word as he asked, full of warning and insistence. “Do you agree to the terms?”

There was a blush on Ivy’s cheek and all of her facial expressions seemed to say that she hadn’t exactly been expecting this, but was more than delighted by it all the same. He was stunned that she didn’t even feel the need to look back at him a second time, obviously confident in her decision. “Yes.” She said, nodding. Her tone was final, resolute. There was no question at all in her mind about what she wanted and that was Venom.

“Come here.” Boss said instantly, crooking a finger at her, commanding her to stand front and center and she didn’t waste any time in doing it. She just walked right on over to him, placing her hands around his waist as he tilted her face up towards his own with a hand on her chin. She even leaned into it, as if she’d known exactly what he wanted, and for the first time he saw Boss look at her with desire in his eye as he brought her lips up to his own, taking her mouth in a ravaging kiss. Ivy fell into it naturally, not seeming the least bit uncomfortable with it, her intensity matching his own. Neither of them seemed to be using any tongue, but their lips merged and caressed in a way that he could only describe as passionate. It took his breath away, seeing the two of them together, could practically feel his pupils dilating.

With Boss’ head tilted slightly to the side, still pulling her in with a hand on her face, he couldn’t always see what they were doing, but after a moment, Boss slowly pulled away. He released her chin and gestured with his head for her to go back over to Venom, who had sat down on the couch already, amidst all the excitement. She turned and as she made her way over he could see the blush on her cheek. She sat down next to him on the couch and V kissed her, delighted with the both of them kissing her – _claiming her_ – at the same time. He felt like he was so hungry already, shaking with anticipation. As soon as she pulled away, he wrapped his arm around her neck and the two of them gave Big Boss their attention as he had continued speaking.

“Other than that, you’re free to come and go as you please… Hell, you can move in if you’d like. I’m sure V would love to have you here… just as long as you clean up after yourself and don’t cause any trouble, I’m sure we’ll be fine. Feel free to sleep on my side of the bed anytime you want, though ask V, I’m not much of a cuddler sometimes…”

“I think this is going to be fun.” Ivy said, grinning at Venom. They shared a private giggle and he kissed her again, unable to hold back in the face of her growing excitement. He was so eager, he already wanted to pull it out of his pants. His hands were itching to do so and several times he had to stop himself. They just clung, unconsciously, to the denim of his jeans. Boss came over to the sofa, pulling Ivy up gently by the arm into another demanding kiss. Venom’s face was alight with curiosity and wonder as he watched them, then breathless with arousal as soon as he saw Boss add tongue. For reasons he couldn’t explain, it made him feel all melty inside. _He hadn’t done that before_ , and suddenly he could start to see where Boss was going with this. That first kiss had been introductory, for them to get better acquainted, getting all the uncomfortable business out of the way first. But the second kiss was about getting more _closely_ acquainted.

It was Boss who pulled away again, lips slightly parted, turning up into a satisfied smile, appearing somewhat breathless and pleased, as he let her go once more. He moved away from the couch, standing beside the coffee table, as V put his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead. But he was looking over at Boss again, full of desire from having seen him with someone else, as Ivy pulled away to sit facing Venom with her hands on his thigh.

“I want to see YOU two kiss again.” She said, looking at him with a mischievous grin and narrowed eyes that were glittering with curiosity. She turned her head to look from one to the other. She seemed very intrigued and Venom was already so hungry to do it, he simply couldn’t refuse her request. He gave her a shy grin, eyes lingering down at the sofa for a moment before he sprang forward off the couch and grabbed him up by the sleeve in a commanding kiss. Boss’ mouth instantly opened to him, tongues colliding passionately, breathing heavily as they ravaged each other’s lips. He threw his arm over his shoulder, pulling him into his body with a burning intensity, Boss reciprocated with a hand on his lower back, pulling him in. He was so hard at this point, panting with desire.  

Ivy gave a delighted gleeful sound as Boss was eating up his mouth with a hunger that took his breath away. They broke away intensely, slowly taking eyes off each other. Venom put his head down on Boss’ shoulder and Big Boss held him. He buried his face into Venom’s neck, who gave a relaxed sigh, head rolling on his shoulder with closed eyes, baring his neck to him. After all that kissing, he was beginning to feel high. Boss was just kissing his neck, slowly, as if he had all the time in the world to worship his body. He didn’t want Boss to ever let go of him, he just wanted him to hold him like this forever. He wished that he could preserve this moment forever in his heart – _like a music box that he could play over and over_ – and live forever within it’s walls, always safe and warm within his arms. But of course, Boss had to pull away eventually, and when he did, with a hand on his back, once more, as if to excuse himself, Venom went back over to Ivy on the couch.

He stopped short just before he got to her, standing in front of the sofa, and leaned in to give her a kiss. It was much quicker, but a more sensual peck nonetheless. It was then that he realized that Boss had moved away to get a drink from the bar as he sat back down on the couch.

He spread his arms out across the back and said, “I want you BOTH to kiss me right now.” He was looking expectantly from one to the other, eyes burning into them with desire as he bit his lip. Ivy looked at him with wide, eager eyes, as Boss set down his drink. Her hands found his leg, as if she were about to lean in, but for some reason, she didn’t. She just seemed to wait for Boss, who was still heading over, and when he stood directly in front of him, he sat down, straddling his thigh. Boss cupped the side of his face with a hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb, tenderly, across one cheek and beneath his eye. He was entranced as Boss smiled down at him, fondly, with his head cocked to one side in an appraising sort of way. That narrowed eye of his seemed to stare straight into him. Then he leaned forward, putting his lips on Venom’s. It was slow building at first, but quickly growing hungrier by the second, and with the warmth of his body on top of him, Venom was breathing heavily against his lips. It was then that he could start to see Ivy out of the corner of his eye, drawing closer to him, and he pulled away to welcome her in, taking her lips, hungrily, and without hesitation. He felt Boss’ teeth, biting into his chin, making him gasp as he was kissing Ivy. Boss bit his lip and he groaned, finding himself gravitating back towards him and before he knew it both of their lips were on top of his, blending into one heady mixture of passion that was absolutely intoxicating. Only adding fuel to the fire when both of their tongues entered his mouth. Then it was an exhilarating explosion of a melding of caressing tongues. _Fucking sensational._

He realized that he had his arms around both of their necks, pulling them into his lips with his hands in their hair. And it seemed that, no longer than a matter of moments after their tongues connected, there was a gasp – that he swore he heard from every single one of them – as if out of rediscovering them for the first time, and Boss and Ivy seemed to be of one mind as they quickly pulled away to join all of their frolicking tongues. They lapped and caressed them together, playfully grazing the tips as the delightful noises emitted from their throats. 

_Fuck._

 

 

One might assume that to kiss two people at the same time would be awkward, but it wasn’t. The flow between them was natural, a shared dance of perfect harmony and unison, and it was utterly satisfying having both of their tongues in his mouth all at once.

When all three of them finally broke away, they were panting quietly and V said, “I’m so fucking hard right now.” He grabbed onto Ivy’s hand and brought it over to his dick, her mouth gaping in astonishment. V growled at her touch, but for some reason, she quickly pulled it away.  

“Always prepared. That’s my V.” Boss graveled, still straddling his thigh. It was the first time he was calling him that in front of Ivy that he wanted to see her reaction – then again, Boss _had_ claimed him, rather openly, after all – but he was distracted by Boss whispering foul obscenities into his ear.

“Well… here we all are, now, V. What do you want to do about it? Because here’s what _I_ want to do – I want to get you all tied up and helpless to the both of us and make Ivy do to you whatever my dirty little mind can come up with.” _Why am I always the one getting tied up? Why is it always me?_   V wondered. Not that he’d prefer it be Ivy… _although that might be interesting…_

“Boss-“ he said, instinctively, trying to protest, but before he could, those thoughts were interrupted by a shudder as Boss bit into his earlobe. He began to suck and lick, and his hot, wet tongue was so enticing it took all of Venom’s willpower not to moan. He was trying to control his reaction in front of Ivy, trying not to gasp or let his eyes roll closed with her staring at him. He sighed, and that had been involuntary.

He started whispering, lewdly, again and V sputtered. “Boss…” As he began flooding his ear with filthy ideas that was overwhelming his already perverted mind.

At the same time, Ivy was asking, “What? What is he saying?” curious to be let in on the secret.

 _How do I explain this?_  He wondered.

He knew Boss was getting off on the power of being able to command the two of them, of having “given” someone to V whom didn’t even belong to him yet – someone he didn’t control until now. And now that he did, though he didn’t show it, he knew Boss was feeling all the more exhilarated by it – excited, and Venom couldn’t help but wonder what his plans were. Usually the man kept those hidden, but they were always there. And if time and experience were any lesson to him, he knew now Boss wanted to see exactly how much power he had over her. _Like having a new toy to play with_ , he wanted to see exactly how much he could make her do, even to the extremes. After all, it _was_ an awful lot of power to have over someone you’d just met. But V had taken Big Boss’ worst, he had no doubt he could take Ivy’s.

“He– ugh…“ he started, but his words were interrupted by a stifled gasp as Boss was doing amazing things with his tongue, rolling it around in his ear, filling it up with marvelous warmth and pleasure, caressing it while he sucked and licked on his cartilage, nibbling on it with his teeth. His whole body lit up with goosebumps, shudders coming in waves and rushes. His cock was twitching in his pants.

Boss then got up very suddenly, jostling them slightly with the sudden shift in weight, leaving the two of them alone on the couch. V was still sputtering, trying to explain. “Umm… he…”

Ivy was just looking at him with a really confused expression, waiting patiently to hear the answer.

“Well…” He turned to look at Boss, who was already taking a swig of his drink at the bar, but based on that subtle jangle he’d heard, he knew Boss had already placed the handcuffs in his pocket. “Boss has his vices…” He explained, satisfied with that decidedly simple answer.

Boss raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kidding.”

He took another drink and V added, jokingly. “You know, Boss, alcohol is a vice too...”

“Then you’re among the guilty party.” He mumbled into his glass, without wasting a beat, taking another drink, thoroughly unconcerned.

“Why do you call him “Boss”?” Ivy asked suddenly, and V was so surprised by that question that he instinctively turned his head around to look at her. She had the most curious expression on her face, head cocked to the side, silently demanding an explanation. V thought he should have figured she was probably growing more and more curious by the second and simply couldn’t hold the question back anymore.

Shit. _How to explain this one…_                                                                                                        

“…Ugh…” V looked back over at Boss, who was now staring at him with a guarded expression. “Well… I- I used to work for him.” He explained, vaguely, hoping it was enough.

“Really now?” She asked. Her tone was one of fascination and disbelief.

“Yeah.” Boss chimed in, casually, with a mumble like shifting rock, lowering his gaze to the countertop of the bar. He somehow managed to sound both unconcerned and unperturbed.

“Now this sounds like an interesting story…” She said, peering even more intensely at the two of them. Then she motioned between them with her fingers. “How did you two- “

V was instantly alarmed by the question she was about to ask, but Boss cut her off.

“Story for another time.” He said, abruptly, moving away from the bar, and effectively ending the conversation. Venom was relieved. He would have let out a sigh, but then she would have noticed.

He watched as Boss slowly sauntered over, slipping his hand into his pocket to pull out the handcuffs. He then came up to him, standing very close, the heat of his body hovering there, as he held the cuffs open in his hands. V offered his wrists without resistance, and as he felt the pleasant click around his wrists that went straight to his groin, Venom thought, _the man sure does like his handcuffs_. Big Boss murmured. “Good boy.” And he loved that satisfied way he was looking at him, apparently eating him up with his lone eye.

His words flooded through him like honey, sending a pleasant shiver throughout his whole body. V was already looking to the door of their bedroom, standing ajar, knowing he was about to be dragged towards it. And, as if on cue, Boss stood up, roughly tugging on his arms, pulling him off the couch and off of his feet. In her surprise, Ivy stood up, crying, “What are you doing?” She sounded so alarmed, but so offended all at once, in her demanding of an answer. On defense, as if she were in fight or flight. But Boss didn’t seem to have heard her.

V was hoping this time would be different, that it might be an exception to his usual way of things, but obviously that wasn’t what he’d had in mind.

“Boss- please, not like this.” He begged, it was all he could think to do. He knew from experience that fighting it would only make things so much worse, and so much more humiliating for him in front of Ivy. She was already looking concerned as it was, what with his arms pulled up over his head and Boss dragging him across the floor like a worthless piece of meat. He was growling at him like a feral animal, a fierce scowl on his face as pulled him towards the door. V didn’t notice that, with his legs dragging along the floor, his fingernails were clawing instinctively at the Boss’ arm and he gave an angry grunt in response. “Don’t fight this.” He seethed. “Do you remember what happens when you fight this?”

“Yes, Master.” V realized what he had been doing and allowed his body to go limp. He hissed from the pain of the metal digging into his wrists and despite the humiliation, it still managed to turn him on. _Boss always had a way of making him feel like a helpless child with very little effort at all._

Ivy was lagging along behind, eyebrows furrowing disconcertingly from the hallway. But as soon as Boss sat down on the bed, she entered the room. He was pulling his body up off the floor with grunts that sounded positively hungry, and he wondered what Boss had in store for him. V scrambled up onto the bed as soon as he found the ability to move once again and Boss looked at him with a very amused twinkle in his eye and a sly grin. “See? Not so bad was it?” He teased, his breath unfurling against his face. V was certain he was blushing as Boss cupped his chin in his hand and leaned in slowly to kiss him. He giggled, now seeing the amusement in it, himself, as he panted against his open lips and gleefully accepted his tongue into his mouth. _God, he loved the taste of him. He loved this man’s lips on his_.

When they pulled away he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Ivy, standing over there, off to the side, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He wanted to reach out to her, but he was still handcuffed.

“Look at what we’ve done, we scared the poor girl.” V said, and Boss chuckled as he sat there motioning with his head – his only available appendage – for her to come over. She immediately stepped up to the bed, the smile returning to her lips.

Boss was already grabbing up his wrists before V could think to use them, looping the chain through the hook on the headboard. When he was done Boss immediately straddled his waist and whispered, “now you be good” and kissed him teasingly this time, making his head fly up for more as Boss got up off the bed. He walked over to the tools he had laid out on the dresser and Ivy reached out with a hand to caress his face and it felt so deeply loving and warm that Venom found himself leaning into it. But just as he was starting to get used to her touch, Boss called her away again.

“Actually, Ivy, I could use your assistance over here.”

Ivy skipped over to him, hands behind her back, as if she were happy to help. She was so adorable, Venom couldn’t help but smile. He was introducing her to all of his toys, explaining each one in detail as Ivy peered curiously over his shoulder, but he couldn’t see what they were doing with their bodies walling off the view. He huffed with sudden frustration and boredom, in feeling left out. But then again, he knew he was about to become the center of attention, so he tried to hold off and be patient for now.

“Ooh!” Ivy squealed, giddily, “What’s this one?” interrupting what Boss had been saying.

“No, that- that’s a bit brutal for right now-“ he said and then looked over his shoulder with an amused grin. “You sure know how to pick em, V. I think I’m going to like this one.” He put an arm around her, in a care-giving sort of way, looking down at her proudly – his new acolyte, very pleased, indeed – and Ivy smiled up at him, apparently very happy to be receiving his praise.

“Yeah, I’ve seen your taste in women. It’s no wonder you would like mine.” Venom retorted. And at that, Big Boss turned around, moving away from Ivy to step closer to him, looking rather intrigued as if accepting a new challenge. In one swift movement, he grabbed onto the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, by the dresser, and pulled it over, flipping it around so that he was sitting down on top of it, straddling the back. “You think I have no taste in women?” He asked, voice low and casual, non-threatening.  

“It’s no secret, Boss. In fact, I think it’s common knowledge. You could probably start a war with all the horrible women you’ve dated.” _And that was another thing that he was quite sure of was fact._

“Hey, watch it. I have fine taste in women.” He grizzled, folding his arms across his chest.

“Oh yeah, what about Eva?”

“What about Eva? She’s hot.” Boss said, admittedly, with an unintimidated shrug.

“Ugh. Too blonde and… too dangerous.” V replied, disgustedly. He suddenly realized he had been forgetting Ivy was in the room, he had to be conscious of what he said around her, and was suddenly relieved he hadn’t said more. Boss didn’t seem to care much about it this time though.

“What can I say?” he said with another casual shrug, “it’s good for sex.”

“Or Dr. Clark?”

“I’ll admit… not my finest hour. She may not be one of the best lookers out there, but-“ _Was he really defending her?!_

“Hey!” Ivy cut in, indignantly. “Are you two done sizing up your manhood and behaving like two hormonal teenage boys? …There’s still a lady present.” Based on her tone, she was very offended, indeed.

Venom felt guilty. “Yeah, maybe we should stop, then.” He said, apologetically. “We’re clearly bothering her.”

“It would have bothered anyone…” She said, rather irritably.  “Men.” She scoffed.

Boss had already stood up by this point, placing the chair back where it had been and was now looking at her with an amused smile. “Feisty.” He murmured, looking over at V. “Remind you of anyone?” He asked.

V felt his cheeks heating up and chuckled under his breath as Boss meandered back over to Ivy.  

“Yes…” He said quietly, looking down at her, “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and she gave him a confident smile. After a moment, he released her and stood back over to the side of the dresser, resuming what they had originally been doing. “Okay, eager one, since you’re obviously so enthusiastic about this.” He said, “Tell me which one you like. I’m going to let you choose.” Ivy was like a small child looking over all her new toys. He started picking some up and displaying them for her, telling her about each one. Boss had a variety of things laid out that weren’t restricted to merely impact play. Some were flashy bits of metal, and Ivy pointed to one of them and asked, curiously. “What’s that?”

“A sounding rod.” Boss explained, then he looked over at Venom. “Remember, V?” He asked with a cocky smirk, holding up the sounding rod for him to see it. It was one of their thicker ones that had a round head on it. V smirked right back. They had had quite their share of fun with those and it was a tease in and of itself just being reminded of it. He didn’t know if Ivy even knew what a sounding rod was, but she must have because she didn’t ask further questions about it.

“Okay, I think I’ll pick… that one.” She said, pointing at whatever it was, but Venom couldn’t see it.

Boss immediately picked it up and stepped closer to the bed while he held it in his hand, and it was then that Venom could see it was the cane. It was wooden, black, neither thick, nor thin and rather long and flexible with a corded handle. There was a time when the sight of one of those had intimidated him, but not anymore. He still had scars from previous canings.  

“Okay, so not what I would have chosen for the occasion, but Ivy seems happy with her choice, so we’re going to go with that one.” He said, and she did look quite happy with it, smiling brightly.

But V couldn’t resist his curiosity. “Which one would you have chosen, Boss?”

He immediately went back over to the tools laid out and picked up the dragon’s tail, holding it proudly in his hand as he turned it around, staring at it from all angles. V knew from experience how vicious that thing could be. It was Boss’ favorite toy and it had grown on him as well over the years. It was long and whip-like, with bits of chain that provided a brutal bite and tough leather that left bruises and heavy markings. It was also known to leave welts from time to time, which only provided sensitive areas for Boss to put his tongue. 

“Ahh, I should have known…” V mumbled with a thoughtful smile.

Ivy “oohed” and “ahhed” as she reached out a finger to touch it, curiously.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” He asked with a grin. _Yes, Boss was very proud of his favorite toy_.

He turned and set it back down, then handed back the cane. “Here, Ivy, that’s yours.” He said, and she smiled at him as she took it in her hand. Boss stepped back over to Venom, only this time he was standing below his feet, at the foot of the bed.  

He started speaking, but then cut himself off from what he’d been about to say, looking at Venom all matter-of-factly as if he’d just realized that he hadn’t taken his clothes off. He tsked to himself as if to say “this wouldn’t do” and crawled on top of the bed. “Here, Ivy, help me get his clothes off.”

He kneeled over Venom, who was looking at him and Boss patted his face. “No, you don’t need to do anything, just sit and look pretty for me.” He said with a pleased smirk as if he were very satisfied with himself. _Yes… Boss did want him completely helpless to this experience, didn’t he? _ V gave a sarcastic smile, but could still feel his cheeks heating up, despite himself. As Boss was working to release him from the handcuffs, Ivy’s hands were working on his belt. He gave an embarrassing, involuntary groan from her nimble fingers on the button, from the sensation of his zipper being pulled down. He still wasn’t used to her hands touching him, as inviting as it was, and here she was removing his clothing, taking off his pants, working on the zipper. All while he was still handcuffed and completely helpless to it, without a say in the world. _If he wasn’t hard before he certainly was now_.  

As soon as Boss had released him from the cuffs, their hands were pulling off his clothes as if he were a china doll. “Lift your arms.” Boss instructed, hands on his stomach, and V bit his lip as he raised them, compliantly. Boss started pulling it off him, but just as Venom began to think it would be lifted from him, entirely, Boss tightened the fabric around his wrists, using the shirt as bondage to, once again, restrain all movement. V whimpered, aroused by the sudden unexpected control Boss was demonstrating over him. _He couldn’t get enough of this man turning him into his own personal toy_.

“See? …Look at that?” Boss mumbled, idly, adjusting the wrapping. “I don’t need much to restrain you with, do I?” He pondered delightedly, then chuckled to himself. He smothered him with his lips as V was still blushing, kissing him hard and eagerly, with plenty of tongue. V moaned into his mouth, body writhing beneath him. And if that wasn’t enough to begin with, Ivy was stripping off his pants and underwear while Boss was still on top of him, leaving his body bare and his erection exposed beneath him. He sighed and whimpered in response, muffled by the Boss’ lips, followed by a short gasp as he felt Ivy’s delicate fingers probing his hard cock. He moaned, eagerly, but Boss immediately pulled away, stopping her. “Not yet, girl. It’s much too soon for that.” He said, and V sulked as she swiftly pulled her hand away, as instructed, as if she’d touched something very valuable and had gotten into trouble for it.

“Alright, alright.” Boss said, relentingly, as if he’d had enough of his fun, but then while his hands were still working to release him from the shirt around his wrists, he stopped. Seemed to do a double take, as if he were having second thoughts and said, “Wait, why restrain you like this if I’m not going to use it?” Then Boss leaned forward over the top of him, pushing Venom’s head back against the pillow and flat on his back, smothering him with his kisses. Literally. He was sucking all of the air right out of his lungs. V whimpered, more out of surprise then anything else, but could still feel the pounding of his own cock beneath him. Boss’ tongue entered his mouth, and he was used to his breath play by now, he knew the point was to further deny him of air, so that he couldn’t inhale through his mouth. But for the moment his body wasn’t panicking, so he allowed himself to enjoy it, moaning in his bliss. Boss was growling on top of him, exciting more of a response out of him while he still writhed under his body. There was only so much he could do to struggle though, Boss pretty much had his legs covered and there was no way he could use his arms with them still tied above his head, restrained in the man’s hand. Boss brought up his other hand and placed it over Venom’s nose so that he couldn’t breathe. _He hadn’t realized he’d been doing that_ … and that’s when he began to feel claustrophobic. He resisted it for a while, growing lost in the Boss’ kiss. But soon, that felt like the kiss of Death and his body began to panic, struggling in a desperate attempt to escape. He was trying to shake him off, but he had no leverage against him. Boss came back up then, allowing him to gasp for air.

“Relax, relax.” He gruffed, soothingly, petting his arms with a hand. “I’m not going to let you suffocate. We’ve done this before, baby.” He reminded him, sweetly. He was looking down at his body, eye trailing over the heavy rise and fall of his chest, his stomach, obviously allowing Venom the time to recover. But he seemed oddly content with it, biting his lip like that, and trailing a finger down his chest. V looked over at Ivy. He’d been barely aware of her that whole time, so focused on what they’d been doing. She looked minorly dazed, as if she were feeling awkward, not wanting to interrupt anything, but otherwise seemed fine. She smiled and he smiled back, trying to offer some silent reassurance that everything was okay.

His neck grew tired, so he let his head fall back against the pillow, and Boss seemed to think that was the perfect timing because he covered him with his lips, once more, ending up right back on top of him. This time, Venom took the advantage and nibbled on his lip, sucking it into his mouth and playing the “defiant slave boy” that he knew so well for getting under the Boss’ skin. He grunted in response, as usual seeming to enjoy the motion, but still did as V predicted he would do – bringing that arm up slowly behind his head, once again, to cover his nose with a clamped hand. V moaned, rolling his tongue around in his mouth, aroused by how fiercely Boss returned it, as his body slowly began to beg for air. When he’d had enough of the oxygen deprivation, he tried to break away from the Boss’ lips to drink more of that delicious air into his lungs. But his mouth dominated him even more fiercely, extending a tongue to, effectively, bar him. He pulled off ever so slightly when he saw that Venom was beginning to panic, but wasn’t relenting much, only offering him just enough to keep him hanging on for more, which the Boss knew only made it so much worse. And somewhere along the line of trying to get oxygen into his lungs and trying in vain to fight his body bearing down on top of him, he started to feel claustrophobic and panicked. “Boss- I don’t want to do this!” He screamed and it had come out much louder than he had intended. _Ivy was still there… he didn’t want to scare her again…_

Boss sat up, still straddling his hips and said, “You weren’t complaining a minute ago.” V gave him a look.

“Okay, okay.” Boss said, patronizingly, patting his face like he would a small child. He was still mounting him, but that’s when he moved to get up. Standing over him, atop of the bed, to remove his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He knelt back down again, straddling his waist, and twined his fingers into Venom’s hair. He was chuckling a little under his breath as he brushed aside his curls, drawing his hand over the side of his face. He cupped it, affectionately, smiling down at him. “Everything’s okay now, my angel.” He whispered, then leaned forward and planted another kiss on his lips. V moaned, _he just loved when he called him that_. He didn’t realize that, as he was doing this, Boss was also placing him back in the handcuffs, clicking them shut over his wrists. He gave a pleased hum as he set it back onto the headboard behind him, pulling out of the kiss. And in all that time, he never once had a single second of control. He knew Boss had fully intended it that way. Yet somehow, that turned him on even more. V was teased that he was still straddling him while he was doing all of this, that their lips were no longer touching. He was greedy for more, but Boss had pulled away.

Boss climbed down off of the bed and went back to the foot of the bed, surveying Venom’s naked body before him. “Much better.” He said under his breath. By this point, Ivy had stood up from the bed and grabbed onto the cane, which she had placed on the floor, and as Boss was repositioning to the foot of the bed, she had begun to pet him with it, grazing it against his skin. He shivered, responding more to the attention he was getting from her than from the wooden rod she was petting him with. He couldn’t help but wonder what had attracted her to this object. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she’d never done this before and, even though he didn’t mind her choice, he couldn’t help but wonder, anyway – _why the cane?_

“Whenever you’re ready, Ivy.” Boss remarked, as if she had been the one holding them up.

She gave a little nod, but seemed perfectly content for the moment to continue teasing him, sliding it along his skin and even though he could see she was only testing things out, his cock was still bobbing from all she was doing, anyways. She was just gliding it across his legs, his hips, and as it slid across his stomach, V groaned from the sheer suggestion alone, as he noted the aching piece of meat on his hip she had purposefully avoided. But Boss did not appeal to his sounds of pleasure.

“I need you to hurt him.” He ordered, impatiently, and V felt a light shiver run through his body at the word “need”. That Boss had chosen such terminology.

After all this time, he still had yet to figure out exactly why this part of him turned him on so much, the side of him that wanted to see him in pain. Perhaps because he was a masochist… but _what exactly was it about sadism that, somehow, made it seem so appealing?_

Ivy glanced over at Venom, suddenly looking very uncertain with sad downturned lips and slightly furrowed eyebrows. He gave her his most reassuring smile, nodding his assent. It was the only time she ever questioned Boss’ authority and the only time she ever felt the need to ask for Venom’s consent after that. She nodded and smiled right back, and he thought the blushes on her cheeks were so beautiful.

Then, it was as if, that momentary hesitation that had been on her face, was instantly replaced with a look of curiosity as she followed through with his command and struck him hard over his right hip. He heard the brutal _crack_ and his head flew up out of surprise alone, not so much from actual pain. _He hadn’t expected her to hit him that hard_. He could feel the thrumming stimulation, the pleasant sting ringing throughout his whole body from the impact and he suddenly wondered if she was fulfilling a fantasy. Based on that greedy look on her face and the surprisingly savage way she proceeded, he was starting to get that feeling. Of course, Boss was just getting off on it, urging Ivy the whole time.

“Ooh, nice! Did that hurt, V?” Boss asked, almost hopefully. His head was cocked, intriguingly, to the side, one narrowed eye peering into him.

V shook his head. “No, it was more surprising than anything.”

Ivy didn’t look the least bit discouraged. She was standing there, criss-crossing her feet, nodding, as if she had expected as much, petting the end of the rod in her hand.

“Do it again, Ivy, but harder this time.” He instructed. Ivy nodded, then placed the rod down on his other hip, right along the sensitive skin. _Fuck_.  She whacked it with much harder force this time and his head flew back with a gasp, but the rest of his body was spasming, instinctively, trying to curl in on itself. His hard cock was jabbing him in the stomach.

“Mmm. That _was_ hard, wasn’t it?” Boss quipped. “Can you do it harder?”

V looked down. The thing about caning was that, despite all the pain it could cause, it still might take a while for it to leave a mark, but he could already see the red, puffy abrasion forming on the inside of his hip. She _had_ hit him hard. His cock was starting to feel enflamed from the pain she was causing him. He’d grown used to his masochistic side a long time ago, but he had to admit his frustration at times for that being a reaction he’d never had any control over. Thankfully, he was not frustrated and this was not one of those times. He was aroused and only getting off on this.  

Ivy barely nodded this time, seeming to choose actions over words as a better way to respond and slid the end of the rod over his chest. She grazed it along his skin, as if to warm him up more first, before she bent her arm at the elbow and brought it down with much harder force over the top of his pecks. V exhaled an immediate, involuntary breath, eyes wide from the sting of the impact. That was not an area he was used to receiving the blows and it took his breath away.  

“That a girl! How did that feel, V?” He shuddered from the rippling pain stealing the air out of his lungs and Boss laughed, satisfied.

Ivy went back to petting him with it, the insides of his thighs, his calves, his stomach. He knew she was only trying to soothe him, trying to ease some of the pain she had caused, and his body responded – writhing against it, agreeably. He had been trying to recover, but soon he was moaning more from her extended touches than by the pain that quickly began to subside, despite there now being a fat, red mark that he was sure would leave a bruise on his chest. His cock twitched, hard and eager between his legs.

“Let’s see how hard you can do it.” Boss commanded. Ivy nodded again, preparing for her next strike, laying the flat of the cane down over his thigh. “Ready, V?” He asked, warningly.

V nodded. “You know I can take much more than this, Boss.” He said. _After all, he had been the one to see to that, himself._

“Yes, you can.” He agreed, with a tone as if to say he’d better not forget it. “Okay, Ivy, take it away.”

Perhaps it was in response to his words, he wasn’t sure, but this time Ivy wore a mischievous grin on her face, just before she brought the rod down on his thigh. And it was hard. The sound punctured the air just as he felt the shock and the pain rip through him like two brutal forces working in tandem. He yelped as he felt an icy jolt go through his whole body, only he was sweating. That was the closest thing to a scream that she’d managed to bring out of him yet, and he imagined, with all his experience, that was the farthest she would get tonight. Though with the way Boss seemed to be pushing her, with how much he was clearly enjoying himself and how ruthless Ivy could obviously be, he was afraid this was just beginning. 

“Ah-ho-ho!” Boss laughed, as if surprised by her talent. “Keep going, Ivy. _Don’t stop_. You’re on a roll.”

V felt the meat hardening, helplessly, between his legs that he had asked Ivy not to stop. _It almost sounded like he was begging her..._

Ivy seemed to gain confidence as she maintained eye contact with Boss, as if to make sure what she was doing was okay, and, with a quick flick of her wrist, she gave him a strike across the stomach. It was far less painful, but he still writhed from the pleasant sting, only increasing the swelling in his groin. With his encouragement she was already winding up for another stroke immediately thereafter, laying it down on his shoulder. And it was at this point that Venom began to think that, _it was his whole body she wanted…_   _She wanted markings all over him_. He could practically feel the burning curiosity rising within her and to the surface.

“Yeah, give him more.” Boss coaxed, full of underlining hunger and rage.

She released a furious strike across his shoulder and V hissed because it had hit the previous marking that was still growing red and swollen. He could feel the warmth spreading, seeping out across his chest, but was otherwise surprised at the absence of pain.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Boss asked, looking at her inquisitively. 

“No.” She said, shaking her head. “But, I’ve always wanted to try…” _Called it._

“That’s okay. You’re doing very well for a beginner.” He strolled up, casually, towards her with his hands behind his back, looking down proudly at his new apprentice. There was even a little smile on his lips. He brought out a hand, palm facing up, asking for the cane and Ivy handed it to him.

“But I notice that you’re not using your whole arm, you’re bending at the elbow.” He said as he pet the rod in his hand. He demonstrated, bringing it down and it made a loud whirring sound as it cut through the air. He demonstrated this a few times, using only the extent of his elbow and then brought it down with the full force of his arm to show the difference. The distinct _crack_ through the air was also much louder. “See, you can hit a lot harder if you use your whole arm.” He explained.

_Ivy asked for it back, curiously, seeking to try out his ideas for herself. She tested it, slamming her arm down through the air with it in her hand until it seemed she had gotten it right. Boss assisted her, but by the end of it he had the cane back in his hand and that’s where it stayed._

He walked over and around the bed. Strolled up Venom’s side, slowly moving a hand along his body as he went, stopping at his chest and speaking all the while. “Normally, for caning it’s better to have him rolled over on his stomach, but we want to see that pretty face, don’t we?” He grated at the end, looking at him adoringly and placing a hand on his face, fingers at his chin. But as he continued speaking, he pulled his hand away.

“Of course, we want to avoid the chest region as much as possible, because that’s where things can get a bit risky, but since mostly what we have to work with is the stomach and chest region, we’ll just have to make do with what we have, wont we?” He said to Ivy, gesturing with his hands over his body the whole time he was speaking.

What Boss had neglected to mention was that that was not a region he was used to receiving the blows. This was entirely new territory for Venom. Boss had always been very professional about avoiding areas that could pose a danger to him, he’d always made it a rule to strike the meatier parts of his body like his back, his buttocks, his thighs, or his feet.

“Generally speaking, I understand the risks, but for future reference, this is the area we should avoid…” Boss said, continuing to gesture with the cane over his chest. Ivy seemed to be listening very intently, nodding along to the points he was making. “After all, you won’t break that easily, will you, V?” He asked, looking at him and placing a hand on his chin so that he was looking in their direction, and he shook his head. He was starting to feel very aroused by all these tiny, insignificant touches. As casual as they were, he knew their purpose was to be dominating, but it was only making him breathless and hungry for more.

“What do you say, V?” Boss coaxed, brushing the hair out of his face for him with his fingers. “Shall we show her how durable you are?” He didn’t answer. He knew Boss was just itching to do it and that he didn’t really have a choice, but he was still hesitant.

For the most part, Boss didn’t wait for a reply. He just brought the cane up and ran it along his stomach, soothingly. He began to pat him very lightly with it, providing a pleasant tingling sensation that made his whole body shiver. “What I’ve been having you do is called “cold caning”,” He explained to Ivy, “and what that is, is basically a caning with no warm-up strikes or pats, like I am doing right now. You like that, V? That feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked, still warming up his chest with his delightful love pats – which was rising and falling faster as a result.  

“Yes…” V gasped, writhing in pleasure. Under this man’s smooth touch, he was now hard as a rock. 

“You want it now, don’t you?” He coaxed, head cocked to the side as he looked down at Venom. V nodded, biting his lip.

Big Boss slammed the cane down, making the most brutal sound as it cracked across his chest, and the pain was so excruciating that it robbed him of the sound that would have come out as a result. He couldn’t breathe. “See how I used my full arm there, Ivy?” He asked, eye on her, but V was too busy overwhelmed by the flood of sensations to see her response. The pain felt like liquid fire running throughout his limbs, but the sting was somehow still pleasant enough to send a thrumming need to his groin. He could feel it swelling, beginning to pound and ache.

Boss brought the cane up once more, grazing it along his chest, attentively patting the reddened skin of his sternum and abs, soothing the burn. He grazed it across his stomach, all the while, still speaking to Ivy. “I noticed you were also using the flat of the cane, too, not the tip. That’s very good. That’s what you want.” V squirmed under him, still wincing from the pain, but otherwise enjoying what he was doing.

Boss gave him a few more love taps with the cane before looking down into his face. “You want more?” He asked. V shook his head, unable to forget the pain from the last impact, but Boss still brought it down anyway with a jarring reverberation of both pain and sound. Of course, he was also striking him much harder than Ivy had, too.

“Opting out on me, V?” Boss tsked. “I’m disappointed…” He chided.

As V writhed and whimpered beneath him, Boss started to pat his stomach with it, almost idly, as if he barely noticed he was doing it. “You can even do his stomach too, if you want.” He said to Ivy. Who was still standing there, listening to his every word, watching his every movement with rapt fascination.

He gave him a teasing flick from the cane, this time across his belly and V gasped. More so from surprise and the satisfying tingle now spanning out across his stomach than anything else, but in so doing, he realized that it hurt to breathe and he knew he was going to feel the pain in his chest tomorrow. If not for the next couple days after.

“That feel good, V?” He asked, loudly, he was patting his stomach again now. V writhed under him, nodding his head. Despite the pain he was in now, he was also really fucking horny.

Boss brought the cane back up, as if he were about to slam it down, then stopped short, apparently considering something as he let his hand fall away again. Then he laid the flat of the cane down on his stomach. “You wanna count them, V?” He asked, once more, loud and in commanding fashion, not even looking over at him. But he didn’t wait to hear a reply. “Yes…” He said, matter-of-factly, answering his own question. “I think I want you to count them…” He was patting his stomach again now, preparing him for his next strike. “Be a good boy for me now.” He said, huskily, looking at him over his shoulder.

It was a common practice between them that Boss would often make Venom count the licks he received from the cane. Sometimes, only for “six of the best”, other times the number went much higher than that.

“Yes, Master.” V said, and he was turned on more by his domination than anything else. That he was being given an order.

“That’s a good boy…” Boss grated, full of aroused fulfillment and enjoyment.

He gave his stomach a few more mercy pats, before bringing the rod back up and leaving it there, in anticipation. “You ready?” He asked. V swallowed, then nodded, and with lightning speed, Boss whipped the cane down across his stomach with brutal force. V screamed, the stunning impact ripping the air out of his lungs and flooding his veins with a scorching heat that for a moment felt like it would burn him from the inside out. Leaving him writhing and breathless on the bed, squirming against the pain. And then he realized, he had forgotten to count. “One.” He said, weakly and Boss laughed, loud and booming. “Careful, there. You almost forgot, didn’t you?” V nodded, wishing he could hide the blush on his cheek, but there would have been no sense in lying about it.    

Boss placed the rod back on his stomach. “Again.” He ordered.

And he continued like that, laying down one brutal strike after another, each time Venom counting the strikes, “two”, “three”, “four”, each one more painful than the last. Despite that, he still writhed beneath him – hard at the knowledge that he’d be able to see and feel those marks in the morning, that this was a night he would not be able to forget easily. But when he got to the last stroke, he suddenly realized that he might be able to deflect some of the pain from the impact with his abs. So, when Boss wound up for the strike, he flexed his stomach. And it worked. It ripped through the previous burn marks, but the pain was much more manageable this time. Only thing was, Boss had noticed.

The next thing he knew, a hand whipped across his face.

“You think you can get out of it, huh?” Boss asked, angrily, slapping him again. He gripped him hard around the throat while V was still thrashing, panting and open mouthed beneath him, hair askew from his brutal impact to the face. “There you go ruining my plans, V. I was going to treat you.” He said, grabbing onto his face, roughly, forcing eye contact. But this time he quickly released him. He saw Ivy out of the corner of his eye, looking startled with mouth wide open, just before Boss covered up his face with a hand. All he saw was the Boss’ splayed out fingers across his face, before there was darkness behind his hand, the one that was, boldly, shoving him into the pillow under him.

“You just earned yourself five more.” Boss announced, sternly, stepping away. “And you’re going to count them, too, and if you forget this time then we’re starting all the way back at the beginning and working our way back up to ten, is that understood?” V nodded, seriously.  

“This time – don’t fuck up!”

“Yes, Master.” V said. But even as he’d said it, his eyes were rolling into his head, exasperatedly. But Boss had noticed that too. He came rushing at him again, fingers grasping his chin. “I don’t want to see that attitude.” He graveled, seethingly. “You want more punishment?” He warned.

“No, Master.” V said, the seriousness back in his face.

“That’s what I thought. Watch it.” He said, shoving his face away again, forcefully.

He went back to where he’d been standing.

“And don’t you even think about flexing on me again.” Boss reprimanded, pointing an accusatory finger.

“I won’t, Master.” And he didn’t.  

This time Boss wasn’t giving him any warm-up pats – this was punishment and there was no mercy. He reeled back, brutally, on the cane, slamming it down with a loud _thwack_ that cut through the air and seared his flesh like fire and lightning. V felt his breath leave him. He made an agonized sound but was determined not to forget this time. “One.” He counted.

“Good boy.” Boss chimed, approvingly, arm already going up for another strike before V could recover. He struck him again, in the exact same spot, and the pain bloomed worse than before, each time driving more of the air out of his lungs. Despite the apparent thickness of the cane, when it smacked against his flesh, it felt like a razor’s edge, blotting out all other thought and sensation. V whimpered, “Two.”

Boss didn’t bother to reward him with praise this time, just raised the cane. Only this time he pulled back on it, threatening to bring it down, but left it hovering there, arm raised. V recoiled. And Boss, swiftly, took the cane in his other hand and threw up that same arm towards him, feigning another backhand – yelling, warningly. “Don’t do that.” He grabbed onto his face and V nodded. “Don’t flinch. I taught you better than that.” V was still nodding, feeling very malleable and dominated. Luckily with all this time he was giving him to recover, the initial blaze from the impact was starting to fade. He could feel the dull ache working its way into his bones.  

“Yes, Boss- Master.” _He didn’t want to think about the punishment he’d get for that right now…_

Boss pointed a finger at him, jestingly, a playful smile suddenly painting his lips. “Caught yourself there.” He said and V chuckled, releasing short, tension relieving breaths he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and could feel himself easing up a bit. Even Ivy giggled. He felt bad he’d nearly forgotten about her, so absorbed by what Boss was doing. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her laughing before Boss took his full attention again.  

“Glad to see you loosening up.” He said, even gave him the time to stop giggling. “Ready for more?”

V nodded his head, “Yes, Boss.” It felt odd calling him “Master” for the moment, too impersonal somehow. Funny, that that’s what the issue had been about in the first place… He released a long, relaxing breath as Boss was preparing for his next strike and even Ivy had stopped laughing. When he’d fully released it, for some reason Boss was still staring at him, waiting for his cue, and V gave it to him, nodding his head a second time to let him know he was ready and Boss slammed the cane down, hard, onto his stomach. And this time the pain ripped out the sound he was going to make on account, producing something to the likes of a deep growl instead as he muttered, “Three.”

The next one came much faster than he’d expected, causing him to release an agonized scream. Boss chuckled, delightedly, worshipping his pain while V writhed. “Four.” He shuddered. “Atta boy, V. Such a good sport.” He praised, standing up straighter, pulling his feet in, out of a ready stance. “I’m almost sad this is your last one. Are you ready for it?” He asked, wearing a wicked grin, petting the rod in his hand. V knew that Boss wasn’t going to hold out on the last strike, that he was going to give it his all and tried to prepare himself for that inevitability. “Yes.” He responded.

“Good boy.” Boss said, laying the cane back down on his stomach, standing back in his original position. But when the strike finally came, he didn’t hit him nearly as hard as he’d expected. He shuddered, but otherwise didn’t make a sound. “Five.” He completed, but Boss was looking down at him with an arched eyebrow, appearing very indignant that he hadn’t screamed that time. V shifted, uncomfortably, under his intense gaze, trying not to look away out of sheer awkwardness.

Boss shook his head, turning away and said, “aaand one more for good measure.” And he had the most mischievous look on his face as he flung out his arm, lashing him a final time with the cane. He put all of his force into that last strike and it was so painful, like the shocking jolt of fire and ice burning him all at once, that he felt as if the stripe ran clear to the bone. V screamed, loud and harrowing and Boss said, “Much better.” His voice did sound satisfied. Venom’s pounding erection mirrored the searing pain in his stomach as he shivered. He looked down at the markings on his chest and stomach, still whimpering. The pain was sharp and localized, but was beginning to ebb into the dull aftershocks of the impact, bleeding into a throb that was tolerable at best. He could see the long, red lines etched into his torso and sternum, some beginning to draw blood. He could also see his erection on his hip, swollen and oozing. “Good boy, V. You did very well. I’m proud of you.” Boss said, stepping up beside him to put a hand on his shoulder. Ivy still seemed to be enjoying the show. At the very least, she didn’t seem bored.

Boss looked down at his erection. “Mmm… That reaction. I never get enough of it. This just never gets old for you, does it, V?” He asked, looking into his face.

V pulled on his arms, bringing his head between them to hide his embarrassment. Thankfully, with the handcuffs holding his arms this way, it made it easy for him to hide his blushing.  

Boss smacked it with the cane, unexpectedly, making his head fly up. His cock flexed, instinctively, waiting for more stimulation. “See? That’s how you know he’s enjoying himself.” He said to Ivy with a flashy grin. She giggled, delightedly.

V went back into hiding. _It figures that he’d have to involve humiliation too…_

“Don’t hide your pretty face, I want to see it.” Boss lilted, sweetly, but V didn’t move, he was feeling stubborn. Boss huffed a sigh. “Must you make your Master command you?” He asked, exhaustedly, and Venom, reluctantly, lifted his head back up. Ivy was looking down at him, curiously, with big, innocent eyes. She was leaning over him, one foot still on the floor with a knee on the bed.

“Wouldn’t you rather look at me while I touch you?” Boss asked, curiously, standing over him, wrapping a hand around his cock. He couldn’t see where he’d put the cane. His mouth fell open as soon as Boss had started to stroke. “Despite what you just did to earn yourself a bit of punishment, I think you deserve it. After all, you’ve been so good...” Venom’s hips writhed upwards, into his hand, as he stroked all the way down to the root. He sighed in pleasure, eyes wide, nodding to his every word in his rapt enjoyment. “You’ve been such a good boy…” He praised in a voice purring with lust, pumping his hand.

V was already losing himself. It felt like everything was fading out as the pleasure washed over him. There was a rushing sound in his ears, but he could still hear Ivy’s voice say, rather hopefully. “Can I?”

Boss smirked down at him, but didn’t stop the work of his hand. “Hmm. Hungry for your cock, isn’t she?” He asked, sarcastically. Now it was Ivy who was blushing. V felt his own cheeks heating up as he pumped him, slowly, in his hand, fingers caressing up and down the length, pulling pleasantly on the skin. V groaned, hungry for more, but Boss slowly came to a stop, letting go of his cock. “There you are, darlin. Have at it. Be sure to give it back when you’re done.” He quipped, snidely, and she took it in her hand and, giddily, started to stroke. With her touching him, V moaned, sensuously. _He’d forgotten what her hands felt like on his dick…_

Boss stepped closer to his side of the bed, peering down at him with a satisfied smirk on his face. And like this, with his lean, regal frame towering over him, so imposing and insurmountable, he felt so small by comparison. _He could never measure up to this man._ He felt dominated by that alone, how tiny and insignificant he was up to this man who commanded so much power. So much power over _him_ , over his heart…

“You like getting all this attention, don’t you?” He asked, intently, stepping closer to Venom. He nodded, and though his mouth was hanging open from what Ivy’s hands were doing on his cock, he didn’t break their gaze. It felt too intimate. Boss had a way of dominating him with just one look – sometimes ordering him not to break eye contact and that was why he didn’t dare break it now.

“You like us fawning over you?” He asked, intimately, leaning in to wrap a hand around his neck. “You like having both of our hands on you, don’t you?” He leaned in close, so close that he thought Boss was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. “Hmm?” He asked gently, grazing Venom’s lips with his own. V tried to close his mouth around his, but he pulled away before he could. Despite that, Boss was still staring down at him, at his lips, as if he wanted them. He could feel his cock hardening in Ivy’s hand from what he was doing, the way he teased him for a kiss but wasn’t giving it to him, the way he grazed their mouths together without letting him have a taste. _It was only making him want it more._ He moaned when she responded to his growth by squeezing it harder in her hand. Boss parted his lips, letting his tongue flick out of his mouth and against Venom’s upper lip. He moaned, panting as he pulled his head up, tugging against the restraints, but there was only so far he could go and Boss had already pulled away again. He had the distance on him and breaking out of the handcuffs was pretty futile. They were already cutting into his wrists as it was, hardening the meat in Ivy’s hand as he hissed in pain. His face was still hovering there above his own – just barely out of reach. He wanted to pounce on him, to have his tongue in his mouth, but he was completely helpless to his teasing. Much like the hand around his throat. It was firm, but still not quite squeezing hard enough.

And it was in that moment, with Boss being too close for him to be able to see what Ivy was doing, that he suddenly felt the warmth of her mouth descend around his cock.

“Oh my God, Ivy!” V gasped, eyes rolling back into his head as he groaned from the sudden weight of her hot, wet tongue. Ivy whimpered in response, gliding her lips up and down faster than she had been before. Boss immediately pulled his hand away, looking over at Ivy in surprise and V simpered from the absence of his hand around his neck. He looked down at Ivy who was now turned away, leaning in over his body and couldn’t see her face. _He’d forgotten what her mouth felt like, how good she was at this..._

“Hm. She works fast, doesn’t she?” Boss asked, shrewdly. She made a choking noise in response, but just kept sucking up and down the shaft. V moaned, hungrily, as he twitched between her lips, against her sexy tongue. He was surprised Boss didn’t even ask her to stop, just mumbled. “Look at her go…”

He stared up in amazement into Boss’ face, mouth gaping and eyes wide, but he was still watching Ivy. He moaned and Boss turned around to look back at him, a smirk on his face as he leaned in again. “Does that feel good, V? You like her mouth on you, hmm?” He asked, breathily. While V nodded in response, he wrapped a hand around his throat, this time squeezing much tighter and V gave an elated breath, mouth open in lust. “You like my hand around your neck while she’s going down on you?”

V nodded, needfully. “Yes, Master- yes.” He breathed. “Don’t stop.” His hips were writhing up into her mouth, eagerly seeking fulfillment.

“Hmmm… I wasn’t planning on it.” He hummed, pleasantly. He was looking down into Venom’s breathless face, head cocked to the side, curiously, as if he wanted to see more of that pleasure he was causing him, wanted to see more of what this was doing to him.

He sat down beside him on the bed and, of course, like this, he didn’t look _so_ big and insurmountable. V laughed a little on the inside at how silly that thought suddenly seemed. Sure, there had been a time when Boss had toppled him in height, but even Venom was taller now – _well, by a hair_ …

Boss leaned in, peering intently into his aroused face, eagerly watching his expression as he brushed a thumb over his lips. V sighed, contently, mouth parting as he, passionately, sucked it into his mouth. He was maintaining eye contact at the same time that he revolved his tongue around it, teasingly, trying to earn more of a response out of Big Boss. But he was just staring at him, quietly watching what he was doing, almost indifferently. The most he was able to provoke was a curious cock of his head. V huffed on the inside with frustration, but he didn’t let that show. _Boss was being such a tease_.  He knew he could be stoic at times, especially when he was feeling particularly dominant – as he clearly was on this night – but this was just cruel.

They remained quiet for a while, not talking, as Ivy pumped her head over his cock and Boss kept the hand around his throat. In all that time, Boss never once kissed him and it was driving Venom insane. He kept expecting him to pull forward, but he didn’t. Just sat there, staring at him, with the hand around his throat. V just kept staring at his mouth, how beautiful it was. Boss knew he wanted it, could see him staring at it, but didn’t move closer. _Tease_ …

All he could do was moan to what Ivy was doing with her mouth – causing his head to fly up sporadically as it rolled, involuntarily, against the pillow. But just as he was starting to get close, Boss must have been able to tell because he suddenly put an end to their fun. “We don’t want to treat him too much, darlin. This is just a taste of what he’ll get later.” He said, smiling down at V with his arm still outstretched, hand around his throat. Venom gave a sigh of disappointment. Ivy immediately withdrew from him and when she pulled her mouth off his cock she had the most embarrassed look on her face, guilty, as if she’d been “caught red handed”. Her eyes were red and puffy looking.

She climbed down from off of the bed and walked over to the corner of the room, by the dresser, apparently, giving them a moment alone. Boss readjusted, throwing a leg over him, suddenly, straddling his waist. He stared down at him for a long moment, lips slightly upturned, mischievously, heavy-lidded eye gleaming into him, breathlessly. He was smoldering, and it took Venom’s breath away, especially when he saw what he did next. He brought his other hand, the one not around his neck, up to his own face and, using his index finger, he slowly grazed it across his bottom lip, continuing to stare down at him with that lusty expression, as if to tantalize him with what he couldn’t have, before he saw him bite down on it between his teeth, around a cocky smile. Then he pulled that finger into his mouth and Venom’s gut unraveled as his mouth dropped open, dick pounding between his legs, as he watched him revolve his tongue around it. He sucked on it in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing it farther between his lips and it was making V so jealous. He seemed very preoccupied that way for a long moment, humming along to his own sucking, before he pulled it out of his mouth. He smiled and bit down on his lip, flirtatiously. V marveled at how graceful and elegant he was, how perfect each and every one of his movements. He wondered how he managed to keep that up, as if the man were always walking a tight rope. A flawless balancing act.

He was thankful that, due to the current positioning, Ivy couldn’t see anything that was going on. He found comfort in that because he was so taken aback by what he was doing, completely thrown for a loop. Mind blown. And he couldn’t control his reactions. He never expected to see him do this, imagine a man like that acting coy and flirty. Then again, _Boss never ceased to surprise him_. Though there was no doubt Ivy could, easily, notice the effect he was having on him – he could not have been any harder right now to save his life. He could feel his cold, wet precum oozing out onto his hip.

“Boss, you’re being so mean to me.” He whined. _He felt like he should have called him Master_. Not for fear of punishment, but from how utterly helpless and malleable he was making him feel right now, how dominated.

“Am I, Venom?” Boss murmured, coyly, and he knew that it was too low for Ivy to hear. He sounded so innocent when he’d said it, as if the man suddenly believed he couldn’t hurt a fly. He practically moaned from hearing Boss say his full name – it still got him going every single time Boss said it, whenever he heard it roll out of his mouth – but he stifled it with Ivy still being in the room. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her again.

Then Boss stuffed that same finger he’d been sucking on into Venom’s mouth, as if to tease V with a taste of him, without even giving him a kiss. V moaned, outrageously – _so much for controlling his reactions_ – wrapping his tongue around it and… he _could_ taste him. _He wished he wasn’t being such a tease right now…_ This man was driving him wild. He panted through his nose in his helpless excitement with Boss’ finger still in his mouth. If he had his way he’d be out of these handcuffs right now and stuffing his tongue down his naughty throat. He wished he _were_ out of the handcuffs, they were starting to hurt, but he knew it would be a while yet before he was released from his bondage.

Boss was moving that finger around ever so slightly in his mouth, directing it on his tongue. “Yeah… That’s a good boy, V.” He murmured. “Suck.” V moaned, blissfully, to hearing him say his name, not to mention the command that was only further reminding him of how much he wanted to be sucking on his cock right now. _So fucking mean,_ he thought, moaning and writhing under him in torment.

He then withdrew the finger from his mouth and used the saliva on it to wet Venom’s parted lips, sliding it over them, slowly, as he peered down into his face – no doubt enjoying the way he was making them shine as V exhaled an erotic breath. Boss was biting his lip again and it made him so hot, how hungry he looked for them, _it was driving him crazy_ … He felt like he wanted to explode from everything Boss was doing to him.

“Boss… Please stop teasing me.” He whined, breathily, with that finger still caressing his lips. _Begging was just about the only thing he had on him right now…_

“Awww… but it’s so fun and you make it so easy for me.” Boss graveled, huskily. “I’ll tell you what though, you keep begging me like a good boy and maybe I’ll consider it.” He said. Then moved to get up, but just when V thought he was going to toss his leg over, he suddenly leaned in and crushed their mouths together. V moaned into his lips with delicious fulfillment. And as Boss breathed intensely against his face and Venom ate up his mouth with a hunger, he thought, _Boss had wanted this just as badly as he had_.  It was passionate, rough and ravaging, and it only turned him on more the way Boss was pulling their lips together with the hand around his neck. Boss slipped his tongue into his mouth and V moaned, blissfully, massaging them together with his own as Boss lightly squeezed the hand tighter around his throat, as if just to offer him the suggestion. His toes curled, gleefully, as his eyes rolled. He felt like they were sword fighting, or playing a game of tongue twister with the way Boss was tangling them together. A dance of tongues. _Yes… Boss loved to use his tongue_.

Boss threw a hand up over his eyes while they were still kissing and he heard Ivy giggle. She seemed to get a kick out of that, but it didn’t bother him, he was too busy lost in the throes of Boss’ maddening kiss with the way it was growing rougher by the second – tongue and teeth clashing, hungrily – and couldn’t stifle a moan of ecstasy this time. He found his perception shifting, delightfully, due to the sensory deprivation, though he had no doubt that being high on the Boss’ kissing was probably mostly to blame. It was almost as if that moment was being drawn out, dragged out longer than it should have felt… seconds became minutes. All he was aware of was how fantastic the sensations felt… what his tongue was doing in his mouth… the way Boss was growling, fiercely, and biting into his lip. His focus tunneled to the only things he could sense were happening, and with there not being any other sounds in the room aside from the smacking of their lips together and the sound of their Frenching, his reality became very small – centered entirely on Boss and their kiss. And he had to admit, _being, essentially, blind-folded right in the middle of making out was pretty fucking erotic_.

He startled when Ivy coughed suddenly, which made him feel guilty, _he forgot she was in the room…_

Boss bit down, hard, on his lip and he jolted. But the pain only caused him to expel a passionate breath, wanting nothing more than to have his lips again, while Boss seemed perfectly content in having his between his teeth. He sucked down on it, hard, and in his utter delight V moaned, involuntarily. Boss growled in response, sinking his teeth into it. Boss was making him so hungry he could feel his cock slipping around on his stomach in a pool of his own wetness. It almost felt like Boss was losing control and it was such a turn on. He flicked his tongue over Venom’s parted lips, who gave a low moan as he dived back into his mouth with a predatory growl. He was flicking his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth and it was driving Venom insane. He startled to feel Boss sucking in his mouth again, only this time it wasn’t to rob him of air but to suck his tongue between his lips. V groaned, hungrily, as Boss sucked on his tongue in his mouth, sliding his own all over it.  

He pulled away, but didn’t remove his hand, didn’t completely withdraw, he was still planting kisses and love bites down his chin. Boss gave a low growl, greedily sucking his lower lip into his mouth, biting into it with a hungry snarl. It took his breath away. But he found it was only making him want his lips again. _He wanted him so bad…_ He gave him one last chaste kiss on the mouth, followed by one longer, drawn out meeting of lips, before he pulled away entirely, along with his hand.

The light in the room was suddenly too bright when he pulled his hand away. Which came from a lamp by two comfy chairs in the corner of the room and the one hanging from the ceiling – neither were really all that bright, but his eyes were still adjusting. He was instantly aware of Ivy turning away from them with a blush on her cheek, as if she hadn’t been staring in their direction. Her embarrassment this time, left him, more or less, unfazed, as he was far more intent on Boss at the moment to pay it any mind. He was moving to stand up, but V stopped him.

“I wasn’t the only one wanting that now, was I, Boss?” He asked breathily, still panting wildly from all that mad kissing.

Boss rumbled an amused laugh. “He speaks!”   

“Funny.” V said, sarcastically.

He knew that, for whatever reason, during torture and roleplay sessions, he had the tendency to withdraw into himself – to curl up inside of his shell, as if he felt safer there. Truth be told, he’d come to realize a long time ago that he wasn’t really as comfortable with himself as he’d once believed, that he had to make an effort in order to open up to people, make himself vulnerable at times, to work harder at being sure to communicate, verbally. Boss picked on him for it from time to time, though he knew he meant well. Often times, the man enjoyed his silence, the peace and quiet. But, of course, when Boss wanted him to speak, he had his ways of making him do it.

“No… I just thought you were going for a new record or something…” Boss said, sarcastically, he was already starting to laugh as he’d said it, couldn’t even keep a straight face – continuing to make him the butt end of a joke.

“Seriously… You’re hilarious, Boss. Are you done? Cause I for one am still curious…”

“I thought I’d be nice to you.” Boss said, shaking his head, but the good-natured smile was still there. “You looked like you could use it…”

“Don’t give me that B.S. Boss…” V said, cuttingly. “You wanted it just as badly as I did.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, V…” Boss said, looking away, staring up at the ceiling, nonchalantly.

“God, can you be any more transparent, Boss?”

Boss was already looking down at his dick. “I don’t think you could be, V…”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Boss turned his head around, facing forward, but seemed to stare down at his chest under him without really seeing it. He was shaking his head, like he was lost in thought, while a sly smile played on his lips. For a moment it almost seemed like he was avoiding his gaze and… _was that a blush on his cheek? A slight sheepishness to his smile? Was he actually embarrassed?_

“It doesn’t really matter what you want to believe, V.” He said, still shaking his head, no longer avoiding eye contact. “Isn’t all that really matters that it works?” He asked, smugly. And all sign of his transitory shyness was now gone, replaced with a brimming confidence and a cocky smile. Now all he needed was a pair of cool shades to complete the image.  

He was staring at the features of his face, that pale blue eye, the smoothness of his cheek. Despite his rugged appearance he looked flawless in a way that was entirely his own and it made V think, _it was no wonder the man was too cocky,_ he was startlingly beautiful _. He looked like an angel_. _A narcissistic angel._

“Full of your own steam, aren’t you, Boss?” He asked, openly. _Careful not to fog up your fake shades..._   

“ _I_ think I’m a good kisser.” He said with a shrug. He looked back down over his shoulder, “And I didn’t hear you complaining…” He added, artfully, after a long moment, then looked back at him with that same cocky smile. And even though Boss had denied it, he still pulled forward and wrapped his arms around his neck to give him one last kiss. Then moved to get up off his lap, but V wasn’t done with him yet. Despite how fucking adorable he’d just found that, he was still determined to make his point known.

“See, Boss? You just kissed me again… What was that about if you didn’t want to do it?” He asked.

Boss had been moving to get up, but stopped short as soon as he started speaking. “You’re certainly being persistent today, aren’t you?” He murmured, but it seemed more to himself than it was to him. Then he leaned in close, so close he actually thought he might kiss him again, but he only whispered in a burly voice.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Venom. Being a naughty slave will only get you punished.” But he could tell he was just being playful about it this time based on the coy smile on his lips – just a bit of light-hearted bantering between the two of them.

“Glad for an opportunity, aren’t you, Boss?” He asked, feeling snarky.

“Touché.” Boss graveled, softly, with a sly grin. Then he moved to get up, but for the third time V stopped him.

He had wanted to get to him, to make him feel something, for just once, to feel like he had ended up on top. But, as usual, undeterred, Boss made his way, effortlessly, out of every conversation, not swayed or stumbling due to the challenges V had laid out in front of him. But no matter what Boss had said, he wasn’t fooled. He knew Boss was being affectionate, even if he was trying to hide it.

“Boss, wait…”

“Hmm?” He asked, and V found it so adorable the way he turned his head and brought his leg back down just as he was about to get up, straddling his waist once more. Not to mention the playful way he’d made that little hum in response. It made his heart melt and caused him to adore him that much more.

“Would you mind…” V was looking back and forth from his handcuffed wrists.

Boss seemed to hesitate for a moment before he said, “Oh, alright… but you only get five minutes. No longer.” He said, sternly, with an upraised finger. 

“Okay, Boss.” He said. He had already slipped the key out of his pocket and reached for the handcuffs. He felt the shifting of the metal as it was released and Boss moved over him to repeat the same on the other side. When he was finally freed he sat there comforting his wrists. “Thank you, Boss.”

Boss had already sat back, quickly concealing the key once more, slipping it back into his pocket. He nodded, “Sure.”

It had been a while since he’d looked over at Ivy, she was still standing there, casually looking around. She looked like she was dazing off, as if she were lost in thought.

“Ivy, we’re taking five. You okay over there?” V asked. Ivy raised a thumb, ( _“A–Ok.”_ )

She promptly sat down against the dresser, knees up to her chin, as soon as he’d said it, as if she didn’t mind taking a break, herself. She let her head fall back, looking very relaxed. Boss noticed him staring and turned his head to look at her. Ivy was blushing under the sudden attention. She waved awkwardly, then quickly turned her body in the other direction, facing slightly away as if to give them privacy.

“She really is something, isn’t she?” Boss said.

“She is.” V said, smiling. “So full of life and wonder… like a child sometimes. So fun… So loving…”

Aside from blood-relatives, Boss was the only one he ever called “Family”. The only one who had ever understood him, the only one who had ever been there for him… He’d always thought that’s how it would always be… just the two of them, forever. But here Ivy was, a new person in his life… one he never expected to find. And yet, somehow, it felt as if he’d known her for years… as if she wasn’t really new to his life at all, but that she’d always been there… only temporarily out of reach.

“She suits you.” Boss said, interrupting his line of thought.

“Thanks, Boss…” V said, smiling brightly.

Though they were barely speaking above a whisper, she must have heard what they were saying about her because she seemed to be trying to appear nonchalant, but she was smiling and there was a blush on her cheek.

“I’m glad you picked her. I think she’ll be good for you.” And V could not have been happier to hear him say it, having his blessing was the most important thing to him, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He never imagined they would bring another person into their lives, but he was glad that they did because he knew suddenly that this would end up being a decision that he would never come to regret. That because of that choice, they would end up happier for it.

“Thanks, Boss.” V said, and he was blushing. He looked away as if to try to hide it, but Boss wasn’t even looking at him, he was still looking at Ivy. _He wished he knew what to say_ … and then just like that he realized he had the use of his hands. So, he grabbed onto Boss’ hand, which was resting on his thigh, and kissed it to show his love and admiration. Boss turned his head around and smiled down at him, fondly, appearing somewhat surprised, but pleased. “I love you.” V whispered and Boss swooped down to give him one last kiss, which tended to be his way of saying it back. There was no tongue this time, only tenderness. When they broke away, V bit his lip.  

“Hmm… Now I can touch _you_ , Boss.” He said with a quirk of his brow, staring up into his eye with a very satisfied expression, eyes burning with lust, as he allowed his hands to wander his inner thighs.

“For now…” Boss said, but his head was falling back as if he was enjoying it. Venom was rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, breathing heavy with lust, and though Boss wasn’t showing much response to what he was doing he could still see a twitching in his pants. V gave a low moan, pleased with himself. “This doing it for you, Boss?” He asked, teasingly. Then he let his hand slide over his bulge and gave it a nice squeeze. Boss gave a low groan. He just couldn’t help his wandering hands, it was nice having the use of them back again for the time being, and with Boss being hard on top of him, the temptation was far too great to resist. _It wasn’t often he got to touch him in this situation, anyways._

He started unzipping Boss’ pants, who seemed to lean back to allow him access, hand disappearing behind his back. “Is this why you wanted out of the handcuffs, V? So you could touch me?” He rumbled in an aroused voice. Just the sound of it got him all worked up again.

“It _is_ a bonus…” V said, biting his lip. Then he gasped to feel Boss’ hand wrap around his cock. _That’s what his hand was doing back there,_ he thought. He got the pleasant shivers. And at this point, he was fumbling desperately to pull him out of his pants.

“Trouble there, V?” Boss asked, jabbingly.  

“Shut up.” He said, then groaned to the Boss’ steady stroking.                                                             

It took much doing, but after a moment, he was finally able to wrap a hand around his cock and pulled it free. V released an elated sigh at having the man’s cock out. Just from having him in his hand. He gave it a few sharp tugs, but worked to match his pace with Boss’ stroking, breathing hard from the mutual masturbation. Here they were both touching each other, and _oh my god, this feels incredible_. It was only making him more excited the low groans and grunts he was able to get out of Boss in response.

“So wet, V…” He rumbled, looking back at his cock, hand milking the head, strongly.                    

V moaned in response to his words, pumping his fist just a bit more desperately, wanting to work Boss as well as Boss was working him.

Having obviously seen what they were doing, Ivy immediately gave a jealous whine. Boss grinned, amusedly, then tipped his head in her direction, “You wanna come do the honors?” He asked. _How nice of him to include her_ , he thought. Ivy instantly stood up and scampered over to the bed, climbed up on top of the covers and crawled over to V just as Boss was letting go of his cock so that she could take it in hand. “Aah! So wet, V.” She gasped and Venom’s eyes rolled to her hands on his cock.

Boss reached over and brushed a finger over the head. “Taste yourself.” He said, as he stuffed it into his mouth. V was happy to oblige. It was salty, but not nearly as good as Boss’ precum.

“I’d rather taste yours.” V said, breathily, as Boss withdrew his hand.

“Can’t do that yet.”

“You always deny me, Boss.” He whined, simpering.

“Get used to it.” _V thought he would have by now…_                                                               

But his disappointment was quickly forgotten as he felt Ivy’s hot, wet tongue lapping at the precum along his stomach while her hand still stroked his cock. She gave an eager whimper as if she was enjoying his taste and Venom groaned at the suggestion. He was so distracted by the feel of her tongue so close to his dick that his eyes were rolling with want. But Boss never said she could do that and he had the feeling that was why she didn’t – despite her previous indiscretion, or perhaps as a way of making up for it. _She was making such a good slave already_ … V thought. _Boss would be so pleased_.

She eventually stopped lapping at the puddle on his groin and reasserted her focus on stroking him. He moaned to the stimulation as he fisted Boss in his hand, eagerly seeking his fulfillment as well, hungry to see the look on his face, the sounds he would make when he reached it. He could see him growing breathy, but for the most part, the only response he gave was his eye rolling closed from time to time. He wondered if Ivy’s presence was having any effect over his reactions, which he thought was more than possible. After all, he trusted himself in becoming vulnerable with V… he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about anybody else.

V was keeping his eye on the clock, counting the seconds in his head, 10… 9… 8… 7… knowing their time was about to be up. Every once in a while, he could see Boss doing the same. He was enjoying himself so much that he never wanted this to end. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… And right on the dot, Boss announced, “Time’s up.” Ivy immediately stopped and V huffed a whine, reluctantly removing the hand from around Boss’ cock. _It had been nice having the use of his hands again..._

Ivy got down off the bed while Boss put it away, making him whine with disappointment all over again, as he zipped up his pants. “You ready?” He asked, looking down at him, expectantly. And V grabbed onto Boss’ head and brought him into his lips for a passionate kiss. A low rumbling sound emitted, pleasantly, from his throat, but he didn’t refuse him. Just pulled forward slightly, matching the same level of passion V was offering while still allowing him to take the lead. When V finally pulled away from his lips, still a bit reluctant, he said. “Now I am.” and Boss smirked

He placed the handcuffs back around his wrists, which had been lying on the bed the whole time, and put it back on the hook. But just before he got up, Boss reached behind him and, teasingly, placed a hand over his cock, which had been slowly starting to go down at this point – had being the key word, and said “Now… Be a good boy.” as he smiled down at him, deviously.  

Then Boss really did get up, pulling his leg back over from around his waist and walked back down to the foot of the bed. He told Ivy to continue and she acquiesced with an extravagant bow and a flourish of her cane. 

“And don’t worry, I’ll be watching you this time, so don’t try that again.” He said to V. “I won’t, Boss.”

“Good.”                                                     

As they were speaking, Ivy had laid down the flat of the cane across his stomach while Boss was still rambling, no longer needing Venom’s side in the conversation, and struck him hard against the ribcage. This time, V actually cried out, interrupting Boss’ train of thought. That was more on account of Boss’ impacts than Ivy’s. The area was still sensitive. 

From his place at the foot of the bed, turned slightly away, he said, “Mmm, I just love the sound of your screams, V. They’re so beautiful.” His eye seemed to roll back into his head as he said it.

He, once again, told her to continue but suddenly gave pause. “You know, what? Wait, Ivy. I got something I want to use. Hold on a second.” And walked back over to the instruments laid out, Ivy turning to follow him. And at this point, V just had to speak up.

“Boss…” His patience was wearing thin. 

“Patience, Venom. You’ll get what you want.” Boss said. His eyes later widened in realizing that he had used his codename. Though Ivy didn’t seem to have noticed, he couldn’t help but pray that she’d just assume it was a nickname, that it was just a one-time slip-up. However, he knew it was inevitable, he knew it was only a matter of time _. Truth never stayed hidden for long…_

Big Boss turned around and it was the big and shiny anal hook he had in his hand. There was nothing conventional about this anal hook, however. Despite the name, it wasn’t pointed at the end, but rather, had a curved, blunted tip. It was fairly thick and long and thanks to its curvy width, it provided more pleasure than discomfort.

He walked over to the foot of the bed, bringing along the chair he’d been sitting in to the space at Venom’s feet and spread out his legs using his hands. He sat down, looking around for a moment and, realizing what he was missing, sent Ivy after the lube which was on the table in the corner of the room. She dashed over, practically hopping back as soon as she’d had it in her hand, presenting it to him in slave-like fashion. V laughed on the inside that Boss didn’t even respond to this gesture, _so used to being served_. He opened up the bottle and poured some out, spreading it along his fingers. “We want to keep him hard.” He murmured, nonchalantly, holding up his rock-hard cock in one hand while the other slipped between his cheeks. V hid his face in his embarrassment again, but it was only transitory this time.

“We don’t want to let him get soft while all this is going on, now do we?” He asked, spreading the lube over his hole, teasing it open with his fingers. Ivy shook her head, “No.” She agreed. V was turning to putty in his hands, groaning in pleasure, rigid with anticipation, and as soon as Boss slipped in his finger his eyes were rolling, head falling back in pleasure. “Master…” He moaned, gutturally, biting into his arm.

“Yes, I know how much you love this, V.” He purred, adding another finger and only intensifying the pleasure he was feeling. V gave an exultant breath in disbelief.

“Does this fascinate you?” Boss asked Ivy, tuning out more of Venom’s noises. V looked down. He hadn’t even been thinking about what Ivy must have thought of all this, Boss was flooding his brain with endorphins and everything was going all fuzzy. She was on the floor on her knees, bending over, head cocked to the side, leaning in real close to watch the work of his hand. She nodded, looking over at Big Boss. He was smiling at her, pleased.

“He doesn’t really need all this preparation, but he likes it. Don’t you, V?” He asked, amusingly. Feeling embarrassed that Boss had told her that, he was hiding his face again, but could only gasp in pleasure as Boss pressed against his G-spot. He felt too good to formulate words. “See?” Boss finished, cockily.

He removed his fingers slowly and grabbed onto the anal hook. He felt the cold of the metal as Boss slid it under him, slipping the tip of the object against his entrance, and slowly pushed it inside. He gasped to the cold entering him, but was soon sighing with pleasure as he sank down around it, adjusting to it being inside of him; slowly warming up the metal. His cock bounced in response. “See how hard he is now?” He asked Ivy, and his cheeks were heating up again but was feeling too good to pay it any mind. “We don’t want to let him go down, that wouldn’t be good.” He said, wrapping his hand around it once more, stroking it, slowly. V moaned, looking down at him with mouth wide open. Ivy turned her head to look at him, curiously, as if wanting to get a taste of that pleasure he was feeling. She turned her head around, once more, to watch the work of Boss’ hand, and he wasn’t doing it for very long, but he was already starting to drool. Boss gave him a look. That look seemed to say so many things all at the same time: how mischievous he thought he was for getting wet, how much he wanted to punish him for it, but most of all it spoke of temptation, how hungry he was for it… He wore a breathless smirk on his face, eye gleaming with want, but also contemplation, as if he were weighing it in his mind, trying to figure out if he should. And then… he just did it. He rolled his tongue up over his wetness, licking it up, lavishly. V wailed, panting as he watched him, mouth wide. He could hardly believe this man’s tongue was on his cock again. He felt ecstatic, like this was starting to raise his hopes that he would actually do this more often. The only question was, _was Boss simply doing this for the sole purpose of crushing his hopes or because he genuinely wanted to?_ It seemed to him that the latter was more likely, but he couldn’t deny the possibility was still there.

But before he could get used to the sensation again, Ivy gave a jealous whine. It was awkward for her because she had no idea how good this was for Venom. He felt like his whole body was screaming, _I want his mouth_! But, of course, he kept this to himself. 

“Wait your turn.” Boss chided as he slipped his cock, ever so elegantly, into his mouth. V gasped. He came back up immediately, deriding, “My, my, she is a greedy one, isn’t she?” as he slid his tongue up the shaft. As if that were normal conversation for when his mouth was around his cock. He sank his lips back around it again and Ivy was pouting, but V could hardly care about that at the moment. His head was falling back, biting again to stifle his noises and, being that the only thing he had were his arms hanging in front of his face, he sank his teeth into it.

Boss swallowed him down to the root, fingertips grasping in his pubic area, coming all the way back up slowly. His cock flexed between his lips, eager for more, as V shuddered. This time when he went back down again, he pulled forward slightly, adding just a bit more force than he had before. V groaned, “Boss!” eyes rolling closed as his head fell back. It took all of his effort not to grind up into his mouth, but he didn’t want to disrupt his concentration again. That first time was pure, unfettered desire, tempered by a 10-year waiting period, but now he would find control.

His lips were gliding smoothly up and down, not feeling the least bit of drag from his teeth. He wasn’t going fast, but it wasn’t slow either; not hard, but with just enough pressure to feel satisfying. He sighed as he felt the warm weight of his tongue on his cock; shivered as it revolved around the head. He pulled his hand up the shaft, coaxing it, along with his mouth as he brought it back up. His eye was pointed down, as if Venom’s cock were his sole focus and didn’t seem the least bit self-conscious to the both of their eyes on him. Venom’s head was rolling back as he squirmed, unconsciously, against his bondage.

V was in heaven. _This man’s mouth was bliss_. The grace of his hand, impeccable. He knew he would never get enough and he sure as hell hoped that he would make this a habit, his tongue and lips were working him so good he trembled, gave a shuddering breath.

Despite the fact that she couldn’t have any for the moment, Ivy was still sitting there, hands perched on her knees, unable to tear her eyes away. And after a moment, Boss brought his mouth back up to the tip, eye rolling open and met with Ivy’s eager stare. She must have had the most classic look on her face because he began to clean off Venom’s cock, gathering all the saliva back into his mouth, still keeping eye contact with her as he went and then said, relentingly. “Okay, I’ll let you have a taste of him, come here.”

Boss grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into him, but it was hardly necessary, she was already moving forward. He didn’t pull her very hard, but used just enough force that she fell into his legs. She already had a hand around his cock with Boss’ arm draped over her back, and for a moment, he thought how funny all this was. Boss had led them in there so that Ivy could torture him, but here they were getting lost in the moment and not staying focused on their task. But, of course, Venom wasn’t going to tell them that, _he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain_. His eyes were already growing wide as it was from the fact that both of them wanted their mouth on his cock.

He felt her mouth absorb the head, soft and wet and warm. She whimpered as she did so, her lips and tongue traveling slowly down the shaft. V sighed, feeling her lips envelope it. He thought it was strange having two mouths on his dick, practically at the same time. Both felt wholly different in their approach, but incredibly good in their own fantastic ways. Heavenly.

He groaned, blissfully. Ivy whimpered in response, turning her head to make eye contact, bobbing up and down even more enthusiastically now due to his reaction. “That feel good, V?” Boss gruffed, pushing down on her head. Ivy moaned, allowing him to work her mouth down on his dick. “Ooh, she can go far, can’t she?” Boss mumbled, pushing her slowly all the way down to the root. V grunted to her muffled moans. “Let’s see how long she can hold it there.” He said, curiously, and his eyes widened as Boss held her there with a hand on her head. He seemed to count the seconds. At the count of 7 she choked, Boss tutted that she hadn’t made it to 10, but released her. She quickly recovered, not feeling the slightest need to bring her head back up, just went right back to what she had been doing. And, as if that wasn’t what he’d had in mind, Boss grabbed onto her hair and pulled her off his cock. V heard her muffled moan and her shocked breath. “You like choking on cock?” He asked her, face hovering there above it, lips parted, face eager and eyes watering. “Yes.” She responded breathlessly. “Good.” Boss purred, pleased. “Then why don’t you go back to it?” He grunted, and shoved her, roughly, back down on Venom’s cock. Ivy moaned outrageously, willingly going back to what she had been doing and V moaned right along with her. He was panting with her mouth back around his dick. Not to mention, watching Boss dominate her had been insanely arousing, and with everything she was now doing, he was twitching, hungrily, inside of her mouth, against her delightful tongue. _She is so good at sucking_ …

“Good girl.” Boss gruffed. They both moaned, and it suddenly felt like, with how aroused they were by him, that the both of them were getting fucked by Boss. Even when it was Venom’s cock that was in Ivy’s mouth and Boss wasn’t doing any of the actual fucking.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, just holding it there while her head went up and down. She whimpered and he asked, “Do you like this?” She nodded with her mouth still around his cock, shifting her eyes to his face and held up a thumb, signaling she was alright with it. “Hmmm…” he said, softly. “That’s what I thought.” V gave a zealous thrust in response to seeing his hand around her neck. She moaned, but totally handled herself, was able to take the force of his thrust without gagging.

Boss, carefully, watched the work of her mouth with a fascinated expression on his face. V thought he looked so sexy like that, seeming so pleased with his lips parted, that he suddenly wanted to stuff his cock back in between them. He slowly moved his other hand to the front of her neck so that he had both hands around it and said, “What about that? I bet you like getting choked on his cock too, don’t you?” He growled out the last part, and her moans only got more outrageous. V gave a sharp intake of breath, then his eyes were rolling at being so deep. He was straining, arching his back into her mouth, pulling against the restraints. He felt so good he was thinking he wanted to take both of them by surprise with his cum right then. _He wouldn’t mind cumming all over the both of their beautiful faces_.

“Be a good little hungry slave.” Boss commanded in a stern voice, pressing her firmly on his cock with his hands around her neck, and he was starting to speak louder now. “Eat up that dick. It tastes good, doesn’t it?” “Mhmm!” Ivy moaned, urgently. And Boss hummed. “Mmm… Such a good girl.” V was in disbelief, so aroused by his show of dominance, not to mention, the way he was making her move around on his dick while he choked her. It was such a pleasingly, gratifying sensation.

He could only watch, helpless to what Boss was doing to her as he let go of her neck only to grab onto her hair, pulling it behind her head in a curled fist as she made a zealous grunt. “Hmmm… You like your hair being pulled too?” He asked, curiously. He was just holding her there, lips tight around the shaft, but this time she only moaned in response, too blissed out to do anything else. Boss hummed again in response. “Such a naughty girl…” He said with a pleased smile on his face, as he began to pull her head around on his cock and V’s head flew up in astonishment. Ivy wailed, obviously so aroused at being used. The both of them _were_ getting fucked by Boss, just not in any way he expected.

Boss released her, allowing her to go back to her own pace for a while. But after a minute, seemed to get bored with watching Ivy there and stood up off the floor and walked over to Venom. He almost got the feeling that Boss was tired and taking a break from playing Master. Didn’t even tease him this time, just sat down behind him, cradling his head and started petting his face, whispering sweet words into his ear and kissing his lips. He ran his hands through his curls. Venom’s eyes closed. It added a sweeter, more intimate note to the pleasure he was receiving and suddenly felt like he was on cloud nine with the way Boss was cuddling him. The both of them forming a comfy cloud. Boss possessively wrapped his arms around him, stroking his chest, still murmuring delightfully and kissing his ear. They murmured like that to each other for quite some time. He didn’t think Ivy could hear what they were saying because they were speaking too low for her to hear. She didn’t seem to mind much anyway, so consumed with where she was. 

Boss got up after a time and walked back over to Ivy. “Alright, enough fun and games. Am I the only one that can show any restraint around here?” He mumbled, grabbing onto Ivy’s hair and pulling her off his cock. She was blushing this time, an eager breath escaping her hungry, parted lips, as she stared at him. And Boss must have thought she looked so perfect like that because he suddenly pulled her into another kiss by the same hand that was holding her hair. Ivy moaned as he crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Venom’s eyes went wide as he gave an involuntary breath. Both of their mouths had just been on his cock and here they were kissing, as if to share his taste. _This could not have been more erotic._

Then he gave a loud moan, panting with desire as he watched both of their mingling tongues, hanging out of their mouths and hovering inches from his twitching cock. Ivy was making the sweetest whimpering noises while Boss growled, burly and deep. They were both turning him on so much, he wanted them both like fucking mad, but here he was all tied up and unable to put his hands on either of them. He couldn’t possibly have been more teased.  

They were still Frenching for another lingering moment, before Boss pulled away again, releasing her hair, and stood up, offering his hand to help her off the floor. She accepted it, gratefully, and he pulled her up onto her feet with ease. Boss let go of her hand, making to step his way around her, but for some reason, right at that moment, Ivy threw her arms around his neck. Boss seemed somewhat surprised by the gesture, a little taken aback, but otherwise returned it, rubbing a hand along her back while giving a humble smile, low grumbles emitting out of his throat. He’d come to know them as his happy grumbles.

 

And it only added to the torture, when they finally set back to the task of punishment, that he was so thoroughly teased and left hanging there, craving for more.

 

\----------

 

He didn’t know how long their session went on for. After a while the boundaries of time seemed to blur and fade out… but he knew that he was bleeding in a few places, he felt battered and bruised, he knew that his body would be covered in marks the next day. _He felt drained._ After a while, Boss had decided the cane was too impractical and wanted to see her skill at using other things, and as it turned out, she had much more talent with the whip than she did the cane. _The girl was brutal._ He had no idea that someone like her, someone who was so cute and innocent-looking could be bottling up so much rage. He had her trying many other things: the flog, the rider’s crop, the pinwheel (which for some reason just made her laugh), even let her try his dragon’s tail, but none with much success. That is, none with as much success as she found with the whip in her hand. Boss was so proud. Needless to say, it was the tool she was currently using. The instrument of choice, and what V believed was now her favorite toy.

Boss had started to stroke him along to Ivy’s punishment, which was only getting him off so much more. Several times Boss had to stop him from cumming – he was keeping him edged and driving him insane by licking the precum that drooled from the tip. “Mmm, you know I just love seeing this up inside of you while I stroke you.” He murmured, looking down at the anal hook deep inside of him, the shining steel between his cheeks. “Of course, you do, you perverted old man…” V murmured, sleepily. He was so tired… “It’s not a crime to know what you like…” Boss said, tilting his head to look down at it again, “And this…” he started, grazing a finger down the steel between his cheeks, “just looks so good here…” He murmured, voice grating with lust. Despite Venom’s fatigue, his cock still flexed in response to his words. Boss grinned, cheekily. “It doesn’t look like you’re any different from me, my dear boy.”

Boss got up, as if he’d gotten bored with what he’d been doing and walked over to the corner of the room. Ivy was no longer walloping him the way she was… they’d been at it for a while and her arm must have gotten tired. She was mainly petting him more than anything else, gliding it, playfully, along his skin as if just to enjoy the sight of it there. Venom wasn’t going to complain, his whole body was aching, wrists had gone numb from the handcuffs a long time ago. Every once in a while, he murmured to her, and her to him. He wanted her so bad, wanted her lips… her pussy.

And finally. Finally. He heard Boss say, “Come here, Ivy. Why don’t we get those clothes off you?” And V gave a sigh of relief. _About time!_ Ivy seemed happy too, wearing a cute little contented smile. But as she scampered over to him, she stopped short of getting there. V sensed her hesitation, the smile gone from her lips. Boss lifted a hand, ushering her the rest of the way, “Come on, girl. I won’t bite.” He grizzled. V snorted, and Boss corrected. “Much.” She had already stumbled forward, putting her hands up on his shoulders while his hands went around her waist. Though she was a stripper and Boss had seen her naked once before, he’d never actually been the one to do the undressing. But V watched as her hesitation melted away while she put herself in his hands so he could remove her clothing. She brought her body closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he was pulling down on her skirt. His cock twitched with jealousy as he watched Boss pull it all the way down her legs, revealing her ass and the thong she wore underneath. She looked down, head on his shoulder, as she stepped out of her skirt. He was leaning over as he tossed it aside. V couldn’t help but notice Boss still hadn’t taken off his clothes yet, but then again, he was more of a “Clothed Dominant, Naked Submissive” kinda guy.

He could only watch, full of envy, as Boss lifted her shirt up over her head and her raised arms, brushing past her long hair, which Boss commented on, “so long, girl” and that made Ivy blush, bashfully. Next, he pulled down on her thong, rolling it down her legs and he thought he could see a blush on her cheek then too, but she was turned too far away to tell. Boss seemed, more or less, focused on his task, pulling them away from her feet and tossing them aside. He guided her arms back over her head and, gingerly, slid his hands up her sides, underneath her armpits to strip the last remaining material away – seeming to carefully avoid her breasts as he did so – till the both of them had it lifted over her head. Then she was just standing there, naked and bare as the day she was born, while Venom could only watch. It didn’t help that he still had the anal hook up his ass and was strapped naked to the bed, hungry and waiting. 

With him lying there, so horny and ready, it was astounding to him the level of self-control that Boss was demonstrating. A complete contrast to his own situation. Or so he thought, until he saw him wrap a hand around her neck. He watched in disbelief while her lips parted, mouth opening in shock as she stared at him. Her eyes went wide, but she stood perfectly still, a docile bunny rabbit in the snares of a snake. Boss wore an evil grin. He didn’t appear to be squeezing her too tightly, just holding her there. “Hmm… You’re a good toy, aren’t you?” He pondered aloud. Ivy nodded. “Yes, sir.” She said, breathily. Boss leaned in towards her, bringing her in with his hand. “Are you my toy?” He whispered. A blush grew on her cheek. “Yes.” She responded, her voice even more breathy. And Boss suddenly thrashed her body about with the hand around her neck, hair flying around her face as V gasped. Her eyes were closed. When he finally stopped thrashing her she was very still once more. He could tell it had surprised her, a wariness betrayed in her features – the furrow of her brow, her blank expression, the opening of her lips suggesting more fear than arousal – but still she stood very calm. Yet as tousled as she was, with the strands of hair surrounding her face, there was still a slight blush on her cheek. “Hmmm… Such a good girl.” He grated, and now his grin looked very pleased as he gazed into her face with what could only be described as adoration. “Yes,” she whispered, all the more lusty and breathless. And as soon as it was out of her mouth Boss had her lips, enfolding them, passionately, with his own. Ivy moaned, whimpered as Boss growled, possessively.

While V watched, his body coursed with jealousy. Boss was just dangling her in front of him like a piece of meat, treating her like she was a toy he could just slip into his pocket, while in the meantime denying him from having her. He was clearly playing mind games with him. Hadn’t the man learned by now that people didn’t belong to him, that he couldn’t treat people like tools for him to play with? _The man would probably never learn_ , he thought with a growl. He just wished he could get up off this bed right now and teach him that lesson, take the both of them in the roughest, most tongue-filled kiss they’d ever had in their whole entire life. But instead, he was stuck here, tied to the headboard. He gave a frustrated huff. He guessed it had been a part of the Boss’ plan for him to feel this desperate for it, this needy and urgent. _Why wouldn’t Boss just get on with it already? Was everything a show of dominance for him?_  

As soon as he pulled out of the kiss he slapped her hard across the face. V growled, body lurching, instinctively seeking to protect her, even when he knew he was tied up. In his heightened, possessive state, for the first time, he found himself thinking, _he could take him_ … Her head was turned from that heavy impact, body stilled by the shock, but when she turned her head back around he could see that her lips were gaping with lust. A look of arousal on her face, that was now branded with the red of the Boss’ handprint as he said, “You like that?” She nodded, but seemed too shocked to speak this time. “Mmm, you’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?” He gruffed. And still with that hand around her throat he reached forward with his other to brush the strands of hair off her face, getting it out of her eyes. She didn’t move until he had finished. “You going to be good for me?” He asked assertively, his tone one of command. “You going to do everything you’re told?”

“Yes…” She said, breathlessly.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master.”

“That’s a good girl.” Boss grated, proudly. “That’s what I want to hear.” He pulled away as soon as she’d said it, removing the hold on her neck and taking her by the hand.

Meanwhile V was writhing on the bed, cock bouncing from all he was doing to her, anticipating what was going to happen next; craving to feel her slide down on top of him. He was panting from knowing he was about to be inside of her. Boss had probably fully intended to keep him tied up for this simply because it had been so long since he’d had a pussy wrapped around his cock. Just seeing her walking over, his anger melted away. What could he say? Knowing it was about to happen, by nature’s demand, he found himself in a much better mood than he had been only moments before. _Who could stay in a bad mood then?_  

Deep down, he knew he had been irrational about Boss. He was no one to talk when he lived the lifestyle himself, and a part of living that lifestyle was about trusting the person you put that faith in. If you couldn’t trust your Master, what good was there in being a slave? Boss had his reasons, even if he didn’t understand what those were, and it was only a natural part of the process to be envious. No matter who it was, even his own lover, it still made him jealous to see Boss claiming her when he wanted to be the one to do that, himself.

Ivy was flaunting the goods as Boss led her over, holding her hand above her head, as she pranced on the balls of her feet, strutting lithely, like a cat. Watching her breasts bounce and finally seeing her body in full view for the first time again as she made her way over to him, it was magnificent. His cock was twitching, he was so hungry. Boss held his hand up as they made their way over, guiding her to step up onto the bed. She tried to sit facing him, but Boss told her to sit in the opposite direction, so that she was straddling his waist, reverse-cowgirl. And Ivy giggled as they did all the awkward rearranging, switching the placement of her feet, but before he knew it Boss was guiding her, still by the hand, down on Venom’s cock. V gave a low groan from the weight of her body on top of him, his own body high on the anticipation alone, especially when he felt her hand on his cock. He was breathing hard through his nose as she angled it up inside of her, swallowing up his cock. “Boss…” He whimpered. “Oh my god, Ivy. You feel so _fucking_ good! So wet.” Ivy whimpered in response as she settled down around him and Boss let go of her hand.   

“Ohh, I love your cock, V.” She whimpered, head falling back. “I missed it so much.” _And he had missed that pussy,_ but he was far too overwhelmed for the moment to say so, his whole body high on the pleasure. It felt so amazing too, being filled up at the same time, even if it was just by the toy.

While Ivy was still settling, Boss came over and leaned in to kiss V. “How does it feel?” He asked, petting the hair out of his sweat-soaked face. “It feels amazing, Boss…” He said, looking up at him. “But it would feel so much better if I was out of these handcuffs…” He added. Boss was looking down at him with the most enraptured expression on his face, full of affection and infatuation, making little noises in his throat that he didn’t quite understand. He took his chin in his hand and brushed the pad of his thumb over his lip, teasingly, while he stared at him with that heady, lusty expression that was making Venom’s insides melt. _Was it not enough that he now had a pussy around his cock?_  He thought with a grunt. As if in reminder, Ivy was grinding on his dick and here was Boss still toying with his lips, _ugh, this is intoxicating._ Finally, Boss gave a response to his open-ended question. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his ear and Venom’s eyes rolled from that alone as he whispered with that insanely, intense voice, “That, my dear boy, I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait a little longer for.” V gave a huff of disappointment. “But I guess I can loosen them for you.” So, he waited as Boss leaned over him, easing open the metal loop around his wrists, and that did help. “Thank you, Boss.” V said, but instead of responding, Boss grabbed onto his chin, this time in his other hand, while his body was hovering there above him, staring down at his face with that same sweet expression, eye lingering on his soft lips, before he leaned in and kissed him, tenderly. It was soft, endearing and full of feeling. V never wanted it to end, but Boss quickly turned and walked away as soon as he’d withdrawn.

He was too distracted by Ivy at first to pay too close attention to where Boss had gone off to, but when he turned his head around to look, he found that he’d gone back over to the dresser to pick up the rider’s crop. Which he knew was his tool of choice for instruction. He turned and brought it back over in his hand, in front of Ivy where he’d originally been standing.  

She was sitting there, straddling Venom, facing in the opposite direction, knees flat on the bed under her, leaning slightly forward, with a hand beside Venom’s leg to support her weight, obviously too overwhelmed by the work of her hips mashing against his groin. Boss narrowed his eye, looking her over with scrutiny. “Hmm… Let’s see.” He said, tilting his head from side to side. “First, let’s do something about that posture.” He said, patting her thigh with the crop. “Sit up straighter.” She immediately did as she was told while Boss walked around the bed to Ivy’s side. He placed a knee up on the mattress and grazed the rider’s crop along her back, from the hollow of her tailbone, all the way up her spine. Ivy was already correcting herself, leaning back into the rod. “You see this curve here?” He asked. Ivy, who was turning her head in his direction, nodded. “Yeah.” She said, though it was on her back and therefore could not actually see it. Boss was still petting it up and down her spine. “I want you to emphasize it.” He ordered in a gravelly voice. She was already starting to lean into it, arching her back, ass out. “Atta girl.” He said, proudly, and Ivy made a little noise of approval as he immediately went back to where he’d been standing at the foot of the bed with Ivy now in her new position.

“Much better.” He praised, looking over his work. He slid the crop up her side, following the line of her hourglass form. V noticed her movements were starting to stutter on top of him under the attention Boss was giving her. “This way I have a nice, clear view of you…” Boss grated, cocking his head to the side, interestedly. And his voice sounded so horny that V moaned as Boss was sliding the end of the crop along her sternum, slowly down to her belly button. V could see her mouth was open, breathing rising, excitedly. She gave an eager whimper, but he moved it back up to her chest. He was grazing the cups of her breasts, avoiding them, playfully. “Mmm, these are nice…” He said, agreeably. He smacked her ribcage, lightly and she gasped, as if she hadn’t expected him to hit her with it. “Arch your back for me, show me more of those perfect tits.” He said. She did so, pronouncing her breasts to him and even from where V was lying he could see the blush moving up her body. “That’s a good girl.” Boss purred.

Venom felt so good he was delirious under her, fatigue intermingling and blending, seamlessly, into pleasure, providing a pleasant drunkenness. He was jealous though. He wished he could be watching her tits bounce. With Boss controlling her pace, the mood, her posture, the stimulation, the way she was riding him… it was all the more intense. Not only was he buried deep inside of a pussy again for the first time in under a year, but Boss was talking them through the experience and it made it so fucking erotic.

He tried not to get overly-excited, but the truth was, he didn’t know how long he would last this way.

He brought the crop down to her inner thigh and Ivy shuddered as he slid it up and down, teasingly. She was clearly enjoying it, overcome while she was riding him and V responded in kind, unsure of what he was getting off on more, the slip and slide of her hot, wet pussy all over his cock or the Boss’ dizzying domination. He slapped her clit, making her gasp and arch her back as she was riding him with sudden frenzy while Boss cooed, “Yeah, that’s right. Oooh, you’re riding him good now, aren’t you? That’s a good girl.” She must have been blushing to his praises as well as to that husky voice because her moans were coming out in greater volume now and so were V’s.

Needless to say, he was overwhelmed by his arousal when Boss suddenly took two swift steps forward and kissed Ivy with a commanding hand at the back of her neck and the side of her face, lips melting into her’s and all while she was still hopping up and down on his cock. V groaned. He could still hardly control his amazement, how much it disarmed him to see them kissing. _It so badly made him want to kiss the both of them so hard._

He then stepped away from her, kneeling on the bed beside Venom. And V moaned into his mouth as he shared a kiss with him. “Here, V.” He said, unzipping his pants, and V moaned to the sight of the bulge that was growing there. Boss pulled it out, and V sighed at how glorious it was seeing his cock standing erect and free of it’s confines. It turned him on how hard he was, could see the veins bursting from the shaft. Boss immediately pulled his head forward, stuffing it into his mouth and muffling his moans of bliss. “Eat up my cock.” He grunted. V thought, _Yess! That’s what he’d been wanting all night!_   “Yeah, that’s a good boy…” Boss groaned as he filled up his mouth. V groaned on his dick and thought, _he’d probably been wanting this since then too – tease_.

V wished he could use his hands right now, he wanted both on his cock. But it did add to the explosive nature of it as soon as Boss started to grind his hips, fucking his mouth with the hand still on the back of his head. V moaned, wildly, as Boss grunted. His eyes rolled to the satisfying way he filled up his mouth, the way he throbbed on his tongue as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on the shaft, trying to pleasure Boss as much as possible. He bobbed his head, striving to feed his pace as he shivered to the Boss’ excited moans. Boss pulled forward closer to him, sinking deeper into his mouth. He wasn’t thrusting very aggressively, but he knew Boss was only getting started.

It didn’t take him long though to start thrusting into his mouth, growling avidly, as he grew lost in the pleasure. Venom’s excited moans were muffled by him grinding deeper, thrusting against his teeth but Boss didn’t seem to mind. With a hand still on his face, Boss pulled out of his mouth. V gave a sigh of disappointment, thinking he was withdrawing for good, only for him to plunge back in again – suddenly, with the hand still around his face. Venom’s eyes rolled as he moaned, blissfully, muffled by another hard ramming. His head was hitting against the back of the headboard, but with the gratifying way he was getting fucked, he didn’t even mind. His eyes rolled in ecstasy.  

Boss kept on pummeling him like that, pulling out, only to shoot back in again. V groaned in a heavenly delirium, growing intoxicated by the hard pounding he was currently receiving. It only made it all the more enticing the way Boss was pulling, stiffly, on his hair, unraveling a heat deep in Venom’s groin. Boss kept using his free hand to pull the shaft back out, before driving it back in again and it was driving him insane. He just loved the way Boss touched him, loved the way this man fucked him.  

Feeling too overwhelmed with having Boss in his mouth at the same time that he was getting fucked by Ivy, he haltered her movement. “Ivy, Ivy- stop. I’m gonna cum.” He said with a desperate whimper. As soon as she stopped he went right back to what he had been doing and he had no intention of stopping. He wanted to get lost in it. Finally getting what he’d wanted after all that time felt good. Boss had allowed him to pull his head away to speak, but went right back to holding it down on his cock with a hand, continuing to thrust and grind into his mouth. Ivy made an intrigued sound as she turned her body around on top of him, apparently fascinated by this new sight. V moaned on his cock as she resettled, her pussy consuming him once more as Ivy gave a sigh of pleasure.

She was just watching him, enamored with seeing him suck cock for the first time, while he was too preoccupied to notice. But Boss had apparently noticed, as he pulled away, no longer grinding into his mouth, as if to give her a better view. And it only turned him on more that Boss wanted her to watch. V made a contented sound, knowing Ivy was now a part of their fun, while still relishing the act of getting him off in his mouth. And Boss was still making those enticing grunts of eagerness that were only inciting him further. He couldn’t help but desperately wish for his hands though, but was far too content with what he was doing to stop and beg him for it.

Boss placed the tips of his fingers on his jaw and V thought it so erotic that, in perfect contrast to what he’d just been doing, he was now gently coaxing him onto his cock, instead of forcing it down his throat, only making him want to go down on it that much more when he was holding his face so tenderly. Ivy suddenly reach forward, sliding her hands up his bare chest and arms, making little gleeful noises in the back of her throat. V shivered to the feel of her touch while Boss’ cock was still in his mouth. She raked her fingernails down his chest and he groaned, a muffled hiss at being scratched on the markings that were still tender. Ivy said, “sorry,” as if she’d forgotten. She continued to caress him though, more gently, obviously too pleased with touching him to stop. V moaned, excitedly, finding all this stimulation to be too much, especially when she raised her hips again, rocking on his cock once more.

This time it was Ivy who kissed Boss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lean forward and Boss moved in to meet her. He put a hand up to her face, pulling her in and Boss was using plenty tongue now as the two of them were growing lost in each other’s lips. V withdrew with a tortured moan. “You guys have been teasing me all night, one of you better kiss me.” He growled, demandingly.

Boss pulled away from the kiss to give a delighted chuckle, V could hear it rumbling deep in his chest as Ivy snickered, mischievously. Boss was just looking away as if lost in thought for a long moment, so V couldn’t see his face. But he wore an evil smirk when he turned back around to face Ivy. “Come here. Come help me with him.” He said, placing a hand on her arm to help her up and she nodded. As Boss helped her off his lap and onto her feet, earning a sigh from V, they were just standing there for a long moment, staring at each other. And Boss seemed to contemplate the thought, temptation written all over his face, before he slowly leaned in and pressed his mouth against her’s with a hand going up to her face. As much as he hated to admit it, the passionate way he kissed her was shocking, the sheer yearning on his face, breathtaking.

“Come on, guys. This isn’t fair!” V whined. _He’d had enough teasing for one night._

Boss chuckled as if he’d seen his mistake, and pulled away from Ivy as she gave an embarrassed giggle. “Sorry, V!” She said. Boss was looking at him over his shoulder with his good eye. “Yeah, sorry, V.” He mumbled, and V thought it was so weird to hear him say that... Ivy immediately came over as Boss turned his head back around, kneeling back on the bed in front of V and plucked his lips up with her own in an apologetic kiss. While they were still kissing, Boss stepped over to the side of the bed. He seemed to be paying very special attention, watching them very closely, as if he were getting off on the sight of them together, before he interrupted. “Get on his other side.” Speaking, of course, to Ivy, who immediately said, “Yes, Master.” and got up to do what she was told. Though he still wasn’t used to hearing her say that, V was still surprised by his lack of jealousy at hearing her refer to him in this way. Though somehow it offered him a warm and comforting feeling, he still hadn’t quite warmed up to the idea just yet. 

Boss stayed on that side of the bed while Ivy climbed over him to the other side and ordered her to help sit him up as he pulled Venom’s arms down from off the hook in the headboard. He instantly gave a heavy sigh of relief at being freed, his arms had been growing more uncomfortable by the minute. For some reason though, when they had him sitting up, Boss didn’t remove his handcuffs, just allowed him some semblance of mobility back in his arms, which were hanging limp and lifeless in his lap, as the both of them hovered around him. Ivy was the only one on the bed, but she seemed to be waiting for Boss’ instruction. They were both just staring at him, as if to be sure he was okay, but he was starting to get impatient. “Is someone going to kiss me or am I going to have to get up and make the both of you?” With his arms in the state they were in he knew that was an idle threat, but one he wouldn’t hesitate to make a reality if he found it necessary. They both apologized again, which for the second time still sounded strange, and Ivy made her way over to him, crawling over the top of his legs. For some reason Boss was still standing by the bed.

“Is this better?” Ivy asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Mm, yeah. That’s what I wanted.” V said, breathily, as she closed in over the top of him.

Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and the two of them were already panting into each other’s lips. They instantly rolled their tongues around in each other’s mouths, blissfully. And with Ivy whimpering and moaning eagerly like that, into their breathy kiss, it was easy to get lost in it. But before he could get too absorbed, Boss got down on one knee on the bed and slowly made his way over. When he got to him, for a moment he just hovered there, a hair’s breath away from Venom, sparks emitting from their close proximity. Then he placed a warm hand under his chin and slowly pulled him away from Ivy’s lips. V looked up at him, and Boss was smoldering. Looking down at him with desire in his eye, smiling breathlessly, head cocked, approvingly, to the side with the hand still under his chin. V looked down at his lips, hungrily. Patiently awaiting a kiss. And Boss finally offered it, making grizzly noises in his throat as he mashed their lips together. Venom’s lips parted as Boss immediately demanded entry and V was more than happy to give it, moaning with approval into his mouth. Ivy had been sitting on his legs this whole time, but she suddenly climbed forward, making a seat out of his lap once more while Boss was still kissing him, grunting into his lips. V broke away with a ragged moan as Ivy slid back down on his cock, absorbing it whole up inside of her. “Ivy- fuck!” _Just when he was beginning to think she needed Boss’ permission for everything..._ She moaned, lewdly, and, still handcuffed, he put a hand up to her face and pulled her in for a ravenous kiss. It must have surprised her how much tongue he was using because it muffled her squeals of delight as she started hopping up and down on his dick again. Jealous, Boss growled, grabbing him up, roughly stealing them away for his own. V moaned into his mouth, pleased by his passion.

He was enjoying having the freedom to use his hands again, while he put one up to Boss’ face while they were still kissing and held it there. He suddenly found it funny, if arousing how he was being shared between them this time, back and forth the way it was. He was getting off on being used like a doll at their hand.

Boss stood up on the bed and, this time, he didn’t steal him away from Ivy with his lips, but with his cock as he stuffed it back into his mouth. V groaned, outrageously, insides melting as he molded his lips and tongue around Boss’ dick while Ivy was still hopping, excitedly, on his own. _Oh my god, this is so hot._ He thought, wrapping a hand around the shaft, and Ivy must have thought so too, because the moans she was making were starting to get louder and increase in frequency. His eyes rolled at the heady intoxication of her sounds while she rode his lap and he pumped his mouth over Boss’ cock. He was leaning on an arm against the wall as he stood over him. V found it so sexy, grabbing onto Boss’ cock with his hands still bound. And with him choking on it as he was, he was practically being gagged as well. Boss seemed to get eager with the twitching of his hips, so V removed the hand around his cock just as he started thrusting into his mouth, grabbing him by the hair. And this time he fucked him ruthlessly, a primal growl stirring in his throat as he bucked furiously into his mouth, practically choking him with his cock.  

V moaned, blissfully. He was probably just as satisfied by that hand, roughly grabbing on his hair just as much as he was by the monster meat filling up his mouth, grinding against his eager tongue. He was amazed by how wet Ivy was, slipping around on his cock, and it was driving him insane. Her loud moans of lust were already filling him with the primal need to thrust deep inside of her, but he was stifling that need with Boss on top of him. _He_ was the one currently getting fucked and had little say in the matter. With Boss standing over him he didn’t even have a _view_ of Ivy, let alone the quickest route to finding his way on top of her. Yes, Boss seemed mighty content with where he was for the time being and he wasn’t being gentle either, ramming his cock, eagerly, down Venom’s throat, but it was only driving the satisfaction home as he gave a violent shudder. Boss’s loud groans covering up his own muffled sounds of delight.  

That was how they remained for a few short minutes, V getting pummeled and pounded on both sides while all three of them moaned in unison. But, much to his dismay, Boss pulled out suddenly, releasing a sigh of disappointment from V as he stepped down from off the bed. Momentarily jostling the two of them as he stepped down onto the floor, leaving V with Ivy, who he was looking at, adoringly. “Hi, you.” V said, gleefully. “Hi.” Ivy responded with a happy smile. She wasn’t so much moving anymore as she was just sitting on top of him. “There you are,” V said, playfully, still smiling as he put a hand up to her face. She was blushing, basking in his attention. “Here I am.” She responded, and she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he gave a quiet, “Oof!” His hands were still fairly useless and he told her as much as she pulled away to make sure he was alright. He had flung back against the headboard and as if, on cue, Boss tugged on his wrists, startling them both out of their private reverie as he placed them back on the headboard. V gave another whine of complaint. _Just when he thought they were past this…_

But Boss climbed back off of the bed, all but ignoring his cries of complaint as he went back to the foot of the bed. Ivy started gyrating on his hips again, distracting him, whole-heartedly, as she muttered her praises to him. He even managed to find himself enjoying being ridden with his hands bound, stretched back over his head. V gasped as Boss took out the anal hook and tossed it aside as if to say he was done with using that. He got back on his knees on the bed and V made a wild noise of anticipation as he pressed his giant cock against his entrance. Thanks to all that lube and preparation, he slipped inside without a hitch and V wailed to the sensation of having Boss filling him while at the same time that he was filling up Ivy. _It was an incredible feeling_ … Ivy squealed with delight that he was getting fucked and in her renewed enthusiasm, started hopping up and down on his cock, throwing Venom’s head back against the pillow and pulling the moans from him in the most outrageous fashion, so overcome by the sensations. Even Boss grunted. _His cock felt SO much fucking better than that toy!_ The outrageous pleasure was so intense his whole body was thrumming with delight, “Oh my god, this feels incredible!” he screamed and then he realized it, he was getting fucked by both of them! It figured he couldn’t use his hands, though, they were still in the handcuffs. “Boss -ughn- Boss, can you…”

And thankfully, Boss didn’t deny him this time, just slipped out of him as V sighed from his undesired withdrawal, and walked back over the headboard. When he finally released him, for the last time, V said, “Thank you, Boss.” Boss nodded in acknowledgment as his hands instantly found Ivy’s waist, grinding her down on top of him while he gave a feeble moan. Ivy threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

Her eyes were closed.

“Ivy, look at me.” He commanded, breathing hard as he was still mashing her hips. “Kiss me.” V ordered and Ivy moaned instantly, immediately falling into his lips and throwing her arms around his neck.

“Aah! I’ve missed your nice pussy!” V said, pulling away. She was already grinding again, losing herself to the pleasure of being on top of him. “I missed you so much, V!” She said, head falling back again, eyes closed. It was so nice finally having the intimacy of being face to face with her, being able to talk to her and touch her. He combed the hair out of her face and murmured to her how beautiful she was.

And he didn’t know if it was from watching them fuck or seeing them kiss, but Boss suddenly seemed eager to get back to what he’d originally been doing and went back down to the foot of the bed. Still so engrossed in Ivy, he barely noticed Boss taking off his clothes, but he felt the warmth of his skin close in around him as he got back down in between his legs. V moaned to the sensation of him slipping inside of him once more. To the warmth of Boss surrounding him. _He felt so good…_

He pulled V closer by the legs with Ivy still on top of him. She gasped in surprise, ceasing her movements long enough for him to settle between his legs. He crept forward closer and V moaned to Boss entering him deeper, somehow finding it even more fulfilling then the last time as Ivy gasped to Boss’ sudden close proximity, adjusting herself on his lap. V groaned to all the sudden movement, even when Ivy’s shifting was slight, Boss’ intense penetration was taking all of his focus – even Boss gave a sudden pleasant sigh of relief being surrounded by his walls, surrendering to the aspired friction.

Finally, when he was fully seated inside, Venom’s eyes rolled to being stuffed so deep, with being filled up to the brim. He felt so full and gratified with Ivy on top of him at the same time, adding to the intensity of the already blissful pleasure. Needless to say, it didn’t take long for Boss to start rocking his hips, driving away at his core, and making his legs shake with pleasure, and Ivy gave a jealous whine.

“You like being fucked while you’re inside of me, V?” She squealed with sudden delight, still bouncing earnestly on his cock. “I’m so jealous…” She grated, head falling back, eyes closing in bliss.

V groaned at her words, as well as to the very wanted intrusion, arching his back against the pleasure while his hands gripped her thighs. He was finding himself too overwhelmed to speak at the moment, to respond, with the added bonus of being able to watch Ivy’s breasts bounce. With all the gratifying sensations, of Boss now pounding away at him and feeding into the blissful friction, it was too much. He was afraid he wasn’t going to last at all like this. He could already feel that he was starting to get close. He’d been edged all night, and all the new and heightened sensations was draining his stamina. He didn’t want to disappoint Ivy, but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. The both of them were surrounding him, inside of him… and it felt so good, sometimes it was hard to tell who he was feeling… The sensation was too much… with Boss pounding away at him like this, he was going to explode so quickly.

And he did have to stop her a few times, as well as Boss because just the feeling alone of Boss pounding away at him so deep while he was still inside of her was going to send him over. _He was so close_ …  

Ivy gave another tortured whine. “Please fuck me, Master! I want both of you inside of me.”

Boss didn’t hesitate. V thought he must have had quite the view from back there and had probably been dying to do it, which only made him wonder why he hadn’t sooner. Boss pulled out, much to his dismay, and said, “Let me prepare you.” But Ivy said, “Don’t worry about it, my holes are easy.” He gave pause behind her. “Mm.” He knew Boss was probably dying to make some wise crack about his big dick, but for some reason he didn’t. He just pulled forward slightly as Ivy leaned in, jutting her ass and hips out to grant Boss better access. She crooned as he slid against her, still wet from the lube of Venom’s leaking asshole and immediately started to grind inside. “Damn, girl, you weren’t kidding…” Boss grunted, forcing himself deeper inside of her. Ivy wailed with rapture, screaming to the heavens and V was so turned on by this, the both of them stuffed inside of her, _both of them fucking her?_  He could feel the heavenly pressure from all sides, the weight of Boss’ cock inside of her as well as his own, and it was almost instantly too much. He couldn’t help but move now, wanting to fuck her along with Boss at the same time. Wanting to feel the both of their movement going at her. He could hardly believe it, _they were sharing a pussy_. Although he now realized it wasn’t for the first time, but it was still all the more intense because it was with Ivy. It made him feel as if it _was_ for the first time. Special.

Boss was close enough to her that he could turn Ivy’s head around and kiss her while they were fucking, and seeing this image of their kissing, the sight of them and their colliding tongues before him, was just too much. They gasped, unexpectedly, when Boss slid his hands up Ivy’s stomach, hands fondling her breasts. And with their intense reactions to everything Boss was doing, it just reminded him that they weren’t used to three-ways, Ivy obviously wasn’t either but he couldn’t help but wonder if Boss was… _How many had the man had?_   He wondered. Ivy leaned back against him, still kissing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. V suddenly realized that _he_ hadn’t even touched her yet – having been bound and his hands indisposed for all that time, and thought it ironic that he hadn’t thought of it first. He reached up and groped at Ivy’s tits, kneading them in his hands along with Boss’. In her surprise, she instantly broke away from Boss’ lips on a loud moan, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Boss was the only one not moaning now, though he was making pleased grumbles in his throat while they were still thrusting inside of her and suddenly V just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Boss! Can I cum inside of her?” He cried.

“Fill her up.” And V came instantly on his command with the most outrageous orgasm, full body spasms and all, thrusting his cum deep inside of her while Boss was still filling her up. Ivy wailed, especially when, in his sudden enthusiasm, Boss was grunting and rutting deeper.

They were all connected on V’s orgasm, both of Ivy’s holes stuffed, while V screamed in blissful agony. With the spasming of his cock filling her up so tight to the brim with his cum while Boss was stuffed deep inside her other hole, Ivy was practically screaming, tears welling up in her eyes as she clawed at Venom’s chest, while he panted and writhed beneath her in his ecstasy. In fact, all three of them were moaning through his orgasm and Boss was no exception, grunting and groaning as he was. _Knowing this man’s perverted mind, he must have been getting off so good on it…_

As if in response to his thought, Boss said, “Aahh, yeah, V...” And he laughed on the inside.  

Boss pulled out of Ivy and she whined at the loss. Obviously having Boss inside of her hadn’t lasted nearly as long as she’d wanted it to. He grabbed onto Venom’s hips from underneath Ivy, who squeaked in surprise, and pulled his body closer to him, shoving back inside with a stifled grunt – making him cum, powerfully, with the last of his orgasm inside of her – thrusting delightfully against his G-spot and milking him for the last of his seed. Ivy stopped moving entirely in order to better accommodate him, but seemed to be getting a whole hell of a lot of pleasure out of what he was doing anyways.

 

Boss used his asshole for a while afterwards, using it until he was done with it, which didn’t make it too difficult for Venom to get hard again as a result keeping Ivy’s hunger satiated while he, himself, was still getting pummeled. And in all that time it took, she never once removed herself from his cock.

Eventually, V came again, stuttering noisily as the intense pleasure rocked him deep. Boss was still pounding him, burying his cock deeper and more forcefully inside of him while he grunted, but V’s orgasm seemed to send him over.

Boss, unexpectedly, pulled out, ordering Ivy to move away and she did as she was told. He stroked himself in his fist and came all over Venom’s sprawled out body, all over his chest and neck, into his hair, “V”. His whole body lit up faster than a Christmas tree with Boss cumming like this – standing over him – saying his name, even when Ivy was in the room. His whole body screamed, instinctively, for the one who’s name was automatically slipping out of his mouth while he was still wide-eyed with disbelief at how crazy hot this was, “Boss.” He said, and an eager moan slipped out along with it. What turned him on even more was knowing how much Boss had wanted him over Ivy. He had wanted him more than the delicious, tantalizing woman that was very much alone with them in the privacy of their own home…

But just when V thought he was done giving orders and testing her out like a new toy, he pointed down at Venom’s chest and looked over at Ivy. “Lick it up. Share it with V.” He ordered. She made a delighted sound as she did as she was told and Venom grabbed onto her arm as soon as it had started, both moaning into each other’s mouths. Boss kneeled over Venom, who looked away from Ivy to stare down at him in amazement as he crawled over his body, licking his tongue up his belly to gather his own cum into his mouth while he stared at him. He leaned over him and shared it with both of them, all three of their tongues coiling and colliding together, sharing his cum.

Then he got up and the sight of Boss’ bare ass as he was walking away, heavy meat swinging between his thighs, the scars etched all over his skin, lining his back, made V wonder how he wasn’t shy about his body in front of Ivy, but then again, he never showed any modesty before, why would he start now?

 

He grabbed a towel and brought it over to clean off Venom. When he was done he got up to turn off the light and made his way back over to the bed.

 

 

Venom was pondering all that they’d just done… for him, tonight had been about reestablishing ties with Ivy and making her a part of their life. But for Boss, he knew the point of it, deep down, had been about establishing his dominance over her. Establishing his control over her, so that she would never forget or mistaken their relationship and their terms. She had to know right away that she could not convince herself into thinking that she was in any way in control because if she ever tried, she would lose that battle.

 

 

Boss collapsed down on the bed next to Venom, exhausted, and immediately began to fall asleep. Ivy was curled up into his stomach, next to V on his other side. And that was how they slept that night, in an undesignated heap of limbs on the bed, cuddled up so warm and tight, breathing hotly against each other’s skin, but all of them taking comfort in the closeness.

V, yearningly, gave Ivy a kiss goodnight. But just as he was starting to drift off, finally letting his exhausted mind and body relax, he felt Ivy’s hand reaching for him. At least, he thought it was him she was reaching for. Which, in hindsight, he realized didn’t make a lot of sense because she already had his other hand in her’s. It was Boss she was reaching for. He could already hear his heavy breathing behind him, his light snoring. Ivy didn’t wake him, he didn’t startle as she grabbed onto his hand and pulled it up to her face. And V wondered if she knew he was still awake as he watched her kiss it. Then she mashed both of Boss’ and Venom’s hands together and wrapped them around her as she turned over and drifted off to sleep, spooned by the two of them.

 

                                               And V could already tell that Ivy really loved her guys.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter of this universe, but the end is near. Just in case anyone is wondering. Unless I get inspired to write another, then I will soon be continuing onto my primary storyline. – Please don’t lecture me about caning rituals, I know already, but that doesn’t change what happened in the story. – & I hope everyone caught the Quiet references a long time ago, because Ivy = Quiet. This is just a life she led as a stripper and not as a cold-blooded murderer. V + Quiet + Big Boss trio is fucking sexy! <3\. Last time I tried to upload my end notes it only gave me trouble, so that's why I'm writing it this way. Hopefully I'm victorious this time!


End file.
